DBZ: A new tale
by Brankinhovich.sama
Summary: A few swift changes to the canon manga result in this great adventure. Bardock surviving planet Vegeta's explosion, Gohan training with his father, the Earthlings will have their time in the sun as well... See how these changes afect the magical world of DragonBallZ!
1. Infection

**My first fic ever! I hope you read, like and review!**

_**NOTE FROM THE FUTURE! I am currently at chapter 27 and the writing quality is much better! So please bear with the first few 'meh' chapters in writing, and I'm sure you won't regret it ^^**_

_**I fused chapters 1 and 2 into one only prologue chapter, since there were such short chapters.**_

* * *

><p><em>This is the end<em>. It was the only thing the Saiyan Bardock could think while watching the giant orange Supernova being created in the index finger of the tyrant, Frieza. The horned emperor was decided to destroy all Saiyans and calmly pointed the index forward, causing the Supernova to move towards Bardock and consequentially destroying planet Vegeta. Bardock accepted his fate, but one of his visions of the future caused him to smile: he saw a man who looked just like him but with no scar on the cheek, wearing an orange gi and facing Frieza on a green planet.

"You will avenge our race, my son…I trust you", and with that Bardock embraced the inevitable death caused by the galactic overlord.

But right before the Supernova completely destroyed Bardock's body, he was teleported. Not realizing what happened, the Saiyan tought he was in Hell. That is until a voice started to speak in his head

"Well look at that! Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta… But there are a few simians left. Luckily I just found the most powerful one. Too bad he's all beaten up"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Bardock demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry, Bardock, but that request can't be fulfilled. You see, I've possessed your ape-body and I'll use it as a vessel to rebuild my Tuffle empire!"

"Tuffle empire? You… You're Baby! But how? You died in the last day of the war! How are you alive?" Bardock questioned.

"Don't believe everything you're told, monkey. After all, I have complete control over your body! AHAHAH!" a maniacal laugh started to be heard in Bardock's head.

"Gah! I won't let you control my body! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bardock started to power up as much as he could to see if he could make Baby leave his body, but it was all for nothing.

A few moments later, Bardock calmed down and his body went through a small change: his hair was now silver, and his eyes were glowing red.

"Damn, I couldn't completely control his power. Even if he's fully recovered from the injuries, I'll only use about 30% of his max. No matter, his body and mind are mine completely! I just have to heal the body and I can start my revenge… But the body is too damaged. At this rate it will take about 20 years just to recover. Well, vengeance is a dish best served cold. I'll kill all surviving Saiyans, starting with…" Baby proceded to search Bardock's memories and he saw a blue planet in the far regions of space. Baby smiled "… Kakarot."

* * *

><p>20 years have passed. Planet Vegeta was just an old memory. Only a handful of Saiyans survived. On a blue planet named Earth, far, far away from where planet Vegeta stood, there was one of them.<p>

Kakarot, or Goku as he liked to be called was the planet's strongest fighter, as well as its best defender. Being found as a baby, Goku spent his entire trip learning about his Saiyan heritage. He was found by an old martial arts master, Son Gohan, who adopted him as his own grandson. But the baby Saiyan was proving to be too much of a handful. However, at the age of 5, young Kakarot was beginning to like life on Earth. Then on a full moon night, Kakarot turned into an Oozaru, a giant ape-like creature and accidentally killed his grandfather. Despite not remembering what he did, Kakarot knew enough about the Saiyan race to conclude he was the one who killed Gohan. Mourning his adoptive grandfather, Kakarot discarded his Saiyan heritage for good and took the name Goku as his own. His life was a simple, normal life.

But at the age of 12, his life made a dramatic change. Meeting a young human girl named Bulma, Goku learned of the legend of the 7 magic DragonBalls, capable of granting any wish. With the 4-star DragonBall as a token of his late grandfather, Goku accepted to join Bulma in her quest. In an unbelievable adventure, Goku met some of Earth's strongest fighters, fought in the famous Tenkaichi Budokai, and saved the planet from the Demon King Piccolo. However, Goku's biggest challenge came 3 years after the defeat of the Demon King. Piccolo Jr, the Demon King's own spawn, entered the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai planning to defeat Goku and take over the world. In the finals, Goku barely won, saving the world once again. Having defeated his enemy, Goku returned home an 18 year old man with his newly married wife, Chichi.

4 years have passed. Goku and Chichi had a son. They decided to name him Gohan, in memorial to Goku's late grandfather. Also as a memorial, Gohan's hat had the 4-star DragonBall on top, making Goku believe his adoptive grandfather would be always watching over him.

Wanting their son to be a scholar, Chichi never let Gohan train with his father, stating that since the world was at peace, there was no need for martial arts. However, a few months later, Goku found a way to persuade his wife.

"Chichi, come on think about it. We don't know when the next threat will appear and Gohan has a lot of potential. Remember what happened last month with Garlic Jr?" Goku asked.

He was referring to the events that happened last month. Gohan had been kidnapped by Garlic Jr, son of Kami's old rival, Garlic. He wanted to use the DragonBalls to wish for eternal life and rule the world. Even the combined efforts of Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Kami proved worthless in front of the immortal blue demon. However, when Garlic Jr was about to suck his opponents into his 'Dead Zone', Gohan appeared and with a sudden burst of power, he send the immortal demon to his own deadly dimension. The young boy didn't remember, but Goku witnessed the whole thing and used that event and the explanation of Gohan having Saiyan blood (making him a born fighter) to make Chichi accept the deal.

"Goku, I'll admit that Gohan has potential, but he's so smart for his age! Don't you think he should at least study his mind and brain as well? If Gohan is able to keep up with his studies, then I'll let him train with you. But only 3 hours a day and one weekend day. He is only 3, you know?" Chichi proposed

Goku smiled. "We have a deal, honey. Gohan will be a wise, just man and an awesome fighter!" he then kissed his wife and went to tell his son the good news. After that he went to sleep in the comforting arms of his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it. This is the first chapter on my first Dragon Ball fic. Bear with the whole "Baby" plot, since I'm only doing it as a means to get Bardock to survive. The story will be much like cannon, but with a few tweaks. Hope you enjoy ^^**

**Next chapter, the Saiyan saga begins!**


	2. The past revealed!

**A/N: And now we** **start the actual story. The last 2 chapters were more to context everyone.**

* * *

><p>One year passed. As promised to his wife, Goku trained his son in both body and brain. Chichi would also pitch in helping Gohan whenever Goku was out training with Kami. He had already increased his 100kg weighted training clothes set to a 200kg one, and he gave Gohan a 50kg set. The results were clearly showing. Gohan could already beat his mom, and was slowly but surely catching up with his father's friends.<p>

One day, Goku took Gohan to visit his first master, Muten Roshi, in order to give his son some extra lessons. They went to Roshi's island after Gohan finished his homework.

"Hey, anyone home?" Goku asked when they arrived.

"Oh, that's Goku's voice!" a female voice came from the inside. Opening the door was Goku's childhood friend Bulma, followed by Roshi and Goku's best friend, Krillin

"Hey there, Goku. What brings you and your son here?" Krillin asked.

"Well, Chichi and I tought it would be a good idea to let Gohan train here for a while. To let him have a new perspective of hard training" Goku answered.

"Well, that is a good idea, I could teach him a thing or two" Roshi analyzed his pupil's son.

"Dad, don't forget that I need to bring my math books" Gohan warned. "You don't want mom to be angry, right?"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot" Goku said laughing.

They all just talked a little, taking a trip down memory lane, remembering the DragonBall quest Goku did all those years ago. Suddenly, the palmed-haired warrior and his son stood up. They were both alarmed.

"Someone's coming. A really strong power is headed towards us" Gohan stated

"Is it Piccolo?" Krillin asked as he too felt the evil energy.

"No. Whoever this is, he's stronger than him" Goku said.

A figure landed on the sand right in front of him. The man was wearing armor with shoulder pads, boots with the same design and an ocular device on his right eye. He had long, black hair, and his face kinda resembled Goku. The champion of Earth knew he saw that kind of armor somewhere, but he couldn't remember.

"So this is where you were hiding. You look so much like your father… Kakarot" the mysterious man spoke.

At the mention of his real name, Goku and his friends were shocked. No one but them knew of Goku's origin and even Goku himself didn't explain with enough detail his Saiyan heritage.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Goku asked

"I'm a Saiyan just like you. My name is Raditz and I came here to ask for your help… Little brother"

If the schock wasn't big enough already, all the people at Kame House jaw-dropped.

"Look" Goku started "Brother or not, I won't go back to planet Vegeta. Earth is my home now and I won't be a part of destroying planets for fun and profit"

"Heh, you won't listen to your own brother? Listen Kakarot, planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor. There are only 4 Saiyans left, including us. We were on our way to conquer a planet but since the inhabitants were a little stronger than we initially thought, I had the idea of fetching my little brother. But now you say you renounce your Saiyan heritage? Where is your pride, Kakarot?!" Raditz screamed

"I don't care about that. This is my home and these are my friends. If you don't have anything else to say, get out of my planet" Goku courageously said.

"Hmph so you still renounce your own flesh and blood? I have ways to make you change your mind. Tell me, Kakarot, isn't that your son?" Raditz spoke, pointing at Gohan.

"Get away from him! Brother or not, I'll kill you if you touch my son!" Goku stood between his newly found brother and his son.

Then it all happened in an instant. Raditz connected a knee to Goku's stomach. The champion of Earth fell to the sand, moaning in pain.

"Daddy! I'll save you! HYAH!" Gohan dashed at his supposed uncle but the attack was blocked and the ruthless Saiyan hit his nephew with a swift chop to the neck, leaving the child unconscious.

"I'll give you until tomorrow, Kakarot!" Raditz spoke as he started to levitate with Gohan. "Kill 100 Earthlings and bring them here or say goodbye to your son" and with that, he flew away with Gohan.

A few moments later, Goku got up and called his Kintou-un to chase his brother.

"Goku wait, how do you think you'll win?" Krillin asked

"His tail is his weakness, I just need to grab it. I need your help, Krillin. I can't do it alone"

"Ugh, guess I'll die for sure this time… But I'll help you until the end"

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the air: "You need more power, I'll assist you as well"

It was Piccolo. Roshi, Bulma and Krillin were petrified with fear, but Goku just smiled.

"Sure Piccolo, I'll accept… But why? Don't tell me you're going soft"

"Don't be an idiot, stupid! If he kill's you, he'll be taking my birthright to do it and rule the Earth. I'll team up with anyone as long as I reach my goals!"

A brief moment of silent was broken by Goku: "Well, the more, the merrier. Let's go!" He took the Dragon Radar from Bulma and then he took off with his 2 allies behind him.

"We need to surprise him somehow" stated Krillin, almost reaching their destiny.

"No use. The device he has on his eye allows him to spot anyone and calculate the opponent's power level" Goku explained. "We have to go straight at him and try to grab his tail"

Meanwhile, Raditz just finished putting the sleeping Gohan in his space pod. He woke up and tried to break free from the pod.

"No use, brat. That pod is made of a special metal. You'll need a power of at least 2,500 to break it. And with your pitiful 200 units, you won't even leave a dent, so don't even…" And the scouter beeped. "What, a power of 1050? Where?" The scouter pointed at Gohan. "Impossible, I'm sure his power was 200 when he attacked me! Damn device must be broken"

After a while, Raditz turned the scouter on again and it still beeped for Gohan. But now it beeped for a new incoming treath. "3 powers headed towards me? One of them is exactly like Kakarot… Inconceivable! How could he find me so quickly?"

But then, the figures of Goku, Piccolo and Krillin appeared.

"Kakarot, how did you find me?" Raditz questioned.

"That doesn't matter. Where is my son?"

"He's not dead. He's just in the pod"

Goku sensed the energy of his son and smiled. _At least his alive_, Goku thought.

_But if the scouter was right about these 3, then it also is right about the brat's power of 1050. Impossible, he's only 4!_, Raditz was deeply thinking but then he came to his senses. "Brother, this is your last chance. Join me or die!"

"Not a chance! I'll beat you and any other who tries to hurt my family or my planet!" with that Goku, Krillin and Piccolo removed their weighted training clothes.

The scouter responded immediately. _Their power is rising. Those must be weighted clothes. Let's see… Hmm not bad… _"But still not enough! That little power boost won't save you! Prepare yourselves" Raditz took a fighting stance and readied himself for battle

A figure watched the fight from above, with an evil smile on his face. "Two here, about to go down… Ironical"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The fight is about to start… or is it?**

**Goku: **400 (with clothes)

520 (without clothes)

**Piccolo: **370 (with clothes)

470 (without clothes)

**Krillin:** 250 (with clothes)

320 (withouth clothes)

**Gohan: **200 (with clothes)

1050 (angry)

**Raditz: **1500


	3. A family reunion

**The fight begins! What can happen?**

* * *

><p>Raditz disappeared suddenly. The 3 fighters were caught off-guard when the Saiyan reappeared right behind them and hit each one in the back.<p>

"Ouch, that hurts! Goku, he's way stronger than us. We need to grab his tail somehow" Krillin stated.

"I know. Piccolo, can you stretch your arm and go behind him to grab the tail while we distract him?" Goku asked his former arch nemesis.

"Sounds like a good plan, but that won't defeat him. You can tell, Goku. He won't change. I spoke on the way here of a new attack. If I can hit him with it, then we can surely win. But I need you two to distract him" Piccolo suggested.

"Very well, I guess we have no choice." Goku turned to his best friend. "You ready Krillin?

"Yeah, let's go!"

They both dashed towards Raditz, but were stopped by the feeling of another power level even bigger than Goku's supposed brother.

"What's the matter? Finally gave up?" Raditz questioned. But when he looked up, he was even more dumbfounded than the others.

Right above him there was a man. The man was wearing armor like Raditz but a different model with no shoulder-pads. The color of it was green. The biggest shock, however, was that the mysterious man was a clone of Goku, except for the scar on his face. That could only mean one thing…

"Father?!" Raditz screamed. "What are you doing here? How are you alive?"

The scarred Saiyan spoke but with a chilling voice:

"The one called Bardock is now absent. I am Baby. The Tuffle emperor and I'm here to kill all Saiyans and rebuild my long lost empire! Ironical enough, the ones I get to kill first are my vessel's family"

Raditz looked panicked. "Tuffles? No way! But… I have to save my father!" And his scouter beeped. "Huh? His power is only at 3.000? Father was at least 10.000… That gives me a chance." And he turned to his younger brother. "Kakarot, listen. Even if you don't aknowledge us as your family, we share the same blood. Help me save our father, and I promise never to come near your planet or family again."

Goku was a little doubtful but he saw the honesty in Raditz's eyes. "Very well. Change of plans, guys. Krillin, stay with Piccolo and try the move you did on him on the Tenkaichi Budokai, remember?" The bald monk nodded. "Piccolo, you do the same. I'll go with Raditz and see if we can distract him. Are you ready… Brother?

Raditz smiled. "Yeah, let's show this parasite he chose the wrong Saiyan family to mess with! And let's free our father!"

The Saiyan siblings charged at their possessed father, but of no avail. Baby was able to give Raditz a roundhouse kick and punched Goku in the face, sending both Saiyans to the ground.

"Darn it" Goku sweared. Sensing his allies energy, he knew the time had come. He flew right at Baby with his hands together and started to chant his favourite technique.

"_Kame_…"

Raditz received the readings in his scouter. "What? Kakarot's power increased to 950! He can manipulate his power level how he wants?" He received two more readings. Krillin and Piccolo just appeared behind Goku.

"_Hame_…"

"Incredible! The bald one is at 525 and the green guy… Woah! 1125! And only in his fingers! How do they do that? They can hide their true power and release it only when necessary…"

Baby just chuckled.

"_HAAAAAA_!" the Turtle school students yelled in unisom.

"Eat this! _Makankossappo_!" screamed Piccolo

The two blue beams hit Baby at point-blank range and when the orange drill-like beam connected, a huge explosion was heard. For a moment, everything seemed fine. But Bardock's body appeared from the smoke. Baby began to laugh. "Is that all? How could you possibly think of defeating me?" and he laughed again.

However, Goku and Raditz noticed something. Bardock's armor was cracked in the chest, where Piccolo's attack hit.

"Kakarot, the green man attack is the more concentrated. If I give him the extra energy and we connect with that crack, Baby will be destroyed." Raditz suggested

"But, won't that kill our father?" Goku questioned

"He would rather die than to live as a slave to a Tuffle. Try grabbing his tail."

"Very well. Krillin, you're with me!" Goku shouted.

"Okay Goku. I know what you're planning" the monk said to himself and took off, getting himself in front of his best friend.

"A frontal attack? You idiots! Very well, baldy. You die first!" Baby tried to punch Krillin, but the Earthling dodged at the last moment and Goku took that moment of distraction to get himself in front of Baby.

"_Taioken_!" the hero of Earth screamed.

A blinding light made Baby cover his eyes and to scream in pain. Krillin capitalized the effect of the _Taioken_ to grab Bardock's tail.

"Gah! Let me go, you midget! Let me GO!" Baby screamed, but Krillin only tighten the grasp.

"Keep at it, Krillin" Goku said, while he charged another Kamehameha at point-blank range.

"Wait… Something is wrong here" Raditz stated as he kept giving Piccolo more of his energy. The spawn of the Demon King nodded and concluded Raditz's theory. "If Baby's in control, he shouldn't be mentally affected by the tail weakness, right?"

It looked as they already knew what was going to happen. Before any of them could warn Krillin or Goku, Baby strongly swung the tail down, causing Krillin to go face-first into the floor. Next, he grabbed Goku and slammed Earth's hero to the floor and he stomped his back.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Goku screamed in pain. The scream was so loud, and it reached Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan was trying to free himself but stopped when his dad showed up. But now, sensing his father's energy drop, he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and the next moment, Raditz space pod broke, making Gohan come out. He was sobbing and looking at Baby with a raged look.

"Power level… 2850? How can that be?" Raditz spoke looking disbelieved at his scouter.

"Leave… My daddy… ALONE!" Gohan screamed, a white aura surrounding him and he flew straight at Baby with a head-butt. The crack on the armor became more visible and Baby's energy signal got smaller.

"Unconceivable!" Baby coughed blood. "How can he be so strong?"

Goku used his last remaining strength to capture Baby in a Full Nelson. "Piccolo, Raditz, do it now! He's weakened!"

"How? I should be able to shake you off like a fly! What's happening?"

"Heh, looks like you weren't expecting me to fight back " The voice of Bardock was heard for the first time. "Don't let go, Kakarrot! I can't keep him at bay that much longer. It was already a hard effort to suppress my full power to 30%. Now attack!" he shouted.

"Raditz, shoot with me and aim to the crack in his chest. Piccolo will finish it" Krillin said.

"But, won't that kill Kakarrot as well?" Raditz questioned

"Don't worry, we can bring him back to life. I'll explain later" he said looking at the Saiyan's confused face. "Just fire. NOW! _KAMEHAMEHAAAA_!"~

Take this, Tuffle scum! _Purple Death_!"

A purple orb of lightning was shot from Raditz's hand, joining the Kamehameha wave, causing it to become purple itself and with the lightning around the once blue beam.

The blast hit Bardock, causing the armor to fully crack. But that also made Bardock lose consciousness.

"Blast! Let go of me, you worm!" Baby shouted to Goku but of no avail.

"Piccolo, hurry. My ribs are broken, I can't hold him much longer!"

"I'm ready! You're finished, parasite! _Makankossappo_!"

Piccolo's drill beam went through Goku and Baby. A loud scream was heard indicating that Baby was dead. Both Saiyans fell to the ground.

"Goku, are you okay?" Krillin asked worried.

"I kinda have a hole in my stomach but I'll make it" the hero of Earth answered.

"You're not gonna make it" Piccolo stated

"I know, but it's okay. At least I saved my father."

Raditz was kneeled next to Bardock.

"Father, how did you survive the meteor crash? What were you doing here?"

"I can't speak… properly… come here… explain everything…" Bardock touched Raditz's head and the pineapple-haired Saiyan saw everything: Frieza's betrayal, the destruction of Planet Vegeta by the evil Frost Demon, and Bardock's last minute useless effort.

"No… Then everything I've done… I killed millions on his behalf… And he treated us like slaves!" Raditz was sobbing. "And now… I've lost my brother and my father!" Raditz screamed in pain, his saddened voice could be heard miles away.

"Don't worry Raditz" Krillin spoke "We can bring them back with the DragonBalls"

"The Dragon what?"

"The DragonBalls. On Earth there are 7 mystical Balls with stars. When you bring all 7 together, you can summon the Eternal Dragon, ShenLong and he can grant you any wish you want. We can ask him to bring back Goku and Bardock to life"

"Oh my God! That's incredible! I can really see them again! Those DragonBalls sound really…"

"…_Interesting_", a voice was heard through Raditz's scouter, freezing the Saiyan in fear. "_Let's go, Nappa. If these DragonBalls are real, we can use them to gain immortality and rule the Universe until the end of time. We should be there in about a year_"

"_What about the weakling Raditz?_" another voice spoke.

"_I don't care. He can run, or he can fight. Either way, he's useless if he was beaten by mere Earthlings._"

"_And the talk about Frieza?_"

"_I already suspected that. When we get our wish, Frieza will be the first to feel the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans!_" and the scouter went silent.

"What was that all about?" Piccolo asked

"My two comrades… They are headed this way. The want the DragonBalls… And they'll destroy the planet after that. They are even stronger than me! We have one year to prepare for them…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even stronger than Raditz! Earth's future is grim. Will our heroes be able to defend our planet?**

**PLs:**

**Goku: **520

Kamehameha: 950

**Gohan: **200

Angry: 800

Out of control and enraged: 2850

**Raditz: **1500

Purple Death: 2000

**Bardock**: infected: 3000

Weakened after Gohan's hit: 1900

**Piccolo: **470

Makankossappo: 1125

2nd Makankossappo strengthened with Raditz's ki: 2400

**Krillin: **300

Kamehameha: 525


	4. Prepare for battle

Everyone got together at Kame House to discuss the strategy. With Raditz explaining the incoming threat, the past hour when he threatened his own brother was forgotten.

"So Raditz" Krillin started, "why don't you start by telling what's in for us?"

"Very well. There are two of them: Nappa, a big, muscled Saiyan. His power was at 5.000 last time I checked. He's slow and only attacks head-on but he gained the title of General of the Saiyan army because of his enormous stamina and resistance to hits. My suggestion? Hit him fast, and hard. The harder the better" Raditz begun his explanation. All the other fighters were paying much attention.

"What about the other one?" Yamcha asked.

"Vegeta…" Raditz shrugged. "He's the Prince of Saiyans. When I last checked his power it was at 22.000. I really don't know how to defeat him. He is too prideful for his own good, but we are too weak to capitalize that flaw…"

"What if we wish Goku and his father back to life and train all together?" Tien suggested. "You said your father was the strongest Saiyan before the planet explosion. If he trained us, surely we would improve a lot."

"I'm afraid that's not possible" the voice of Kami echoed through their minds "Goku and Bardock are currently in Otherworld and they will go to King Kai to receive special training. They wish to be brought back to life 2 days before the Saiyan invasion. However, I suggest that Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotsu to train at the Lookout with me"

""Hey, Uncle Raditz" Gohan spoke and everyone looked at him. Raditz himself looked surprised when the child addressed him as 'uncle'. "If I'm half-Saiyan, you think I could train with you? You said Saiyans have a unique way of training. I'd like to help you get stronger and to control my hidden power."

"Sorry, kid. Altough it is a great idea, you wouldn't survive Saiyan training until you have control of the power you have swelled up inside you"

"Leave that to me" Piccolo was hearing outside of Kame House and spoke for the first time. "I can draw out his potential"

Chichi was about to argue since she still saw Piccolo as her husband's mortal enemy. But Gohan immediately got up with a determined look and went to Piccolo "I'll train with you for 6 months and the other 6 months with Uncle Raditz. Lead the way, Mr. Piccolo" and with that they took off.

"My baby… He's so grown up…" And with a tear of joy she turned to Raditz. "Please, don't make him fight unless it's really necessary"

"I can't promise you that. The kid wants to protect the planet. Although you have my word as a Saiyan warrior I'll do whatever it takes to protect him. After all, he's my only remaining family" Raditz answered and turned to the remaining Z-fighters. "I want to go with you to Kami's. He can teach me to sense energy"

"Hey, about that" Bulma asked "Could you lend me that scouter of yours? It would be easier for us if we had a copy to know what's happening in the battle"

"You can do it? Knock yourself out. If possible, build a gravity chamber. Our home planet had 10X Earth's gravity so you all need to train at least at 5X in order to better prepare. Use those weighted clothes as well while inside the chamber" Raditz asked the Brief's heir.

"I'll have it ready in about 2 weeks."

"Now that we're settled, lets all go to Kami's" Krillin got up and the group of fighters flew away

_Meanwhile in Otherworld…_

"So this is Snake Way? It's huge! Well, we better get going, Father" Goku said.

"Wait Kakarrot. Let's use the trip to train. From what you told me, you're not used to flying. It should be something natural for you, so what we'll do is simple: you'll fly while carrying me. The extra weight will help you more. We'll switch whenever you're tired, but I expect you to do most of the way yourself, okay? Bardock suggested.

Goku sighed but agreed. They started their journey, wondering how the great King Kai would be training them and Bardock took advantage of the moment with his son to teach him about Saiyan history and culture.

"So… you think we should remove your tail? I mean if that Vegeta guy knows the Power Ball technique you'd be under its effect right?"

"Oh I'm sure he knows how to do it. Saiyans are not confortable to the idea of losing their tails, it would feel like they are renouncing what makes them Saiyans… I'm sorry for the selfish reason, but I don't want it. What I suggest is that when he's creating the Power Ball, one of us attacks him. It takes time and life energy to create it, so he'll weaken. I'm sure Vegeta will only use it as a last resort" Bardock explained

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it"

_On Kami's Lookout_

After a week meditating, Raditz was finally getting the hang of sensing and measuring ki by himself.

"Well done Raditz. Keep practicing and it will become natural to you" Kami said.

"The only downside is that I can't put an actual number. But it's easier to see if someone is suppressing power or not"

"Now, I'd like you to do something for me. In two months, I'll send the others to the Pendulum Room, where the past, present and future combine. I'll send them to fight some Saiyans from the past and I'd like you to go as well in order to check on your own progress. Only your minds will be gone, but be sure to hide that detail from them"

"Consider it done, Kami" and the Saiyan went to the Earthlings. "If you want me to train you you have to be ready! Saiyans don't really know when to stop, and you really need to come at me with your full power. I'll be holding back, seeing as I could beat all 4 of you and the green man together without breaking a sweat. So if you think you're ready, come at me!"

_In a wasteland…_

"HYAH!" Gohan shouted as a ki wave destroyed a mountain.

"Hmmm, not that bad, I see your father has been training you. Maybe you can be if use" Piccolo stated. "Listen, in order to bring out your potential, we'll fight all the time. Only breaks are for eating and sleeping. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Piccolo! Here I go!"

**And the training begins! Will our heroes be ready in time? How will the traning in Otherworld be for the father-son duo?**

**Also, don't forget to review and follow if you like my story. Any tip is welcome**

**PLs:**

**Goku: **650

**Bardock:** 10.000

**Raditz: **1.800

**Gohan: **350

**Piccolo: **520

**Krillin: **300

**Yamcha: **320

**Tien: **375

**Chiaotsu: **290


	5. Change of teachers

**A/N: This chapter is a little filler, since I'm going to show a little of everyone's training**

* * *

><p><em>Two months since Goku's death…<em>

Master Roshi and Bulma already gathered the 7 Dragon Balls and now waited for the fateful day. Bulma already made a second gravity chamber that was able to go to 20X Earth's gravity for Raditz; the other one (only able to go to 5X) was being used by the rest of the Z-fighters. Chichi decided to join them at Kame House, since life in Mt. Paozu without her husband and son was getting pretty lonely. She used one of the scouters Bulma made to keep an eye on Gohan.

_Gohan's training…_

"Hey, Mr Piccolo?" Gohan asked after a usual day of sparring. His progress was considerate. He was already as strong as Goku when he died.

"What is it, kid?"

"Can we go train in the gravity chamber with the others?"

"Hmmm… Sure, why not? If your father's friends are training there, I suppose I should go too in order not to fall behind" and with that they took off to Capsule Corp.

All the Earthling Z-fighters were getting used to a 3X gravity training when Piccolo and Gohan arrived.

"Hey Gohan" Krillin greeted.

"Hey Krillin. You're getting stronger" the demi-Saiyan said.

"Piccolo" Tien started "I'd like to train with you. My Multiform technique has to be perfected".

"That's a good idea. I need to train that move as well. But you're still not as strong as me. I suggest both you and Yamcha train with me. Krillin and Chiaotsu can spar with Gohan"

All of them nodded and stated all their training. On the other gravity chamber, Raditz was getting used to the 7X gravity. Not having a lot of time on planet Vegeta, 10X gravity was a little hard to Raditz, but the brother of Goku was slowly but surely getting there.

* * *

><p><em>Otherworld…<em>

"According to the imp that led us to Snake Way, we should be almost there" Bardock stated.

"It's about time" Goku said, landing on Snake Way exhausted. "I'm super tired"

"Yes, but by my calculations, you flew almost half of the way while carrying me. And if the energy sensing ability you taught me is correct, you're stronger. Without a scouter I can't put that in an actual number, tough"

"Hey look Father!" Goku pointed forward. "It's the end of the road! We made it… but where is the… Oh! Up there!" Goku jumped to the planet he saw, but as he got closer, he started falling and crashed to the ground. Bardock, however, landed without any apparent difficulty.

"What gives…? I can barely move" Goku asked.

"The gravity here is 10X the one on Earth. It reminds me of planet Vegeta…" Bardock answered.

"Damn, I even asked Kami for a 500kg clothes set before the journey. Think I should take it off?" the champion of Earth suggested trying to get up.

"No. The more training, the better"

Just then, a blue creature showed up.

"Oh, I have visitors. It sure has been a while. Are you… twins or something?"

"Hey, my name is Goku and this is my father, Bardock. We're here to train with King Kai in order to defend Earth from a Saiyan attack"

"Saiyans, huh? Well you got yourself a tough one… but aren't you Saiyans too?"

"Yeah, we are." Bardock answered. "But we don't have time to explain it. I assume you're King Kai, right? Sorry to be rude, but we really need your help."

The North Kai stared at the scarred Saiyan.

"Bardock, is it? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but although your intentions are good, the evil deeds you did in the past don't make you worthy of my specific techniques. But I'm sure we can find something out for you."

BArdock felt a little disappointed, buit in a way, he knew something like this was about to happen.

"You, on the other hand" the Kai spoke to Goku "you are pure of heart, so you can receive my training. But you need to get used to the gravity. I see you're wearing weighted clothes. Keep them on. Your first test is simple. You need to catch my monkey Bubbles. Ready? Go!" and then Goku began his first trial. The extra gravity made it almost impossible to move, but he was starting to get the hang of it.

"Keep going, Goku!" King Kai encouraged, turning himself to Bardock. "Well, let's see what we can do about you… Oh, I have an idea! Down in Hell, the other Saiyans are always trying to fight the ogres and get out of there. It would be a good idea if you went there and stop them. It would be a good training method. Plus, I'll give you a set of weighted clothes as well. 750kg, sounds good?"

"I like it" Bardock answered. "But wait, I tought once I fell to Hell, there would be no way up"

"That is true, but since you're going there under my permission, you are free to leave whenever you want. Now go."

The father of Goku decided to descend to Hell and tame the Saiyan rebellion.

* * *

><p><em>Four months passed…<em>

Goku was almost finished with King Kai's second test. After catching Bubbles, Goku had to use a very heavy hammer to hit Gregory, a super-fast cricket. Using the _Taioken_, Goku was finally able to land a hit.

"Well done, my boy. I must say I'm impressed. Now I'll teach you my two signature moves. Based on what I've seen so far, it will take 5 months to master them, leaving you one month to perfect them" King Kai stated.

On Hell, Bardock was meditating. He already defeated King Vegeta countless times, stopping any possible rebellion of the Saiyans. He was now concentrated on trying to maintain control of his Oozaru form. His wife, Gine, would pay him visits once in a while to see how he was doing.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Earth…<em>

Gohan fell to the ground. After a sparring session with Piccolo at 5X gravity, he was dead tired.

"Gohan, today is the day you'll begin your training with Raditz. Make me proud" Piccolo said.

"Of course, Mr. Piccolo. But… What will you do?"

"I'm going to train with the others. I want to see if they have been making progress"

And with a respectful nod, both warriors went on their separate paths.

At the Lookout, the Earthlings got out of their chamber. They were using 3X gravity to train. Tien was the only one who could already move at ease and he was starting exercises at 4X gravity. After the test Kami said to Raditz, the rest of the Z-fighters were more focused than ever. They all saw how worthless they were in comparison to Saiyan warriors. Only Raditz was able to defeat the 'ghost Saiyans'. Clearly overmatched, the Earthlings asked Kami for a 300kg clothes set and they began intense training.

Kami sent a mental message to Raditz, informing the Saiyan that his nephew was coming to train with him. He got out of his 8X gravity chamber, received a bag of Senzu Beans and went to meet Gohan. He got out the same time Piccolo arrived.

"Picolo? What are you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"I'm here to talk with Kami. And to see if you pin-heads have been slacking off" the green alien responded.

He went inside the Lookout and a few moments later, he got out.

"What was that all about?" Yamcha asked.

"None of your damn business!" Piccolo snapped back. "I see you all have grown stronger but it's clearly not enough! Take off your clothing, I want you all to fight me!"

A few beatings later, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotsu were laid on the Lookout's floor, dead tired.

"Ouch! That hurts! And Piccolo didn't even remove his clothing, he wasn't even serious!" Yamcha complained.

But Tien was the only one standing. He was tired as well, but he was the only one who was able to land a few hits on Piccolo.

"But we are getting stronger. Piccolo, I would like to train with you." The triclops requested.

"Fine, but don't expect it to be a walk in the park. Let's get going!" both Piccolo and Tien went inside the chamber at 5X gravity and started to train.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, Gohan found Raditz on the same place he landed six months ago…<em>

"Hey kid. I see you have been training hard" Raditz stated. "Let's put a number in it… Whoa! 2520! Impressive for a four-year-old"

"Thanks, Uncle Raditz. You're stronger too"

"So, are you ready to receive some Saiyan training?"

"How do we do that kind of training?"

"Simple. You already learned about Saiyan genetics, so you know that when we recover our wounds or fight at full power for a while and then recover, our base strength increases, right?"

"Yes" the young demi-Saiyan answered.

"So what we'll do is fight to the death. We have Senzus here so whenever we are almost dying we take a Senzu and it will increase our power."

"But wait, you really mean 'to the death'?"

"Yes Gohan. It is a specific Saiyan way to train. It's only used by top-level Saiyans. Don't worry, I won't kill you. But you have to be honest when you say you can't hold on. I don't want you to stop because you're tired. I only want you to stop when you feel that if you receive one more powerful blow, it kills you. Understood?" Raditz explained.

"I'm kinda scared… But I'm also excited! When can we begin?"

"Right now!" and with that Raditz punched his nephew in the jaw, causing Gohan to fly towards a cliff. Gohan was caught by surprise, but he was able to stop himself before crashing and he flew towards his uncle, thus beginning the most brutal training he ever did.

* * *

><p><strong>Halfway through the training! Will the Z-fighters be ready in time?<strong>

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be small, only to give a last training session to Goku and revive the Saiyan heroes.**

**The PL's that follow are all with training clothes.**

**Goku: **4.500

**Bardock: **13.500

**Gohan: **2.520

**Piccolo: **2.700

**Raditz: **3.000

**Tien: **2.000

**Yamcha: **1.350

**Krillin: **1.500

**Chiaotsu: **1.200


	6. Back to action

**A/N: The training is almost done! Let's see how everyone's doing!**

* * *

><p><em>One week until the fated day…<em>

Gohan ate a Senzu Bean. His training with Raditz was the most intense training ever. Many times, both uncle and nephew would almost die from exhaustion and the force of the hits. It was very painful, but Raditz was right about one thing: it has been very effective and their power had increased a lot.

"Uncle Raditz" Gohan asked "we have one more week of training right?"

"That's right, kid. I think it would be good if you go to Piccolo and show him the results of your training. I'll go to Kami's and check out on the Earthlings" Raditz answered.

"Okay, maybe we can already start to devise a strategy"

"Very well, I leave that to you, Gohan" and after petting his nephew's hair, the full-blooded Saiyan took off to the Lookout. Gohan left as well.

* * *

><p><em>Otherworld…<em>

"Good job, Goku. You mastered both the _Kaioken_ and the _Genki Dama_. I'd suggest you use this last week to train with your father to maintain the _Kaioken_. You can already master the times 2, but if worse comes to pass, you'll need the times 3. And if your father gets strong enough, he can stall for time while you charge a _Genki Dama_."

"It is a good idea, King Kai. And since I'm dead, I don't need to worry about the restrain it has on my body" Goku answered and he took off to Hell.

He found his father talking to Gine. He had alrady been introduced to his mother, and he realized where his son got the intelligence from. Gine was not a strong Saiyan physically, but she was a brilliant strategist and thanks to her tactics, her teams were very effective when pillaging other planets.

"Oh hey Kakarrot. Here to have a match with your old man?" Bardock asked.

"Yup, I have to train the _Kaioken_ and King Kai said the best way was to fight you"

"Wow, he's gotten really strong!" Gine intervened, checking her scouter. "11.000! Wow, and to think he was only at 2 when he was born"

Goku smiled at his mom and then begun his fight with Bardock. The movements were too fast but Bardock was getting the upper-hand. Apparently after mastering control of his Oozaru state, Bardock was able to push his limitations even higher. Goku was punched in the jaw and sent back to the ground.

"Not bad father. Let's try this in an actual battle. _Kaioken_!" and a red crimson aura ignited around Goku.

"So this is the _Kaioken_… Never thought I'd see it live. It increases your base power by 50%... Come, my son!"

The battle was more balanced now. The blows connected with both opponents at super speed and Gine was astonished. "Super!" was the only think that Goku's mother could say.

"I'll use my full power now, Kakarrot! You push the _Kaioken _as hard as you can!" Bardock challenged as he charged up his ki and an energy wave in his right hand.

"Very well father. _Kaioken times 2!_" the red aura shone brighter and Goku joined his hands together. "_Kame… Hame..._"

"Take this! _XenoBlast_!"

"_HAAAA!_"

Both blasts came together. Goku's blast had more raw power, but Bardock had a more concentrated blast, so despite the power scale was pending to Goku's side, the blasts were evenly matched.

"_Kaioken TIMES 3!_" and with that the raw power of the _Kamehameha_ increased a lot. Bardock was sent to the ground after the clash ended. Goku helped him get up while Gine tended to their injuries.

"You're getting really strong, son. Maybe we'll be able to defend your planet"

"Goku, Bardock! You need to come back right now! The other Saiyans will arrive on Earth earlier than expected! I'm already talking to Muten Roshi in order to revive you with the Dragon Balls" the voice of King Kai rang in both Saiyan's heads.

"OK, we'll be right there, King Kai" Goku and Bardock shot up back to Snake Way.

"Kakarrot, a word of advice: use the _Kaioken_ on the way back. You'll get used to it faster" Bardock suggested, and then the father-son duo flew as fast as they could back to Yenma's Palace.

* * *

><p>On Earth, Roshi summoned Shenron and asked the Eternal Dragon to revive Goku and Bardock. Kami summoned all the fighters to the Lookout to give them some final words of advice.<p>

"You have all increased you strength tremendously. I just hope it will be enough. Use these last days to rest both body and soul" the Guardian of Earth said to all the Z-fighters and then they went to Kame House, where Bulma and Chichi prepared a feast to everyone. Chichi took advantage of the moment to talk to her son.

"Gohan, I just want you to know that if you want to train and be a fighter like your father, I support you. I just want you to be smart as well" she smiled and went back to the party. The young Saiyan feeled himself relieved to hear that. He made an inner promise to keep up with his studies as well as his physical training.

The others were already developing a battle strategy.

"They must be carrying Saibamen. They are cultivated life forms, a little weaker than me when I first arrived. But beware: if they find themselves cornered, they can self-destruct. And the power of that explosion is not pretty" Raditz explained.

"Do you have a strategy?" Krillin asked.

"Piccolo, Gohan and Tien should be able to take out Nappa. Remember: hit hard and fast. Krillin, you, Yamcha and Chiaotsu take out any Saibaman and support Gohan's group."

"What about you?" Piccolo asked. "Can you take Vegeta yourself?"

"Bulma gave me an idea… lets hope it works and we can buy all the time we need until father and Kakarrot arrive"

And they all went to bed, resting to the battle that would decide the fate of the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Saiyan attack is just around the corner! Can our heroes defend the planet? And will Goku and Bardock be on time? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Explaining the Kaioken is simple: I took advantage of the error. In my fic, the "simple Kaioken" only gives a 50% boost to the base power. Not that it will matter in some time but at least I can give a better explanation ^.^**

**PLs:**

**Goku: **base: 11.000

Kaioken: 16.500

Kaioken X2: 22.000

Kaioken X3: 33.000

**Bardock: **15.000

Full power: 17.000

**Gohan: **4.500

**Raditz: **8.000

**Piccolo: **3.700

**Krillin: **2.850

**Tien: **3.300

**Yamcha: **2.800

**Chiaotsu: **2.250

**PS: Tien's power is a little higher since he spent half year training with Piccolo.**


	7. Invasion begins

**A/N: O****ne of my readers stated that the chapters are a little small. I agree and I ask you a question: do you prefer longer fight scenes or more secondary stories (like what other characters are up to while the 'main plot' happens)? Tell me your thoughts ^^ All these changes will take place after I'm done with the Saiyan Saga.**

**Now we begin the 'main attraction'! How will our heroes fare against the Saiyans?**

* * *

><p>The fateful day had arrived. As a precaution, Piccolo and Tien destroyed the Moon, to avoid any Oozaru transformations. In Otherworld, Goku used the <em>Kaioken <em>to keep up with his father's max speed. Whenever he felt tired, Bardock would carry him, providing both Saiyans with some last-minute training.

10.00 a.m. Two attack pods crashed on Earth. Two figures, a bulky, bald man with armor similar to Raditz but with a tome of yellow instead of brown, and a smaller one with flame-like hair and a white armor with yellow shoulder pads dressed in a blue tight suit came out of the pods.

"This is Earth, huh? Not too shabby" the Saiyan Nappa commented.

"Yes, it's not a bad planet. We may set it as our base after we get our wish of immortality. Now Nappa, we have work to do. Find Raditz, we need to make him tell us about these so-called Dragon Balls" Vegeta ordered.

"Should we also ask him about that whole Frieza business?"

"Who cares about that? When we get our wish, no one will be able to defeat us! If the story is true, then Frieza will just be our first victim! Now, what are the readings you got?"

Nappa pressed his scouter. "Oh, will you look at this? There are several unusually high powers here. 5 of them are as strong as Raditz and we have two of them at 3.000 units. They must have been preparing for our arrival"

"Indeed. They are joining all together. Well, lets join the party! AHAHAH" and with that they took off.

All of the Z-fighters were waiting for the Saiyans. They already took off the weighted clothes, as this fight would be no joke. They had to go all-out from the very beginning. The Saiyans showed up and landed in front of everyone.

"So Raditz, what gives? Did your idiot brother make you promise to be good when you were killing him? Or did your brat nephew made you go soft?" Nappa mocked Raditz, who wasn't fazed by the insult.

"I see you're still a bald, stupid ogre. Let me wipe that smile off your face" Raditz took a fighting stance. He knew he was the only (Gohan maybe could do it too) able to defeat Nappa with ease, but Vegeta was another story. "We shouldn't be doing this! We should all unite against Frieza! He destroyed our planet and lied to us!"

"Even if that's true, I'm only interested in the power I'll gain after I have the Dragon Balls. That horned bastard will just be the first to feel my wrath!" Vegeta then noticed Piccolo. "A Namekian? Well, that explains it. Legend has it that Namekians are capable of special magic abilities. Did you create the Dragon Balls?"

"Huh, thanks for revealing my origins. Unfortunately, I didn't create them. But if you're looking for a fight, I'd be more than happy to fulfill your request!"

"Nappa! Plant the Saibamen. I want to play a game." Vegeta ordered.

The brute Saiyan did as commanded and planted 6 seeds on the ground causing the green creatures to appear. "Kill them" Vegeta commanded and the Saibamen attacked the Z-fighters.

It wasn't that much of a fight. Tien used his Multiform technique and defeated 4 of them without breaking a sweat. Krillin and Yamcha defeated the other 2 with relative ease.

"What gives? I thought only Raditz and the Namekian had higher powers" Nappa was clearly confused.

"It appears they can mask their powers. How cute, they think it will make a difference. Nappa, take care of them! You can kill everyone except the Namekian. We'll torture info about the DragonBalls out of him." And then he turned to Raditz. "You'll be fighting me. Try not to die in the first 5 seconds" Raditz was reluctant to leave his newfound friends but he knew he had no choice. He had to be alone with Vegeta in order for his plan to work. "Very well, lets go" and they took off to another battleground.

"All right you little bugs! Who am I going to smash first?" Nappa mockingly asked as he began to power up.

"His power is bigger than what we tought! Everyone, be careful! Chiaotsu, you stay back for a while" Tien shouted.

Nappa dashed to Tien, but Gohan saw him and gave the brute Saiyan a sidekick, making him go head-first into a boulder.

"Guys, remember what Uncle Raditz told us. He's an idiot who only assaults forward. We need to use the number advantage"

Nappa got out of the rubble and shook his head. "I forgot, you have Saiyan blood yourself. Very well, why don't I start with you?" Nappa dashed at Gohan. This time, the demi-Saiyan couldn't keep up with his opponents' movements and received a hard punch to the gut, causing him to bend to his knees. Piccolo and Tien shot at Nappa, with Krillin and Yamcha close behind. The number advantage was proving effective, as Nappa was having a hard time keeping all four fighters at bay. He released a small kiai wave from his wave, forcing some distance. He capitalized the moment and attacked them all: a punch to Krillins' jaw, a kick to Yamchas' abdomen, a headbutt to Tien and an overhead kick to Piccolo. All the Z-fighters were falling down to the ground but as they fell down, Gohan shot up to Nappa, not giving the full blooded Saiyan any time to rest.

The blow exchange lasted for a while. Nappa had the power advantage, but Gohan was faster due to his smaller size, and was able to land some hits to Nappa. The Saiyan, on the other hand, was starting to lose his patience.

"Stay still!" Nappa was moving his arms, trying to catch Gohan. "It's like swatting a fly… Got you!" When he caught the smaller Saiyan he threw him into the ground. He descended as well, facing all the Z-fighters again. "I can't believe I have to fight this trash. Well, I think I'll deal with all of you at once!" He powered up some ki in his right hand. When he pointed his fingers upwards, a huge explosion took the battleground.

"Heh, looks like you aren't totally useless" Nappa said after the scouter beeped, indicating that all of his 6 opponents were alive. But the smaller one, referring to that white doll-like human was gone. "Did he die? I'm sure he dodged my '_Volcano Explosion_'…"

Just then the figure of Chiaotsu grabbed Nappa's back and almost glued to the Saiyan as he powered up.

"Gah! What are you doing, you little bug?" Nappa tried to reach Chiaotsu, but of no avail.

"Chiaotsu! What are you thinking? Stop this!" Tien begged.

"_No!_" the voice of Chiaotsu spoke in everyone's mind "_I'm here to fight too. I see he is too strong for normal attacks to work! I have to do this to protect the planet! Goodbye Tien… You are my best friend. Stay well_" and a huge explosion, caused by Chiaotsu's self-destruct attack soared trough the wasteland.

"No…" Tien dropped to his knees. "He knew this was the only way. And now he can't be revived again… He was a true hero, sacrificing himself to bring down the Saiya… NO!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nappa's figure came out of the smoke. His armor had some cracks but nothing else to significant "but your friend made fireworks for nothing. That must have been the stupidest idea I've ever seen… Huh?"

The next thing Nappa saw was Tien powering up to his limit and punch the full blooded Saiyan to the jaw, sending him flying away. Before he could stop himself, Tien showed up and unloaded a fierce combo of hits to the small cracks on Nappa's armor. The triclops procedded with an upper kick causing Nappa to go up, where Yamcha was already waiting for him.

"Take this!_ RogaFuhuKen_!" he shouted as he constantly hit Nappa with strong blows. The last hit released a small kiai, causing the Saiyan to be sent flying again but for a short while. Piccolo stretched his arm, grabbing Nappa's leg and causing the Saiyan to be brought back to the ground with full force. When Nappa tried to get up, he only saw Gohan and Krillin next to him chanting their attacks.

"_Kamehameha_!"

"_Masenko_!"

The point-blank blasts caused another explosion. All of the Z-fighters regrouped.

"You think we did it?" Krillin asked.

"Doubt it. Remember what Raditz said, he's very resistant to hits, even when he's outmatched in power." Piccolo stated.

"Plus, I can still sense his ki" Gohan added.

Nappa shot out of the hole he was in. The armor was fully cracked but still not broken. His scouter, however, was gone.

"At least we made some damage" Yamcha said

"Okay, I'll admit, you're not half bad. But you can't defeat me! I'm Nappa, General of the Saiyan army! You trash aren't even fit to wipe my feet. I'll show you true terror!" he then began to charge to his max power and then charged at the Z-fighters.

_Elsewhere…_

After a few exchange in blows, Raditz was clearly losing. He couldn't even see Vegeta's attacks and the better he did was a few scratches to the Prince's armor.

"Hmph, you see Raditz? There is no way you can defeat me. I'm a Saiyan elite, the Prince! You should be shining my boots, you low-class trash!"

"I'm not done yet! I'll beat you and bring you to reason!" Raditz spoke, clearly tired. "We should be teaming up against Frieza!"

"Again with that Raditz? I just want the power to bring him down, I don't care what he did. But if he indeed destroyed Planet Vegeta, it's just another reason to defeat him" the prince smirked. "Although I have t admit, you have grown stronger than Nappa. Impressive as it may be, you know you have no chance against me!" and he began to power up, making the whole mountain area they were in to tremble.

"He's even stronger than I thought… I just hope Bulma did this right" Raditz took out a small device and by pressing the button in it, a 'CLICK' was heard in his eyes, which started to glow red. Raditz then began to grow fur and to grow in size, revealing his Oozaru form. "You may be stronger than me in our base form, but now you'll have to deal with my Oozaru form! And there is no moon for you to destroy!"

But Vegeta only smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! The fights for Earth are on the way!**

**The idea for Raditz's Oozaru form came from DragonBall Multiverse, a great online fic that tells a sequel to DragonBallZ. If you have time go see it, it's awesome. A detailed explanation of this form will come next chapter… and not by me ;)**

**Now keep in mind another thing: the Pls Raditz said in chapter 4 were his last readings of Vegeta and Nappa. Both Saiyans became stronger after conquering the planet they were originally in.**

**PLs:**

**Gohan – **4.500

Showing glimpses of full power – 6.500

**Piccolo – **3.700

Full power – 4.800

**Tien – **3.300

Full power – 4.000

Angered – 5.000

**Yamcha – **2.800

Full power – 3.000

**Krillin – **2.850

Full power – 3.200

**Chiaotsu – **2.250

Blowing up – 5.000

**Nappa – **5.000

Full power – 7.500

**Vegeta – **22.000

Powering up – 25.000

**Raditz – **8.000

'Artificial' Oozaru - ?


	8. Proud Warriors

**A/N: The battle rages on!**

* * *

><p>The Z-fighters were beginning to feel tired. Nappa was indeed stong. But that wasn't the main problem. It took full power hits just to scratch him! Tien was thinking if it was possible for them to even survive, much less win!<p>

"Heheh, you are such weaklings. How do you expect to fight, when you can't even stand up?" Nappa mocked.

"Damn!" Krillin cursed. "If only Goku was here…"

"Goku? I heard that name trough the scouter. You're talking about Kakarrot, right? He couldn't even defeat Raditz, how do you expect him to save you?"

"He's been training to protect the Earth!" Gohan stood up and started to walk to Nappa. "But you won't be here to see him arrive, 'cause I'll beat you!"

"Ha! Look at the little half-breed, thinking he can stand up to me! Do you have any idea who you're dea…" but before Nappa could end his sentence, he was punched in the jaw so hard, he went flying to the base of a nearby mountain.

"Let's go! While he's down!" All the Z-fighters began charging their attacks.

"_Kamehameha_!"

"_Masenko_!"

"_Sôkidan_!"

"_Dodonpa_!"

"_Bakuhatsuha_!" (**A/N: Explosive Wave in japanese)**

The combined ki attacks from the defenders of Earth turned the whole mountain to dust. Piccolo started to charge his _Makankossapo _just in case. Tien flew up and searched for Nappa's ki signature. Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha were discussing what to do in the near certain that Nappa had survived.

"I have a new technique that can cut him in half! We just need to break his armor" Krillin stated.

"Easier said than done" Yamcha said.

"But we can't give up!" Gohan encouraged.

Nappa appeared from the smoke. His shoulder pads were destroyed but the chest was still intact with some cracks.

"You think that would be enough? You are such idiots! You'd think that watching that stupid white doll exploding would be enough for you to realize!"

The mention of Chiaotsu's name made Tien angry. Not only the sacrifice of his best friend hadn't been enough, now the Saiyan was mocking him? And Tien knew that Chiaotsu had been already revived once with the DragonBalls, so he couldn't be brought back to life a second time. He was really dead! Tien started to charge all of his ki in his hands and formed a triangle with them, preparing his most destructive attack.

Nappa didn't realize and continued to mock. "So who wants to join the doll in the afterlife?"

Piccolo noticed what Tien was going to do and stopped charging his attack to think a little. The triclos was about to use all of his remaining energy, probably killing him in the process, just for the purpose of defeating the Saiyan and avenging his friend. If Gohan had been blown up, wouldn't Piccolo want revenge? Just the tought of seeing Gohan die popped a vein in Piccolo's head. He had grown fond of Goku's son and in truth, maybe dominating the world wasn't that amusing. Piccolo just wanted to test his abilities with strong fighters… But the domain of Earth was his birthright as spawn of the Demon King! But he wasn't a demon, he was an alien like Goku… Piccolo's toughts came back to the battlefield when he heard Tien's screams.

"You MONSTER! You think you can kill my best friend and laugh at his memory?! I'l kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Tien thought to himself. "_Sorry Chiaotsu. I can't keep the promise to stay alive, but at least I'll be with you soon_" he then extended his hands and chanted "_KIKO-HO!_"

Nappa was caught off guard with the amazing power of the blast. A huge explosion was heard. The remaining Z-fighters had to protect themselves from the incoming blast so they wouldn't be blown away.

When the smoke cleared, there was only a humongous hole where Nappa was standing. Tien began to fall to the ground and lose his consciousness. He used all of his energy in that blast and crashed next to the crater. "At least… I've avenged you… Chiaotsu…" the name of his best friend was the last word pronounced by TTien Shin Han.

Krillin screamed in rage. Gohan cried. Yamcha punched the mountain they were grabbing for safety, making a deep hole in it. Piccolo just stood there, silent but thinking. It took a lot of courage to do what Tien did.

"At least he was able to… Oh no! Impossible!"

Nappa came out of the hole. Injured for the first time, the Saiyan appeared with some small burns and cuts in his arms and face. His armor was completely destroyed.

"I have to admit this, I got a little scared. Had it not been for my armor, I could have died. But it was all in vain! Really, using all your energy in a do-or-die attack? How stupid can you get? Well, I'll have someone else to play with now!"

"Bring it on, you overgrown monkey!" Piccolo yelled furiously. "Don't think we'll let you have Earth that… Huh? What is this power?"

Yamcha, Gohan and Krillin tuned up their senses to find the mysterious source of energy.

"We're saved! That's Goku!" Krillin screamed with joy.

"The other energy is Granpa Bardock!" Gohan wiped his tears and smiled.

"Yeah! You guys are in for a world of hurt!" Yamcha bragged at Nappa, who was confused.

"What are you saying?" but then he tought for a little. These Earthlings could mask their power at will. Maybe they could be able to lock on to different ki signatures without the aid of a scouter. Nappa took his reserve, communication only scouter and tried to establish a link to Vegeta.

* * *

><p><em>Raditz vs Vegeta<em>

At first sight, it seemed Raditz had the upper hand. Vegeta was only dodging the Oozaru's attacks. And yet, the Saiyan Prince was smiling.

"_Vegeta, are you there? We may have a problem._" Nappa's voice was heard, causing both Vegeta and Raditz to stop momentarily.

"What is it Nappa? Don't tell me you're having difficulties with those idiots!"

"_No, they are quite skilled but nothing to fear. But my main scouter broke and now they started to speak something about Kakarrot and Bardock. Could you check and get a reading?_"

Raditz took the time to try and feel his family. He was able to lock onto them. Goku and Bardock appeared on Kami's Lookout and went down to Korin's. A while after, they started to make their way to the battleground faster than ever. The brother of Goku gave a confident smile.

Vegeta used the scouter to read the incoming powers.

"What? A 10.000 and a 7.000 powers are heading here? Nappa! Finish them now! We don't want them ganging up on all of us!"

"_What about the Namekian? Should I kill him as well?_"

"Kill him as well. We can always go to Planet Namek. It's highly possible they have Dragon Balls there!"

"_Very well, we'll go to Namek after we take care of this. I'll dispose of these weaklings and regroup with you_" and the scouter turned off.

"Well Raditz" Vegeta spoke to the Oozaru "as much entertaining it is to train my reflexes, I think I'll kill you now"

"What? Kill me?" Raditz asked confused "You have got to be kidding. I'm stronger than you! How can you hope to defeat me if I'm the all mighty Oozaru?"

"You are such an idiot, Raditz! You should know power isn't everything!" And Vegeta fazed out of sight. The next moment he was behind Raditz, grabbing and pulling his tail. "That 'Artificial' Oozaru is quite effective, I have to admit it. But it has two major flaws: you only got a 4X power boost, making you at 32.000 units. It is stronger than me, but the second flaw, makes me the winner! It's not a natural transformation, so you've lost your speed! You lost this battle the moment you clicked that button!" and with a laughter, the Saiyan prince puxed Raditz's tail, separating it from the rest of the body.

* * *

><p><em>Z-fighters vs Nappa<em>

"I'm sick of this! I'm going to kill all of you, one by one" Nappa started to charge a powerful ki wave in his right hand "starting with the brat! _Impact Bomb_!"

Gohan took a defensive stance but he was scared. The blast was too powerful to block. But then, Piccolo appeared with his arms stretched in a cross shape and with his back turned to his pupil.

"Mr. Piccolo…?"

"Gohan, live. You were my first friend and I'm proud of you. You became so strong. I know you'll win. Thank you for being… my friend. I'll always… protect… you" the Namekian's final words were heard as an enormous explosion swiped the wasteland. Krillin and Yamcha couldn't believe what they witnessed. Piccolo sacrificed himself to protect Goku's son! The once Demon King fell to the ground and gave his last breath on the world of the living. Nappa was laughing as he saw Gohan kneel down and cry uncontrollably. A figure appeared in the air.

"Darn it! I was too late to save Piccolo!" Bardock said as he started to descend.

* * *

><p><em>Mountain area…<em>

"Go ahead and kill me then. You'll just be reducing the strength your force against Frieza but you are the idiot" Raditz spoke. He was heavily injured, down on both knees and waiting for an arm folded Vegeta to land the final blow.

"And there you go again talking about the lizard! I'm not in the mood for this again. Goodbye, Raditz!" and a purple beam engulfed the kneeled Saiyan warrior. Raditz fell to the ground, beginning to lose his consciousness. But then, a voice was heard.

"Brother! Hang in there!" Goku landed between them. He had a red, crimson aura around him. He took his last Senzu Bean and ate half of it, making the aura disappear and he turned to Raditz. "Here, eat one"

"No need Kakarrot. My internal organs are destroyed, so I can't properly eat anymore. Besides… I have to apologize to everyone in Otherworld for all the terrible things I've done. Just promise me… You'll knock some sense into that over-prideful jerk and defeat Frieza. Avenge your people, my brother" and with this last plea, the Saiyan Raditz died.

* * *

><p><strong>The DragonBalls are no more! Raditz died! Our heroes still have to vanquish the Saiyan invasion, but how?<strong>

**A/N: Well, the next chapter will be the longest I've written so far. It will have the climax of the Saiyan saga and it won't end like you all think ;)**

**As Vegeta said, the 'Artificial' Oozaru loses speed and only has a 4X power boost. Tough, the loss of speed can be nullified if one practices enough in that state. Raditz used it for the first time against Vegeta, so the loss was necessary.**

**PLs are the same as last chapter, the only add-ons are these:**

'**Artificial' Oozaru Raditz – **32.000

**Tien's Kiko-ho – **6.750


	9. Invasion Reppeled (Saiyan Saga climax)

**A/N: The conclusion of the Saiyan saga arrives! It's gonna be a long one so bear with it. Oh and Bardock won't be laying a finger on Nappa… ;)**

* * *

><p>"You're Goku's dad… Bardock, right?" Krillin asked. "Where is Goku?"<p>

"Kakarrot is with Vegeta and Raditz… I'm afraid he didn't make it in time either. Raditz is dead" Bardock answered with a sad face.

"What?" Gohan questioned "Uncle Raditz… He died too?" the young Saiyan couldn't believe what his grandfather told him, but after trying to sense Raditzs' ki and failing, he realized it was true and he started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, kid. We weren't fast enough" Bardock apologized, putting a hand on the young Saiyan's shoulder.

"That's okay, it's not your fault" Gohan answered. "I'm sure he died as the proud warrior he was"

Nappa couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh hysterically. Bardock turned to him.

"So you must be Genera Nappa, huh? How did someone so weak and stupid got to General is beyond me" Bardock mocked.

"Don't you mock me, low-class scum! What about you, what have you done for the Saiyan race? Oh right, you produced the two weakest powers in history! Kakarrot was so weak he had to be sent to this backwater planet and he still couldn't do his job! Raditz was such a disappointment, we could grow Raditzes with our Saibamen! Face it, they are as much dead space as that Namekian slug over there!" he pointed at the body of Piccolo and resumed his laughter.

Bardock was about to shut Nappa up for good but he sensed a power spike in Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan's ki was rising by the second. Nappa had crossed the line. Not only was he mocking his best friend Piccolo, he was also insulting his own family. Not to mention he was glad by the death of Raditz, a fellow Saiyan! The brute had to pay and Gohan would make sure he would be the one to do it.

"Grandpa Bardock, give me a Senzu Bean please. I know you're here to help, but I can't just stay still as that idiot kills Mr Piccolo and mocks Uncle Raditz and my daddy! I'm go'ng to personally turn him to dust!"

Yamcha and Krillin were about to argue, but Bardock extended his hand as a sign for them to be quiet.

"You realize what you're asking right? If you want to fight to honor your comrades, you either return a winner or dead. Raditz and Kakarrot taught you that part of Saiyan culture right?" Bardock asked as he took the last bean from the bag. "I won't help you, Gohan."

"I don't need help" the young warrior said confidently. "I'll take care of him, and then we'll help my dad."

Gohan slowly walked to Nappa.

"Wow, Gohan's power is amazing" Yamcha stated

"Yeah… But will it be enough?" Krillin asked Bardock. "I know he is probably more powerful now, but can he do it?"

"Don't worry about him" Bardock answered with a proud smile. "Nappa won't even know what hit him"

"AHAHAH! That's rich! So you send your own grandson to an early grave? Well, since he wants it so badly, I'll just… Huh? Where did he go?" Nappa looked around but there was nobody there. The next moment, Gohan appeared behind the huge Saiyan, giving him a hard punch to the back.

"This was for Chiaotsu" Gohan calmly said

"Argh! How did you…?" But before he could finish his sentence, he was side kicked in the face, sending the brutal Saiyan flying.

"That was for Tien" Gohan immediately shot after Nappa, connecting with an upper punch, making the General of the Saiyan army fly upwards. "This was for Kami." When he caught up with Nappa, he released a barrage of fists to the brute's abdomen. Lastly he connected with an overhead kick, causing Nappa to go back to the ground with a huge crash. "That was for Uncle Raditz! And this…" He began charging energy in his hands "… is for PICCOLO! _MASENKO_!"

Nappa didn't know what was happening. The brat couldn't possibly be this strong! When he looked up, the yellow beam was already too close, and Nappa was already too beaten up to try a block. The Masenko consumed the brutal Saiyan, killing him and avenging the deaths of Chiaotsu, Tien and Piccolo.

"So what do we do now?" Krillin asked

"You three will go back to where everyone is and deliver news. Also, carry those two bodies. Gohan, you go with them too" Bardock answered and he concluded when he saw that the young Saiyan was about to protest. "It's not a request, it's an order. You don't have the experience to handle Vegeta."

Gohan pouted, but agreed. He took off with Yamcha and Krillin flying towards Kame House.

Bardock felt the energy clash of his son against the Prince of Saiyans. "I've got to help Kakarrot. We need to make Vegeta come to his senses." And he took off as well.

* * *

><p><em>Goku vs Vegeta<em>

Vegeta saw with some interest and disgust as Goku buried his older brother. "Hmph, that sentimental rubbish is what's going t get you killed, Kakarrot"

"Yeah, because you didn't mourn the death of your own father when Frieza destroyed our home planet" Goku answered ironically. "And you know what? You keep going on and on about me and Raditz being low-class soldiers, but he was able to out power Nappa. Maybe with enough training and hard work, even the low-classes can surpass the elites"

Vegeta chuckled. "That's rich! Then let me show you the power that no amount of hard work can overcome!" And he took a fighting stance. Goku did the same and yelled "_Kaioken_!"

A sudden boost of power was detected on Vegeta's scouter. "_Kaio_… what?" Goku punched Vegeta in the jaw and delivered a few punches to the mid-section. He was going to kick Vegeta into a mountain, when the elite Saiyan disappeared for a brief moment, reappearing behind Earth's hero and kicking him to the ground.

"Hmph, if that's all you can do, I'm more than disappointed." Vegeta commented, folding his hands.

"Wow, he really is amazing. Guess the title of 'Prince' isn't just for show. And he's not even trying…"

"You see, Kakarrot, there is no way you can hope to defeat me, you might just surrender and di…"

"_Kaioken X2_!" Goku yelled again to summon the Kai technique. The red, crimson aura had a deeper tone and the boost registered in the scouter was bigger.

"What? He's at 22.000 units? How can that be?"

Goku dashed at Vegeta and the fight raged on. The exchange of blows was going in a near-impossible tracking speed, and it was a balanced fight. However, Vegeta had the upper-hand, connecting with more blows than his low-class opponent. When there was finally separation, both fighters stared at each other.

"I see you have been training a little, Kakarrot. That technique of yours has its uses, boosting your speed and power. The only problem is it consumes a lot of the owners' energy, I see you're sweating already. And to make matters worse for you, I'm going to show you my full fighting potential!" the Prince began to power up. All the mountains trembled with the incredible display of power.

"Wow… I don't know what I can do. But you know, even though things look really bad, I'm having the tie of my life" Goku said, letting go a little smile.

"Hmph let me wipe that smile off your face" the powered up Vegeta dashed at Goku, releasing a brutal onslaught of punches and kicks, tearing the younger Saiyans' clothes and delivering a lot of damage. Even with the _Kaioken X2_, Goku was being clearly outmatched. The barrage of hits was so precise and fast, the Earth raised Saiyan couldn't keep up. Vegeta released a kiai with his last hit, making Goku crash into the ground. The Saiyan prince landed in front of him and folded his arms again.

"You should be aware of the difference between us Kakarrot. I give you an ultimatum: join me in conquest for Saiyan pride or perish here in this god-forsaken rock!"

"I won't join you! Screw your pride!" Goku got up with some difficulty "Where's the pride in leaving people homeless and scared to death? Where is the pride in destroying entire planets just for the fun of it? There is no pride or honor in senseless killing! And Earth is my home, so if you want to destroy it you'll have to go through me first! I will never surrender!" and the palmed-haired Saiyan started to charge his ki again and thought to himself. _Looks like I'll have to use it after all. Good thing my last minute training lets me use this without dying, but I'm sure it will hurt like Hell_. "Are you ready for this? _KAIOKEN X3!"_

The crimson, ruby aura flashed around Goku's body and the sudden power boost was so strong, Vegeta's scouter broke, but the prince was able to get the last reading. "Impossible! How can a low-class like him be stronger than the Prince?"

Goku charged at Vegeta and now the tables were turned. This time it was the younger Saiyan to deliver a merciless barrage of hits, rendering the Prince of Saiyans defenseless. Hard punches to the gut, strong kicks and swift combo hits did considerable damage to Vegeta. Goku finished with an upper kick and a two-handed fist, smashing Vegeta towards a mountain. Earth's defender took the time to power down and rethink his attack plan. _Phew. This was very exhausting. I can use the times 3 one more time but it will sap all my energy. I have to make it count…_

Vegeta suddenly exploded themountain he was in. He was bleeding and the armor had some cracks. "How dare you? You low-class filth! How dare you spill the blood of a noble, elite Saiyan warrior?! I've had enough of this!" he then flew upwards and started to charge his energy into his hands, causing a purple aura to appear around him. "I'm going to obliterate you Kakarrot! Dodge it, and the blast will obliterate your goddamned excuse for a home!"

"I can't let you do this! I'll stop you! _Kaioken X3_" Goku was once again surrounded by his red aura and joined his hands in order to execute his favorite technique. "_Ka… Me…_"

"You plan to repel it with your own attack? It won't do you any good! _Galick Gun…_"

"_Ha… Me…_"

"FIREEEEE!"

"_HAAAAAA_!"

The blue and purple beams collided and destroyed the nearby cliffs and mountains. Not too far from the battlegrounds, Bardock stopped his flying, amazed by the display of power. "Incredible, they are totally matched! I've got to help Kakarrot!" and he resumed his flight, getting closer by the second.

The force caused from the energy clash was huge and there was no telling which attack would overcome the other.

"The blasts are cancelling each other… But Kakarrot can't take it anymore and I've put all my power into this attack. I'll win!"

Goku was rapidly getting tired. _I need an extra boost. This won't kill me but I really need to make this one count_. "_Kaioken…_"

"No… He can't…" Vegeta began to sweat in fear when he heard Goku's voice.

"_Times…_"

"No… No… No…"

"_FOOOOOOOOOOUR_!" the sudden boost of power was given to the _Kamehameha_ causing it to start repelling Vegeta's attack.

"NO! Impossible! I am… the PRIIIIIIIIIIIN…" and Vegeta was shot up into the atmosphere.

Goku fell to the ground exhausted. "Damn… Not powerful enough" He used the other half-Senzu to recover some of his stamina and strength. "This will help me with a X2… The X3 is too risky… What can I do? At least Vegeta is bound to receive damage from that. Maybe I won't need the X3…"

Bardock appeared next to his son. "Kakarrot, you did it! You overpowered Vegeta!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough to defeat him. I bet he'll resort to the Oozaru transformation. His pride is pretty damaged and I don't know how I can beat him"

"Hmmm… My scouter indicates his power went down to 18.000. Gohan told me that your friends destroyed the Moon so Vegeta will have to use the Power Ball technique. That uses life energy so his power will drop at least an extra 1.000 units. I'll transform as well and be able to defeat him. But just in case, I want you to be on the lookout for any opportunity you have to cut his tail" Bardock suggested.

"Great idea, father! Hey, Vegetas' energy signal is going away. He may be looking for the Moon. Maybe I can try charging up a _Genki Dama…_

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"Guys, I think I should head back" Gohan said.

"Huh? Why?" Krillin asked

"Dad and Grandpa Bardock's power is not enough to defeat that other Saiyan. And what if he finds another way to transform? Grandpa Bardock is a low-class, meaning he can't maintain control over his Oozaru state!"

"He is right Krillin…" Yamcha stated. "I have an idea. You two go back. I need to deliver the news and the bodies to Master Roshi. Krillin you told us your attack could cut through anything, so use it"

"Fine. If we're lucky I can cut his tail. Let's go, Gohan"

"Right." And so the bald monk and the human-Saiyan hybrid took off to where Goku and Bardock were.

* * *

><p><em>Back on the battleground…<em>

"Okay, I think I have enough energy for a X3 if it gets ugly. I'll help in any way I can, father." Goku said.

"Thanks, son. Vegeta's coming back. When I say so, you hide and start gathering energy."

Just as Bardock finished his sentence, Vegeta reappeared in front of the father-son duo. "I have to admit it, Kakarrot. You are strong. But you are still no match for me" he took a fighting stance and looked at Bardock, somewhat intrigued. "So you must be this idiot's father. Bardock, right? I've heard some stories about you, but if you think you can help your son, you're in for a rude awakening"

"I'm not here to help him, Prince Overprided-jerk! I'm here to knock some sense into you, Saiyan style" and he dashed at Vegeta, beginning a new lighting-fast battle and blow exchange. Vegeta had a little raw power advantage, but the drain from his battle with Goku was taking a toll on him. Plus, the years of experience from Bardock's battles put the balance in favor of the older Saiyan.

"Take this! _Xeno Blast_!" the blue beam was shot from Bardock at point-blank range, causing Vegeta to crash into a mountain nearby. For a few moments, it was all silent.

"Strange, I didn't hit him that hard. And he certainly isn't that tired. Is he trying to… Oh NO!" but it was too late. When Bardock realized what happened, a white energy ball was shot to the sky. Shortly after, a huge Oozaru came out from the place where Vegeta was, letting out a large roar.

"AHAHAH, you're finished now, low-class scum! As you may know, this transformation gives me a 10X boost to my base power and you can't look to the ball like me, since you can't control the Oozaru form! You won't risk putting your son in danger, so victory is mi… Huh?" Vegeta stopped as he saw Bardok looking at the Power Ball and transforming. "What, why? Are you risking all for this?" But he was interrupted from his speech with a huge punch from Bardock, who immediately let out a huge howl.

"You think I wouldn't control this? You overconfident idiot, that will be your doom!"

The battle of the apes raged on. Punches strong enough to wipe out a chain of mountains collided and made the whole mountain area tremble. Being used to control the Oozaru state since childhood, Vegeta was getting the upper-hand in the fight. In a nearby cliff, Goku was almost finished with the charging of the _Genki Dama_. As the name implies, it's a bomb made out of pure energy. Goku was holding his both hands up, gathering energy from all of Earth's nature. When a white aura surrounded him, he knew he was ready. "Okay, I'm done. Now I just have to time my hit and…"

"Goku, there you are!" Krillin and Gohan appeared. "Woah, that's a huge load of energy you have in your hands. Listen, I'll cut Vegeta's tail and then you fire that thing" and he dashed as quietly as he could to get behind Vegeta.

The battle continued at a slow, balanced pace. Vegeta spotted Goku and immediately threw a energy blast to the Earth raised Saiyan. Bardock put himself between the blast and his son in order to protect him. That was all Vegeta needed. He grabbed Bardock's tail and ripped it out.

"You may have control over the Oozaru, but your foolish feelings got the better of you, Bardock! Victory is mine!"

Bardock let out a huge scream of pain. He retured to his normal self and fell to the ground, losing consciousness. Gohan took a fighting stance in order to distract Vegeta.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not stopping me, runt! You better just let your self be squa… What is THAT?" Vegeta questioned but it was too late. Seeing the danger his family was in, Goku fired the _Genki Dama_ at the Oozaru. When it hit, the ape monster was shot to the heavens in a white, blinding light. After a short while, he crashed to the ground. Bardock awoke, slowly got up and went to his son.

"You think we did it?"

"I can't really tell." Goku answered.

Gohan was the one nearest to Vegeta and he saw a little movement in the Oozaru. But before the young demi-Saiyan could shout for help, Vegeta grabbed him and stood up. "Now watch, you pathetic low-lives as I squash the little runt here like a fly!" He was going to crush Gohan's bones, but luckily Krillin got to a good position in time.

"_Kienzan_!"

A yellow disk was shot from the monk's hand and cut off Vegeta's tail, making the Saiyan Prince return to his original size. Bardock wasted no time and assaulted Vegeta with a flurry of hits. The Saiyan elite tried to summon his ship, but Gohan saw that and took the remote from Vegeta, destroying it.

"Why, you…!" But another punch to the jaw silenced Vegeta.

"Now you're going to shut up and listen for once!" Bardock yelled with authority, and then explained everything with Vegeta: how Frieza betrayed the entire Saiyan race, and that when Bardock was dead, he and King Vegeta grew up to be friends after the attempts of rebellion were foiled by the scarred Saiyan. He also told the Saiyan Prince how his father asked Bardock to free Vegeta from Frieza, and that he wished for the Prince to change his ways of senseless destruction, but always maintaining the pride of the Saiyan race intact, by being the strongest and crushing Frieza.

"You see, Vegeta, there is a difference between being ambicious and power hungry. Help us defeat the common enemy of the Saiyans and restore our pride as a race" Bardock asked.

"Yeah" Goku added. "There are other ways to become stronger besides killing for fun"

"I will not be scolded by you low-class filth! I have my pride!" Vegeta yelled.

"Look, you idiot, there are only 3 of us left. 4 if you count with my half-breed grandson. I don't think class definition will help you. Of course, we respect you for being the Prince, but you should respect us as well!" Bardock stated.

Vegeta thought for a moment. "As much as it pains me to say it, you are right. Our common enemy is Frieza. So I will assist you. But I want a rematch after this, Kakarrot! You're MINE!"

"Of course" Goku nodded and smiled. "Any time."

Just then, a comet-like light was seen launching from the ground and into space.

"What's that?" Krillin asked.

"Frieza. He force summoned my ship. He must have been keeping tabs on Nappa and me. He must have noted that Nappa is dead and that our ships are far from what was originally planned. He'll know everything I recorded there and most likely go to Namek" Vegeta explained with a gloomy face.

"How long do we have until he reaches Namek?" Bardock asked.

"In the worst case scenario and Frieza is in the base closer to Namek, and considering the time my ship will need to get to the nearest PTO base… 2 to 3 months. We need to hurry and find a ship that can put us there in at least one month"

* * *

><p><strong>And with this newly founded alliance, the Saiyan invasion was stopped. But at what cost? Goku and his friends need to reach Namek to revive their fallen comrades, but it won't be easy. The intergalactic overlord and killer of the Saiyan race, Frieza will be there as well! How can our heroes prepare for this battle of epic proportions? Will they be able to revive their friends? Little do they know that the trip to Namek will start a battle for the fate of the whole Universe!<strong>

**A/N: And we're done with the Saiyan saga! I'll admit it, making Vegeta stay on Earth was a last minute call, but I think it adjusts to what I'm planning for Namek. The next chapter will be a little filler, with the preparation and take off of our heroes to Piccolo's home planet and Vegeta beginning to adapt to his life on Earth.**

**Before I show the PLs, just a heads-up. The energy attacks don't give a specific plus to your base power. In fact, they are connected. The bigger your base power, the higher your PL will be when you fire an energy attack. And don't forget, it only uses the BASE power. A technique like **_**Kaioken**_** is only a boost to the base power. So the boost of a **_**Kaioken Kamehameha**_** is smaller than a Ssj **_**Kamehameha**_**, because the Ssj form isn't a technique to boost, but a transformation. Hope I explained it well, any doubts or comments, just leave a review ^.^**

**Goku: **base – 11.000

Kaioken – 16.500

Kaioken X2 – 22.000

Kaioken X3 – 33.000

Kaioken X3 + Kamehameha – 40.000

Kaioken X4 + Kamehameha – 51.000

Genki Dama – 175.000

**Vegeta: **full power – 28.000

Galick Gun – 40.000

After beam struggle – 17.000

Oozaru – 170.000

Oozaru after being hit with Genki Dama – 10.000

After tail cut – 1.000

**Gohan: **base – 4.500

Zenkai – 6.000

Enraged – 10.000

**Bardock: **base – 17.000

Oozaru – 170.000

**Krillin: **3.200

**Yamcha: **3.000

**Nappa: **7.500


	10. Destiny: Namek

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay, but I had a little mental block with the fic. Plus I got fired, so it hasn't been an easy time here, but I'll try to update once a week or every two weeks. Anyway, the Namek saga kicks off, and if you read carefully, you'll find a little surprise…**

* * *

><p><em>One week after Saiyan attack<em>

Goku and Bardock finished another light sparring session. Thanks to their Saiyan genes (and some Senzu Beans the older Saiyan still had on stock), the survivors of the Saiyan invasion were all fighting fit and were planning their next move.

"Goku!" Chichi called "Can you come down here, please?"

"Sure honey" the hero of Earth descended from the sky and went to his wife. "What's up?"

"I'm having doubts about Gohan. You think he should go? It can be too dangerous"

"I know how you feel" Bardock landed as well. "Gine was too fond of both Kakarrot and Raditz. But I'll tell you what I told her: the final decision is always his, not yours. If he wants to go, then you can't stop him. Besides, I'll go as well, so I'll protect him" and the father of Goku smiled.

Chichi felt more relieved, but still scared and she had reasons for that. After Vegeta acknowledged defeat and agreed to help the remaining Z-fighters, they devised the next move: they were going to Piccolo and Kami's home planet, Namek. They were sure that Frieza was going to know about the Dragon Balls since Vegeta's space pod had all the information. In the worst case scenario, they would have two months before Frieza landed on Namek, and Kami's ship would take the exact amount of time to reach Namek.

At Capsule Corp, Bulma was busy working. Thanks to Mr Popo, the heir of Capsule Corp found Kami's old spaceship. She was already finished with teaching Bardock the controls since the scarred Saiyan was the one who was going to pilot the ship. Bulma was now busy on building a new gravity chamber that could go to 30X Earth's gravity. It would be installed in the ship and be ready to fly in 2 weeks. It would take one month to reach Namek and by Vegeta's calculations, the worst case scenario was that Frieza was already there. For that reason the crew would be Bardock, Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan. Goku and Vegeta would go later on a new ship, designed after Nappa's.

But there were 2 problems. The first was Gohan. The young Demi-Saiyan wanted to go since he felt responsible for Piccolo's death, but his mother was reluctant in letting him go. However, Bulma was hoping that the matron of the Son family would let the kid go, since it would be hard to get the Dragon Balls if that Frieza guy was there as well. Vegeta warned them that the Frost Demon's power was incredibly higher than his own Oozaru transformation.

The second problem was the Saiyan Prince himself. Not only was he demanding a new gravity chamber that could go to 50X Earth's gravity, he self-invited himself to live at Capsule Corp while Bulma worked on fixing Kami's ship and building the new one. Not to mention he was constantly annoying Bulma about the new ship.

"I've already told you, it will be ready on time! Now stop bugging me and get out of here!" the heir of Capsule Corp exploded one day.

"Woman, I am the Prince of All Saiyans! Talk to me like that again and I'll…"

"Oh, the Prince of All 3 Saiyans is getting grumpy. What are you going to do, try to blow up Earth again? 'Cause Goku and Bardock are keeping tabs on you mister!"

Vegeta grunted and went back to the standart gravity machine Bulma had.

"Arrogant idiot… But he is kinda cute" Bulma said to herself.

Just then, Bulma's scouter beeped. It was Goku.

"Heya Bulma, is everything going okay in there?"

"Hey Goku. Everything's fine. Kami's ship will be ready by tomorrow and the 30X gravity chamber is already installed in there. The other ship is almost ready, but the 100X gravity chamber will take a while"

"That's okay" Goku's voice was heard through the scouter. "I just wanted to know if you and Vegeta were getting along well"

Bulma blushed a little. "D-don't be stupid. He has to be the most arrogant, self-centered person I've met… And I dated Yamcha!"

"Well, okay then. Oh, if you have time, tell Vegeta to come with you to Kame House for the launching. I have a proposal for him. See you tomorrow" and the scouter went silent.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, at Kame House…<em>

"Okay guys, are you all ready?" Yamcha asked excited.

"Remember, Yamcha, we only want the Dragon Balls. We don't need unnecessary fighting, especially against such a monster like Frieza" Krillin said.

"Get moving, you slowpokes!" Bardock ordered. "You're going through a hellish training session once we leave Earth's orbit, so I suggest you hurry up!"

"Bardock, can you come here for a second?" Bulma asked.

"What is it?"

"I need you to do a little detour on your trip. I've spotted that on planet Florana, the natural energy of the planet is vanishing, like its being sucked. Since it's on the way to Namek and it would only take you about a day of the trip, would you mind checking that out?"

"Sucking the life energy of the planet… _Could it be…?_ Very well, we'll go there" the scarred Saiyan answered. "Now if you'll excuse me…" and he turned to Gohan. "You ready, kid?"

"You bet, Grandpa Bardock!" and he hugged his parents and went inside the ship.

"Don't worry, Chichi. He'll be fine" Bardock said to his daughter-in-law and went inside the ship as well. It took off to space and in a second, it was already out of sight.

"That reminds me, Kakarrot," Vegeta spoke for the first time "You said you had business with me. What do you want?"

"Well, I would like if you could be my training partner while Bulma is finishing our ship. I could teach you to sense energy without the scouter. What do you say?" and he extended his hand for a shake of approval by the Saiyan Prince.

"An interesting proposal… Very well, Kakarrot. You help me with energy sensing and I will assist you with your training. As much as that _Kaioken _technique is useful, if your base strength isn't great, you'll be at a disadvantage against Frieza" and the Prince shook hands with the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"Wait… You mean we're really going to have to fight him?" Goku asked.

"Sooner or later, it will happen. Frieza will know of Earth's coordinates and will attack the planet after his visit to Namek, I'm sure. So we need to improve ourselves a lot. Let's get going, Kakarrot. There is no time to lose!" and both Saiyans took off.

* * *

><p><em>In space…<em>

Earth's defenders were training at 10X Earth's gravity. Gohan was already getting used to it, but Krillin and Yamcha were experiencing some serious difficulties.

"Ouch! And this is the base gravity of the Saiyan's home planet? No wonder they are so strong!" Yamcha stated.

"Yeah, but at least we're improving. Maybe it's for the best." Krillin answered.

Bardock was lost in his thoughts about what Bulma asked him. "_If the life force is being sucked out, that can only mean one thing… Damnit! I knew I should have killed him back then! I was too soft…_"

"Grandpa Bardock, what's wrong? You seem worried" Gohan walked over to his grandfather.

"It's nothing kid. You go train. In about two weeks we'll reach Florana and check things out for Bulma so I suggest you turn up the gear to 15!"

"But we're even not used to 10! You want us to die before Namek?" Yamcha protested.

"You say that, but you're the only one who's having effort standing up" Krillin stated.

They all laughed a little and resumed their training but this time, Bardock joined them. If his hunch was right, he needed to be prepared

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Have you spotted the hint? I'm having some ideas to add the movie villains to the story in a way that is bearable, even for 'filler' standards. So the voyage started and before Namek, our heroes will make a quick stop in Florana, the plant planet. What will they find there? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**PLs**

**Goku: **22.500

**Vegeta: **34.000

**Bardock: **25.000

**Gohan: **7.500

**Krillin: **3.500

**Yamcha: **3.250


	11. Detour to Florana

**A/N: We are officially on our way to Namek! The little stop in Florana is around the corner as well, lets see what our heroes will find on the plant planet ^^**

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks after liftoff…<em>

Earth's heroes were getting used to the 15X gravity training. Krillin was sparring with Yamcha while Gohan and Bardock were meditating to better use their Saiyan powers. Since Bardock saw Gohan's power boost from his emotions against Nappa, he began to wonder if there was a way to control those emotions.

"I sense the power boost and we're not even raising our ki. This may be useful in the future. Keep it up, Gohan. I'm going to see the progress of the Earthlings" Bardock said as he stood up and went to Krillin and Yamcha to train.

Gohan kept meditating and thinking to himself. "_Will this be enough? According to Vegeta, Frieza was at 520.000 units! We can't possibly compete with him as we stand. We should focus on finding the Dragon Balls, wish for our friends and leave as fast as we can."_

"Okay Bardock, are you ready?" Yamcha asked as he took a fighting stance. Krillin did the same.

"Very well. Show me what you've got!" the full blooded Saiyan shouted as he dashed to the Earthlings. Krillin was able to dodge Bardock's first blow and Yamcha caught the scarred Saiyan's fist. They proceeded to counter-attack with swift and quick combos, that despite lacking the power, they had the accuracy and speed necessary to make Bardock flinch and actually try a little. "Not bad, guys. You two together would be able to defeat Nappa in no time with your current progress. But you still got a long way to go. Take this! _XenoBlast_!"

"_Kamehameha_!" both Earthlings chanted the Turtle school's signature move.

The two blasts connected and caused a small explosion. Gohan got up and went to the others. "You need to realize we're in the middle of nowhere. It's not such a good idea to destroy the ship, leaving us with no oxygen. I have an idea. Krillin, Yamcha." And he pointed at the two Earthlings "Kami taught us about mental training, remember? We create a mental image of our bodies and use it to fight each other. It's not 100% reliable as physical training but since we don't have that much space, why don't we do it like that from here on?"

"It is a good idea, Gohan" Yamcha showed a thumbs-up. "Bardock, you know how to do it?"

"Yeah, it's easy. Don't worry. But for now I suggest we go and rest a little. We have 6 hours until we reach Florana, and I want us to be in top-shape. _Just in case…_" he concluded mentally.

Krillin turned off the gravity chamber and they all went to sleep. As much as he wanted to sleep, Bardock was having a hard time doing so. Glimpses of a huge tree and a person identical to him but in a blue armor with shoulder pads haunted his thoughts. He opened his eyes while shouting the name of the Saiyan. "TURLEEEEES!"

Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha were all looking at him. "What's wrong, Bardock? Having a nightmare?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm okay. How long until we reach Florana?"

"We're here." Krillin stated. "Look at that. Bulma said the planet was green with lots of plants. All I see is a brown, dead planet."

"Are you sure we're at the right coordinates?" Gohan asked.

"We are" Bardock answered. "Look at that" and he pointed to something showing up on the screen of the ship. It looked like a tree and it was standing on the center of the planet. "We're definitely on the right plane. Never thought I'd see one of those again…"

"One of what? Do you know something about that tree, Grandpa Bardock?"

"Yeah, that thing is called the Tree of Might. It grows only on fertile and habitable planets and its fruits are able to give the one who eats it a major boost in power. Downside is that for the tree to grow and have the fruits, the planet is sucked out of its life force." Bardock explained.

"How do you know of this? Have you ever seen one of these?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah… A long time ago…"

* * *

><p><em>More than 25 years ago…<em>

Four space pods landed on planet Etherion. It was a majestic blue planet, filled with nature and water. The four Saiyans exited the pods and regrouped.

"So this is Etherion, huh? Not a bad place" Nappa observed.

"Yeah, too bad we need to destroy it" Bardock commented.

"Orders from Frieza himself" King Vegeta spoke. "This planet has an eternal nucleous, so it will live forever. Frieza hates it when the word 'immortal' is used on something other than himself. Pity… The planet looks good enough for a huge sale."

"Who cares about what he thinks? We should be plotting a rebellion against that lizard" the fouth Saiyan, Turles spoke.

"Turles, shut up! This is your first mission as an elite, so will you behave?" Bardock reprehended. "You are my cousin. I don't want you to embarrass me!"

"Let him speak his mind, Bardock. But Turles, be warned…" King Vegeta turned to the younger Saiyan. "If you are going to speak like that be sure you are ready to take the consequences" and he punched him in the face. "As much as I don't like Frieza, we still are his most elite soldiers. I want this planet vaporized in two hours! We have to show the Ginyu Force that we are Frieza's top elite!" and with that the four Saiyans took off.

One and a half hours later, they regrouped. They were all very pleased with themselves. The planet was down to ashes and only one tree remained. They were ready to leave and blow the planet from space, when Turles intervened.

"Hey, I've been wondering. What are all these fruits on all the trees?"

"They are called 'Might Fruits' and these are 'Trees of Might'. The reason this planet's nucleus is eternal is because of these trees are constantly sucking its power. This planet is unique in all the Universe, and legend says that anyone who eats a fruit from one of these trees can get super powerful" Nappa explained.

"What? Then why are we destroying these? We should take them with us, feed them to our Saiyan brothers and overpower that idiot lizard!" Turles shouted and took one of the fruits.

"You're still talking about rebellion, Turles? Quiet down or we'll have to silence you!" King Vegeta ordered.

"What? But, my liege, you said it yourself. You don't like him yourself! We should raise an army of Super Saiyans with these fruits and…" but before he finished, Turles got kicked in the face and went flying away. Bardock ascended to the sky and pointed his hands against his cousin. "_I'm really sorry about this Turles. You didn't shut off your scouter, so Frieza listened to what you said! We are forced to kill you and destroy the planet. Because of your big mouth, we can't use the fruits like we wanted!_ Turles! You dare to rebel against Frieza? Even if you are family, I have to take you down! _XenoBlast_!"

The blast engulfed Turles. Bardock went back to Nappa and King Vegeta. "That idiot. What do we do now, King Vegeta?"

"Well, we can't take the fruits with us. Frieza's soldiers will check on us as soon as we get to the nearest base to report." King Vegeta answered.

"But we can eat one now, can't we?" Nappa suggested.

"That is a good idea. But only one for each of us. If we eat more than one, the effect will be reversed and the power boost will get lower and lower" Bardock said as he grabbed three fruits.

After the meal, they felt themselves more powerful, got to their ships and began the slow rise. Already outside the planet's surface, King Vegeta destroyed the planet and the 3 remaining Saiyans went back to the nearest base of the Planet Trade Organization.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present…<em>

"Ouch, you had to kill your own cousin? Harsh!" Yamcha stated.

"Either he died alone or Frieza would have killed all of us. That idiot forgot to turn off his scouter, so Frieza heard all he said about rebellion and sent a message to King Vegeta to kill Turles with the planet. There wasn't that much we could do" Bardock said with a sad face.

"Well, what's done is done. But if Florana has a tree, than is there a possibility that Turles survived?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know. If he did, he must have a huge grudge against me, and even if I want him to join us to defeat Frieza, I'm sure he'll decline. After all, we betrayed him."

"We won't accomplish anything if we're just standing here. Let's land and see if we can find Turles. If we can reason with him, perfect. If not, well we have a great opportunity to test our new strength." Gohan said with confidence.

"Heh, I like your attitude kid" Bardock said at last. "Lets get down there!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we've reached Florana. The idea for planet Etherion came from me thinking that if there could be a planet that grew 'Trees of Might', than the planet had to be immortal, right? The flashback is also used to show that even being ruthless killers, Saiyans had some feelings. They felt bad for killing Turles, but hey, it was either him or they :P**

**PLs**

**Bardock: **28,500

**Gohan: **12,000

**Yamcha: **5,000

**Krillin: **5,250

**Keep in mind that Bardock didn't improve that much because he spent most of his time meditating**

**What will our heroes find in Florana? Check out next time on 'DBZ: A new tale'!**


	12. Battle on the Dead Planet

**A/N: Here's the 13****th**** instalment of DBZ: A new Tale!**

* * *

><p>"So… This is Florana? What gives?" Yamcha asked as soon as Earth's defenders touched the ground.<p>

"Yeah, I thought Bulma said that this was a green all-plant planet. Is this the effect of that Tree, Bardock?" Krillin questioned.

"I've never seen a planet infected with the power of the Tree of Might, but I guess this was the result. Let's see if we can find the Tree or anything that can tell us who planted it" Bardock stated.

"The Tree was in the centre of the planet right? We just need to go there. I suggest we go all together. If what you said is true, Grandpa Bardock, then we may have to fight Turles" Gohan suggested.

"You're right kid. As much as I don't want to fight my cousin, I think it's unavoidable. I'll take the front. Gohan, you take the rear. Krillin, Yamcha, you cover the sides. Lets go!"

The 4 warriors took off in a square-type formation, in order to better spot any abnormal sights. Krillin, being the best at energy manipulation and reading was the one responsible for alerting the rest of the group if there was someone on the planet besides them.

"Hey, Bardock" Yamcha started. "How strong do you think your cousin may be?"

"I have no idea. He had a power of 3.000 last time I saw him. But that was 25 years ago. And assuming he probably ate a few 'Might Fruits'… He may be stronger than Vegeta"

"But wait" Gohan interveined. "You said that if you eat more than one fruit the effect can be reversed!"

"Yeah, but that's only if you eat them constantly. Turles must have eaten only 3 fruits so far, I guess. When Baby was infecting my body, I was able to sense when nearby planets were being sucked of their energy. I only felt than one time. I assume Turles ate one before Etherion exploded, and a second one in the time-gap. The third fruit must have been eaten here, on Florana. Its after the 5th fruit that your power begins to drop." Bardock explained. "And Turles musn't know that you can only eat 'Might Fruits' with a 10-year interval. Assuming he already ate one here, if he eats another one, it won't have the desired effect."

"Do you think he knows that? Maybe we could trick him into eating them. That way it could be easier to defeat him" Krillin suggested.

"That's not a bad idea at all. We'll see how this rolls out. We have to speed up. There is no time to lose if we want to get to Namek on time!" and the warriors began to fly at top speed.

At the center of the planet, the huge tree stood firm. It was as high as a huge building and as wide as a mountain. At the top, the famous 'Might Fruits' were visible. They looked like orange plums with spikes.

"_We're here. Be sure to keep your power levels down as much as you can. I want to surprise Turles_" Bardock mentally spoke to everyone.

"Wow, this tree is huuuuuuge!" Krillin said. "Do you think that if we destroy it, the planet can self-revive?"

"I don't know… It's a possibility" Bardock stated. "Try using your _Kienzan_ on it"

"Sure." Krillin got in position for his most powerful attack. "_Kienzan_!" The disk was almost hitting the Tree, but suddenly a big red tornado interfered, moving the attack far away from target.

"I don't know who you idiots are, but you have a lot of courage to do that" a voice came out of the tornado. When it stopped, in its place stood a huge man with orange skin. He was wearing armor similar to Nappa but orange instead of yellow. He had a huge scar on his left cheek. "Who are you?"

"Who we are is nothing of your concern. Did you do this to planet Florana?" Gohan asked bravely.

"Lookie here! The kid thinks he's all grown-up" a second voice came from the tree. A normal-sized man showed up. He had blue hair wrapped in a pony-tail. His armour was pretty similar to the one Turles used, and he had some kind of thick socks in his legs. He also wore a necklace.

"Don't worry Daiz" the huge one said. "These idiots don't know who they're dealing with. Have you checked their power levels? Its nothing compared to us!"

"I don't know Almond, look at that one" and he pointed at Bardock. "Not only is he wearing PTO armor, he looks a lot like the Commander"

"Idiots! Can't you see who he is?" a small creature appeared out of nowhere. His armr only covered his chest and he had a little cape on his shoulders. The purple skin alien pointed at Bardock. "He must be the Commander's traitor cousin! We have orders to bring him to the Commander. Alive or dead!"

"Is that right? Well, you're not getting me that easily!" Bardock shouted and began to power up. The others did the same.

"Oh, will you look at that? Their powers are quite something after all. Raisin! You take out the two weakest ones. Almond, you take the Commander's cousin. I'll take the big-mouthed kid."

"Why do I have to have the weakest ones? They're weak!" Raisin complained.

"Yeah, and so are you, so get moving!" Almond ordered.

They all took a different path, in order not to disturb the other fights.

* * *

><p><em>Krillin and Yamcha vs Raisin<em>

"So you two idiots think you can defeat the brains of the Crusher Corps? HAH! Lets see what you've got!" and the purple alien fired multiple ki blasts.

It looked like the Earthlings were having difficulties just to dodge, let alone counterattack. The only thing Yamcha and Krillin were being able to do was dodge at the last moment. After firing a last blast, Raisin stopped and charged at Krillin. He was sure to hit but he just went through the body of the orange-clad monk. Still in shock with what happened, Raisin was kicked in the head by Yamcha, followed by a quick combo of punches delivered by the former Desert Bandit. Krillin then reappeared and delivered a headbutt to Raisin, causing the alien to fly upward into the air. Yamcha flew quickly to catch Raisin, giving him a two-handed smash attack, hurling the alien back to the ground.

Raisin stopped in mid-air. He was furious. "You insects! You think you can outsmart me?!" He put his hands together, like he was meditating.

The two former Turtle School members released a _Kamehameha_ wave in order to vanquish their foe. When the blast connected, it seemed to hit the target, seeing that there was no trace of Raisin when the dust settled.

"Guess that was it" Yamcha said.

"I don't think so. Keep your guard up, Yamcha." Krillin warned and closed his eyes. He was trying to sense any kind of evil energy around them. "THERE!" and he fired a ki blast to a small rubble. Much to their surprise, not one, but two figures came out. It almost looked like Raisin cloned himself!

"Urgh! To think I had to summon you, brother." The Raisin with the scouter said.

"It can't be helped. 2 on 1 is rather unfair. Let show these idiots how to really do team battles!"

Still surprised with the event, both Krillin and Yamcha were victims of a brutal assault. After a flurry of small punches and kicks, the Earthlings regrouped. They hid under some rubble and lowered their powers to avoid tracking

"What can we do? Their small size gives them a speed advantage!" Yamcha said.

"That may be true, but haven't you noticed. Their power is not that high anymore. Looks like it's the same effect as Tien's Multi Form technique" Krillin analysed. "They are a little weaker than Nappa. I doubt we can take them on individually, but if we use all our power combined, we can take them one at a time!"

"Yeah, but they are always together. How can we separate them?" Yamcha asked.

"Hmmm… Maybe we don't need to do it. The sum of both their powers is lower than the original one"

"Oh! I see what you're getting at! I have a great idea now! How about we…"

After devising their strategy, Krillin and Yamcha got out of the rubble, showing their apparently injured bodies.

"AHAHAH, did you see that, brother Hazel? They can't even fight anymore!" Raisin yelled in triumph.

"Yeah! Lets finish them off!" And they both started to charge a heavy ki blast. Both Earthlings separated themselves in order to counter each blast with their own.

"That will only delay your demise! Take THIS!" and they both fired the blasts, each going to each fighter. Yamcha fired a _Kamehameha_, but Krillin was hit by Raisin's blast.

"Huh? Looks like the bald one was already out of power. Let me charge again and I'll help you, brother Hazel" and he started to charge another blast.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was having difficulties reppeling Hazel's blast. "Come on! Come on!" he shouted, trying to make his _Kamehameha_ stronger.

"It's no use! I've already charged up! I'm going to…" but Raisin never finished his sentence. He was cut in half by a yellow disk.

"What? Impossible! I'm sure he hit the bald idiot!" Hazel just turned around to see Krillin charging a _Kamehameha_ at point-blank. "How?"

"Simple. What your brother hit wasn't me. It was just a little afterimage I left with my _ZanzōKen_. You were careless."

"A simple afterimage?! I can't be defeated with some lame-ass technique!"

"Yeah, sorry. But you were. _KAMEHAMEHA_!" Krillin fired his blue beam at point-blank. Since Hazel was busy attacking Yamcha, he couldn't defend against Krillin's attack. He tried to use an energy field, but it only made things worse. Yamcha could focus more in attacking. Soon, Hazel was consumed by both blasts.

"Well, that was hard." Yamcha stated.

"Yeah, but it proves one thing." Krillin informed. "We are definitely getting stronger. I don't even feel that tired."

"Me either. Should we go help Gohan and Bardock?"

"Nah, we should focus on finding a way to destroy this tree."

"Think we should eat a fruit?"

Krillin smirked. "It's not a bad idea…"

* * *

><p><em>Gohan vs Daiz…<em>

"Tell me where Turles is!" Gohan demanded.

"You sure have guts, kid. Try and defeat me before you act all high and mighty" Daiz mocked. "I am the second-in-command of the Crusher Corps. You think you have a chance?"

Gohan powered up to his maximum before shooting like an arrow to Daiz. The elite soldier caught Gohan's fist and countered with a gut-punch. Gohan used his hands to lift his body up and connected with a kick in Daiz's chin.

"Not bad after all, kiddo. A power of 12.000 for someone your size and age is something to be considered. To bad you've picked the wrong opponent!" Daiz started to power up as well and charged at Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan was at a power disadvantage but his size allowed him to dodge most of the incoming attacks. However, the ones that connected, hurt like hell.

Gohan started to devise his countermove. "_Damn it, there must be something I can do! He's stronger than me, but I'm faster. But if the attacks I hit aren't accurate enough, I'll get tired really fast! What can I do? I know! I have to keep my power down and attack stealthly!_" The son of Goku lowered his power and moved around with great speed, stopping only when the gathered rocks were big enough to hide his body completely.

"I'm getting tired of this hide-and-seek game, kid! I prefer to blow you to bits than having to find you!" Daiz ascended to the heavens and started to charge a ki blast

"_That's it... Keep going and lose your cool._" Gohan thought to himself while he watched Daiz powering up.

"You have 5 seconds to show your face, or my _Doom Laser_ will blow you and half the planet along! Five... Four... Thr..." But before he could continue the count, Gohan kicked Daiz in the face, causing the second-in-command of the Crusher Corps to fly away. The half-Saiyan continued his assault with pin-point accurate punches to all of Daiz's openings. With a two-handed smash, Gohan sent his opponent crashing to the ground. "Take this! _MASENKO_!" The yellow blast consumed Daiz's body and a huge explosion took place.

"You may have been second-in-command, but your tactical approach and defences where super amateur" Gohan mocked. But as soon as he let down his guard to try and sense his grandfather's ki, it happened. Daiz reappeared behind Gohan, his body burned and his armor destroyed. A wicked smile was on his face.

"You say that, but the #1 rule is to always make sure your opponent is down. You lose kid! _Doom Laser_!"

A huge black beam engulfed Gohan, causing the demi-Saiyan to crash to the ground. He was heavily bleeding from one of his arms. Apparently he never let his guard down, but the power of the blast was a little more than Gohan first expected.

"Shoot! I wasn't expecting that! His blasts aren't that powerful, but if shooted at close range they really pack a punch. And even if I can use a _Masenko_, it won't have all the power, since I can't use both my hands. If I had time I could try 'that' attack..."

"Don't even think about it, kid! I won't let you try anything funny!" Daiz shouted as he descended rapidly and assaulted Gohan with strong punches. He grabbed Gohan by the head. "You see, it's useless! I was planning on having you on board and make you into one of us, but forget it! I'm going to crush your head and then I'll take care of your idiot friends!"

Mentioning his friends, lit a fire inside Gohan. The kind of fire he felt against Nappa. Gohan was powerless to stop his opponent, but if he didn't do anything, his friends were going to be the victims. He thought about the training he did with Bardock on the ship. "_I need to let out the power I have inside me. I won't let you harm my friends! I... Will... _DEFEAT YOU!" and with a loud scream, Gohan powered up like never before. Daiz was dumb-founded,

"What the hell is this? How can you even have that kind of power?"

"I'm a Saiyan. And due to my genes, whenever I have a strong feeling inside me, my power just explodes. I call it _Saiyan Soul_. And now... You die!" and Gohan connected with a super strong gut punch. He made some back flips and joined his fingers. "This is a technique left to me by my master. _Makkankosappo_!" the orange drill-like beam went through Daiz's body like a super-fast arrow, piercing the soldier's heart. Daiz fell to the ground and he moved no more.

Gohan kneeled down. "I have to get back to the ship. The healing pod will help me get better. But Granpa Bardock may need my help. I'll go to him first, since I already felt Krillin and Yamcha won. Wait... What's with their power?! It almost doubled! Guess I'll go to them first" and the young Saiyan took off.

* * *

><p><em>Bardock vs Almond<em>

The super fast exchange of blows seemed endless, but Bardock knew well enough what was happening. Almond had an inhuman raw power. Each of his blows hurt a lot. Bardock was able to parry them and he still felt like he'd been hit! If one of those hits connected, it would be lights out for the scarred Saiyan.

"Lets try this." He created some distance between the two of them. "_XenoBlast_!"

The blue blast engulfed the behemont soldier. Bardock only looked around. He smiled when he realised the others were able to defeat the remaining Crusher Corps' soldiers. He then was brought back to the battlefield with Almond's voice.

"Do you even thought that blast would be enough to stop me? Aren't you the Commander's cousin? You were supposed to have a little more strenght than this! Well, I guess he won't mind if I give him your head!" Almond charged like a tank to Bardock, who was only able to dodge at the last moment. The full-blooded Saiyan tried to hit Almond but it looked like he was hitting a wall of bricks... Made of titanium.

"Darn! I can't even do damage to him! And every hit of his is enough to turn me to dust! I have to keep dodging and attacking from a distance" Bardock said to himself, as he was firing loads of ki blasts that seemed to bounce back in Almond's huge body.

"That won't save you! You need a really powerful strike, and you're weak as hell when compared to me!" Almond managed to hit Bardock with a gut punch, making the scarred Saiyan bend over. "This was such a letdown! Well, I guess I'll crush your bones and... What's that?" he watched up to the sun as the only things he heard was "_Tayoken_!"

Almond was blinded by Krillin's attack and covered his eyes. Yamcha took Bardock and Gohan seized the moment to deliver a headbutt to Almond's stomach, sending the huge fighter flying towards a boulder.

"Granpa Bardock! Are you okay?"

"I've been better. Wait, why are you so powerful? Don't tell me..."

"Yup!" Yamcha said as he showed Bardock a 'Might Fruit'. "How about it, Bardock?"

"Well, I guess the power boost will come in handy" he smirked as he took a bite of the fruit. The effects were instantaneous: Bardock felt his power multiply and even before Almond had the chance to figure out what was going on he just heard from a distance "_XenoBlast_!"

The blast was much more powerful this time and Almond was dead in a second. "Well, this was fun. Upside is we got a lot stronger. But what should we do about the planet?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, first things first. I'm going to cut that Tree in half" Krillin said as he turned to the Tree of Might. "_Kienzan_!"

The huge tree was cut in half and lots of yellow balls of energy started to leave it.

"What are those?" Gohan asked.

"I'm thinking that it's the residual energy of Florana. We just need to let it fill the planet again and it will be back to the way it was. Now lets get out of here. We need to get to Namek!" Bardock ordered.

And our heroes returned to Kami's ship, resseting the coordinates to Namek and took off. The experience in Florana allowed them to start training at 20X gravity. "All right, we have two weeks for this and then we'll up the pressure to 30. Any objections?" Bardock asked with his usual menacing tone.

"So you'll be joining us with the mental image training?" Yamcha questioned. The Saiyan nodded.

"Something's wrong here. Where's Turles?" Gohan asked.

"No idea. But I have a feeling he'll be deatl with sooner or later" Bardoco said.

At that exact same moment, a space pod was closing in on planet Earth...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn this was a long chapter! I was having doubts if I should have stopped after the Earthlings fight but since I'm still learning on how to write good fight scenes, I decided to put them all together. The explanation for the 'Might Fruits' was an original idea of mine. As for the powerup it provides, it depends on two factors: first, the base strenght of the one eating the fruit; and second, the person's own latent ability. **

**PLs**

**Bardock: **28,500

after fruit: 35,000

**Gohan: **12,000

after fruit: 18,000

**Yamcha:** 5,000

after fruit: 9,500

**Krillin: **5,250

after fruit: 10,000

**Almond: **32,000

**Daiz: **15,000

**Raisin: **8,000

after splitting into Raisin and Hazel: 4,000 each


	13. Space Pirate Turles

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas with lots of gifts and quality time with your loved ones. Back to our story, Earth will receive a visit…**

* * *

><p>"Well, this is Earth…" the man spoke inside his attack pod. He was contemplating the majestic blue planet. "The others should give a report of Florana in about a week or so. I'll put the ship in a suspended state for that amount of time and then we'll attack this miserable planet and that traitor cousin of mine!"<p>

_On Earth, Goku and Vegeta just got out of a 20X gravity training session_

"So Vegeta, how did you convince Bulma into building this 50X gravity chamber, when she's busy installing the 100X one in our ship?" Goku asked.

"Hmph, I'm the Prince of Saiyans. I have my way of negotiating." Vegeta answered.

"Ohhhh, looks like you two are getting along well. That's nice." The hero of Earth looked at the sky. "It's another peaceful day. Hard to imagine that we're all in imminent danger from Frieza"

"Yes, well if we succeed in defeating him, we will avenge our people, but it won't end there. We still have to deal with his father and brother" Vegeta stated. "I heard rumours that his older brother is weaker than him, but his father is the single most powerful warrior in the Universe"

Goku was amazed and excited about meeting such powerful opponents. Suddenly, he looked up again but with a more concerned look. "Vegeta, do you sense that? An evil energy is orbiting the Earth. You think it's one of Frieza's men?"

"No. That energy signal… Let me confirm it" Vegeta took out his scouter and turned it on. "There's no mistaking it! That's a Saiyan's energy signal!"

"But I thought there were only 4 survivors of our race, 5 if you include my father!"

"Well, there are 6. My younger brother, Tarble is out there in a faraway galaxy"

Goku was really surprised this time. "What? Why don't you call him here? It could be an extra hand in training!"

"No." Vegeta answered. "Tarble was exiled because of his low power level at birth. I like him, but my father hated anything that was weak. I think I got that from him… Tough I am getting better"

"Well, if it isn't your brother, then who can it be?" Goku questioned. "Anyway, it looks like he's just orbiting the planet. Let's leave him for now, but put a halt in our training just in case"

"Agreed. Let's get back and get something to eat" Vegeta suggested.

"Ohhhh someone likes Bulma's cooking" Goku said in a teasing voice.

"Kakarrot, say that again and I'll pulverize you and this planet!" Vegeta shouted. But Goku noticed the small blush in the Prince's face.

* * *

><p><em>One week passed. Goku and Vegeta only did mild training exercises in order to keep in shape. They asked for Bulma to build a small shelter for each major city, in case of another attack. It was an easy task, and with the help of other scientists all over the world, the shelters were done and ready to use.<em>

The space pod beeped. A transmission was received. The man woke up from his week-long sleep and read the transmission. "So it appears those idiots were killed by my traitor of a cousin. And it seems that his son and the Prince are on Earth! Very well. I'll dispose of these two now and then chase Bardock. My revenge is coming closer by the second! Ahahahah!" and with a simple click the ship began to descend in to Earth's atmosphere.

Goku and Vegeta stood up. "Bulma, activate the emergency signal. Get everyone to the shelters! Vegeta, you think you can go alone for a while? I'll go and make sure everyone is secured and get a few Senzu Beans"

"Hmph. By the time you arrive, I'll have either convinced our fellow Saiyan to join us or killed him" and Vegeta took off to where the evil energy was landing.

Goku shot up to the sky with a worried face. "_I hope you're right, Vegeta…_"

* * *

><p><em>At the landing site, the Saiyan stepped on Earth's surface for the first time<em>

"Oh! I have a welcoming committee, and it's the Prince himself! Well, let's begin the slug-fest" And with an evil smirk, he stood still on the ground, waiting for his opponent.

Vegeta arrived at the scene, only to be surprised by the Saiyan he saw. He was an exact copy of Kakarrot and Bardock, but the skin color was a little darker. The armor he wore was a blue and grey full set like the one Vegeta used to wear.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Kakarrot? Answer the Prince of Saiyans!"

"Huhuhuhuh… So the Prince himself is here? Fine, it will just make my revenge easier! Listen here, Princy! I am Turles, the future ruler of the Universe!" he shouted and began to power up.

"Turles? I've heard that name before…" but before Vegeta could take a defensive stance, Turles was already dashing towards the Prince, head-butting him in the gut and connecting with an upper kick, causing Vegeta to fly upwards.

The Saiyan Prince stopped himself in mid-air. "Well, I guess talking is out of the picture. He is quite powerful. I can't tell for sure if he's stronger than me, but I'm positive that Kakarrot can take him if he uses the _Kaioken_. But I won't depend on him! I will defeat him myself!" and he began to power up as well.

"Ohhh, a power level of 40,000? Not bad at all. Seems you'll be able to entertain me." Turles said to himself, smirking.

"Let me show you the power of the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta shouted and dashed at Turles. The clash began at supersonic speeds. Both Vegeta and Turles appeared to be even in power, but the training at higher gravity made Vegeta the fastest of the two. Vegeta was connecting with more blows and Turles was being forced to defend.

"Hmph, don't get carried away by that little speed of yours, Vegeta! Take this!" Turles began to speed up and hitting Vegeta with various punches. The hits were too powerful, almost able to crush whole mountains. Vegeta was still able to dodge most of them, but he was getting tired by the second.

"_If he manages to hit me accurately, it will hurt like Hell_" the Prince thought to himself. "_I may be able to inflict damage if I hit him with a point-blank ki attack_" Vegeta dodged another blow and went down to the ground.

"What? Is that all you can do? I thought the Prince of Saiyans would be a more challenging opponent!" Turles said confidently. "Well, I guess I'll finish this" and he dashed at full speed towards Vegeta, who had his eyes closed. "Saying your prayers already? Well, that just makes my job easier!"

Just when Turles was about to hit Vegeta with a skull-crushing punch, the Prince was surrounded by a white aura of energy that caused a small explosion, causing the Goku look-alike to flinch for a moment.

"Never claim victory before the right moment! I was just sensing your energy in order to better time my attack. Now let's see if you can survive this!" Vegeta put both hands in Turles's armor. "_Galick Cannon_!" A huge purple beam began to appear and it engulfed Turles. He was shot through various mountains and crashed at a building in one of the already deserted cities.

Vegeta reached the city panting. "I'm pretty tired, but I guess you're not laughing that much, are you?"

No answer. Vegeta folded his arms. "What? Don't tell me you already bit the dust!"

A huge ki burst demolished the building where Turles crashed. "Witness my full power, Vegeta. And cower in fear!" Turles fired a barrage of ki blasts, most of them hitting Vegeta. However, the Saiyan Prince was able to create an energy barrier, thus avoiding critical damage. But he was now at his limit. Vegeta kneeled in order to breathe a little better and lay low. He knew that Turles's scouter was destroyed by his attack, so there was no way he could find him.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Goku already got some Senzus and was going to help Vegeta<em>

"Man the other guy's power is huge. If I don't hurry up, Vegeta's gonna lose! _Kaioken_!" the red aura enveloped Goku and he gained speed. Just then his scouter beeped. It was Bulma.

"What is it Bulma? I'm kinda in a hurry to save Vegeta"

"_I know but listen. Your father just called. It appears that the guy Vegeta's fighting is Bardock's cousin, Turles. He's angry at the rest of the Saiyans because they tried to kill him after he talked about revolution against Frieza._" Bulma said.

"But wait, all Saiyans wanted to uprise against Frieza. Why didn't they listen to Turles?" Goku asked.

"_Apparently, he forgot to turn off his scouter, so his fellow Saiyans were forced to do it, in order to avoid Frieza's wrath. And it was your father that finished him. Turns out he didn't quite kill him. And according to Bardock, he has some sort of fruit that increases his power even more_" Bulma informed.

"Even more? Ouch! How can I beat him?" Goku sounded worried.

"_Your father told me the side effect of that fruit. Turles already ate one before, so he can't eat another after a 10 year gap. But he doesn't know that. If you make him eat the fruit, he'll lose all his power._" Bulma suggested.

"Well, it's a good plan. Thanks, Bulma!"

"_And Goku… Save Vegeta!_" that was the last sound the scouter made before shutting down.

"I've got to hurry up then. _Kaioken times 2!_"

* * *

><p><em>Back at the battleground…<em>

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Vegeeeeeeta! Vegeeeeeeeeta! You come out and play. Or do you want me to force you out?" Turles threatened. "Huh? What's that? Some sort of red sphere is headed here… I'll just stay here and see what's going to happen now" and he entered a building.

Goku arrived at the scene and immediately felt Vegeta's energy signature. He was weak, but alive. He also felt the other energy, who he supposed that belonged to Turles. "So he's hiding? Proof that he can't sense energy. He must be waiting for an opportunity to attack me. Well it's not gonna work. But first Vegeta". He went to the rubble where the Saiyan Prince was. "Hey Vegeta. Here, have a Senzu."

"Be on your guard Kakarrot. You'll have to go all-out or you're finished" Vegeta warned.

"Don't worry. I know his weakness. You stay here and come up with a strategy in case I fail." Goku shot up and went to the building Turles was hiding in.

"Turles! I'm Kakarrot! The son of Bardock, your cousin! I know what happened, but listen: they were forced to do that! Your scouter was on, so Frieza listened to what you said and ordered my father to kill you!" Goku shouted. "But we are plotting to defeat him. If you join us now, we can help eachother!"

Goku only got silence as an answer. Turles got out of the building and looked at the face of his cousin's son.

"You are very arrogant, brat. Just like your old man. Problem is you're out of your league. Even Frieza will cower in fear when he realizes the power of the 'Might Fruit'!" and he showed the orange fruit to Goku. "If you agree to follow me, I'll share one of these with you, Kakarrot."

"No way! I'm here to protect the Earth. Either join us to defeat Frieza or leave. Otherwise, I'll be forced to defeat you!" and palmed-tree haired Saiyan took a fighting stance.

"You imbecil! I'm much stronger than you! I was able to defeat Vegeta with little effort, you can't expect to survive a…"

"_Kaioken times 3!_" a huge red aura enveloped Goku and the champion of Earth dashed at Turles with full force. The leader of the Crusher Corps didn't even had time to blink as he was already on the receiving end of a brutal flurry of punches from Goku. "Take this! HYAH!" Turles received a strong elbow to the jaw and a side kick, causing him to crash to another building.

Goku maintained his _Kaioken_ state since he knew this wasn't enough to take Turles down.

A huge burst of energy was seen as Turles demolished another building. He was bleeding and his left arm was broken. Yet he smiled. "Not bad, Kakarrot. I'll admit it, you are stronger than me… For now. When I eat this 'Might Fruit', my power will increase tremendously! And you won't stand a chance!" Turles said as he neared the fruit to his mouth.

"No! Stop Turles, you can't eat another of those!" Goku tried to warn.

"Oh, I can and I will. Consider this a prize. You'll see the power of the strongest Saiyan in the Universe!" and Turles devoured the fruit. His wounds disappeared and he began to power up.

"_Vegeta_" Goku said telepathically. "_Turles ate the fruit so his power will eventually decrease since he couldn't eat one for another 10 years. I'll try to gain time. As soon as you feel his energy go down, you attack him non-stop, ok?_"

"_Try not to get yourself killed, Kakarrot. You still owe me a match_" Vegeta answered.

"_Don't worry. I'll make it_"

Turles finished powering up and he felt all-powerful. "So Kakarrot, are you ready to face your doom?"

"I'm not going to die here! _Kaioken times 5_!" and Goku dashed at Turles who dodged with ease. Goku kept attacking but Turles was anticipating every one of Goku's moves, like they were in slow-motion. Then, he delivered a hard punch to Goku's gut.

The hero of Earth tried to recover his balance but of no use. Turles began an onslaught of punches, each one stronger than the last, ripping off Goku's clothes. A two handed smash-punch made Goku hit the floor, breaking his nose. The _Kaioken_ was long gone and using a times 5 was still too hard on Goku's body so each of Turles hits were feeling like being hit by a truck repeatedly.

"Kakarrot, you are a disgrace! I'm going to end you with all of my power! But first, I feel like playing a little more, since you can't even lift a finger to stop me" Turles mocked as he kept punching Goku. Unaware to Turles, Goku already felt his opponents' energy fading. The punches were beginning to hurt less and less.

Vegeta also felt it and began to swiftly approach Turles. The leader of the Crusher Corps had just let go of Goku and was charging an energy wave to fire at point blank. Vegeta knew that even with the low power Turles was emitting, the blast could kill the heavily wounded Goku so, as soon as Turles started to charge Vegeta started his move.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance Kakarrot! Now you're just on the ground where you deserve. Well, not for long! AHAHAHAH! Now DI…" Turles was unable to finish his sentence, because Vegeta appeared behind him and penetrated the space pirate's heart with a punch.

"GAH! H-how? I ate… The 'Might Fruit'!" Turles fell to the ground.

Goku used the opportunity to eat a Senzu Bean and recover his health. "I was trying to warn you. You can only eat a fruit once in 10 years. Now you're going to die. The fruit inside you is sucking up all your life force"

"Heh… Guess I won't take my revenge to the lizard after all. If what you said about fighting him is true... *cough cough*… Then you can have the 2 'Might Fruits' I have in my ship… And beware… Of Frieza's true colors. He is far more powerful than what we originally thought. GAHG!" Turles coughed blood and died.

* * *

><p>"What do you think he meant, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked a few moments later, when the two Saiyans were on their way back to Capsule Corp. They already ate the 'Might Fruits' and the results were visible. They were a lot stronger now.<p>

"If I had to guess… I'd say Frieza can transform." Goku suggested. He had already warned Bulma and all the citizens were already leaving their shelters.

"Hey guys! Looks like you had a hard time." Bulma greeted them with a smile. "Well I have good news. The gravity chamber is loaded into the ship, so we just need to do some tests and it will be good to go in 2 days. You'll arrive on Namek in two weeks. By my calculations, Krillin and the others should be arriving in one, so we can do it"

"Woman, I want a new body armor. Quickly!" Vegeta ordered.

"Do you think this is a hotel and I'm your personal maid? I've been busy as Hell, so you wait until I say so. Got it, Mr. Princy?"

"Why you…" Vegeta grumbled and went back to his bedroom.

"Hehehe… Looks like everything's back to normal. I'm going home Bulma, see ya" Goku said as he was taking off to Mt. Paozu.

"Okay Goku, see you in 2 days… And thank you for saving him" Bulma blushed a little as said the last part to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Turles is defeated! Wow, it wasn't such a hard battle because of the after-effects of another fruit, but it makes us wonder: what if there weren't side effects, like in the movie? Well, lets save that for another time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, we'll be arriving at our destination!**

**PLs:**

**Goku: **base – 30,000

KaiokenX3 – 90,000

KaiokenX5 – 150,000

Post zenkai and fruit – 55,000

**Vegeta: **40,000

Post zenkai – 45,000

Post fruit – 55,000

**Turles: **base – 45,000

Full power – 65,000

After eating the fruit – 175,000

After the side effect of the fruit – 30,000 and dropping

**Just a side note: keep in mind that Goku's zenkai is bigger since he took a bigger beatdown and was tired after a **_**KaiokenX5**_**. Hope you guys have a Happy New Year ^-^**


	14. Arrival and Departure

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new update for DBZ: A new tale! Our heroes have reached Namek. What will they find there?**

* * *

><p>"Hey, check this out! We're on Namek!" Yamcha yelled, waking up the remaining crew of the ship.<p>

"It's totally green." Krillin said with a smile. "Guess it fits the inhabitants" and the two earthlings laughed.

"If you two would shut up, I could land this thing carefully" Bardock commanded.

"Granpa, I feel a lot of high powers in the planet." Gohan stated.

"Maybe it's just the locals. Piccolo was strong" Krillin suggested.

"No, the energy is filled with evil intentions… And there is one in particular that is specially evil and powerful. You think it's Frieza?" Gohan questioned his grandfather.

"Most definitely. We need to be careful on our approach" Bardock warned.

The ship landed near a Namekian village. The natives were astonished to see one of their ancient ships. The village leader, an elder Namekian stepped forward to the ship, as the warriors from Earth descended.

"Who are you? How do you have in your possession one of our ancient ships?"

"Easy there, we aren't here with evil intentions. I'm Krillin. These are Yamcha, Gohan and Bardock." Krillin introduced the group.

"I am Cargo, the elder of this village. What is your purpose here?"

"We need the Dragon Balls to help our friends!" Yamcha explained.

"What? How do outsiders like you know of the Dragon Balls?" the elder questioned again.

"We came from Earth. Your people probably sent one of yours there many, many years ago. But sadly, he died and with that our Dragon Balls were gone. We want to wish him back and all the others who died because of evil warriors" Gohan explained calmly.

"You seem to have good intentions in your hearts. But how do I know you're being honest?"

"Simple" Bardock intervened. "You must have sent that the planet is under attack. We want to help get rid of the invaders and take any Dragon Balls they have with them"

"Easier said than done, my friend." Cargo said. "I too, have felt the evil presences in our world but they are too strong. You seem very powerful but not enough"

"We know that. But we need to keep them from using the Dragon Balls" Gohan said bravely.

"Well, I don't know how the ones on Earth were, but here only a Namekian sage such as myself or the other elders can summon Porunga. So even if they kill everyone, they won't get their wishes." Cargo said with a sad smile, as if guessing what would become of his people.

"Wishes? You mean we can ask for more than one?" Krillin asked full of hope.

"Oh yes." Cargo answered. "Our Dragon, Porunga, can grant three wishes. If your wish is to want to resurrect people, then you can bring back the same person lots of times in a row, as long as that person died in battle. However, it can only bring back one person per wish." Cargo explained.

"That's a hard handicap" Bardock commented.

"Not really." Krillin said. "We just need to wish Picoolo and Chiaotzu. Then our Dragon Balls will be operational again"

"That's a great idea, but we seem to be missing the most important point: how are we supposed to get the Dragon Balls Frieza has?" Yamcha asked.

"First things first. We need to get these Namekians out of here" Bardock started to devise a strategy. "Is there anywhere you can all go to?"

"Well, we could go nearer to our Great Elder Guru. He also has a Dragon Ball that can help you. He can also tap into anyone's hidden potential, making the fighter stronger"

"Gohan, you go with them. Being a Human-Saiyan hybrid, your power develops faster." Bardock suggested.

"What about us?" Yamcha asked.

"We are going to Frieza. We aren't powerful enough for him, but his henchmen will be easy pickings. Plus…" and he remembered the pink warrior who killed his comrades "I have a score to settle"

"Some of our warriors will accompany you. If you are able, be sure to save Moori. He's Nameks' first son after the fall of the Super Nameks" Cargo asked.

"No promises, but we will try to save as many as possible. Lets go!" Bardock dashed through the floor in order not to be picked by any scouter. Krillin, Yamcha and three Namekian warriors, Fluto, Basse and Saxo took off after the scarred Saiyan

"Super Nameks? What are those?" Gohan asked Cargo as they also moved out north towards Guru's.

"A long time ago our Grand Elder Guru was one of many Super Nameks. They were able to reproduce trough eggs and they were immensely powerful. If Lord Guru was still in the prime of his youth, this Frieza wouldn't stand a chance." Cargo said with a sorrow face.

"What happened to them?"

"Our planet went through a great drought. All of the water was dry, and all the Super Nameks perished. Guru was the only one remaining. I heard from him that some of our people tried to send their children to other planets. Maybe that's what happened with your Namek."

"Well, Kami and Piccolo were originally the same being… Does that mean that if they were whole, they could become this Super Namek?" Gohan questioned.

"In theory… But if only one half created your set of Dragon Balls, they will cease to exist if the pair becomes whole again" Cargo explained.

"Ouch… Do you know of any other survivors of the drought?"

"There was… One Namekian that survived." Cargo said with a more dark and sad tone. "But that's because Lord Guru had to exile him. He was a being of pure evil, he tried to use the Dragon Balls to gain eternal life and rule Namek and the Universe. Guru said that with the help of the other Super Nameks, they were able to exile the evildoer." Cargo stopped a little. "I just hope no one ever has to see him again."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that even if he does start trouble, there will always be someone to protect the innocent" Gohan said with a smile as they carried on their trip.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Earth…<em>

"Goku, are you ready to go?" Chi Chi asked his husband.

"Yup. I already packed everything into the ship last night and the course is already set"

"Make sure you keep our son out of trouble. I can't even imagine if he has to face that Frieza…" Chi Chi said with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure my dad will protect him. And Gohan is strong as well. You know it" the Earth-raised Saiyan hugged his wife and kissed her forehead. "Me and Vegeta will be with him in no time. If we're lucky, we might rid the Universe from Frieza."

"Just don't get too overconfident. Protect Gohan and at the sign of an imminent defeat, I prefer if you all retreat" Chi Chi almost commanded, sounding like a general.

Noting the nice atmosphere and the mood, Goku stood up and saluted. "Yes Maam!" They then proceeded to kiss each other passionately before the Saiyan flew away to Capsule Corp.

"Well, there's the ship. What do you think, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"It is rather impressive you could do this out of the combine of Nappa's pod and the remains of Raditz's and Kakarrot's ones." Vegeta looked intrigued and satisfied.

"I can do almost anything!" Bulma said with a smile.

"Except for putting up a fight" Vegeta said mockingly.

"What? Listen buster, you take that back or I'll slap you so hard you'll be going around the world!" Bulma threatened.

"By all means, woman, show me that immense latent power that no one ever seen!" Vegeta talked back.

For a moment it really seemed that the Capsule Corp heir would hit the Saiyan prince, but then both of them started to laugh.

"Just make it back safe, okay?" Bulma asked.

"Hmph. If you have a better gravity chamber, I'll consider returning." He walked to the ship and noticed of Goku's arrival. "Kakarrot, I expected you to be here sooner"

"Sorry, Vegeta. I was just watching the neighborhood. I hope I didn't came in a wrong moment" he said in a teasing tone, making Bulma blush a little and Vegeta angry.

"Kakarrot, I already told you to shut up! Maybe you don't want to go to Namek!" Vegeta said with his right hand charging ki.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, can't a guy make a joke?" Goku got inside the spaceship. "So are we going or not, Vegeta?"

The Saiyan prince got inside as well and closed the door. "Kakarrot, the woman told me that we can train as much as we like in the gravity room. I helped her in the design, so this could easily take a power of 200.000 with no problem" he pressed the takeoff button and the ship started to ascend to the heavens. "Kakarrot put the gravity to 35. It will be interesting to see how much stronger the 'Might Fruit' made us."

"Very well, Vegeta. I'll also use some of the time to train the _Kaio-ken_. I want to at least make it to a times 15 when we arrive."

"Hmph, suit yourself. Did you bring the weighted clothing I requested?"

"Yes. We have a 1000kg set for each of us. But it's better if we take them off before landing" Goku suggested.

"Agreed. Now that we've covered all of the basics, let's start. Attack me Kakarrot!"

"_Wait! Wait! Before you start, can I just drop by_?" A voice echoed in both Saiyans heads.

"Who goes there?" Vegeta inquired.

"It's King Kai, the one who trained me while I was dead. " Goku answered. "How're you doin', King Kai?"

"_Well I first want to congratulate you for fending off the Saiyan invasion. It was a tough battle, but it will all turn out okay."_

"Thanks, King Kai. To be fair there were times I wasn't sure I was going to make it, but my friends helped me out a lot" the palmed-haired Saiyan smiled.

"_Second, I want to warn you both. If you really want to challenge Frieza, you must be very, very careful. He is part of the strongest family in the galaxy and he rules a large part of the North Quadrant. You have to be extremely careful._ _I know that you want revenge for what happened to your planet, but it's better to do it when you're sure you'll win._"

"Thanks for the heads-up, but we will train our asses off to make sure Frieza doesn't leave Namek… At least alive" Vegeta made an evil smirk.

King Kai tried not to be rude about the comment. After all, Vegeta was the one who experienced the more suffering at the hands of the tyrant. "_I also have good news for you Goku. As a reminder to not slacking off._" And the Kai smiled.

"What is it King Kai?"

"_I have three new pupils and they got here faster than you. Care to guess who they are?_"

"No… You mean…?"

"_Yup. Chiaotzu, Tien and Picoolo arrived here two days ago. Tien is almost catching Bubbles and Picoolo already was able to hit Gregory. He's off to a special training I sent him to. But if you want you can speak with Chiaotzu. Here you go, little guy._" The voice of King Kai went silent and Chiaotzu was heard. "_Hello, Goku?_"

"Hey, Chiaotzu! I bet you're doing wonders in King Kai's kitchen as always. Be sure to help Tien in every way possible. I hope you all come back stronger" Goku said with joy.

"_Well, I don't know about me, but Tien wants to be on your level to help you in any way he can. I have to go train my telekinetic skills. I'll see you when you wish us back, Goku. Stay safe_" and the mental link went off.

Goku was smiling beyond belief. "I can't believe they are all training there. I'm sure they will become even stronger." Then he looked at Vegeta, who appeared to be tired of waiting. "Oh, sorry Vegeta. Here I come!" and he powered up and charged at the already powered up Saiyan Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go! The 15****th**** chapter is here! I intentionally stopped right now, because I want the next chapter to be an action packed brawl! If you can read between the lines, you can already guess what's coming after the Frieza saga. You just don't know how, that will be my little secret ;)**

**PLs:**

**Bardock: **45.000

**Gohan: **25.000

**Yamcha: **14.500

**Krillin: **15.000


	15. Fighting past demons

**A/N: Hey guys, the next chapter is right here. Pay attention, because there will be a lot of info in this one ^^**

* * *

><p>Krillin, Yamcha, Bardock and the three Namekian warriors arrived at Moori's village. They kept hidden in a nearby cliff and lowering their powers so that no scouter could pick them up.<p>

When they looked through the cliff they saw the village. Everyone was already dead except for three Namekians: the elder, who was recognized as Moori and two children. There were a lot of soldiers with armor similar to the Saiyan invaders, and in the center of the soldiers, a smaller warrior with horns was floating in some sort of hovercraft.

Bradock immediately recognized him as Frieza, the destroyer of Planet Vegeta, and the two warriors next to him: the light-green-skinned Zarbon and the pink, fat, Dodoria. At the sight of Dodoria, Bardock got angrier.

"Bardock, calm down! We can't let them find us" Krillin said.

"Those monsters! They already wiped out the entire village! What can we do?" Yamcha asked.

"We'll go and take care of the soldiers" Saxo said.

"You aren't strong enough. I say we go all and escape." Krillin suggested.

"We can't outrun Frieza or his elite soldiers" Bardock explained.

"We are aware of that. But if we take care of the soldiers and destroy their scouters, they cannot locate the others" Fluto said.

"Besides, we know that if we go there, we won't come back" Basse explained.

"You want to sacrifice yourselves? That's crazy!" Krillin shouted a little louder.

The sound made Dodoria look at the cliff where they were. All the warriors hid and retained their powers.

"Dodoria is an imbecil, do something to distract him" Bardock asked.

Krillin had an idea. "QUACK!"

Yamcha looked dumbfounded and whispered "What, you think he's gonna think you're some kind of space duck?"

Back on the village, Dodoria kept looking at the cliff. "Oh it was just a space duck. They are majestic creatures, you know Zarbon?"

"Not interested. You should pay more attention to what we're doing here." And he turned to Moori.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you in order to deserve this?" Moori asked.

"Well, we want your Dragon Balls. And since you won't cooperate, I just killed them all. After all, I just need one of you to tell me where it is" Frieza spoke with his cold voice, striking fear into Moori.

"We don't have any of that here. You should look somewhere else." Moori tried not to sweat in fear, but he just couldn't. The being in front of him was too powerful.

"You know, I could believe you… But the last elder said the exact same thing until he finnaly cracked after I murdered all the children. Are you seriously going to make me repeat the process here?" Frieza asked maliciously, looking at the two children.

"No, please, don't harm them!" Moori begged, protecting the two younglings.

"If you could just give me the Dragon Ball, we will go away." Zarbon negotiated.

"You promise not to harm the children?" Moori asked.

"Yes, I promise I won't harm them" Frieza said, never changing his cold tone of voice.

"Very well." Moori snapped his fingers and a Dragon Ball appeared from the house behind him. "Now go and never come here again."

"We'll go, but before you can warn any of the others… Dodoria, kill them!" Frieza ordered.

"But you promised…!"

"I promised I wouldn't hurt them. I didn't say anything about them" Frieza mocked.

"It will be quick, don't worry" Dodoria dashed at Moori but was stopped by a kick to the face.

Saxo, Basse and Fluto appeared. "Stop right there you monster!"

"Oh look, more dead bodie… I mean volunteers" Frieza said with a mocking tone. "What are their power levels?"

One of the soldiers pressed the button on the scouter and then started laughing. "1000 for each. Allow us to deal with them, Lord Frieza!" The soldiers scattered around the Namek warriors but all of a sudden, Fluto charged his power and with a strong kiai wave he defeated all the soldiers. "_Elder Moori, please retreat with Dende to Guru's. Elder Cargo is there and they wish to speak with you. Please!_"

"I tought they were only 1000! What's going on here?" Dodoria asked, confused.

"They can hide their little power levels. What are the readings now Zarbon?" Frieza questioned his right-handed man.

"5000 each. Our soldiers were all wiped in an instance." And the light-green alien turned to Dodoria. "You deal with them. I'll escort Lord Frieza with the Dragon Balls"

As Zarbon prepared to take off, Yamcha and Krillin intervened. A kick to the alien's face caught everyone off guard. Krillin fired his _Scatter Shot_ so that all the scouters were destroyed, hence leaving the invaders with no means to locate anyone. In the midst of all the confusion, Moori was able to flee with Dende.

"I have no idea who you are, but that was a huge mistake" Zarbon got up and starred at the Earthlings. "Where do you come from? Why are you here?"

"You'll get no info out of us, you beauty-queen. We're here to stop all this senseless destruction!" Yamcha said.

"Urgh, another heroic speech. Seriously, I've lost count. Zarbon, you take care of this, I'll return to the ship." Frieza ordered as he levitated the 5 Dragon Balls and took off.

"What do we do? Should we stop him?" Krillin asked his friend.

"We have other business right now. And we need to plan carefully" Yamcha replied.

"You know, it's funny how you think you'll get out of this alive" Dodoria said. When the Earthlings looked at him, they sweated in fear. Flute, Saxo and Basse's heads were all in Dodoria's hand. "What? Your friends?" AHAHAH" he laughed as he smashed the Namekain warrior's heads.

"You monster!" Krillin screamed as he powered up.

"No no, dear boy. You're dealing with me!" Zarbon stood between them and smiled evilly.

"Come on Zarbon, there are two of them. One for each of us" Dodoria suggested.

"Actually" a voice came from behind Dodoria "There are four of us… and you're going to die now" a huge punch connected with Dodoria's jaw, causing the pink alien to fly into a nearby lake. Zarbon didn't had the time to see who was the attacker because Yamcha and Krillin were dashing after him, combining attacks and inflicting minimal damage.

"Grrr. You annoying pests! You may have the numbers, but I have the power! _Star Blast_!" a large number of blasts came from Zarbon's hand, hitting the Earthling heroes.

"We have to get away. Let's lure him to Gohan. The three of us have a better chance to win" Yamcha suggested.

"Agreed. Hey pretty boy! Bet you can't catch us!" Krillin mocked Zarbon as the Turtle-school fighters started to fly away.

"Run away? I think not!" Zarbon quickly flew after them.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Dodoria emerged from the water…<em>

"What the hell happened? I was able to saw a glimpse of who attacked me… But it's impossible. He's dead" Dodoria shook his head as he got out of the lake.

"Who's dead?" the same voice was heard. As Dodoria turned to see who it was, he was petrified, as he saw a ghost.

"Bardock! Impossible! Lord Frieza killed you!"

"Wrong! I didn't die. I could tell you how I survived, but what's the point in talking to a corpse?" Bardock mocked

"You have got to be kidding me! You can't defeat me. Remember the last beating I gave you? Right after I slaughtered your friends on Planet Meat. Yeah, that Toma guy was supposed to be the second strongest, right? He couldn't even take a punch! Ahahah!" Dodoria laughed evilly as Bardock was just standing there.

"What's wrong? Is the monkey crying? Did big bad Dodoria scared you by making you think he's going to give you the same fate of your filthy monkey frien…" but Dodoria couldn't end the threat, because Bardock punched him in the gut so hard, his hand came out of Dodoria's back.

"Gah! How? How did you became so strong?"

"I've already said it, Dodoria: there is no use talking to a corpse. Feel the wrath of my fallen comrades! _XenoBlast_!" The blue beam engulfed Dodoria completely and thus Bardock's group was finally avenged. "I'm not going to toy around with this bafoon. I've got bigger fish to fry. Now I'm going back to Gohan. If that Grand Elder can make us stronger, than it's best if I go there" and he took off.

Unawhere to Bardock, Dodoria was able to send some info through his reserve scouter to Frieza. The horned emperor was in his spaceship, carefully plotting his next move. "_So Dodoria is dead… And Bardock survived! That's an unpleasant surprise. And if he's gotten as strong as I think, then Zarbon is going to perish as well_" he reached the controls of the ship and made a call. "Get the Ginyu Force to Namek with new scouters! On the double!"

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"I have you now, you imbeciles! You really think you could run from the great Zarbon?"

"We weren't running" Yamcha replied. "We were just waiting."

"Waiting? For who?" Zarbon asked and his answer came from the skies

"_Masenko_!"

Gohan descended to where his friends were.

"Hey Gohan, were you able to meet the Grand Elder?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"There was no time. I had to come to your aid. But if we work together, we can beat him." Gohan said.

"You three? Beat me? Amusing." Zarbon came out of the smoke with his cape burned. "You really don't know who you're dealing with. Aside the Ginyu Force, I'm Lord Frieza's strongest henchman. I'm his right-hand advisor. And I'm not even serious. How could you hope defeating me?"

"Like this. AHHHHH!" Gohan began to power up. Krillin and Yamcha mimicked the young Demi-Saiyan and they all charged at Zarbon, who was caught off guard with the immense boost in power of his three opponents.

"Well, you truly are something. But nothing compared to my real power. I'll give you one final offer: join Lord Frieza's ranks and I won't massacre you."

"You have got to be crazy! We will never join the likes of him!" Gohan shouted bravely and dashed again at Zarbon. Only this time, the light-green alien was prepared. He blocked Gohan's attack and kicked him in the mid-section. Krillin and Yamcha dashed at Zarbon, but he was able to dodge both hits and hit both Earthlings with swift punches.

"I did tried to warn you. I don't like using my real power, but since you won't listen to me, I guess I have no choice." Zarbon began to concentrate and his power started to rise.

"Look at him. He's changing his appearance!" Yamcha noted.

Zarbon transformed into an uglier, more monster-like version of himself. He looked more buffed and his once pretty face, now looked like a crocodile. "I really don't like to use this ugly form, but since you three look like quite skilled, I can't afford to hold back" Zarbon said as he suddenly disappeared. The next moment, Krillin was heavy-punched in the gut and Yamcha was head-butted. Only Gohan was able to dodge at the last moment the spine-cracking kick of the monstrous alien.

"Hmm, not bad kid. But you can't escape forever."

Gohan was thinking of a way out, when he felt a large ki approaching them. "_Who can that be? It reminds me of Piccolo but he's dead!_"

* * *

><p><em>And speaking of Piccolo, what is he up to?<em>

In the darkest regions of Hell, there exists the Demon Realm. Here, it was supposed to say that an unbelievable powerful warrior lived. But for a few decades, he disappeared suddenly. But now, it appears a new Demon King surfaced. King Kai suggested Piccolo would go there and get a good training exercise.

The Namekian warrior was standing near the Palace to see if there was any kind of movement, and when it finally happened, he was somewhat surprised of who appeared in front of him.

"So this is what King Kai meant. 'Fighting my inner demons', yeah right!"

"I figured you'd come sooner or later… My son" Piccolo Daimao said.

"I'm not here to chit-chat, pops. I'm here to see if the previous generation is whorthwhile. You're going to fight me, and if I win, I get to absorb your body!" Piccolo replied, taking a fighting stance.

"Oh? Then you want to disgrace your heritage? You're a demon like me! I've seen what you did! You died to protect the son of the one who killed me! What were you thinking?" Daimao asked.

"None of your business! I don't want to rule the Earth, I just want to test my strength against strong opponents, and Goku is the strongest. Training his son was a good exercise to my soul. I know that I'll never become like you! I'm a proud Namekian warrior and you're going down, old man!"

"Fine, suit yourself. I have been training here in Hell in order to bring Goku down, but this is much better, I'll get to discipline my son. Be warned: if I win, you will be the one absorbed. And I'll demand you revive me. That way I can finish what I started! Prepare yourself, son!" Daimao launched himself at Piccolo, but the punch was blocked.

"You're so weak. I see that the reason I was sent down here was to prove that my soul was clean of all of the evil you implanted." And he kicked Daimao in the face. Before letting his father get up, Piccolo was already on top of him, crushing on of his arms with his foot. "Listen up! I'm going to absorb you, whether you like it or not, and don't even think about taking over, because I'll put you in your place. After all, you're going to fade into my subconscious, meaning you'll finally disappear and old-man Kami can relax."

"You're even sided with Kami? Hear this, Junior! I will never die! One day I'll take over yourt body, and kill everyone on Earth!" Daimao threatened as his son put his hand on Daimao's chest.

"Hmph, even if you do that, Goku will stop you. He's stronger than me, and I'm sure he'll never let you do anything evil again! Now be a good old man and give me your power!" Piccolo began absorbing Daimao's energy and when he finished, he felt a lot stronger. "This is the power of the original evil half of Kami… But this isn't enough. I have to get stronger" the Namekian warrior flew his way back to King Kai. On the way he found Raditz.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to King Kai as well. I was surprised by not seeing you there!" Piccolo asked the brother of Goku.

"Well, the offer did appear. But I wanted to do some training of my own, since there was nothing King Kai could teach me, he told me that personally. So I'm here training with other Saiyans. Plus I get to be with my mother" Raditz answered.

"Good thing you can still be with your family." Piccolo stated, with a sad face.

"Don't worry. When Gohan brings you back to life, you can see him again. I mean, after all, he's kind of family to you too right?" Raditz asked.

"Well, he is the first friend I had. And the first to acknowledge me as anything other than the spawn of the Demon King Piccolo Daimao" Piccolo smiled.

"Demon King? What do you mean?" Raditz asked, confused.

"I'll explain. In the meantime, we could have a little sparring match and see our progress." Piccolo suggested.

"That's a good idea. I sense your power increased immensely. I want to see how I pair up against you now. Let's begin!" and the two warriors dashed at each other.

* * *

><p><em>On King Kai's planet<em>

"So Piccolo has done it. He has overcome his past." King Kai delivered the news to Tien and Chiaotsu while his antennas moved to another place. "And I see Bardock has also relieved some of his pain. I'm glad for him"

"What about Goku? Will he be there in time?" Tien asked.

"Don't worry. Goku and Vegeta won't be long to reach Namek… I just hope they don't have to fight Frieza directly"

"Is he that strong, King Kai?" Chiaotsu questioned.

"He's so strong that even I alone couldn't defeat him. I would require the assistance of one more Kai." King Kai answered.

"There are more?" Tien asked.

"Yes, Four Kais for each of the galaxies. I just call myself 'King' because my pupils are the ones who have been dominating the Otherworld Tounaments." King Kai explained.

"Interesting. I'd like to participate in one of those" Tien said.

"Yeah, but then you had to stay dead" Chiaotsu mocked and the three of them laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Namek, Zarbon and Gohan continued their fight<em>

"You runt!" Zarbon screamed after Gohan successfully hit him with a fast combo of punches, making the monstrous alien smash into a mountain. "You shouldn't be that strong! Who… What are you?"

"You think I'm going to answer?" Gohan defended himself bravely. "_This is bad, I'm nearly out of ki…_"

Zarbon launched himself at the young warrior in order to crush his cranium, but a figure appeared between them. A Namekian warrior.

"Another Namek trash? You just wait until I finish off the little runt, then I'll take care of… " but Zarbon didn't finish because the tall Namekian disintegrated him with a short ranged and powerful ki blast.

"Thanks, uhhh… Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"The name is Nail. I was sent here by Elder Moori to help you. Let's return to Guru's. Take your friends, we will need them."

"What do you mean?" Gohan questioned.

"I sense some high power levels heading here. Five of them feel evil and they will arrive in two days, according to your other warrior friend. The day after, two other energies will arrive, but I can't tell if they are good or bad." Nail explained.

"That must be my dad and Vegeta, but wait, how is it's already been almost one week? There weren't any nights!" Gohan sounded confused.

"It's normal, there are no moons on Namek. You all have been up for four of your Earth days straight. We will take you to Guru's so you can rest. We must hurry." Nail said as he picked up Yamcha and Krillin and began to fly away.

"Right, let's go!" Gohan followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Bardock got his friends avenged, Piccolo was able to reach a calm soul and got a nice boost from it, we now know why Raditz wasn't with King Kai, and Zarbon got killed by Nail. **

**Pls**

**Bardock** - 45.000

**Gohan** - 25.000

**Krillin** - 13.500

**Yamcha** - 14.000

**Dodoria** - 23.000

**Zarbon** - 26.000

Transformed - 30.000

**Nail** - 45.000

**Saxo, Flute and Basse** - 5.000

**Frieza** - 520.000

**Daimao: **6.000

**Piccolo: **48.000

After absorving Daimao - 65.000

**Raditz: **23.000

**Tien: **9.500

**Chiaotsu: **5.500

**First things first: Raditz has been training nonstop with other Saiyans, the power up is believable. And as you know, a Namekian fusion gives a lot of power. But this little power boost is in order to explain something that's coming in the next chapters.**

**The five evil energies approaching Namek are the Ginyus! How can our heroes stand agains such mighty foes? Tune here next time for another chapter of DBZ: A new tale!**


	16. Attack of the Ginyus

**A/N: Hey guys! I noticed I haven't responded to the reviews like a good author (shame on me XD), so I'll be answering some of them at the end of the chapter and I'll start doing that from here on. Now let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up from his slumber. He and his friends (except Bardock and Nail) slept for a whole day. According to what Bardock said when they arrived at Guru's, they would come face to face with the Ginyu Force in battle, the most elite of Frieza's soldiers. As for the emperor himself, he was quietly in his ship, waiting for the new scouters.<p>

Guru was a huge Namek. He was sitting in his big throne-like chair and he almost didn't speak. By watching only, it could be told that he was very old. He gave birth to all of the Nameks that lived on the planet. He was the last of the Super Nameks. On the top of the chair, the 1-star Dragon Ball was shining.

When the Earth fighters arrived, Guru told them that he didn't had much time to live and that if he died, the Dragon Balls would become useless. However, he was happy that some of his children survived and thanked Gohan and his friends by unlocking their potential. Basically, he took all of the latent energy the fighters had, and released it. Gohan's case was special tough. Since he's only a child, his latent potential wasn't quite developed. But seeing the huge amount of energy already stored within the young demi-Saiyan, Guru decided to pull most of that energy out. He also told that if Gohan continued to improve himself as he grew up, he could easily become the strongest warrior in the Universe.

"The first thing we should do is hide our Dragon Balls far away from here" Gohan suggested.

"Join the Namekians as well. We can't leave them to be caught in the crossfire" Yamcha added.

"All of us can manipulate our energy signal. Frieza's scouters will never find any of us" Nail explained.

"So all we need to do is defeat the Ginyus!" Krillin said in a happy tone.

"That won't be that easy" Bardock intervened. "Even with the power-up Guru gave us, there is no guarantee we can win. Our best bet is to hold our ground until Kakarrot and Vegeta arrive. If we can defeat the Ginyus, even better"

"Nail" Guru called. "I want you to go with them."

"But Lord Guru, I can't leave you unguarded." Nail opposed.

"I will be with all of the other Namekians. It will be fine. I want to give you the power-up as well. Come closer" the Grand Elder ordered.

Nail stood himself at Guru's side, as the larger Namek put his hand on Nail's head, unlocking his potential.

"Wow… I feel incredible!" Nail was impressed at his strength.

"Not bad. He's slightly stronger than you, Gohan. Maybe we have a shot" Bardock hoped.

"Hey!" Yamcha called. "I was able to talk with Vegeta through our ship. He gave us some advice to fight them!"

"Well, that's a good thing" Krillin added. "Lets use the remaining time to get everyone out of here. Bardock, can you stand guard for a while?"

"Sure" the scarred Saiyan answered.

For the remaining hours, the five fighters were busy, leading Guru, Moori, Cargo and all the other Namekians to a safer place.

When they got everyone to the hideout, Guru decided on what he'd been thinking throughout the whole trip.

"Moori" Guru called. "I want you to be the new Guardian. I sense that my time is almost up, so in order to avoid losing the Dragon Balls, you will become the next leader of our people. You are my first son, so I trust you can do it."

"Lord Guru, I am honoured that you trust me so much… I will do my job as Guardian to the best of my abilities." Moori answered in tears.

"Dende, I summon you as well." Guru summoned the little Namekian Yamcha and Krillin saved back at Moori's village.

"Yes, my Lord? What do you need of me?" Dende asked nervously.

"I sense that you have great potential in you. I shall unlock your abilities. You will be blessed with the power of healing wounds of any kind. I'm sure you will be an invaluable asset in the battle to come. You will remain here for a while, I only want you involved if it's the only chance. I also want the remaining warriors of Namek" and he pointed at three Namekaians "Clarinot, Harmonic and Pianee to do something. You will probably have to sacrifice yourselves for this, so I'm reluctant in giving you this assignment" he said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry, Lord Guru. We'll do it. If it's for the sake of our people and to defeat that demon, we will do anything" Pianee stated.

"Very well. I want two of you to distract the invader. Send him to somewhere far from his ship. The other one will gather the Dragon Balls he has and bring them here, so we can summon Porunga." Guru explained.

"Here" Krillin gave Clarinot the Dragon Radar. "This will help you find them, even if they hide them"

"Thank you" Clarinot said.

"I will also unleash your powers, so you can hold him for as long as it takes. It pains me to send you to your deaths, but if we succeed, you will all be brought back"

"Guru, sorry to interrupt" Bardock intervened. "But the Ginyus are about to show up. We're going to Frieza's ship and surprise them there"

"But Frieza himself is there!" Yamcha almost screamed in fear.

"We won't literally go there, you scaredy-cat" Bardock explained. "We're just going to get closer, so we won't reveal where the Namekians are."

"That sounds like a good plan" Krillin stated.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gohan began to fly away. All the others followed him.

* * *

><p>On Frieza's ship, the five elite soldiers arrived. They all wore the most resistant armor of all the Planet Trade Organization. Guldo was a small, green-skinned alien with four eyes. Burter was the largest of them, a blue skinned alien with some sort of yellow shell in his head. Jeice, the second-in-command was the second smaller in the group and he had white hair. Recoome was the brute of the team, a large humanoid alien with orange hair. The leader Ginyu had purple skin and two horns on each side of the head. They all stood in front of Frieza and did a fighting pose. It was somewhat humorous, but the idea was to strike fear into the opponents. Frieza thought that it was only useless, but since they are the elite of the elite, it wasn't a problem.<p>

"Ah, Ginyu. I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

"Not a problem at all, Lord Frieza. But if I may ask, why are you having difficulties here? Did Zarbon and Dodoria messed up?" Ginyu asked.

"No, the problem is called Bardock. If you remember, he was one of the elite Saiyans before I destroyed Planet Vegeta" Frieza explained. "He has some allies and they are quite capable. Dodoria and Zarbon weren't enough to deal with them. I expect you five to bring Bardock to me and tell me where to find the two Dragon Balls I'm missing in order to have eternal life." Frieza explained.

"What's a Dragon Ball?" Guldo asked.

"This is how they look like." and he showed them one of the magical balls. "I want the other two now!"

"Understood, Lord Frieza." Jeice said.

"Hey, I detect five high power levels. Could it be that Bardock guy?" Recoome asked.

"The better way to find out is to go there. Ginyu force, MOVE OUT!" Ginyu ordered and the five soldiers flew at top speed to the battlefield.

"I should scout the planet to see if there are any Namekian survivors, but I can't afford to have the DragonBalls stolen." Frieza said to himself as he got back to the command room of his ship.

Elsewhere, the Ginyus arrived on the battlefield. They saw the five fighters waiting for them. "Interesting. How about we make a little game? There are five of us, and five of you. If we win, you'll tell us where the Dragon Balls are." Ginyu suggested.

"Let's check their powers… Whoa, really? How did they defeat Zarbon? They are so weak!" Jeice was surprised by the low readings.

"Don't be fooled, I'm sure they are able to hide their powers. Let's see… Guldo, you take the short baldy; Jeice you got the kid, Burter, you're with the long haired loser face, and Recoome you get the tall Namekian. I'll go after Bardock. Don't forget, we can kill them all if that makes Bardock there spill the beans" and Ginyu laughed maliciously.

"Be careful, you guys. If you're able, defeat your opponent as fast as possible and provide back-up" Gohan shouted as all the warriors powered up to their maximums.

"Ohhhh, look at this! Maybe they are a little more resistant than we tought. Anyway, Ginyu Force, SPREAD OUT!" Ginyu ordered and each pair of fighters took a different route to battle. "So Bardock, now that we're alone, are you going to talk or do I have to force you?"

"Hmph, shut up and fight!" Bardock dashed at Ginyu and the two fighters began to trade furious blows at a fantastic speed.

* * *

><p><em>Krillin vs Guldo<em>

"_I have to be careful, he can stop time for a while. I must attack at full speed so he can't see me_" the monk thought to himself.

"So are you going to keep there like a scared baby or are you going to fight?" Guldo taunted.

"Try this then, you ugly midget! _Scatter Shot_! The slow blast was going to Guldo but the alien was able to dodge it easily kicking the blast upwards.

"This is so easy! How did I get up fighting the trash… Wait, why are you still with your hands up?" And Guldo looked up and saw a rain of blasts pour upon him. "_I have to stop time! NOW_" Guldo holded his breath and time stopped. He was able to run away to another spot. "_Little bastard. Think you can fool… Wait where is he?_" Guldo looked but he couldn't find his opponent. "_I can't let him find me. I'll hide for now until I can catch my breath again_" and so, he hid behind a nearby rock and released his breath, making time flow again.

Krillin, also hiding in order not to be attacked while time was stopped, focused a little. "Well, he didn't attack me, meaning he can't sense my energy. This one is in the bag. He's hiding as well, maybe hoping to catch me off guard. Well, let's see how you fare against this. _Kame… Hame… HA_!" The blue beam was shot against the rock Guldo was hiding, causing the green alien to reappear with a little burn to the back of his armour.

"How? How did he find me? Wait, he's still hiding, maybe it was just a fluke. Wait, what is that?" he asked to himself as he saw a flurry of Kamehamehas going to his direction. Guldo was forced to stop time and go into hiding again. When he released the time flow he began searching for Krillin again but was surprised with a kick to the face.

"Ouch! How did you do that? How can you know where I am?" Guldo asked, very angry.

"It's called sensing energy. You rely too much on your scouters, that's your downfall. Now, I win!" Krillin charged at Guldo but was stopped by a sort of invisible wall.

"You fool! Stopping time isn't my only gift. I also have telekinetic powers. Now you're trapped and I'm going to cut you in half!" Guldo levitated a nearby tree and cut all the branches, turning it into a sharped pike, ready to pierce trough Krillin. "Now you DIE!" but before he could throw the tree, Krillin suddenly vanished. "What? Where did he go?" all he heard was a voice above him scream "_Kienzan Danmaku_!" (**A/N: Kienzan Barrage, mainly he shoots his Scatter shot, but instead of the big blast turn into smaller ones, it turns into Kienzans. After all, Krillin was always a master at manipulating energy ;P)**

Guldo tried to run from the incoming disks but it was in vain. The smallest member of the Ginyu Force was cut in multiple pieces. Krillin sat on the ground, exhausted. "Damn, using the Multi-Form technique and then this… I can't try much of these high power moves at once. They wear me out"

* * *

><p><em>Yamcha vs Burter<em>

Yamcha was in a pinch. His opponent was stronger than him, but that wasn't the main issue. Burter was insanely fast! Yamcha always was proud of his own speed, but Burter was on a whole different league.

"I admit, you are fast. To be able to parry some of my blows is somewhat impressive. But I'm not even at my full speed, how can you even expect to catch me?"

"_Damn! What can I do? I'm stuck here defending, I can't even land a single punch!"_ Yamcha thought to himself.

"There is nothing you can't do!" Burter taunted as he kept pummelling Yamcha.

"_His attacks aren't that strong. He has a higher power than mine, but he uses it solely for his speed… I have an idea. I might not be fast, but I know what is! _So you think I'm not fast enough? Unlucky for you, I can see your movements. They are indeed fast, but I can keep up with the. And if I can keep up, I can beat you!" Yamcha said with a confident tone as he back flipped to gain some distance. He started to charge his energy in his right hand. "_Sôkidan_!" The energy ball was thrown at Burter at high speed.

"You have got to be kidding me! That little blast can't hit me!" Burter dashed to the side. "You see? What?" Burter was surprised to see the ball going after him. "It can follow me? How?"

Burter continued to dash back and forth to escape the energy ball, but it was constantly following him. Meanwhile, Yamcha fired a small blast to Burter, hitting his scouter. Unable to find him, Yamcha hid a little and fired another _Sôkidan_. "_A double _Sôkidan _is my limit. I just hope I'm able to hit him. As long as I'm here he won't be able to find me and I can win!_"

"I'm getting really tired of this! The ball knows where I am, but I only need to find that idiot and it will explode. Now where is… What?" Burter was hit by the second _Sôkidan_, causing the first to hit the blue alien as well.

"Yeah! I got him!" Yamcha cheered himself in victory.

"Got who?" a voice was heard behind Yamcha. Burter reappeared and kicked the former bandit in the face. "That move you did was good. It was fast, but the energy was faster than you. I was able to spot you and dodge your attack at the last moment." Burter continued to kick the grounded Yamcha's midsection. "So, are you going to tell me where to find those Dragon Balls?"

"Shove it! I'd rather die!" Yamcha replied.

"What a shame. Well, guess you di…" Burter didn't finish the sentence. Gohan appeared out of nowhere, heavily wounded and fell at Yamcha's side. "What the…?" Burter questioned when Jeice appeared.

"Damn, that kid was tough!" the Ginuy Force's Red Magma stated. He had his armor cracked and there were lots of bruises in his face. "Wasn't expecting a little kid to be so strong. You okay there, Burter?"

"Yeah" the blue alien answered. "This one was a little skilled but with my speed, it wasn't even a threat. Hey look!"

Gohan was slowly standing up. He was bleeding from his left shoulder and his suit was ragged. "Come on. I'm still not done!"

Jeice was surprised with the demi-Saiyan's attitude. "You sure have courage, boy. But you see your little friend at your feet? That's how you'll all end eventually!"

Gohan looked at Yamcha. He wasn't dead, but he was barely alive. "Gohan… Run away… There's no way… to beat them…" the Turtle school student said between coughs.

"No… It can't be the same as last time…" Gohan's mind flashbacked to the fight with Nappa. Chiaotsu and Tien sacrificed themselves to try and defeat their enemy and Piccolo… Piccolo died so that Gohan could live! The sound of Nappa's mocking tone was resonating in the young warrior's mind. "_Ahahahah, the Namek slug is dead. Ahahah_"

"No… Stop it… STOP IT!" and a blinding white aura erupted from Gohan. "You two are in so much trouble. I give you one final chance. Get out of Namek and go back to wherever the hell you came from. Do that, and I won't kill you."

Burter and Jeice were dumbfounded by the threat and began laughing. "What? You couldn't beat me! How do you expect to fight against two of us and in that state? You crack me up kid! You really…" Jeice was interrupted with a spine-crushing kick.

"I didn't even saw that! How's that…?" Burter began to question but the only answer he received was a punch so strong that he felt that his face would almost detach from the rest of the body.

"I did try to warn you." Gohan said as he joined hands and charged energy. "_Masenko_!" The yellow blast vaporised both members of the Ginyu Force.

Yamcha was finally able to stand up. "Gohan… That was incredible. But you can't go anywhere. I feel that you're exhausted. We need to rest."

"But I have to help Mr Nail and Granpa Bardock!" Gohan said.

"I know, but you're too tired. If you go there you won't be able to do anything. Lets rest for now and then we'll go, okay?" Yamcha asked.

"Fine, but we have to go and pick up Krillin. He defeated his opponent but he's exhausted."

"Hey, didn't Guru gave that Dende kid the power of healing? Let's go there!" Yamcha suggested.

"Very well" and both fighters took off slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Nail vs Recoome<em>

Nail was panting. He hasn't been fighting for even five minutes and he was already tired. His opponent was really strong. Each strike was at full power, and Nail wasn't even able to parry them. The only option was to dodge.

"You sure know how to run, green man." Reccome mocked. "But running won't be enough to win, you have to hit me. That is… If you can" and he began laughing.

"Let's see you handle this! _Nail Gun_!" lots of small, bullet-like ki blasts came out of Nail's finger and began to hit Reccome, but the brute wasn't even flinching.

"Is that all? Now it's my turn. _Recoome Renegade Blaster_!"

Nail was having a hard time dodging the multiple barrage of beams but somehow he got out of the range of Recoome, capitalizing the time to catch his breath.

"Damn… What can I do? I have to hit him hard and fast, but that will just drain me out." Nail closed his eyes in order to feel everyone's ki. "I sense only Bardock and me remain fighting. But the others are too tired to help.. What can I do?"

"Hey, are you talking to yourself?" Recoome asked. "You must be pretty stupid, you know? Well, whatever. I'll just kill you quickly. If I'm the first to report back, I win a chocolate!"

"Hmph, then lets see if you deserve that. AHHHH!" Nail powered up to his maximum and dashed at Recoome. The elite soldier wasn't expecting and got hit with a left hook. Nail then proceeded with a strong combo of jabs, jaw-breaking punches and spine-shattering kicks. He finished with a massive headbutt and began charging ki in his hand. "Take this! _Desperado Blaster_!" an enormous green blast engulfed Recoome and an explosion took place.

Nail dropped to one knee, exhausted. "I may have overdid it, but I had to be cautious"

"Hey, that was a fine move you did" Recoome's voice sounded through the smoke. The elite soldier reappeared, his armor was disintegrated and the inner clothes were a little burn. But Recoome wasn't even injured! "I guess it's my turn now. Get ready for the _Recoome_..." and he took one of the ridiculous inspiring Ginyu poses "_Eraser Gun_!" He fired a huge purple blast from his mouth. Nail just stood there. He knew there was no way he could block or dodge a blast like that, so he just closed his eyes.

At the last moment, the blast was shot upwards. When Nail opened his eyes, he saw a man with black spiky hair and armour resembling the ones from Frieza's army. But the energy the man was releasing was warrior took a green bean and gave it to Nail. "Here, have this and go give them to the rest of Kakarrot's friends." The voice triggered a memory in Nail. That voice belonged to the one who told the Earthlings tips on how to defeat the Ginyus!

"So you're here… Vegeta" the tired Namekian smiled.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here? I thought you died on Earth!" Recoome was surprised to see the Saiyan prince.

"Sorry, but I can't die until I avenge my people and take out your boss. You're just going to be my first victim" Vegeta smiled maliciously.

"No way! I'm going to bring you to Lord Frieza myself and then I can get all the chocolates in the Universe! Eheheh… Eh? Where did he go?"

Vegeta reappeared behind Recoome and put his hands on the soldier's back. "Go eat chocolate in Hell. _Galick Cannon_!"

The point-blank blast burned Recoome's body and the elite brute was no more.

"Thank you. But… Where is the other one?" Nail asked.

"Kakarrot went to help his father. We're going to heal everyone with those Senzu Beans and strategize."

"We have already sent three of us to steal the Dragon Balls from Frieza. It's a suicide mission, but we will succeed." The Namekian warrior stated.

"Hmmm… That Guru is the one who gave you all the power up, correct? Maybe I'll ask for him to do the same to me. Take me there." and both warriors took off.

* * *

><p><em>Bardock vs Ginyu (at the same time when Vegeta appeared<em>)

The fast exchange seemed to go on forever. Bardock and Ginyu were both wailing on each other and there seemed to be no clear winner. But that's for the untrained eye. Bardock was being outmatched little by little.

"_This isn't going to end well_." Bardock thought. "HYAH!" a kiai wave forced some distance between the fighters.

"Guess you weren't all talk after all. You're quite capable. If I had to guess… I'd say your power is about 80.000" Ginyu stated.

"I don't know about that. What I do know is that each one of your soldiers is down, and you're next! _XenoBlast_!" the blue blast took Ginyu by surprise and he went crashing to a mountain.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now take this. _Galactic Dynamite_!" A barrage of purple blasts surrounded Bardock and the scarred Saiyan had to block them all in order to avoid critical damage. He fell to the ground, bleeding from multiple parts of his body. "What? Is that all? How disappointing"

"You haven't won yet, you horned bastard!" Bardock tried to stand up, but the pain was too intense.

"I haven't? Even if by miracle your friends defeated my comrades, they must be exhausted. Killing them will be a piece of cake. Not that they can defeat the elite of the elite, the outstanding Ginyu Force!" and the strongest soldier of Frieza's army took one of his famous poses.

"That was supposed to be what? Intimidating? God I'd be laughing if I wasn't so hurt" Bardock taunted, trying to gain time, since he sensed the two new powers in Namek, belonging to his son and Vegeta. He knew his son trusted him, so he went to Gohan and the others first.

"You dare to mock me? I'm Captain Ginyu! You worthless Saiyan should be thanking me for showing you my number one pose! But since you're just wasting space…" Ginyu reached Bardock and prepared to give him a finishing punch. "DIE!"

Ginyu's hand was stopped by another hand. He was a Bardock look-alike but with no scar. He wore an orange outfit and had a calm look on his face.

"Sorry to be late, father."

"Glad you make it, Kakarrot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we go! This was a very long one on my standards. I wanted to put all the Ginyu fights in one chapter, and yes they are short in purpose. Gohan went berserk again, I love to make him like that! ^^ **

**PLs: **

**Bardock** - 45.000

After Guru's power-up - 80.000

**Gohan** - 25.000

After Guru's power-up - 50.000

**Krillin** - 13.500

After Guru's power-up - 25.000

**Yamcha** - 14.000

After Guru's power-up - 24.000

**Nail - **45.000

After Guru's power-up - 55.000

**Guldo** - 22.500

**Jeice** - 52.000

**Burter** - 30.000

**Recoome** - 60.000

**Ginyu** - 120.000

**Vegeta – **?

**Goku - **?

**Answering the reviews last chapter had:**

Ssj God Vegito

**Q**: I can't help but wonder if you're foreshadowing something with King Piccolo's statement... Anyway, a good chapter as always with. I like that Piccolo absorbed his father's power and I'm curious to see what this twist will do to change the canon story more than it already is.

**A**: Actually, I'm not sure if I should explore the threat of Daimao. I mean, all the villains say something like that before they are defeated.  
>The fact that Piccolo absorbed his father is only to give a more logical power up before the fight with Frieza, really :P<br>But hey, we all can change our decisions at the last moment, Daimao can yet reappear ;)

Ky111

**Q**: Great chapter and I like the little add ins from Team Four Stars DBZ Abridged series just to add some humour the Krillin and the space duck routine gets me laughing every time I watch it.  
>Also like how you made King Kai a lot stronger as well as it is quite a joke that such a deity is so weak that Goku surpassed him even before his first battle with Vegeta.<br>Looking forward to what will happen next, Until then.

**A**: Thank you very much, I'm glad you're liking it so far. Well Dragon Ball was originally a humor/action anime, so I'm using some quotes to make it funnier. And yeah, TFS is the best thing that happened to the Internet

Regarding King Kai, if you need 4 Kais to seal Bojack, why would they be so god damn weak? In my fic, each Kai is a little weaker than Frieza's 100%, but the magical abilities and being practically gods gives them the extra power

RKF22

**Q**: Awesome battles can't wait for more

**A**: Thanks, glad you like it

rob

**Q**: how did yamcha get stronger than kuririn?

**A**: There is no secret. Yamcha and Krillin will both get very similar power levels so even if it is by a simple thousand, one will be always surpassing the other. Kinda like a competition for "who's the weakest?" ahah

Guest

**Q**: wow piccolo got strong I woulda though tien would be stronger also will he learn the kaioken ?

**A**: Well, Piccolo was always the strongest after the Saiyans, so it's no surprise there. Tien with the Kaioh-Ken? Why not…? ;)

**Next chapter, we'll have Goku vs Ginyu and the invasion on Frieza's ship. How will it turn out? You'll have to return next week**


	17. Surpassing the Elites

**Hey guys! here with a new chapter of DBZ: A New Tale! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ginyu just stood there looking at the two identical Saiyans. "Hey! He was fighting me! How dare you interfere?"<p>

Goku didn't even pay attention to the Captain of the Ginyu Force and looked at his father. "Here, I have the last Senzu with me." And he gave Bardock the green bean.

"Thanks son. With this I'm sure to win now." Bardock ate the magical bean and he felt immediately healed.

"What? How did you do that? What is that bean?" Ginyu asked, furious to see Bardock standing again.

"That's none of your concern. I'm going to end you no… Kakarrot, what's wrong?" Bardock asked his son, who stood between them.

"Father, you go to Vegeta and the others. That power boost made you the strongest of us, so we need to rethink our strategy of attack. I'll take care of him."

"You sound pretty confident for a Saiyan. I guess my scouter is useless to figure out your power, so I'll fight you and get my own estimate."

Goku remained calm and he looked at the purple being. "I advise you to go back to wherever you came from. You have no right in destroying planets for a tyrant. Give up your evil ways, turn a new page for your life. Do that and I won't hurt you."

"What are you saying? Idiot monkey. HAAAA!" Ginyu fired a close range ki blast causing a big explosion.

Bardock had already dodged the blast and he was in the sky with his son who appeared suddenly. "You sure you don't want me to lend a hand?"

"Yeah I'm sure." The Earth raised Saiyan answered.

"Then good luck, my son." And Bardock left the battlefield, going in the direction of Gohan and the others, who appeared to be headed for Guru's.

"So by that blast, I guess you won't listen to reason and I have to defeat you, right?" Goku taunted.

"You expect to defeat me? HA! I'm Captain Ginyu, leader of the most fearsome group of soldiers the Universe has ever seen! Prepare to be killed in the name of Lord Frieza, for I… Am… CAPTAIN GINYU!" and another ridiculous… I mean glamorous pose left Goku speechless.

"Heh, I see you can understand the fear this pose strikes!"

"Not really, I was just surprised to see it. That was just distracting. Now lets fight!" a swift elbow to the chin caught Ginyu by surprise. Goku then proceeded with a combo of punches and kicks. Ginyu was able to regain some balanced and started trading blows with his opponent.

* * *

><p><em>With Gohan and the others<em>

"So what's the plan?" Yamcha asked. Everyone was healed with the last Senzus Vegeta had from the trip.

"You'll wait for Bardock. I have some business to deal with." Vegeta answered.

"You're not going to Frieza, are you? You'll be killed!" Krillin said.

"I'm not going there. I felt a familiar ki… I'm going to check it out."

Bardock arrived at that very moment. "Vegeta, thank you for the Senzus. I'm guessing you're going that way?" he pointed to the horizon.

"So you've felt it too. And I see you're even more powerful now. If you and the brat attack together, you may have a chance to fight Frieza in his current state."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "He can transform?"

"Apparently."

"Lets consult Guru." Yamcha suggested. "The other Namekians haven't left yet. We could take their places and steal the Dragon Balls."

"You go do that. See you." Vegeta flew to the sky and left.

The Earth heroes explained their plan to Guru, who agreed, but with one alteration. Dende would go with them to summon Porunga. It would be Bardock's job to distract Frieza for long enough.

With the plan in motion, they all moved in the direction of the ship. Bardock went ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Goku vs Ginyu<em>

The fight seemed endless. Both fighters were evenly matched and there seemed no end to the stalemate.

"You know, you're really good." Goku said after a while, panting lightly.

"You're not bad yourself. If I had to guess, I'd say your power is a 115.000, making you only slightly weaker than me." Ginyu stated with pride.

"Oh, so my base power isn't enough? Well, that's okay." Goku shot back with a taunting smile.

"What do you mean?" Ginyu asked.

"I'm curious… What's the maximum that your scouter can take?"

"Hmph. If you must know, it can record even Lord Frieza's power of 520.000. Not that it matters to you, since you'll die by my hand!"

"Lets fix that. Look closely now. _Kaioken_!" The Saiyan from Earth started to focus his power and Ginyu's scouter reacted immediately.

"What is this? His power is skyrocketing!" Ginyu screamed scared. "172.500? Impossible!"

Goku just kept smiling while enveloped in the red, crimson aura. "You think that's my maximum? You have no idea what I can do! This technique allows me to multiply my power for as much as I like. Currently I've mastered the times 10. So you do the math."

"A power superior to one million? There is no way a Saiyan can be that strong!"

"I could show you, but the scouter would break." Goku continued his taunt. "Maybe I'll just do this, so you can understand. _Kaioken times 4_!"

The crimson aura got darker and with more of a ruby color. "460.000? I can't believe it!"

"Believe what you want. Now get out of this planet!"

"No way! I'll never be defeated! _I guess I'll have to resort to that…_" Ginyu schemed.

"No matter what you do, you've already seen that I'm stronger than you, so why don't you just go back and… What are you doing?" Goku asked as he saw Ginyu tossing his scouter and open his arms. His body was in a cross-like shape. "Are you giving up?"

"Actually, I just want to say one thing… _CHANGE_!"

A yellow light covered Ginyu and went straight for Goku. "Damn it I forgo… WAAAAAH!"

When the hero of Earth opened his eyes, he was on the ground. He looked up and he saw… Himself! "Ouch, I forgot about what Vegeta said! Ginyu can change his body with his opponent. Now what do I do? I don't know anything about this body!"

"Yes… Although I don't know much about yours either, my body is much more heavy and tiresome to handle, while yours is like a feather" Ginyu-Goku explained. "I could kill you but I think I'll just leave that to your friends. They'll never believe you anyways! Ahahah!"

"Darn it!" Goku-Ginyu swore to himself.

* * *

><p><em>With Vegeta…<em>

Flying through the skies of Namek, the Saiyan prince was a little worried. "_It can't be his energy. I thought father exiled him! I feel another powerful force near him. It's as strong as Ginyu. Good thing I'm stronger than Kakarrot, so I don't need help. If my hunch is right, I'll have to do this alone_."

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped his flight by feeling the change of flow in his Saiyan rival's energy.

"That idiot! I specifically said that he should be on his guard or Ginyu would swap bodies! Tch, I guess I should help him. It can prove for extra last minute training. And I'm almost certain that energy signal it's a trap. It can't actually be him… _Could it?_"

Vegeta flew back to the battleground but he kept a distance at the two fighters.

* * *

><p><em>Bardock's group was near Frieza's ship<em>

"So let's review this again." Gohan started. "Granpa Bardock will lure Frieza out of the ship so he can chase you. I'll be close behind and only intervene if it's necessary. Krillin, you and Yamcha take care of any soldier remaining in the ship and find the DragonBalls."

"The radar indicates that they are outside the ship." Yamcha stated.

"Then I'll take care of the soldiers. The Multi-Form will be useful here." Krillin suggested.

"Whatever you do, hurry up." Bardock said. "As soon as the coast is clear, Dende will summon the Dragon."

"You memorized the wishes, right little green?" Krillin asked.

"That nickname is stupid." Dende finally said and everyone laughed a bit. "But yes. You want to revive the one called Piccolo first, right?"

"Yes. Piccolo said that he wants to be brought to Namek as a second wish. He wants to fight Frieza too" Gohan said.

"And for the third wish?" Dende asked.

"You'll save it for later. You said that if you have one wish remaining, you can ask for it at any time without the need to summon the dragon, right?" Bardock asked.

"Correct. If we ask Porunga to leave, then the DragonBalls will return to its creator, Guru. He can make the third wish anytime, if needed" Dende confirmed.

"Then let's do this. Dende, you hide here." Gohan said to the little Namek and all the fighters went their separate ways.

Bardock fired a blast to one of the legs of the ship. "FRIEZA! I know you're there hiding, so come on out! Today is the day I'll take revenge for my friends and my people!"

Frieza came out of the ship, flying towards Bardock. "So you survived? Amazing to see that even the Ginyu Force wasn't enough. I should have made sure to finish you off all those years ago." The horned emperor made an evil smile.

"Grrrrr… I will avenge the Saiyan race!" Bardock started to power up.

"Interesting…" Frieza said to himself as he checked his new scouter.

"Here I come!" Bardock dashed towards Frieza who tried to punch the scarred Saiyan but only hit and Afterimage.

"What?" Frieza was surprised by this tactic and even more when he received a two handed smash punch from Bardock, causing the Frost Demon to fall to the ground. "Imprudent monkey. I'll destroy you! You dare challenge me? You'll pay for this!" Frieza flew to Bardock who was fleeing to another place. "Don't try to run, it's useless!" Frieza screamed as he followed Bardock away from his ship.

Gohan cautiously followed both energy signatures. At the ship Krillin entered and started to pummel every one he could find. Yamcha followed the instructions on the Dragon Radar and started to dig. Shortly after, he found the DragonBalls. "Now to wait for Krillin's signal"

* * *

><p><em>Back to Goku and Ginyu (and Vegeta but they don't know it)<em>

Ginyu-Goku picked up the scouter he tossed earlier. "I never thought I'd find someone to swap bodies with. Consider yourself lucky."

"Oh I am lucky indeed" a voice came from above. Both fighters looked at Vegeta, descending to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Ginyu-Goku asked.

"I'm saving his ass." Vegeta pointed to Goku-Ginyu.

"And how will you do that? Are you saying you have a power greater than his?" Ginyu-Goku asked mockingly.

"Sadly, no. I'm still working on that." The Saiyan prince folded his arms. "But you aren't used to your new body and you know nothing of his techniques. Defeating you will be the easiest fight I ever had. Plus, I can do a workout."

"Vegeta, look out. He may use some distraction to swap bodies with you" Goku-Ginyu warned.

"I know that you idiot! Why do you think I'm here for? When he tries it, be sure to put yourself between us." And with that Vegeta launched himself at Ginyu-Goku who wasn't expecting such a fast attack. A fast and furious combo from the Prince of Saiyans caused the leader of the Ginyu Force to fall from the sky. The crater from the fall was big and there seemed to be no sign of Ginyu.

After a while, Ginyu-Goku finally got up from the crater, the injuries were notable: he had multiple scratches and cuts all over the body.

"Darn that Vegeta. He didn't even give me the time to dodge" Ginyu-Goku swore. He couldn't even catch his breath because Vegeta was already unloading another barrage of hits. Gut punches, side kicks, headbutts, Vegeta didn't use any sort of pattern, so that his movements couldn't be read. With a short range weak ki blast, Ginyu-Goku was thrown to a mountain.

"Such a disappointment. I'm not even breaking a sweat" Vegeta shot upwards and prepared to fly through Ginyu-Goku.

"You fool, you're right where I want you! If I take your body, you won't stand a chance against me! _CHANGE… NOW_!"

As the yellow light exited Goku's body, a figure got between the two bodies. As the light show ended, Vegeta saw Ginyu's body floating near him. Not wanting to take an chances, he kicked him into the ground. Then he looked at Goku. "Kakarrot?"

Goku just gave him a thumbs-up. Vegeta smiled and faced Ginyu again. "Not going to take any chances at close combat. Take this. _Galick Gun_!" The purple beam completely engulfed Ginyu, killing the leader of Frieza's elite soldiers.

"What can we do now Vegeta?" a battle-wounded Goku asked.

"We're going back to Guru's. Our ship is there, so we can use the healing chamber Bulma installed. Guru can also give us the power up he gave your family and friends." Vegeta said.

"Sounds like a plan" Goku agreed. Vegeta then grabbed Goku and they both flew to Guru.

* * *

><p><em>Bardock vs Frieza<em>

Bardock finally landed. Frieza followed.

"I don't know what you're trying with this little chase, Bardock, but it was utterly useless."

"We'll just see about that. I'm going to wipe that smile off your face!" Bardock dashed at Frieza but this time the Frost Demon was ready. Not only did he caught Bardock's punch, but he also connected with a knee to the gut of the scarred Saiyan. He was going to punch Bardock in the face, but he was hit with a kick to the face. When Frieza regained his composure, he saw Gohan.

"And who is this? You're babysitting now, Bardock? I didn't know monkeys could take care of children!" Frieza mocked.

Bardock ignored the taunt and turned to his grandson. "Thanks kid. We have to be on our toes. Don't let your guard down for one second, got it?"

"Will do, Grandpa Bardock. Let's get him!" Gohan nodded and they both charged at Frieza.

* * *

><p><em>Yamcha, Krillin and Dende<em>

"Whew, finally done" Krillin said, exhausted. He had defeated all of the soldiers remaining in the ship and went out to where Yamcha and Dende were waiting.

"All done, Krillin?" the former Desert Bandid asked.

"Yup. Lets summon the Dragon!" the monk said excited.

"Very well. **Rise, all mighty Porunga! I summon you to grant my wishes!**" (**A/N: The underlined bold text is supposed to be Dende talking in native Namekian**)

All the balls began to shine. The sky darkened and a brilliant yellow light came from them. A huge figure began to show itself. Unlike Shenron, who looked like a serpent-dragon, Porunga was a little more humanoid. He had horns in the face and shoulders, but he did have the shoulders and hands. He also had a bulked torso. In his back, a sort of fish tail was showing.

"**YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGONBALLS ARE GRANTED WITH THREE WISHES. CHOOSE THEM WELL.**" Porunga said with a deep voice.

"**All mighty Porunga, I wish for you to bring back to life the Namekian named Piccolo!**" Dende asked.

The red glow came from the dragon's eyes. "**IT IS DONE. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH**?"

"**I wish for that same warrior to be teleported to planet Namek**." Dende asked again and the red glow was again on Porunga's eyes.

"**YOUR SECOND WISH IS GRANTED. YOU CAN ASK FOR ONE MORE**."

"**We don't need anymore. You can return to your slumber and the DragonBalls to their creator**"

"**VERY WEL, I UNDERSTAND. FAREWELL.**" Porunga began to shine. He then disappeared and the DragonBalls took off to where Guru was hidden.

"Dende, now you'll come with us and remain hidden. If we get injured in the fight, we want you to heal us. But be sure to not let Frieza find you" and the group flew to the clash of Frieza, Gohan and Bardock's energy.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Piccolo was revived and teleported to Guru<em>

"So this is planet Namek. Now I see why I'm always in deserted places" he stated as he watched the scenary.

Nail approached him. "You must be Piccolo, the Namekian Gohan spoke of."

"That's right. Where is he?" Piccolo asked.

"He is fighting the tyrant Frieza." Guru stated. "Son of Katatz, you have returned home. If you had been whole, you could defeat any and every threat. But alas, that is not the case"

"Grand Elder…" Piccolo bowed to Guru. Although he didn't know anything about Namekian culture first-hand, King Kai took the liberty of telling him some of the basis. "I know about that. But I'm not comfortable in fusing with Kami. If we did that, our DragonBalls would become inactive. I wish to avoid it"

"Then I shall give you the power you need. Come here" Guru put his hand in Piccolo's head and he released the Namekian's potential.

"Wow, I feel incredible!" Piccolo was surprised by his newfound strength.

"It's not enough" Nail stated. "Lord Guru, I recommend that we sync bodies."

"You can't, Nail!" Moori reprehended. "That technique is forbidden amongst our people! That is how The Evil One gained all the power he once had!"

"Do not worry Moori" Guru reassured. "Piccolo is not like Slug. He won't grow power hungry. That is why I have also decided to sync with him."

"What?! Lord Guru, why?" Moori asked.

"Because I am no longer needed. You are the new Guardian of the DragonBalls and Piccolo needs all the power he can get."

At that moment, Vegeta and Goku appeared. "Piccolo, you're back" Goku smiled upon the sight of his old rival.

"Yes Goku, and as soon as Lord Guru and Nail sync their bodies with mine, I'll go and defeat Frieza" Piccolo said confidently.

"I don't know if your power will increase to that extent, but all the help will be useful." Vegeta stated and he turned to Guru. "But before you sync, could you unlock our potential like you did with the others?"

"It's the least I can do for the warriors who are fighting to save my planet. Come closer."

Guru unlocked both Goku and Vegeta's hidden power. Goku was still injured but he felt the power boost. Vegeta sensed a huge power increase in his own ki signature. "I feel amazingly strong! I'm sure to defeat Frieza now!"

Guru turned to all the Namekians present. "My sons, it was a pleasure to give birth and live by your side all these years. Goodbye, my children" a flash of light showed and in the next moment, Nail and Guru were gone. Only Piccolo remained. The energy he was emitting was a little lower than Vegeta's but it was huge.

"Vegeta, I'll go to Frieza. I sense you are worried about something. I won't ask why, that's your business. Just be sure to heal Goku." Piccolo said and he immediately took off to face the tyrant.

"Vegeta, what did he meant? Is it something about the energy signal you were going to before you saved me?" Goku asked as Vegeta put him in the healing pod.

"Yes Kakarrot. I know it's almost impossible, and I didn't ever since his energy signal. But it feels like mine, so I don't know if it's true"

"Wait, you don't mean it can be…?"

"Yes. There is a possibility that my brother is on Namek."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this chapter is done! So basically, the long final fight begins! (is it really the final fight? ;) ). Piccolo is back to action! What did you think about the sync? I always thought it was stupid for a ridiculously huge power up just for fusing with one Namek, so I used my imagination. Piccolo now has the power of Daimao, Nail and Guru together!**

**PLs:**

**Bardock: **450.000

**Gohan: **325.000

**Krillin: **25.000

**Yamcha: **24.000

**Frieza: **520.000

**Goku: **115.000

Kaioken: 172.500

Kaioken X4: 460.000

Injured after Ginyu fight: 20.000

Unlocked power but still injured: 200.000

**Vegeta: **125.000

Unlocked power: 2.5M

**Piccolo: **65.000

Power unlocked: 100.000

Sync with Nail and Guru: 1.7M

**Review time!**

**Guest: **okay I kinda get why gohan isn't like a child and isn't scared to fight but I think you might off develop him abit to quick my opion thou also bardock doesn't seem like a hard veteran warrior he should be even thou he was only in two amine films so it is hard to get a character right but him saying don't be a scardy cat maybe should say " stop being a whimp where fighting for a cause" also I think he should have more bloodlust for freiza because freiza got his friends killed and also his planted because he got to strong and nearly killed him ?

**A: **Well Gohan isn't being developed that fast, he just got a different education. I still have some plans for him.

Bardock is a veteran warrior but his time dead with his wife softened him up a little bit. He does want to get Frieza, but he is rational. He knows he's nowhere near Frieza's power. But that doesn't mean he won't have the first shot ;)

**Rob: **will u make their potential slowly rise like the original namek saga and have kuririn and yamcha around 75,000

**A: **Of course everyone will have their strengths increased little by little. And 75.000? I guess Yamcha could have been, but how do you explain Krillin having that kind of power?

**Darkjaden: **What was Nail pl?

**A: **Already answered privately and it was a mistake on my part. Already corrected on the chapter. Nail has a 42.000 power, and with the Guru unlock, it rises to 55.000

**RKF22: **Nice wonder how strong vegeta and goku also after the power up

**A: **You'll find out soon enough. The base power was in this chapter, but they have some secrets yet ;)

**Ky111: **Great chapter looking forward to the next one and the continuing fights and enjoying Gohan's vast improvements while still not allowing him to over take the older and more experienced fighters too fast.

Until the next one.

**A: **Thanks. The improvements are just another way of showing how Gohan will be important in future arcs. Of course he has a huge power but the lack of experience evens it out between him and the others.

**And Tarble! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Will he play a decisive part in the battle against Frieza? How did he get on Namek? Find out next time!**


	18. Universal Tyrant

**Hey guys, the 19****th**** chapter is here. Get ready for a long chapter as the fight against Frieza begins. And what is Vegeta up to? Find out by reading. Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

><p>"I'd really like to know what could have possibly driven you to such a suicidal attempt" Frieza said to Bardock. "You should know by now that no monkey can be a match for me!"<p>

"Maybe so, but we 'monkeys' were able to defeat all your elite troops. And you're next!" the scarred Saiyan charged at the Frost Demon, but Frieza was able to catch his hands. They were both in a test of strength, each one trying to overpower the other. Gohan just stood amazed at the sheer power coming from both fighters.

Bardock was able to headbutt Frieza, causing the emperor to fall back a little. Bardock capitalized and started to assault the destroyer of his home planet. Various punches and kicks connected with Frieza, who was seemingly on the defensive. Gohan thought it was strange seeing as Frieza had much more power than his grandfather. "_What is he up to_?" the Demi-Saiyan wondered.

Bardock connected with an upper-kick, causing Frieza to fly upwards. "This is it! _XenoBlast_!" the blue beam struck the pink demon.

The smoke cleared and Frieza showed no injuries. His armor was gone, revealing his white body with some sort of purple plate on his chest.

"I'm sort of impressed. I never thought a Saiyan could be more powerful than Ginyu. But that is just a little drop of water in the ocean that is my true power. You see, monkey, what you're seeing is just a reduced form I took." Frieza started to explain.

"Seems Vegeta was right, you can transform." Gohan stated.

"Oh the Princy is still alive. Do tell about his whereabouts and I may think of forgiving you" Frieza said with a cold tone.

"Never! You'll have to beat it out of me!" Bardock retook his fighting stance.

"How funny. You didn't understand what I told you, but I guess I shouldn't expect more from a monkey. I'll show you my power!" Frieza began to charge his energy. His scouter broke at the sheer destructive force the Frost Demon was emitting. His body began to grow, his horns began to point upwards. Frieza kneeled, trying not to be destroyed by his own power.

"Grandpa, do you feel that? How can we win this?" Gohan asked.

"He will be too sure of himself. Remember the meditation training we did on our way here? We'll raise our power as high as we can. Hopefully that will give us a shot." Bardock suggested.

"Right." Both Saiyans started to concentrate, thinking of their past terrible experiences. Bardock just kept thinking about his comrades who died at the hand of Dodoria on planet Meat, on his wife Gine who he could never hug again.

Gohan on the other hand wasn't thinking of a memory, but more of a 'what-if' scenario. If Frieza wasn't stopped, Earth was in serious danger of being destroyed. And that would be the end of his mother and everyone he cared about. He would never let Frieza get away with this!

As for the Frost Demon, he finished his transformation. He now stood as a giant, a little taller than Piccolo and a huge power was emitting from him. "Ah, this was fun. I believe my power was at one million, last time it was checked." He looked at his opponents, who had their eyes closed. "What, you closed your eyes in fear? Have you finally realized it's futile to resist and you're waiting for death?"

The ground began shaking. Bardock and Gohan were extremely focused on defeating Frieza. Their power skyrocketed and both Saiyan warriors began their assault on the Frost Demon.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

Vegeta stopped his flight for a moment. He felt the massive power boosts coming from the battle. He knew that he was stronger than Frieza, but he was more worried about that energy signal. If it was Tarble, that would bring a lot of questions, mainly how and why was he on Namek. He found a ship that looked just like Frieza's. "What the…? I have to be careful." Vegeta lowered his power level and stealthy entered this new ship. There weren't any powers in the ship, at least that he could find. He only got the signal of the energy that seemed like his, and three other high powers. The powers could rival even the Ginyu Force. Not that that scarred Vegeta and his newfound powers. But he still proceeded with care.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the fight<em>

Bardock saw his fist getting blocked by Frieza. As soon as he tried to kick the Frost Demon he was hit with a knee to the gut. Gohan tried to catch Frieza by surprise with a back attack but the Frost Demon saw it coming. He jumped out of the way causing both Saiyans to crash against each other.

"You are a foolish bunch to challenge me." Frieza proceeded with kicking Gohan into a mountain, and he began a brutal onslaught of hits to Bardock. The scarred Saiyan wasn't even able to keep up with Frieza's movements, let alone block or counter. Frieza grabbed Bardock by the head and started to charge a point-blank blast to incinerate the aleady heavily wounded Saiyan. "Goodbye Bardock! Say hello to all the filthy monkeys in Hell!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Gohan exploded out of the mountain and kicked Frieza out of the way.

"The little one thinks he can stand against me. Let's see what you have, runt."

"I won't let you kill my grandfather!" Gohan continued to power up to new hights. Bardock was barely conscious but he felt the boost in the young Saiyan's power. "_Go Gohan… Avenge your people…_"

"Grandfather? So you're a monkey too?" Frieza screamed surprised.

Gohan didn't answer. He just kept looking at the monster that destroyed planets for boredom or conquest. His mind was filled with an animal rage like when he fought Daiz on Florana or when he was fighting Burter and Jeice. But this time it was different. It was a will to survive. Kill or be killed.

His Saiyan instinct was flooding his rational mind. "_Destroy him! He's the reason why many people die. He can't be forgiven. Give in… Give in…_" And like a wild animal, Gohan let out a primal roar. "WRAAAAAHHHH!"

Frieza looked surprised at the young monkey. Although he couldn't feel power levels, he knew that the brat was releasing a great amount of it. Gohan then disappeared, and when Frieza saw him again he doubled in pain from a gut-punch. Gohan then fazed behind the Frost Demon and pulled him up by the horns. He formed energy around his hands and after he threw Frieza upwards he chanted. "_Masenko_!"

Frieza was hit by the orange beam and coughed some blood. "You brat! Where are you?" he asked as he looked down.

"Right here and I have another gift for you. _Makankossappo_!" the drill beam connected with Frieza's back causing the Frost Demon to crash into the ground hard, leaving a crater on the Namek floor.

"That'll teach you… You monster!" Gohan descended, panting heavily. He got on his knees and sweated to the ground. What was that immense boost of power? He thought he was already using his _Saiyan Soul _technique, so what happened?

Frieza got up from the hole he was. "Well… That happened." He remembered seeing the boys' eyes turn turquoise when he fired the last attack. "He's surprisingly strong for someone of his age. Wait, I heard him refer to Bardock as 'granpa'. That means he's a damned Saiyan! A monkey! I was injured by a monkey! I won't allow this! You had a lucky shot, kid. Now you're going to regret it!" Frieza stood up, looking with anger at Gohan.

The young Saiyan couldn't move. He was too tired. Bardock was still unconscious by the beating he received from the Frost Demon. "What can I do?"

"You can pray to the monkey-god!" Frieza mocked as he powered his hand with ki.

"Hey, you horned bastard! Look up!" a voice came from above. Gohan recognized the voice so he closed his eyes and looked down, almost expecting what was coming. Frieza looked up and saw a small, bald person between him and one of the suns. "_Taioken_!" a super shining light blinded Frieza.

"What? My eyes! If I get my hands on you…!"

"I was thinking when you'd get here." Gohan said to Yamcha, who was gabbing Bardock and signalled him to retreat for a while.

"Well, we aren't exactly in the same league of any of you" the former bandit replied. "Plus I was teaching Krillin something. Now let's go! Dende will heal you."

Frieza finally was able to open his eyes. He saw the bald man landing in front of him. "You! I remember you from the village. What do you hope to accomplish here?"

"Something like this! _SõKienzan Daimaku_! (**A/N: Krillin fused his Kienzan Barrage with Yamcha's Sokidan**)" two energy balls came out of the monk's hands, one heading towards Frieza and the other went to sky.

"You think you'll hit me with that? Think again?" Frieza dodged with no effort at all, but the ball began following him, no matter where he went. "That's a neat trick but it won't even damage me!" Frieza stood in front of the ball, planning to receive it in the chest. But then the ball turned into a slicing disk. "What?" Dodging at the last moment, Frieza received a small cut to his face. "How dare you?!" He looked to where the small fighter was but the only thing he saw was the other ball which turned not into one, but to a barrage of disks. "I can't let myself be hit with a technique such as this. I am Frieza!" He began dodging all the incoming disks. The last one cut a part of the demon's tail off. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Frieza screamed but there was no one in the vicinity. "Where did he go? When I find him…" Frieza shot upwards and he saw a white aura heading his way. "He's coming back? He must have realized that running is futile."

But who stood in front of Frieza wasn't the small man. It was a tall Namekian. "A Namekian? What purpose do you want with me?"

"I'm here to avenge all the Namekian lives you ended!" Piccolo removed his clothing and powered up.

"Huh, this should be a challenge." Both opponents dashed at each other.

* * *

><p><em>The Earthlings reached Dende<em>

"Dende, we need you to heal them, fast." Tamcha asked the little Namekian.

"Is Frieza chasing you?" he asked, scarred.

"No worries." Krillin arrived. "Piccolo is there. He's become immensely powerful. He'll be able to hold out until we can join him"

Dende put his hands on both Saiyans and started to heal their wounds. Gohan was already awake so he started to talk first. "Where are my dad and Vegeta?"

"Vegeta said he had to take care of something. Your dad is healing from the battle with Ginyu in a healing pod in his ship." Yamcha answered.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we took Dende to him?" Krillin suggested.

"No. He's too far. It's best if we wait for him to recover" Gohan explained.

Bardock opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out cold. I tried to fight Frieza but it was no avail" Gohan explained.

"Wait, so that huge power was yours?" Krillin asked.

"We toughed it was Bardock!" Yamcha stated.

"Was it that powerful?" Bardock asked his grandson.

"Apparently. It was strange. My mind was filled with rage and an animalistic instinct to fight… I have no idea what that was…"

"Hmmmm… Let's not think about it. _At least not for now…_" the older Saiyan concluded in his mind.

"You think we should help Piccolo?" Yamcha asked the others.

"Only if it's necessary. Piccolo won't be happy if we just help him with no reason" Gohan stated. "We'll just go and observe for now."

"Agreed. And with our new powers, we can help in case Frieza has another surprise" Bardock said and the four warriors took off.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Vegeta<em>

Vegeta carefully approached the control room. He felt two of the three powers there. The third and stronger one was with the energy signal he thought it belonged to his brother. "I'm not going to take any chances." Vegeta opened the door. Two figured looked at him surprised. Both aliens wore similar armor with only one shoulder plate. One of them was a giant, bulked green alien. The other was a brown, skinny one. Vegeta immediately recognized them as being Dore and Neizu, member of Cooler's Armoured Squadron, the elite soldiers of Frieza's brother, Cooler. They were the equivalent as the Ginyu Force.

"Vegeta? How did you get here?" Neizu asked.

"And how didn't pick your signal in our scouters?" Dore added.

"You know, I could explain it to you, but I don't want to waste my time." Vegeta quickly punched Dore's head so hard, the green alien was decapitated.

"How did you…?" Neizu asked but all he saw was a ki-blast engulfing him.

Vegeta lowered his power again. "_If these two are here, then Salza must be with Tarble… But where is Cooler?_ It doesn't matter. I have to get to the bottom of this."

Vegeta approached the brig where he saw Salza and another figure. He couldn't see him, but he knew that the energy signal belonged to a Saiyan.

"You're getting this reading, little monkey? Frieza is fighting some warriors. It would be so good if they wiped each other out, don't you think?" Salza asked the figure

There was no answer.

"I'm talking to you, ape. Answer me!" the leader of the Armoured Squadron slapped the other person. Vegeta was able to see a tail.

It was all it took. He blasted the door. Salza looked at him. "Vege..." he wasn't able to end the sentence since the Prince of Saiyans penetrated him with a punch.

He then looked at the figure. It looked exactly like him, but smaller. He was beaten and bloodied. Vegeta looked at his brother with a sad face. "Tarble..."

The wounded Saiyan looked at the taller one. "You! How could you?! You dare come here after everything you've done?" he growled at Vegeta.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"You exiled me! Just because I was weak! What kind of sick father are you?" he began to cry.

"Tarble wait! I'm not Father. It's me, Vegeta, your brother!"

"Ve-Vegeta?"

"Yes, brother. I'm here to save you."

"I don't need your help!" Tarble spat. "You just stood there as Father abandoned me in that planet! Why didn't you help!"

"I did!" Vegeta screamed. "Father wanted to kill you! the idea of exile was mine! And since I knew you were a peaceful warrior, I chose planet Janguru!"

"What? You were the one who sent me to exile?"

"It was that or letting Father kill you" Vegeta explained.

"Then... You saved my life!" Tarble changed his tone of hatred to a tone of happiness.

"Yes and I'm here to save you again. Lets go, Brother" Vegeta freed Tarble from his prison and carefully exited the ship with the younger Saiyan on his shoulders.

Unsuspectingly to them, a figure was watching. "_So the monkey Prince has freed his brother? No matter. Soon he will know the power of Cooler_!"

* * *

><p><em>Back to the fight<em>

Frieza was being pushed back. Piccolo was a really tough opponent. "How? To think that a Namekian would be able to be on par with me? In my second form no less?"

"Seems like you overestimated your abilities. Now feel the wrath of the Namekian people!" Piccolo shouted as he fired multiple blasts at the tyrant, causing him to fall.

Frieza got out of the rubble with ease. He had a wicked smile on his face. "I have to admit it, you are strong, Namekian. But what you see is only a fraction of my power!"

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked confused.

"You see, my race has so much power we can destroy a whole planet without even realizing it. So we came up with reduction forms. What you see is my second reduction form. I still have two more transformations left. And believe me, my power grows considerably after each transformation!" Frieza threatened.

"Well then what are you waiting for? I've yet to fight at full power, so transform so I can beat the crap out of you again!" Piccolo taunted.

"As you wish. Remember you brought this upon yourself!" Frieza took a charging position and began focusing his already large ki. His head grew bigger and his shoulder almost looked like they separated from the rest of the body. The two black horns dissapeared and he grew four white horns on his already large head. The energy signal emitted from the Frost Demon doubled. Piccolo sweated in fear. This was not what he was expecting.

"So Namekian, what do you think of my third form? You're the first outside my family to ever see it."

"Yeah? Well I'll be the last, because I'm going to finish you!" the Namekian warrior said bravely.

"Ohoh, well you are half right." Frieza said with a cold voice as he fazed behind Piccolo. "This is the last thing you'll ever see!"

Piccolo immediately gained some distance and tried to hit Frieza but of no avail. All the hits were being dodged with such ease. "Then try this! _Bakuhatsuha_!" The wave of ki connected with the monster. But as soon as the smoke cleared, Frieza looked uninjured from the blast. "Now what are you going to do, little slug?" Frieza mocked in his cold voice.

"You may be more powerful, but lets see if you can catch me!" Piccolo shot up, trying to gain some distance. No avail since Frieza was already a few meters ahead.

"What? I've been waiting for you for a while." Frieza mocked. "Now lets end this, shall we?" Frieza extended two fingers on each hand and started to fire multiple beams, causing lots of cuts to Piccolo. After a few moments, the Frost Demon stopped. "It has been fun, but I'm bored."

"Then try this! _XenoBlast_!"

Frieza was caught off guard and was hit by Bardock's beam. "What? How are you still alive?"

"Think I'd answer to the likes of you?" Bardock replied. Yamcha and Krillin took Piccolo to Dende while Frieza was occupied with Bardock.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just put you to the ground again" and he dashed at Bardock but was stopped by a kick from Gohan.

"Why don't you go and taste the floor?" the young Saiyan gave Frieza a two-handed smash and chanted "_Masenko_!"

The yellow beam took Frieza by surprise, since it was much more powerful than before. The Frost Demon was able to repel the beam and descended to the floor. "I grow tired of this! I'm going to end all of you! But before you will experience Hell itself! Behold! My true form!" Frieza started to focus his ki again. All of Namek began to tremble. He saw with the corner of his eye as Dende healed Piccolo. "_So that's how they done it_!" With a loud scream Frieza transformed.

"He looks so much more fragile" Krillin noted.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Do you feel the power he's emitting?" Piccolo said after being healed.

"We have to hold him until dad arrives!" Gohan suggested.

Frieza raised a finger "BAM!" In a moment, an explosion took place behind the fighters. When Gohan looked behind him he saw Dende. The young Namekian was dead.

"Dende! NO!" Gohan screamed in pain.

"I was barely able to see that! What can we do against such a monster?"

"You do nothing." Frieza appeared in the middle of the fighters. "So which of you wants to die first?"

"You want to die first! _Galick Gun_!" a puple beam was shot from the skies, missing Frieza for a hair. Vegeta and Tarble landed besides the other warriors.

"Vegeta, you're back!" Gohan said with a smile. Probably with Vegeta they stood a chance. "But who is he?"

"He's Prince Tarble, Vegeta's brother." Bardock answered. "Krillin, you and Yamcha take care of him. Clearly, you are outmatched."

"Right" both Earthlings took Tarble and began to walk away but a beam hit the floor before they could even realize it.

"You're not going anywhere" Cooler appeared before the Z-fighters with an evil smile.

"Cooler! What are you doing here?" Frieza asked.

"Giving you a hand. Apparently, you need it little brother." Cooler mocked. "Lets start with the injured monkey" he raised his finger and he fired a beam. Before anyone could realize it, the beam was deflected to the floor. As the smoke cleared, the figure of Goku stood in the middle of the battlefield.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Cooler has joined the battle. But Goku arrived just in time as well! What can our heroes do now?<strong>

**PLs:**

**Bardock** - 450.000

after zenkai - 1.5M

**Gohan** - 325.000

after zenkai - 2M

**Krillin** - 25.000

**Yamcha** - 24.000

**Piccolo - **1.7M

**Goku - **3.5M

**Vegeta - **2.5M

**Tarble - **25.000

**Frieza** - 520.000

2nd form - 1.1M

3rd form - 2.3M

Final form (supressing) - 3M

**Cooler **(supressing) - 5M

**Just a head-start: Yes, Cooler is weaker than Frieza... For now ;)**

**And now for reviews!**

**super mystic gohan: **nice chapter everyone got there potential unlock so should be interesting in the fight now but there is one thing about your story it seems a tad rushed at some point but im sure with the fright with frieza wont be fast paced

**A: **Thanks. I know it can be a little fast paced, I'm still getting the hang of writing good fight scenes. I tried to slow it down a little in this chapter, but I also didn't want to make like the show where you have god knows how many episodes of Frieza fighting everyone

**SaiyanWolfAlchemist****:** Yay! We are gonna see Tarble!

**A: **Yup. Tarble makes his first appearance. His role is going to be very important in this saga. And in this chapter I came up with an original background story for him. I never liked that he suddenly popped out of nowhere and was friendly to the brother who never got in touch with him for more than 30 years. And he'll get his time to shine.

**Ky111:** Great chapter and some interesting twists have popped up this chapter.  
>Looking froward to seeing more, Until then.<p>

**A: **What did you think about this twist here? Not one, but TWO Frost Demons to fight.

**RKF22:** Awesome work can't wait for mor

**A: **I'm glad you're enjoying it

**ToOP**: How did Vegeta and Piccolo get so strong. i know that piccolo synced and Vegega unlocked potential but damn

**A: **It's simple really. Piccolo is already whole with Daimao, that was already a big powerup. Then he synced not only with Nail, but with guru too. In the show he only fused with Nail and gained a ridiculous large power boost. I just wanted to be a little more logical. With Vegeta, since he's a full blooded Saiyan AND he is in the prime of his age (he's what? 28 or so?) the boost was huge. Bardock is already in his 50's so the boost wasn't so great.

**anonymous**:Gr8 chapter  
>Surely did not see tarble coming in th picture<br>Update soon

**A: **Thanks, hope you keep reading and enjoying it

**I really enjoyed writing this one. We're getting close to the finale of the saga, but will it turn out as we think? You'll just have to keep reading! Until then ^^**


	19. Saiyans and Frost Demons

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, 20 chapters! I'm really proud of myself, and I'm really happy to know that you all are liking my story so far. We are at 24 Favs and 35 Follows, with 60 Reviews overall! Oh and the view count just got OVER 9000! I'm so proud :')**

**But enough of the sentimental author. Let's get back to Namek! The fight will begin! How will our heroes prevail? Find out bellow!**

* * *

><p>All the people in the battleground were looking at the newcomer. The Frost brothers looked intrigued as the Bardock look-alike stood before them. The others however looked with hope in their eyes.<p>

"Goku, you're healed?" Krillin asked.

"Yup. I'm here to fight and end this once and for all." The Earth-raised Saiyan turned to Frieza. "You destroyed my home planet and all of my people. And now you tortured countless Namekians just for your sick pleasure? Mark my words, Frieza! You're going DOWN!"

"Quite the comedian." Frieza mocked as he turned to Vegeta. "Your father, the king also had that idea in mind… Well until I blew his head off!"

"Grrrr… Kakarrot, stay out of this! Frieza's mine! He made me work like a slave for all my life! I will have my vengeance!" Vegeta growled as he started to power up.

"You sure you don't need help? We don't know how strong these two are." Bardock intervened.

"Don't worry, old man. I'm not a fool blinded by rage. I'm going to test his skills and we'll all attack as a team. You assist me; the brat and the Namekian help Kakarrot. The Earthlings should help my brother stay safe" the Saiyan prince suggested.

"But my dad is stronger. Shouldn't we focus on ganging up on Frieza, since he's stronger than Cooler?" Gohan asked.

"I bet both of them are hiding a lot more power. This will be intense. You should all step back for a moment. Vegeta and me will handle things for now." Goku said firmly.

The other fighters began to step back, and went to a nearby cliff.

"Look at this, brother. These little monkeys are overestimating themselves." Cooler stated.

"Yes, but I still don't know what you're doing here! This is MY part of the galaxy, may I remind you" Frieza shot back.

"Well, I was planning on delivering that little monkey to you since he was on my turf… Just to show you how you suck at genocide" the older brother mocked.

"Grrrr, it may be so, but I'm the strongest of the two! That's why Father chose me as the Cold family heir!" Frieza yelled.

Cooler felt his pride was damaged. "You're so 'strong' you need reduction forms! I have trained my body so I can take my true form! _And he doesn't know what I'm really capable of_. But if you want to get these apes alone, be my guest"

"Wait!" Goku turned to Cooler. "There are two of us and two of you. Why don't you want to join?"

"You see, first: I don't want to get my hands dirty with monkey blood. And second…" Cooler fazed and appeared behind Goku "There is only only of you now" he tried to punch Earth's hero but the hit was blocked. Goku was able to catch Cooler's fist and not only did he counter with a kick, he then appeared in front of Cooler, delivering an elbow to the neck, causing the older Frost brother to collapse on the floor.

"Oh? You are quite skilled. I could use someone like you." Cooler got up with ease. "But then again, I'm sure you won't accept it."

"Cooler, I told you the monkeys are mine to deal with!" Frieza yelled again when he saw his brother dashing to Goku.

"Stop being such a baby and concentrate on your own opponent!" Frieza looked in front of him and all he saw was Vegeta's fist hitting his face. Frieza stumbled a little. "Vegeta… How good of you to join. I feared that you could have got lost in space… But it seems you were plotting to overthrow me, right?"

"Make no mistake, Frieza. I don't want your empire. I want revenge for the Saiyan race! Feast your eyes on my power!" Vegeta charged the younger Frost Demon with a headbutt and tried to follow with a combo, but Frieza grabbed his leg and threw him to a rock.

"Your power? What, this? Surely you must be joking, my dear Princy" Frieza mocked at the rock, which immediately exploded. Vegeta shot numerous ki blasts at the tyrant who dodged them with ease. He took the moment and charged ki in his right hand. He then lured Frieza to near him and shot a beam to the ground making a smokescreen.

"Wha..? Where did you go, you primate?"

"Unluckily for you, Frieza, you can't seem to find an opponent without your eyes or scouter. Let me show you where I am! Take this!" Vegeta was able to hit Frieza with the charged right hand. The punch was so strong, Frieza himself had to bend.

"You… miserable…"

"I'm not done yet. _Galick Cannon_!" the point-blank shot connected with Frieza causing the Frost Demon to be shot to the air. He was able to gain his balanced and was seemingly, unharmed. Vegeta smiled. "Heh, looks like that didn't work"

"I might have underestimated you, but you still have a long way to go before you reach my power. Well, not so long now, since I'm about to end your pathetic life"

"I've been hearing that from the start. Just shut up and fight!"

* * *

><p><em>Goku vs Cooler<em>

The fighters were in a stalemate. After the first shot, Goku wasn't able to land another hit. On the bright side, Cooler was missing as well. Both fighters were silent, evaluating each other.

"I see you're different from the other Saiyans my idiot brother wiped out. You really are out of the ordinary."

"Thanks, I guess. You have your skills as well, but I can see you're holding back." Goku responded.

"Oh, so you were able to spot that. Yes, I am supressing a great deal of my power. Much like you…" he smiled at Goku's surprised face. "Like I said earlier, I trained my body to keep this form without losing control. It's a characteristic of my people. We get our power to our heads. Can't you hear?"

Goku was hearing Frieza's taunting screams as his own fight proceeded. He then turned back to Cooler, who had a more serious face.

"Well, then I better step it up a bit as well. _Kaioken times 5_!" Goku shouted as he got enveloped with the trademark crimson aura of King Kai's technique.

"Interesting little power up you got yourself there. Let's see what you got!" Cooler took a fighting stance and charged at Goku.

The Saiyan from Earth was able to parry the blows and connect with a few of his own. But as the fight progressed, he felt Cooler's power increasing. "_He must be realising his power bit by bit so I won't notice. Too bad for him, I won't let him get to his peak!_"

Goku tried to knee Cooler in the face but the Frost Demon intercepted the hit with his own knee. The two stood still for a moment. Cooler tried to eye-beam Goku but the black-haired fighter dodged at the last minute, causing some separation. "Try this. _Kamehameka_!" he chanted as the blue energy formed in his hands. He then shot the beam at his opponent. Cooler tried to stop the beam his hand but he felt it was too powerful. He then gave up on that idea and took an X-shape defending stance. An explosion took place as the beam connected with Cooler. When the smoke cleared, some scratches were showing on the Frost Demon's body.

"Huh, wasn't expecting you could actually do something like this." Cooler said as he descended to Goku, who got rid of his crimson aura. "_He must be trying to conserve energy. That means that technique comes with a risk. If I pick up the pace, he'll be forced to do it for a longer period_. Is that all you got? I want to finish the warm-up soon." Cooler smiled evilly.

"That's good. I want to fight for real as well." Goku took another fighting stace and charged at Cooler.

* * *

><p><em>With Gohan and the others<em>

"Wow, dad is so strong" Gohan said amazed at the power display of his father.

"Yeah, but if he has to put out that much power than that means Cooler is strong too" Krillin stated.

"And don't forget what Frieza said! He said he was stronger than Cooler!" Yamcha remembered.

"That means Vegeta needs help!" Piccolo shouted.

"Yes, but we all know how prideful he is. We will help, but only if it's needed." Bardock concluded.

"It pains me, not be able to do anything!" Gohan said angry.

"Don't beat yourself up, Gohan." Piccolo put a hand on his pupil's shoulder. "King Kai said that Frieza was incredibly strong. The way I see it, we will have to fight all together."

"Excuse me…" Tarble intervened for the first time. "How do you know my brother? And… How are you able to follow their movements? I tought I had the same power as you two when I checked my scouter." he asked when pointing at Krillin and Yamcha.

"I'll explain everything. We rely on our senses to figure out where our opponents are. We are able to mask and raise our energy signals as we like and to locate anyone. As for your brother… Well, it's a long story." Krillin explained.

"If we get out of this alive, I'll fill you in, Prince Tarble." Bardock said.

"No need for formalities. We are all the same: warriors bent on defeating Frieza."

"Heh, you are really different from your brother." Gohan noted.

"Well, I never was a fighting Saiyan. That's why my Father wanted to kill me. It would be an embarrassment if one of the royal family was so weak at birth. But Vegeta suggested exile, saving my life. I'm happy living on planet Janguru. It has a beautiful scenery and it has a rejuvenating hot spring! It really works!" Tarble explained.

"Maybe we can visit you someday." Yamcha suggested.

"Maybe you should keep your attention to the fights!" Piccolo said with authority.

All the fighters except Bardock gulped and regained their attentions to the battles.

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta vs Frieza<em>

"I'm beginning to get bored." Frieza said as he landed. He still had no bruises or injuries.

Vegeta had some small scratches but he was panting heavily. Not that he had used a lot of his power, but keeping up with Frieza was a monstrous task. "Hah… Hah… I've yet to show you what I can do. Bring it on!" Vegeta started to power up to his maximum, remembering what Bardock said to him before he left Earth.

_Flashback_

"What do you mean, I can raise my power even more than my base?" Vegeta asked through the communication link.

"_After our encounter with Turles' men, I realized Gohan was able to raise his power for a brief while. When I asked him, he said that it was due to his anger and emotions. We have been mentally training so we can somehow bring that power to us_." Bardock explained on the other side.

"Was it that much of a power-up?" Vegeta questioned again.

"_I can't give you an actual number, but if we are right, we can increase our power up to five times our normal strength. This could be a valuable asset if we fight Frieza_" Bardock answered.

"Hmmm… It is interesting. I could inform Kakarrot, but he already has his _Kaioken_. A second boost of power could easily backfire." Vegeta said to himself.

"_That's right. That's the reason we preferred to tell you instead. Gohan called it the _Saiyan Soul _technique. It kinda fits, don't you agree?_" Bardock said with a humorous tone.

"I guess it does." Vegeta chuckled as he turned off the communication link.

_End of flashback_

Vegeta remembered all the years he spent working for Frieza like a slave, being mistreated every time just because he wasn't able to let go of his Saiyan pride. The anger boiled in the Saiyan Prince as he let his frustrations turn into power.

"Woah, do you feel that?" Piccolo asked near the others. "Vegeta's power is increasing. But… How?"

"He must have mastered it even more than us, grandpa." Gohan stated.

"Yes, I feel that his power is increasing at least for a good 10 times. It sorta feels like the Oozaru transformation." Bardock concluded

"Good thing he doesn't have the tail as a weak spot." Krillin said.

On the battlefield, Frieza was looking at Vegeta's, who was emitting more power by the second. "How are you doing this, monkey? Answer me!"

"Heh like I would reveal it to you. Feel the wrath of the Saiyan people Frieza! WRAAAAAH!" Vegeta shot to the Frost Demon at full speed. The tyrant wasn't expecting such a boost and was hit with full force.

Vegeta seized the momentum to unload on Frieza. Lots of jaw-breaking punches and bone-shattering kicks were connected with Frieza's white body. Frieza tried to get some balance but Vegeta stopped him with an elbow. He proceeded with a two handed smash, causing Frieza to crash into the ground. The Saiyan Prince fired a barrage of energy blasts, who hit the Frost Demon with full force. "Take this too! _Galick GUN_!" The purple beam engulfed the landscape, causing a huge explosion.

Vegeta panted a little. The _Saiyan Soul _technique was useful, but only for one-hit finishers. It would sap almost all the energy out of the user. Still, he made sure not to use his full power. Just in case.

* * *

><p><em>Goku vs Cooler<em>

"So you said you were finally going to use all your power? Please, take the first shot." Cooler said with a confident smirk.

"Overconfidence in your own skills might be your downfall." Goku replied. But he began to power up as well. "But since you insist… _Kaioken times 15_!" The crimson aura got darker and brighter than last time. But Goku wasn't showing signs of stopping. The red aura of King Kai's signature technique was emitting gusts of wind as it got even more powerful.

"Such power! To think that a Saiyan could possess such a ridiculously huge amount of energy! How is it possible?!" Cooler was dumbfounded but he was powering up as well. "_If that technique increases his power by the number he says, I'll better use most of my power as a precaution_"

"_Kaioken… times… 20_!"

Goku shot so fast at Cooler, it seemed there were two Gokus. Cooler received a gut punch and a sidekick, causing the older Frost brother to fly into a mountain. Goku charged again as Cooler got out of the mountain. He headbutted the Frost Demon with huge impact. Cooler coughed some blood as he gained some distance. "Grrrr… I'll get you for that!" He joined both hands and started to gather his ki. "_Tōshō_!" (**A/N: Frostbite**)

The ice-blue beam was heading for Goku. "I don't care if you aren't using your full power! I'm going all out so I can stop you! _Kaioken times 25_!" Goku's red aura was shining brighter than ever. "_Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAA_!"

The two beams collided with each other. At first they seemed even, but Goku's beam was getting the upper-hand. "Just… One… More… Push…! YAH!" With the last burst of strength, Goku was able to gain the advantage. The beam engulfed Cooler in a whole. Goku fell to the ground. "I think I've done it… Now the problem is to help Vegeta…"

"No, the problem is how to save yourself." Cooler's voice was heard through the smoke.

"No… It can't be! I pushed myself even more than I should!" Goku watched in horror as Cooler's figure appeared. He was injured. Some scratches here and there, but nothing too serious.

"I'll admit, I got a little scared. If I didn't put my energy barrier, I could have gotten some serious injury." Cooler gave a mean look to Goku. "_I can't believe this ape almost forced me to unleash my full power! I have to keep that a secret from Frieza!_" he descended to watch as a very tired Goku found strength to stand up. "Now, how do you want me to dispose of you?"

"Easy, you don't!" Bardock and Gohan appeared out of nowhere and knocked Cooler back. "Kakarrot, you need to do a _Genki Dama_ strong enough to take both of them! We can't beat them like this. We are going to lure them into your attack range so hurry up and start gathering energy from this and nearby planets."

"Whoah, energy from whole planets? That'll make the _Genki Dama _huge!" Goku said.

"But we need to make it powerful enough!" Gohan replied.

Goku nodded to his son and lifted both his hands.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Vegeta<em>

"Shit! I can't believe it's not enough!" Vegeta said to himself as he saw Frieza's figure emerge from the crater.

"How did you get this strong?! Inconceivable! A monkey can't have this much power!" Frieza looked angrily at Vegeta. "I'll make you suffer for that!" he dashed at Vegeta but was stopped by an orange boot to the face.

"Sorry to interrupt, Vegeta." Piccolo said. "But since you were almost out of energy, I decided to join."

"Heh, be sure not to be left behind by my movements" Vegeta replied.

Frieza regained his balance and looked at Piccolo. "Grrrr! And I keep getting reminded of my failures!"

"You mean you failing at killing me, the Saiyans, or just failing at life?" Piccolo replied with a taunting smile. "Vegeta, Goku is charging a _Genki Dama_ but we need time. We need to hold Frieza for a while and then lure him!"

"Agreed. I can't defeat Frieza as of now. Let's go then!" both fighters dashed at Frieza but both fists were stopped.

"Arrogant idiots! You cannot even begin to understand my power!" the Frost Demon said maliciously as he threw the two warriors to the sky.

Piccolo regained his balance first and shot at Frieza again. Vegeta was focusing his emotions in order to raise his ki again.

The Namekian warrior tried but he couldn't even hit Frieza. "Darn it!"

"How boring." Frieza tail whipped Piccolo to the ground and flew to Vegeta. Vegeta charged and traded blows with the horned tyrant but it was all for show. Frieza was laughing through the whole time.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Goku (now accompanied by Bardock and Gohan)<em>

Goku already had much energy gathered. Due to the huge amount, he kept it gathered in Namek's orbit. "Just a few more minutes. All the surviving Namekians already gave me a lot of their own energy. And I'm almost receiving the ones from the nearby planets… I just hope I can time this right…"

Gohan and Bardock were having difficulties against Cooler. While they were concentrating their _Saiyan Soul _technique to the max, in order to try and stop Cooler's rampage, the Saiyan duo was failing.

Gohan turned to his grandfather so they could try and strategize. "What can we do, granpa? He's dodging every one of our moves… And every time he manages to hit it hurts like a truck…"

"Add 10 tons and make the truck move at 100km/hour and you're right on target, kid." Bardock looked at his son for a brief while. "Your old man is almost done. We need to get the two brothers together. Any ideas?"

"None. From what I saw, Cooler is a calculated fighter. If he was like Frieza, he would chase us if we ran to find the others. But I bet he would just turn his attention to dad and the plan could be discovered… We need Piccolo and Vegeta to bring Frieza here!"

Like it was some kind of divine calling, as Gohan mentioned his mentor's name, the Namekian fell to the floor near the two Saiyans. He was heavily wounded but he was alive.

Vegeta descended from the skies holding his left shoulder. It was broken.

"Vegeta, even with _Saiyan Soul_…?" Bardock asked himself.

Frieza appeared. "I grow tired of all of this! Tell me what you've done with the Dragon Balls!"

"Already used, little brother." Cooler answered.

"What? How do you know?"

"I saw a huge dragon-like creature a little while ago, when the planet's sky turned black. You were so obsessed with Bardock and your constant 'monkey business' you didn't even notice." The older brother chuckled when he saw the look on Frieza's face.

"You mean to tell me these worms stole my wish?" he screamed in a blind rage. "That's it! I'm fed up with this pathetic planet!" he ascended a little and charged a black ball of energy with his finger.

"You won't do anything like that!" a voice screamed from afar.

All the fighters looked at the source of the voice. Goku was finally ready to attack. He dropped his hands, causing the huge mass of energy to drop to the planet.

"What? How could he be gathering so much power?" Cooler asked as he looked above.

Frieza tried to catch the _Genki Dama_, but he was being pushed back. Cooler tried to escape the ball, but Vegeta and the others stood in between.

"You're not going anywhere! I'm going to push you to your brother!" Vegeta began to charge all his remaining ki to his hands. "_Galick Flash_!" the purple beam hit Cooler but he was unfazed by the beam. "You have got to be kidding, this isn't nearly enough!"

"Then how about we lend a hand?" Krillin and Yamcha jumped in and shouted "_Kamehameha_!"

At the same time, Gohan, Bardock and Piccolo chanted their attacks in order to push Cooler back.

"_XenoBlast_!"

"_Masenko_!"

"_Bakuhatsuha_!"

Cooler began to be pushed a little more, but he began to put more energy in his shield. "Not yet, maggots!"

"Then get this too! _Galick Gun_!" Tarble stuck Cooler from the back, distracting the older Frost brother. "You…. Crap!" Cooler swore as he was pushed by the combined blasts, hitting his younger brother. It caused Frieza to lose concentration, and both Frost Demons were pulled to the sea, causing a massive explosion.

A few moments later, everyone got together. Goku was sitting on the ground, panting. Vegeta and Bardock were helping each other stand up, and Gohan was with Tarble and the Earthling fighters walking towards his father.

"I gotta admit, after the _Genki Dama _failed against Vegeta, I wasn't so sure it would be effective here." Krillin said.

"Yeah, but the difference in power was as huge as the distance between Earth and Namek." Yamcha replied.

"At least we were able to defeat them. Now we can return home" Piccolo stated.

"I wish I could have been the one to finish them… But at least they were slain by a Saiyan. You saved our honour, Kakarrot." Vegeta spoke between pants.

"Guess they underestimated us. It's a good thing, too. I couldn't take another hit like those." Goku concluded.

Just then a beam went through Tarble, hitting the second Saiyan Prince in the heart.

"Wha…?" Everyone looked to the origin of the beam and became horrified. Cooler and Frieza were still alive. The younger brother was the one with his finger pointed forward, so he was the one who killed Tarble. "Damn, my aim is off. I wanted to hit Vegeta. Well, I hit his brother. Less one monkey" he said laughing.

"I'd figure you'd miss. Let me show you how it's done." Cooler shot an identical beam to Goku intending to kill off the greatest threat of the warriors. The beam would have hit… If Bardock hadn't shove his son out of the way and take the beam himself.

"Father!" Goku screamed. "Why?"

"It's a parent's job… To protect his children…" Bardock said with his last breath before leaving the world of the living.

"Tch, worthless ape got in the way of my kill shot" Cooler said with disregard for the scene.

Everyone stood silent watching the scene. That _Genki Dama_ was their last hope in defeating the Cold brothers! And yet, there they were. Injured, yes, but their power was as terrifying as before. Worse of all, they killed Tarble and Bardock and were laughing!

Who wasn't laughing was Vegeta. He just watched as his younger brother's body was getting colder by the second. He had just found him after all those years… Just to lose him again. And this time it was for good.

Frieza. All of it was Frieza. Planet Vegeta, his friends, his father, and now his younger brother. Vegeta only felt sadness. And rage. Lots and lots of rage. Towards the white demon, Saiyan killer, the one responsible for all his suffering. Well no more!

Besides the Saiyam Prince, Goku and Gohan were looking at the body of Bardock. Gohan was crying and Goku was slowly being filled with rage. Gohan was also very angry. Cooler took his grandfather from him. He was a great role-model for Gohan, teaching him lots about his heritage. But now he was gone. Because of those Frost Demons… They had to pay!

Yamcha and Krillin looked scared, Piccolo could barely stand. But then, not one, not two, but three animalistic roars were heard. Gohan, Goku and Vegeta let out all their frustrations and anger into one scream. Suddenly, their power began to skyrocket. Their hair color was slowly turning from black to gold and in Goku's case, they were beginning to rise upwards. Thunderclouds were forming in Namek's skies. Cooler watched the three Saiyans with surprise and confusion, but fear was forming in Frieza's face.

"No… It can't be… It was just a stupid legend!"

"What are you talking about? What's happening to them?!" Cooler questioned.

Vegeta, Goku and Gohan let out a last roar, dissipating the thunderclouds and revealing a shiny golden aura. Golden like their hair. The energy they were releasing was immense.

"Goku? Gohan? Vegeta? What's wrong?" Yamcha asked.

"Get out of here, now! Get to our ship and leave Namek!" Vegeta ordered with authority.

"Gohan, you go with them!" Goku turned to his son.

"No way! I want to avenge granpa too!" the young Saiyan replied.

"You're going and that's final! Not only you're the weakest of the three of us, but I'm not going to let you be in the crossfire! Remember what he said. 'It's a parent's job to protect their children'!" Goku yelled.

"Not a chance! I'm going to destroy those…" Gohan began again, but Goku had lost it.

"YOU'RE GOING BACK RIGHT NOW! OBEY WHAT YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU! THIS IS FOR THE BEST! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE BE A VICTIM AND YOU'LL GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Gohan wanted to reply again but Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go Gohan. It's for the best. Turst your father."

Both master and student began to fly away. Krillin turned to his best friend. "We're counting on you two. Show them Hell" and he took off with Yamcha as well.

"Will you shoot them down already Frieza? What are you waiting for?" Cooler asked again, losing his patience.

"The legend was true… Impossible!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Vegeta spoke for the first time. "The legendary warriors awoken by the pure rage and anger to their most hated enemy"

"We are the last of our kind. Avenging our people, killed by your hands…" Goku continued.

"WE ARE SUPER SAIYANS!" both warriors screamed, powering up even more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaand done! Wow! Three Super Saiyans! Yeah, Gohan won't fight this time, but I felt he could transform, even more after the little glimpse he gave last chapter. Anyways, Gohan transforming was a last-call. I was planning on doing it a few chapters ahead, but oh well.**

**It's time I explained the **_**Saiyan Soul **_**technique. It serves as a boost of strength, and like the **_**Kaioken**_**, it can't be constantly used… Unless the person is a constantly angry Saiyan xD**

**Pls:**

**Goku: **3.5M

Kaioken X5: 17.5M

Kaioken X15: 52.5M

Kaioken X25: 87.5M

Genki Dama: 170M

Ssj: 175M

**Vegeta: **2.5M

Saiyan Soul: 25M

Ssj: 125M

**Bardock: **1.5M

Saiyan Soul: 7.5M

**Gohan: **2M

Saiyan Soul: 10M

Ssj: 100M

**Piccolo: **1.5M

**Krillin: **25.000

**Yamcha: **24.000

**Tarble: **25.000

**Cooler **(surpressing): 5M

Releasing more power against Goku: 90M

Full power: 100M

**Frieza **(surpressing): 3M

Using 25% of power against Vegeta: 30M

Using 60% to try to repel Genki Dama: 72M

**Reviews!**

**Rob**: actually it was just krillin that was around that power during the frieza saga and why not krillin he was always stronger than yamcha

will tarble train with the humans, and make them have at least a significant pl against the androids, and not pushed to the sidelines because that was unfair on toriyama's part

**A: **It's impossible for Krillin to reach a power of 75.000 in Namek. He's no Saiyan, he doesn't get a power boost. He got owned by Recoome. Yamcha, on the other hand was training with King Kai at 10X gravity. Krillin never did gravity training, remember that. And (although it was filler), Yamcha was able to easily take out the same Recoome that beat Krillin with one kick. In my opinion, and keeping in mind these facts, Yamcha only got weaker than Krillin after the Cell ark, when he stopped training.

In answer to your question, Tarble will help out for a while, but he won't be in the story for long. He was just a plot device to awaken Vegeta's Ssj transformation. But Tarble will have his moment to shine in the near future.

**I don't know if it was the same rob that reviewed with all the texts, but I'll assume it was. If it wasn't, sorry.**

**Jredd:** You know, at first when I started reading this fic and saw that baby was responsible for saving and controlling Bardock I was skeptical. I wondered what sort of direction this story would take, but I'm glad I kept reading because it was only a simple plot device. I like the alterations you've made to the story and how everyone is smarter and a bit more prepared. Vegeta knows Freiza's henchmen so he can better prepare everyone. Chi-chi is more understanding to Gohan's hidden potential. She still wants him to study but is balanced with it. It seems that with each group of characters anyone could become the strongest at one time while another one jumps in to claim top spot later and it's the rivalry that makes them all stronger and I love that. It also seems that everyone has a specialty and gets their moment to shine. Now we have Tarble in the mix. He seems quite a bit weaker than the others for now, but I am eagerly awaiting to see just how he develops. Please continue with your story as I am really enjoying it so far.

Keep up the good work!

-Jredd

**A: **I'm so glad you kept up with the story and I hope I won't disappoint you with my writing. The title of 'strongest' will never have an announced winner and even the Earthlings can become even more powerful. I think Gohan a bit like Fairy Tail's Mavis, since he has such a great brain, it's a shame he won't use it for his battles. Gohan will be a master tactician, and he will have awesome battles in the future ^^

**Anonymous**: So shit's about to go down now  
>Lets c how they face against the 2 brothers<br>And who becomes ssj, goku, vegeta, bardock or maybe there'll be 2 ssj...  
>Update soon<p>

**A: **Well, here is your answer. You have 3 Ssj, but only two will fight. Bardock and Tarble died and now it's time for payback!

**The saga climax is next chapter. Review and tell me your toughts! I'm out ^^**


	20. Battles for the Universe

**A/N: Hey guys! So I think I managed to get a job. If it turns out well, I'll start next monday. And I'll try to upload every weekend, okay?**

**The Namek saga climax is here and you don't want to miss it! ^^**

* * *

><p>The Frost Demon brothers stood in awe as they saw the two golden haired Saiyans proclame that they were the legendary warriors.<p>

"Impossible! There is no way the legends our great grandfather Chilled told were true!" Frieza gasped.

"But you do see them, right? There is no mistaking it." Cooler stated.

"I won't be defeated by some overgrown monkeys!" Frieza screamed but the fear was noticed in his voice.

"Fear all you want, Frieza" Vegeta started in a cold voice "but you can't even begin to understand the amount of punishment I'll inflict on you!" with that the Super Saiyan Prince dashed towards the Frost tyrant and jabbed him in the face. "You think you can just blow up our planet after ALL we did for you?" he then proceeded with an elbow hit to the gut "And you had the NERVE to lie to me and my comrades and treat us below dirt as we continued to serve you without question?" a sidekick to the face sent Frieza flying. Vegeta quickly chased and joined his hands for a two-handed smash. "And on top of that, YOU KILLED MY LONG LOST BROTHER!" The hit connected, sending Frieza crashing to the ground.

The Saiyan prince then pulled Frieza up by his arm. "Tough you are right in one thing, Frieza. You won't be 'defeated'. You will be DESTROYED!" Vegeta yelled as he gut punched Frieza so hard the Frost Demon knelt in pain.

Cooler was very surprised to see his younger brother being manhandled so effortlessly. "What power! If the other one recieved such an immense boost as well... Wait, where is he?" Cooler was looking for Goku but he was kicked to the face by the younger Saiyan. "You dare...?"

Goku said nothing. He just started to walk towards Cooler. "You monster. He did nothing to you! And yet you killed him in cold-blood!"

"So I killed a monkey. Even an idiot could shoot one of those with a shotgun at the local zoo." Cooler mocked but he was sweating. '_What can I do to defeat him? I don't want to reveal my 5th form yet_" he tried to shoot a ki blast at Goku but the Earth-raised Saiyan grabbed his arm and started to apply pressure.

"Now I'm the one questioning! You DARE? You mock my race when all you and your brother did was destroying planets for fun or because you were bored! You saw us as a threat but we only did what you told us! I'm certain that most Saiyans only wanted peace! And what did your good-for-nothing brother do? He blew up my home planet! And now, just because of his ego, he killed almost every Namekian!" Goku's golden aura began to burst. "But you... You did the most unforgivable thing! You murdured MY FATHER!" the Super Saiyan from Earth punched Cooler so hard that the shock of the fist created tidal waves all across Namek. "I won't forgive you, Cooler! Prepare yourself!" With an animalistic roar, Goku charged at Cooler hitting the older Frost brother with a kick to the face and followed with an elbow to the back of the neck, causing Cooler to fall. "Get up! I know that's not your best and I'm not finished with you!"

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere on Namek...<em>

"Gohan, we need to get all Namekians back to the ship" Yamcha suggested.

"I don't know if they can fit in there. There are still a lot of survivors" Gohan stated.

"What about the ones who died?" Krillin asked.

"Kami is gathering the Dragon Balls as we speak." Piccolo anounced. "My guess is he'll revive all the ones killed by Frieza and his men over the last year."

"Well, we still have a wish from Porunga left. Should we use it to teleport everyone to Earth?" Gohan asked.

"That's not a bad idea at all kid. But lets just use it if we really need to." Piccolo answered.

Gohan nodded and the four fighters proceeded back to Moori and the other Namekians.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on King Kai's planet<em>

"Bardock and Tarble should be here any minute now" King Kai spoke to Tien and Chiaotsu.

"You want me to go pick up Raditz?" Tien asked.

"Do that. I have a proposition for both of them."

"King Kai, how are things going on Namek?" Chiaotsu asked.

"They seem to be going well." the North deity answered. "Both Goku and Vegeta were able to unlock the legendary form of the Saiyans, but I believe the battle is far from over.

"Are the Frost Demons that strong?" Tien asked with a worried face.

"I can't tell for sure. I know Frieza is completely outclassed, but Cooler... He seems to be hiding something..." King Kai said as moved his antenna back to the direction of Namek.

* * *

><p><em>With Vegeta and Frieza<em>

"You... imprudent, little traitor! I should have killed you long ago!" Frieza yelled in anger as he tried to hit Vegeta but to no avail.

"The past mistakes always seem to come back and kick you in the ass." Vegeta said with a confident smirk.

"You think you're better than me? You're just a monkey! And I've killed countless of your kind!"

Vegeta popped a vein on his forehead. "That's it Frieza. Throw more lumber into the fire. You're just making me angrier and wanting to rip you apart limb from limb."

The Saiyan Prince began to charge his aura. "However, since you are practically begging for me to beat the tar out of you... I'll indulge you" Vegeta fazed out of sight for an instance.

"What?! How are you moving so fast?" Frieza asked to no one in particular until a knee strike connected to his back. "ARGH! How...?"

Vegeta then proceeded to grab his opponent's tail and he began to spin Frieza around like a rag doll, releasing him in the right moment, causing the Frost Demon to hit face first into a mountain.

The Saiyan Prince folded his hands. "What? Are you quitting already? Are you sure that the 'most powerful in the Universe' title that you hold so dearly is just for show? Or are you just scared that you finally found someone who can put you in your place?" The ground began to shake, but Vegeta only smiled. "The ironical in this is that person is just a 'monkey'"

A huge purple aura turned the mountain into dust. Frieza came out of it with blood dripping from his lips and some other minor scratches. The look on his face showed nothing but anger. "You are playing with fire, Vegeta. Death will seem like a relief compared to what I'll do to you!"

"Oh please, do go on" Vegeta shot back. "I'd love to see you try"

"Very well." Frieza began charging his energy. "If you wish to see my full power, I'll show you the true meaning of terror"

* * *

><p><em>Back on Earth<em>

"_King Kai, this is Kami. I have acquired all seven Dragon Balls with the help of Mr. Popo. Piccolo suggested we revive everyone killed by Frieza and his soldiers. Do you have anything to add?_"

"_I'd like to make a few adjustments to that wish, if you don't mind Kami. You see, when Vegeta and Nappa invaded Earth, I'm not sure if they were still technically working for Frieza. So I don't know if the ones they killed can be revived_" King Kai answered through the mental link.

"_If I may speak_" Moori's voice was heard through the telepathic link. "_You can just ask to revive everyone who was killed by anyone who was associated with Frieza and his organization, excluding of course the ones ill of heart_"

"_That's a good idea, Elder Moori_" Kami smiled while talking to one of his own.

"_Just alter it a little, Kami. I don't want the fighters to be revived just yet._" King Kai stated.

"_Why?_" the Guardian of Earth questioned.

"_Well at first I'd like to complete their training. Tien is an exceptional case. He'll make a powerful warrior. As for the Saiyans... I have something in store for them. But you can revive Tarble. I'm not sure he'd go with what I have in mind for Bardock and Raditz..._" the North deity explained.

"_Very well. I will summon Shenron within moments. I'll get back to you in a moment._" Kami terminated the link just as Mr Popo arrived on the Lookout.

"Kami, I have the Dragon Balls with me. Will we summon Shenron now?" the black genie asked.

"Yes." Earth's guardian turned to the seven mystical objects and began the calling. "Shenron, come forth!"

The sky turned dark as light began to glow on each Dragon Ball. Moments later, the Eternal Dragon appeared. "MASTER KAMI, SO GOOD OF YOU TO SUMMON ME. DO YOU HAVE A REQUEST?"

"Yes, Shenron, I want to ask for you to revive the people who were killed by Frieza or anyone associated with him over the past year. But I have some exceptions. First being, the ones who are ill of heart, of course. The second being the following warriors: Bardock, Raditz, Tien and Chiaotsu." Kami explained his wish.

"VERY WELL, CREATOR. I WILL EXCLUDE THE ONES YOU MENTIONED FROM THE REVIVE WISH." Shenron's eyes began to glow. "IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME SINCE THERE ARE SO MANY SOULS TO REVIVE, BUT IT SHALL BE DONE."

"Thank you, Shenron." Kami smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Namek<em>

The wish was beginning to work. Tarble opened his eyes in wonder. "Wha...? I thought Frieza had killed me."

"_Tarble, this is Gohan. Check your scouter for my ki signature and come to us as fast as you can. We will explain everything"_ Gohan's voice was heard on Tarble's head. With that, he pressed his scouter and immediately took off to the gathering place.

* * *

><p><em>On Moori's hideout...<em>

"I have sent a telepathic link to every Namekian who had just been revived, putting them up to date with current events and requesting that they all gather here, so we can make the third wish on Porunga" Moori explained.

"I sense Tarble is coming closer" Gohan stated.

"How about the fights? Can you tell what's going on?" Krillin asked.

"It seems Frieza is powering up a lot, but it doesn't seem to be as high as Vegeta" Piccolo explained. "On the other hand, Goku is dominating Cooler."

"So we can win after all!" Yamcha cheered.

"Don't be so sure. Cooler seems to be hiding something. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so calm facing such a strong opponent." the Namekian warrior responded.

Tarble arrived at the scene and went to Gohan. "Excuse me, I've arrived. So what's happening?"

"Turns out you died, but we were able to bring you back. Now we're going to be teleported to Earth, so that my dad and your brother can fight all-out" Gohan explained to the young Saiyan prince.

"I was... revived? But how?" Tarble questioned.

"That one... is a looong story" Krillin said, laughing a little.

* * *

><p><em>On the battlefield, Goku vs Cooler<em>

"I really have to say, I didn't expect such a change. You seemed so kind-hearted and now you speak of killing? That doesn't suit you"

The Super Saiyan faced Cooler. "There is a difference between kind-hearted and naive. I wish there was a way of stopping you without senseless violence. But you and your kind are far from forgiveness. But I will give you one last chance, Cooler. Leave now and promise to give up your evil ways! Otherwise I will have to put you down!"

The Frost Demon chuckled. "It seems you're not entirely stupid. But you really don't know what you're getting into. Frieza always thought that I was the weakest of the two. Well... Think again!" Cooler began to power up. He grew taller and more muscular. His white torso expanded and it seemed to grow out of the shoulders. His head grew four white horns and his mouth was covered in some sort of plate. "This is my fifth form! I was trying to hide it so I could take Frieza and our father, but it seems it is necessary right now. No matter, I'll dispose of you and then move on with taking the Empire for my own. Prepare yourself, Super Saiyan!"

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta's battle continues<em>

"Thank you for waiting Vegeta." Frieza said in a dark tone. He was much more muscular than before. "This is me when using 100% of my power!"

Vegeta only grunted. Frieza charged at Vegeta at an unbelievable speed with a headbutt. Not expecting the huge burst of power, Vegeta was hit with full force. The Frost Demon then proceeded on unloading a huge barrage of hits on the Super Saiyan Prince, each hit crackling the remains of Vegeta's armor. Frieza blasted Vegeta's chest, causing the Saiyan Prince to kneel due to the shock.

"Heh, you see now Vegeta? This is the difference in our powers! You are once again where you're supposed to be... The ground and kissing my feet!"

Vegeta began to chuckle. "What's so funny? Are you finally losing your mind?" Frieza questioned.

Vegeta stood again with an evil smirk on his face. "Is that seriously the best you've got? I was expecting an actual challenge. But if you are so kind in showing me your full power, then I suppose I'll do the same. You see, I was only toying with you so I could see the full extent of your power. So disappointing."

"Don't you mock me, ape!" Frieza tried to hit Vegeta, but the Saiyan dodged the blow with ease.

"I could dodge those hits in my sleep. Are you trying to purposely bore me to death?" Vegeta mocked.

The Frost Demon continued to deliver punches and kicks but they were all missing. "How...?"

"Simple Frieza, I'm just that much better than you. Now bow down to the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta screamed as his golden aura began to shine. He then began his assault. Brutal was an understatement to describe the beating Frieza was getting. A kick to the chin caused the Prince of Arcos to fly to the air. VEgeta just folded his arms again in impatience.

"Grrrr... I will not be defeated!" Frieza began to charge a red ball of energy. Vegeta noted that the energy was very unstable. What is Frieza up to?

"If you are stronger than me, I'm smarter! If I can't beat you the old fashioned way, I'll just blow up this god-forsaken rock!"

"_That idiot! He's willing to kill himself so he can wi... No! His species can survive in outer space for a long time! If he's able to hit the surface of the planet, we're all dead!_" Vegeta thought and began to analyse his options. "_His energy is very unstable. I'm not sure he can actually blow up the planet. But if he hits... Maybe it won't blow up immediately. I have to take this risk! If I'm hit I won't be able to counter any of his attacks. And as much as I like mocking that idiot, I'm not THAT much stronger than him._"

"Say goodbye, monkey! Tell your father in Hell that Frieza sent you!" and the Frost Demon hurled the ball of energy towards the planet, causing a massive explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Goku's fight<em>

Goku and Cooler were trading blows at an unbelievable speed, each of them not showing any signs of slowing down. However, Goku was able to sense the energy output of Frieza's attack and elbowed Cooler in order to gain some distance.

"What was that explosion?"

"That would be my cry-baby brother." Cooler massaged his mid-section. "I see Vegeta is stronger than him, so he took the cowards way out. He attacked the surface of the planet so he could blow up Namek."

"What? Then how are we still here?" Goku questioned.

"He was never one to actually control his energy. The ball must have been very unstable. Tough I say we have about... 10 minutes to wrap this up. Either way, I can survive in space, so time is in my favour. What are you planning to do now, Super Saiyan? We have equal power, you won't be able to best me in such short time!" Cooler began to laugh, but he only got a smile in return.

"Who said I was using all of my power? You just signed your death certificate. I was planning to tire you out so you could give up and leave peacefully... But if you say we're on a 10 minute time-bomb, I guess I'll just have to finish this quicker." Goku then proceeded to kick Cooler's head, causing him to fly away. "_Lets join the two brothers. It's easier that way._" he began to fly to where he sent Cooler. If he kicked with the right amount of strength, he would land near the other battle.

"_Goku, can you hear me?_" a voice rang in his head.

"_Hey King Kai? Is something wrong?_"

"_Not really. I just wanted to warn you that we are about to use the last wish on Porunga to teleport everyone to Earth._"

"_Don't send me and Vegeta. We have to put an end to this._"

"_Goku, I understand you are upset, but how can you be sure that you two can defeat them both and get out of Namek in just 10 minutes?_"

"_We'll find a way King Kai. Don't worry. I'm sure Vegeta is already formulating an escape plan._"

"_Well, if you're sure then I'll trust you._" And the mental link got cut.

Goku was able to spot Cooler. He was able to stop himself in mid-flight. Goku stopped as well, facing his father's killer.

"I suppose you wanted to join me and my brother. Unfortunately you didn't hit hard enough" he began to charge an energy wave to hit Goku but was stopped with a headbutt from another opponent. Vegeta appeared next to Goku with a smile.

"Hey, Kakarrot. I see Cooler still had one more transformation. He's stronger than me." Vegeta said to his rival.

"Don't worry, I can take him. What about Frieza? You already beat him?" Goku questioned.

"No. I just made him crash to the ground and I sensed you two approaching so I decided to surprise Cooler. Frieza's fighting with 100% of his power, but he's being drained fast. He'll be defeated in no time."

"We only have about 8 minutes to deal with them and leave this planet, or we'll be killed by the explosion."

Frieza shot up from the ground and stopped near his brother. "What is this?"

"Ahh, Frieza. It seems the title of 'strongest heir' just changed hands. You can't sense power, but you can ask these little super-monkeys. I'm stronger than Vegeta and I'm tied with the other Saiyan in power." Cooler explained.

"What? Impossible! You can't be stronger than me!" Frieza yelled angrily.

"Now, dear brother. We can't let your little tantrums distract you. We still have these two to take care of."

Frieza turned his sight on the two Super Saiyans. "Yes I guess you're right. And since we have time on our favor..." Frieza shot an energy beam at both Saiyans, but Vegeta was able to slap it away.

"You coward, Frieza! You're afraid to fight man-to-man so you use these cheap tactics so you can ensure your victory! You are not a true warrior! Even your brother has more honor than you!" Vegeta provoked.

"Are you so full of yourself Vegeta? You can't defeat me even if you tried for 100 years... But you only have 6 minutes now." and the Frost Demon began to laugh. "Tough I'll indulge you, Mr. Super Saiyan. You want a test of power?" he began to descend to the ground. "The try and block this!" He began to charge an energy attack in both of his hands.

"Interesting..." Vegeta chuckled as he too began charging his energy.

Goku, on the other hand continued to look at Cooler with an intrigued look. "So Cooler, why don't we do the same? If we are such equals as you say, you'd want to put your money where your mouth is, hmm?"

Cooler smiled. "If I was as single-minded as Frieza, I would accept your offer. However, you won't push me to that. I'll kill you the old fashioned way!"

Goku dissapeared for a moment and in the next he gave Cooler a two handed smash attack, causing the older Frost brother to crash to the ground. The Saiyan from Earth started to charge energy in his hands.

Cooler got up and looked at Goku. "Seems you really want to die. Very well, I'll do as you propose." He joined his hands and charged them with his energy.

* * *

><p><em>With Gohan and the others...<em>

The ground started to shake.

"W-what's going on?" Tarble questioned.

"It's them. The battle is about to reach a critical point." Piccolo explained. "Elder Moori, we need to leave now!"

Moori nodded. He turned to the Namekian DragonBalls and began to chant in his native language. "**Great Porunga, we have the third with to ask of you! Please teleport every living being on Namek to planet Earth, more specifically to Kami's Lookout. But leave Goku, Vegeta, Frieza and Cooler here on Namek!**"

The seven magical balls began to shine and a voice echoed from them. "**IF THAT IS THE WISH OF THE CREATOR, SO IT SHALL BE DONE!**" in a moment, all of them began to shine and dissapeared. Gohan closed his eyes in anticipation. When he opened them again, he saw the smiling faces of Kami and Mr Popo.

"Ah young Gohan, a pleasure to see you again. I have already contacted Bulma, she will be here shortly with your mother and we will be able to get you all to Capsule Corporation."

Moori approached Kami. "You are the son of Katas. Thank you for your kindness."

"It was no problem at all, Moori. All for the sake of my people" both Namekians smiled to each other while they waited.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Namek<em>

"Vegeta, they have been all teleported to Earth. We can fire now and go all-out." Goku spoke to his Saiyan rival.

"Agreed. They are just stalling for time." he turned to both Frost Demons. "So? Aren't you going to fire? Well then how about I do it first?!" the energy in his hands started to shine an he joined both spheres.

On the ground, Frieza and Cooler were almost finished as well. "We'll see who's number one, monkey! _Shi no nami_!" (**A/N: Wave of Death**)

The other three fighters followed and chanted the names of their attacks.

"_Tōshō_!"

"_Galick Flash_!"

"_Kamehameha_!"

The two blue blasts intercepted each other in the middle of the sky. The yellow blast from Vegeta met Frieza's purple blast met at the same time as well. All four titans were pouring all their remaining power into the blasts. Slowly but surely, the Saiyan duo began to overpower the Frost Demon's combined strength.

"Impossible! How can they have so much power?" Cooler panicked.

"I refuse to be defeated by these primates!" Frieza screamed.

"We should escape now, Frieza!"

"Are you nuts! I'm not going to surrender!"

"Just... one... more push..." Goku saw the opening they needed as the Frost Demons argued. "Vegeta, NOW!"

"RAAAAAAH" both Super Saiyans used their remaining power to boost their energy beams.

The Frost brothers realized their fate too late as a huge explosion filled the scenary. When the dust settled, both Vegeta and Goku were back to their normal state, the golden hair back to black and the Frost Demons were nowhere to be seen.

"I think we did it, Vegeta." Goku smiled.

"Yes, but we cannot celebrate just yet. We have 3 minutes until the planet blows and we have to find a ship!" both Saiyans began to fly away.

"We aren't close enough to mine. What can we do? Do you know how to pilot Frieza's ship?" Goku questioned.

"Not alone, I can't. But look!" he pointed to the ground. "Those are the Ginyu ships! Get inside!"

"But I don't know how to pilot!"

"Don't worry it has an automatic course route, just get in!"

Both Saiyans got inside the attack pods and took off Namek just as the planet exploded. The shock waves were enormous.

"Agh! We're losing control!" Goku screamed.

"Quit being such a wuss, Kakarrot! These ships are very resistant." He looked at the control module. "It looks like we're going to Yardrat. We do need to recover our wounds, so lets just go there for now, agreed?" Vegeta asked but Goku was already passed out from exhaustion. The Saiyan Prince couldn't help but smile. "And here I am talking to an almost dead man. Heh, guess it's thanks to him we had our race avenged, so I'll let it slide for now." he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And finally the battle is over! I was going to write the aftermatch here as well (the wishes on Earth and all of that), but the page just refreshed for no reason and I lost that part of the chapter. Being in no mood to write it again, I'll just leave it for the next chapter. We'll also have a flashback explaining why King Kai wanted the revival wish from Shenron to exclude the fighters and we will begin two little filler sagas, involving Slug and Garlic Junior. No, it won't be like the anime, so rest assured.**

**PLs:**

**Goku: **3.5M

SSj: 175M

**Vegeta: **2.5M

Ssj: 125M

**Cooler: **100M

5th form: 160M

**Frieza: **60%: 72M

100%: 120M

**Reviews:**

**RKF22: **Ah can't wait for the payback

**A: **Hope you liked it ^^

**Ky111: **Great chapter, looking forward to the next chapter and how the Super Saiyan's will deal with Cooler and his Fifth Transformation, could cause them quite a bit of trouble as long as Frieza is still in the fight (because they wont be able to team up on Cooler if one of them has to concentrate on Frieza).

Until the next one.

**A: **As you can see in the PLs chart above, Frieza was the weakest of the four. Vegeta wanted to take his time for revenge, but since Frieza decided to take the coward's way out, Vegeta just finished him. Same for Goku and Cooler. Goku was clearly stronger, he was just pushing his limits and testing his new power.

**anonymous:** Well well, certainly did not expect gohan to boil over, however it is a good development

Also should frieza and cooler not be weakened now, since they fought so long and had to take the attack of the spirit bomb too?

Update soon

**A: **Since Gohan is a little more familiar with his warrior side, I thought he could transform as well, I mean, he had the potential. As for the question, not really. They combined their powers to survive the _Genki Dama_. They were injured, but not that much.

**ToOP:** What about the last dragon ball wish? Please use it on the people who where killed by cooler and frieza

**A:** As you've seen, this part was a lot like the anime. I just tweaked it a little, so that the ones killed by Nappa and Vegeta could be resurrected too. We never had an actual confirmation that they weren't working for Frieza when they arrived on Earth...

**pir84lyf: **Let's get ready to rumble!

**A: **I swear to god I read this with Triple H's voice XDDD

**Ssj God Vegito:** Hey, good luck with getting a job! Though I'd of course like a chapter update soon, take your time. Your life is more important than this fanfic, so you take care of that, and we'll be awaiting your return. I'm eager to see where this story will go next, as it's one of my allall-time favorites. See ya when!

**A: **Thank you very much for your support! I'll try to put the epilogue to the Namek saga between tomorrow and the first weekend of March, so stay alert.

**Nathan:** Great story so far! Just wondering, will Raditz get his chance to shine? Ssj Raditz in the Future Trunks or Android Saga would be awsome!

**A: **I actually don't know what to do with him. I don't want to do the same I'll do with Bardock, and since Raditz already showed some repent... What do YOU readers think? Should I revive Raditz? 'Cause even if I do he'll be a secondary character, but I'll let you all decide this one.

**xider: **sounds fun, i hope to see it in a week.

**A: **Well, here it is ^^

**rob: **it is me and im guessing you dont remember when guru said he unlocked SOME of krillins potential but not because he was dying and yamcha trained with king kai yeah but king ki only makes them 20x strong so yamcha would go from 1,450 to 29,000 and remember king kai said reccome was at 1/10 of his power and so were the others ginyus and yamcha was never stronger than krillin in the beginning yamcha was somewhere at 179 krillin was 207 in the sayian saga yamcha was 1,450 and krillin was 1,770.

**A: **How did you figure the 20x strong? I mean, Goku was around what? 450? multiply that by 20 and you get 9,000, which is wrong. The part of King Kai saying that Reccome was at 1/10 I don't know, since I only watched my country's dub and read the manga and in none of them is that reference. However, this is an AU we're talking about, so if I say Yamcha is stronger, than he just is.

**Jredd: **Well now! 3 super sayians! I knew they were all close but didn't expect them to all achieve that at the same time ha ha. I understand Goku's reasoning as a parent but I think he should have let Gohan stay to fight. Even if he seems to be the weakest he should factor his hidden power into account and that if they combined power into one blast it would be hugely powerful :P. Oh well, Gohan is still a child and having one SSJ escape is a good plan :P. Something tells me that if Cooler unleashes his 5th form and Freiza is able to go 100 percent they might need Gohan anyhow. We'll just have to see how it goes :). Well, I logged in here to like and favorite your story. I very much enjoy it. Keep up the good work man :D.

**A: **Gohan just turned into a Ssj because I felt it was right. I mean, his power was high enough and his grandfather was murdered in cold blood. Gohan will have a huge part in the future, and no, I'm not talking about Cell (#spoilers XD)

**Son of Whitebeard: **will the royal family meet their future counterparts

**A: **I don't know if you're referring to the Saiyan royal family, but if you are then no. The Android saga have the same time traveler that in canon. His story however... That will be A LOT different.

**So guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As stated, I'll try to update the epilogue between tomorrow and the first weekend of March. Until then, you can PM or review if you want Raditz back or not. Until then ^^**


	21. Journey's End

**Hey guys! This one will be a little short chapter, we'll just be officially ending with the Namek saga and we'll give the plot for the two filler sagas that will come next. Oh and about the whole Raditz being brought back, I heard all your opinions, so read and find out what I did with pinneaple-head XD**

* * *

><p>"Wait, so where's my dad and Vegeta?" Gohan asked Kami.<p>

"They opted for staying on Namek to finish off Frieza and Cooler" the old Namekian answered

"Were they able to do it?" the demi-Saiyan asked again.

"I'm not sure." Piccolo said. "Namek is far away from here so I'm not able to feel anything."

"_Don't worry, I'll fill you in on what happened_" King Kai's voice ran inside everyone's head. "_Goku and Vegeta were able to defeat the Frost Demons. They were able to escape Namek with two of the Ginyu's pods. If I'm not mistaken they are headed for Yardrat. I'm sure they will come back as soon as possible_".

"Why don't we just wish them back here with the DragonBalls?" Yamcha inquired.

"We will need three of your Earth months in order to summon Porunga again" Moori spoke. "I will try and give Porunga a little power-up so he can grant six wishes for one time only. From what King Kai explained, you want to revive some warriors and we need a new planet for ourselves."

"Well, then all we need to do is wait." Krillin stated.

Bulma and Chichi landed their ship on the Lookout and were greeted by everyone. Gohan explained what happened to her mother.

"So we'll have to wait three months until Goku is back? Well, I've waited a whole year, what's another three months?" the matron asked to no one in particular. "Gohan, we need to get going. Lets take advantage of the peaceful times and you can study a little harder, okay?"

"As long as I'm able to train with everyone at least in every two days" Gohan negotiated.

"Hmmm... How about every three days and one of the weekend days?" Chichi proposed.

"Deal. Now lets go home, I'm starving." and Gohan took her mother in his arms. "Tarble, you want to join us?"

"Sure" Vegeta's brother smiled and took off behind Goku's son.

"So Bulma." Yamcha started. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Yamcha, but... I don't want to be with you anymore. It's not that I don't like you, but... I don't 'like' you, understand?"

"Ouch... Well, think of it this way, more time for you to catch up with the rest of us" Krillin mocked.

"Oh yeah? I'm stronger than you!" Yamcha talked back.

"Really? Then put your money where your mouth is! First one to Roshi's island is the winner!" Krillin yelled as he took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Yamcha took off as well.

Moori turned to Bulma. "Do you think you can aquire us with a place to be until we summon Porunga, miss?"

"Don't worry, you can stay with me and then we'll go back here and wish everyone back. You all get inside this airplane and we'll be going." Bulma and all the Namekians except for Piccolo and Kami went to Capsule Corp.

"So Piccolo, I heard you encountered your father in Hell." Kami said to his once evil half.

"Yeah, King Kai wanted me to fight past demons. I absorbed his power so I could prove I was over him."

"You absorbed him? You think there is a possibility that he can take control?"

"Don't worry, I have another Namekian warrior and the Grand Elder inside me as well, so they can keep the old man in place." Piccolo materialized himself a new set of training clothes and prepared to leave. "I'll be seeing you, old man." and he dived towards the ground.

Kami only smiled. Piccolo was not the one he used to be...

* * *

><p><em>Three months passed...<em>

Gohan, Chichi and Tarble landed at the Lookout. During these past three months, Gohan taught his mother how to fly (it was an easier and cheaper way to go to buy groceries for Chichi) and he occasionally spared with the others. His studies were going well and he was beginning to see how his Math problems were going to help him devise strategies for incoming battles. Tarble trained for a few weeks under Master Roshi and even with his dislike for fighting, he learned that it isn't wrong to fight for your loved ones. He still kept his scouter, but it was obsolete now, seeing that he could sense energy. He did ask Bulma if she could upgrade it. It could now read powers up to ten million units.

Yamcha and Krillin were next. Since returning from Namek, the former Turtle School students were competing at pretty much everything. This healthy rivalry was keeping Yamcha's spirits up, ever since Bulma broke up with him definitely. He had a clue of the why, but he didn't want to think about it.

"Hey, Gohan!" the former Orin monk greeted with a smile. "What have you been up to?"

"Meh, studying and keeping in shape." Goku's son answered. "You two look a lot stronger."

"Yeah, we've been training together for a while. We don't want to be super outmatched like on Namek." Yamcha stated.

Gohan smiled. "Mr Piccolo, I almost didn't sense you"

The Namekian warrior had just arrived. "I've been training to hide my energy. Wasn't expecting you to find me out"

"Well, energy isn't the only way to spot someone. The wind stopped for a while and I figured it was you." Gohan explained.

"Welcome." Kami saluted. "Now that everyone is here, Moori will summon Porunga. We will have four of the six wishes to us, since they will build a new planet Namek and be transported there."

"That means Tien, Chiaotsu and Bardock... And we'll use the last wish to bring Goku and Vegeta here!" Krillin concluded.

All of the warriors gathered around Moori who began the summon.

"**Rise, mighty Porunga!**"

The sky darkened in typical dragon-summoning fashion and the majestic Namekian dragon appeared.

"**GRAND ELDER MOORI, YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! HOW CAN I BE HELPFUL?**"

"**Porunga, as you may have noticed, I overcharged the power of the DragonBalls for this one time only, just to make things simpler and faster. We first wish if you could create a new Planet Namek for our race**" Moori questioned.

"**A SIMPLE TASK.**" The Eternal Dragon's eyes glew red. "**IT IS DONE. STATE YOUR NEXT WISH, GRAND ELDER.**"

Moori turned to Kami. "I've teached you to speak Namekian, why don't you ask yourself?" he suggested.

Kami took a step forward. "**Mighty Porunga, I am Kami, the guardian of planet Earth. I wish for you to revive the following warriors, please. They are Tien, Chiaotsu and Bardock**"

Porunga's eyes once again were glowing. "**THE WISH IS PARTIALLY GRANTED. THE ONE CALLED BARDOCK DOES NOT WISH TO BE BROUGHT BACK. HE WILL SPEAK TO ALL OF YOU EXPLAINING HIS REASONS**"

"_Hey, you_ guys." Bardock spoke mentally to everyone. "_I just wanted you to know that I don't want to be revived. I want to earn that right. According to King Kai here, if a warrior wins an OtherWorld Tournament for three consecutive times, I can have any wish granted by the Grand Kai. Plus this will allow me to train more and see my wife. But here's an idea: why don't you bring back Raditz?_"

"That's a great idea!" Gohan smiled. "Thanks, Grandpa Bardock. I hope to see you soon. I'm sure you'll be able to win"

"_Thanks, squirt. I have to get back to training. Me and King Vegeta want to reach the Super Saiyan level like our sons_" and the mental link was cut off.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Kami, bring back Raditz instead." Piccolo said to his counterpart.

Kami turned to Porunga. "**Mighty Porunga, wish back the warrior named Raditz**"

"**YOUR WISH IS GRANTED**" In a flash, Raditz, Tien and Chiaotsu appeared in the Lookout. Both former Crane students nodded to everyone. Raditz on the other hand turned to his nephew and gave a prideful smile. "I'm proud of you, Gohan. Thanks for giving me a second chance."

"No problem, Uncle Raditz. I can't wait to see how much you've progressed." Gohan smiled.

"**For our last wish, we ask you to transport the ones called Goku and Vegeta here**" Kami spoke to Porunga.

"**I HAVE A SMALL PROBLEM THERE. YOU SEE, THE ONE CALLED GOKU WISHES TO RETURN BY HIS OWN METHODS. HE WILL STAY IN THE PLANET YARDRAT UNTIL HE IS ABLE TO RETURN. THE ONE CALLED VEGETA WILL BE BROUGHT BACK HERE, AS HE IS REQUESTING**"

Vegeta materialized in front of everyone. He had a mixed reaction of greetings, but the Saiyan prince did not care. He searched for his brother and he went to him. "Glad to see you've improved Tarble." he said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yes. And I would like to ask you a favor when we are done here. It can be to your liking as well, Raditz."

Raditz nodded. Meanwhile, Moori stepped forward to Porunga. "Well, everyone looks like this is goodbye. I can't express my gratitude to you for saving our race. I hope you live long and prosper" he then turned to Porunga and made the final wish: all the Namekians except for Piccolo and Kami were teleported to the new Planet Namek.

The sky brightened again. All the warriors nodded in respect for each other and left in different directions. Yamcha and Krillin went with Tien and Chiaotsu. "So what gives? King Kai said that you didn't want to be revived by Shenron's wish." Yamcha asked Tien.

"Yeah, me, Bardock and Raditz went on a little trip to Hell. We fought this guy who looked like Frieza. He called himself Chilled and he almost flipped out when he saw Bardock. Apparently, Bardock is a direct descendant of the first Super Saiyan who defeated Chilled in the past."

Krillin whistled. "Well, I guess that explains why Goku is such a natural"

"Yeah, but trust me. It wasn't an easy fight. Chilled didn't have any transformations like Frieza, but his power was almost the same as Goku before he transformed." Tien explained.

Meanwhile, Raditz was explaining to Gohan his adventures in Hell, while he was having lunch in Goku's house. "You see kid, it wasn't a walk in the park."

"Well that was an intense training. I've been devising more strategies, so if you want to spar for improvement, I suggest you see Piccolo."

"Hmph, I see you're becoming like your grandmother Gine. She was an egghead as well. But I'm going to see Vegeta. Tarble said he had a proposition for us. Be seeing you, kid." and the brother of Goku took off to Capsule Corp.

When he arrived, he was welcomed by both Vegeta and Tarble. The younger sibling was recovering from an intense training session under 30X Earth's gravity. Vegeta, as to be expected, didn't even broke a sweat.

"So, why don't you start, Tarble?" Vegeta asked his younger brother.

"Yes. You see, I was wondering if you two would like to come with me to my home planet, planet Janguru. It has a beautiful forest and it reminds me of planet Vegeta." Tarble explained.

"Interesting, but why would we come?" Raditz questioned.

"Well, you could help me improve on the trip there. It will take at least six months, considering you two would like to return once I'm there. What do you say?" Tarble suggested.

"I don't see why not. We can leave tomorrow. Bulma just finished a ship equal to the one that took me and Kakarrot to Namek. It will have a 150X gravity chamber installed. I hope we can achieve that level soon." Vegeta stated.

"I'm in." Raditz concluded.

The three Saiyans went back to their respective homes to prepare for the trip, unaware of the battle they will have to face.

* * *

><p><em>Near Planet Janguru's atmosphere...<em>

A suspicious spaceship was orbiting the planet. Inside it, an old figure was contemplating his sight. "This planet has enough natural energy. It will take a while to begin the TerraNarure process, but I can regain my youth. Soon the whole Universe will tremble at the sight of Lord Slug!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-daa! And the Namek Saga is officially over! We won't be seeing Bardock for a while but he will be back, don't worry. And we begin to see the next opponent. I will have Slug a little younger with an original concept (I think) and we will see how the pure blood Saiyans fare against a Super Namekian. We can even possibly see another Super Saiyan... *wink wink***

**Also, did anyone spotted the tribute to Lenord Nemoy? RIP, Mr Spock**

**No Pls for now, we'll get to that next chapter. See you then.**


	22. Acient Namekian

**So guys, the filler before the Android Saga will begin now. I sincerely hope you like it. Just a side note: the first part of the chapter is to summarize the situation on Earth an preparing the next plot. If you pay attention, you'll notice it ^^**

* * *

><p>It has been two and a half months since the events on Namek. Peace was once again reigning on planet Earth. All the warriors were honing their skills just in case they were needed. If what Vegeta told them was true, then quite possibly they would really be needed. According to the Saiyan Prince, sooner or later they would have to face the ruler of the Planet Trade Organization, King Cold. Not much is known about Frieza and Cooler's father, only that his power is the stuff of legends and that there was no one in the Universe who could be a threat to the Frost King.<p>

That warning made the Z-fighters step up their training. Krillin was able to learn the _Kaio-ken _technique from Tien and Yamcha, and the three Earthlings would occasionally spar. For now, Tien was the strongest of the triad, but the healthy rivalry pushed them beyond their limits.

Gohan's training was a bit different. He would train with Piccolo and the others once a week, but he was more focused on his studies and meditating for now. He justified with wanting to control his Super Saiyan form, since he wasn't able to reach that power ever since Namek. Piccolo understood what the Saiyan hybrid meant and occasionally joined the Earthlings for a four-way training session.

At Capsule Corp, Bulma was feeling a little lonely. She didn't want to admit it but she missed Vegeta. The arrogant Prince showed a more human side after the battle, seeing that he finally avenged his people and he was trying to make a mends of all the planets he purged while he was under Frieza's orders. But the loneliness didn't distract Bulma. On a weekly basis, Gohan would visit her to chat about technology. The kid was showing a real potential, maybe even greater than Bulma herself. She offered him a full scholarship and an internship at Capsule Corp when he turned 18, so he could work there. Gohan pondered the offer, but he stated that he was still too young to think of that sort of stuff. Still he said he was more than happy to help Bulma. Thanks to Gohan's ideas, Bulma developed a Gravity Belt. Basically with the same purpose of the Gravity Chambers, the Belt could increase the body weight to a total of 10X Earth's gravity. Not that it was much of a challenge for the Z-fighters, but if you'd sum that multiplier with the Gravity Chamber, the workout would be even greater! That and using the belt constantly would made the fighters even more efficient during their training sessions.

On one evening, Gohan was watching the stars when he noticed something off. There was a red figure on the sky, and he was sure it wasn't Mars. The problem wasn't the planet itself, but it gave the young demi-Saiyan a chill down his spine. "Better get that one figured out by the morning." And Gohan went to sleep, unknowing that that red planet would set free an old enemy.

* * *

><p><em>On outer space, near Planet Janguru<em>

"Well, it seems we're almost there." Vegeta announced as he looked at the coordinates.

Tarble and Raditz were training at 85X gravity and trading blows faster than sound. To the untrained eye, that was impressive, but Vegeta knew they were still leagues below his own power. Still, they were improving at a fast rate. Raditz was already as strong as Frieza's third form and Tarble had the same power Gohan showed before transforming.

Vegeta turned off the gravity control. "Did you just hear what I said?"

The other two Saiyans stopped and looked at the Prince's angry face. "Sorry Vegeta, we didn't noticed you were there." Raditz apologized.

"Yeah, we were focused on the battle. I was this close to knocking Raditz down." Tarble said.

"What was that? I could beat you with my eyes closed." Raditz talked back.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you can handle the 100X gravity!" Tarble threatened.

"Bring it on!" Raditz argued.

Vegeta just had enough. He dashed at both Saiyans and punched them both. "I was speaking to you two idiots! We're almost at planet Janguru. We need to rest and tomorrow we'll land. Now get out of here before you exhaust my patience.

Raditz and Tarble got out of the Gravity Room rubbing their respective stomachs. Vegeta looked out the window and stared at the emptiness of space. "Kakarrot, we will have to settle our fight. Make sure you return to Earth, or I will hunt you down!"

The next day (or after 8 hours of sleep since you can't tell day and night in space) the Saiyan triad woke up to see Planet Janguru. It was much similar to Earth with lots of water. The biggest difference though was the huge forest on the center of the planet.

"Just as I remember it. I'm finally home" Tarble said excited.

"How long were you out?" Raditz questioned.

"Well, I went on an expedition with some friends half a year ago. We were abducted by Cooler's squad. We all thought we were going to die, but when they saw I was a Saiyan, Cooler let them all go just to torture me." Vegeta's brother explained.

Vegeta was silently watching.

"Is something wrong, big brother?"

"Something feels wrong here? Is that black spot normal?" He pointed at a black area on the planet's surface. It looked like a cloud enveloping that specific part but it wasn't moving.

"No. First time I'm seeing it. Let's go down and ask the people." Tarble suggested.

The older Saiyans nodded and began the landing procedure. They landed on a small town. The natives of the planet had humanoid appearance but with orange skin. They had flower petals in the neck and wrists and they possessed butterfly shaped-wings.

As Raditz stepped out of the ship, some Jangurians went to him. "Who are you? What do you want? Are you in allegiance with the others?" they pointed their hands at him, the flower at the wrist closing and glowing with light like a cannon.

"Woah, easy there! I'm not here to fight! We're just here to bring back someone." Raditz explained.

The Jangurians were confused but when they saw Tarble they almost screamed of happiness. "It's Tarble! He's back!"

An eruption of cheers came and most of the townspeople ran to hug Tarble.

"Hey guys! How have you been doing?" Tarble asked with a smile.

"Oh Tarble, I'm so glad you're back! We thought you were dead and now with the war, we supposed you were enemy reinforcements" the Jungarian who threatened Raditz talked, relieved.

"What war? What are you talking about, Rifu?"

"Well, two months ago we were invaded by some aliens. They started to conquer our planet and we've been fighting since then. We've managed to learn their plan from a soldier we captured a week ago. Apparently they want to envelop the planet in a dark cloud in order to absorb it's natural energy and transfer it to someone... We couldn't find out more, since the main lieutenants of the invader's army arrived and made us retreat. They are very strong. If they are involved in the battle, we suffer great losses." Rifu explained with a sad tone, but then he smiled. "But now you're here. I know you don't like fighting, but you are the strongest of us. Will you help us?"

Tarble gave a confident smile. "Of course. After all, Janguru is my home. I'll protect everyone! And not only have I become stronger, but I have powerful allies with me." he turned to Vegeta and Raditz. "What do you say? Let's free this planet?"

"Nothing better to do, I suppose. Plus, I'd love to break some heads" Raditz said with an evil smirk.

"What about you, big brother?"

"I sense they are not powerful enough for me. I'll stay here and see if I can learn more about these invaders." Vegeta turned to Rifu. "Which part of the planet is their weakest force at?"

"If you saw the cloud from space, then you could go to the edge of it. It's almost unguarded. But why? I'm sure the soldiers there won't know much of the plans."

"Don't worry. We'll go there to lure to lieutenants out. They'll know for sure." And Vegeta turned to his younger brother. "Can you get an actual reading of them with your scouter Tarble?"

"Yes" he answered. "It seems that the average soldier is about Zarbon's power, and I pick up three powers a little lower than Frieza's first form. I know that there another power there, but I can't pick it up."

"The boss must be hiding his energy." Raditz concluded. "So Vegeta, what's the plan?"

As soon as Vegeta was going to start explaining, a ki blast destroyed one of the huts. The three Saiyans turned up to see three warriors. One of them had a humanoid appearance but with pure white skin a little horns on his head. The second one was a small green creature. The third one was a monster-like orange beast with wings.

"They are the lieutenants! We must flee!" Rifu and the other villagers started to run away but where stopped by numerous soldiers. "Get out of the way! _Flower Cannon_!" Rifu joined his hands, making the flowers join and fire a white beam. The beam burned everything in front of it, making the path clear. "Tarble! I'll protect the villagers! You defeat them!"

Tarble nodded and turned to the lieutenants. "How could you do this? They have done nothing wrong! What is your plan? Answer!"

The humanoid alien was the first to talk. "Well, you sure have guts, but do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Oh please, do go on" Raditz mocked. "Who are the all mighty invaders?"

"You have a lot of nerve! Angila, Wings, let's show them the stupidity of standing up to us!" the small green creature told his two comrades.

"Sounds like a plan, Medamatcha. Let's..." Angila couldn't end his sentence since he was punched to the face by Raditz and fell to the ground.

The Saiyan grunted. "What? Is this all? What a laugh!"

Wings turned to the Saiyan triad dumbfounded. "Impossible!"

"And guess what? This isn't even half of my power!"

Angila shot up and tried to hit Raditz, but the Saiyan dodged and kicked Angila's gut. "How are you so strong?"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Ever heard of Saiyans?"

"Saiyans? It can't be! I heard Frieza killed them all!" Wings said in disbelief.

"But one of them has a tail" Medamatcha said, noticing Tarble's tail.

"We need to regroup!" Angila said and the three lieutenants tried to retreat but Tarble stood in front of them. "And what makes you think I'd let you escape after what you've done to my planet?"

All three invaders shot an energy blast at Tarble, but the young Saiyan stopped the blasts effortlessly. "I'll give you one last chance. Surrender and take me to your leader. Do that and I won't hurt you."

"You're getting soft on me Tarble!" Vegeta yelled. "I thought I'd trained you better."

"He does have a point Vegeta." Raditz interjected. "What's the point on beating someone who's already down? Plus, they know that at the least movement, we'll have no problems in killing them."

"Your brother and nephew are getting inside your head as well, you fool. I agree that there is no point in killing them, but that's just because we don't know what their plan is!" Vegeta talked back.

"I'd say that the reason is a blue haired Earth woman" Raditz mocked.

"Say that again and I'll punch you back to Otherworld!" the Saiyan Prince shouted. He then turned to the three aliens. "What are you looking at? Take us to your leader before I change my mind and rip you limb from limb!" he screamed.

"Very well. Follow us." Angila said finally. He turned to his comrades and delivered a telepathic message. "_That Vegeta guy looks like the stronger. If we get him to our base, we can reroute the TerraNature machine in order to absorb his energy and give it to Lord Slug!_" the other two nodded and they all began to fly away, followed by the Saiyans.

A little later, they were on the center of the black cloud area. A huge spaceship was standing there. On the top of it, stood a small machine that was producing the black cloud. All around the area, the ground was frozen and all life was dead.

Tarble looked in horror. "All the nature... How could you?! Turn that machine off or I'll blast it myself!"

"Okay, okay! Just don't shoot!" Medamatcha went to the machine and after pressing some buttons, the machine stopped producing the cloud. "It will take some time before the cloud dissapears, but it is done!"

"Good. Now get the hell out of Janguru!" Tarble demanded.

"Well... here's the catch." Wings said with a malicious smile. "We purposely lured you here. On our home turf, our power is doubled!" the three lieutenants started to power up, each of them bulking their muscles. "Now you die!" and they charged forward, catching the Saiyans off guard and making them crash to a nearby hut.

The Saiyan triad got out of the rubble, seemingly unfazed, but their faces showed it all: they were done playing around. They all powered up to their maximums (Vegeta still remained in base) and picked their respective opponents.

"I'll take 'pretty-boy' over there" Raditz charged at Angila.

"Then I'll go with the big, ugly, tough-looking stupid one." Tarble stated.

"Hey! You take that back or I'll kill you!" Wings screamed.

"Fine." The young Prince smiled. "You're not tough-looking."

"That's bette...HEY! No one mocks me!" Wings dashed at Tarble and they began fighting.

"So..." Vegeta turned to Medamatcha. "You really intend to fight the royal elite of the Saiyan race? I advise you otherwise, but if you have a death wish... Be my guest."

"Grrrr..." Medamatcha began to charge his energy. Soon after, three smaller versions of him came out of his shoulders. "Meed my Minimatchas! Get him, boys!"

The three small creatures leaped to Vegeta who flew upwards to escape. However, one of them was able to grab the Saiyan Prince's wrist. "What the...? Get off!" He tried to punch it but another one grabbed the other wrist. As they tightened the grip, Vegeta began to feel his energy fading. "What? These little pests will suck my energy?"

The last Minimatcha grabbed Vegeta's chest and then all three began to glow. Medamatcha smiled. "I see you have much more energy than we thought. How about I suck it all? After all, the boss needs energy so he can regain his former power. We could use the legendary DragonBalls, but it seems the boss was banned from his home planet, so we'll do it like this. I'm sure you won't mind! Ahahahah!"

Vegeta only smiled. "So you think you can take my energy just like that?" he closed his eyes and began to focus. His hair began to flash gold and a golden aura started to envelop him. "HAAAAAAAAA!" With a loud scream, the transformation was complete. The sudden burst of power disintegrated the Minimatchas and threw Medamatcha to the ground. "All that power... How?"

Vegeta turned to his grounded opponent. "You know, I hadn't killed something in a while, and you just got my full attention. So I guess this is goodbye!" With a strong ki blast, Vegeta destroyed Medamatcha. "_A good part of my energy was drained. At this point I'm a little weaker than Cooler before he transformed. But it's strange... I still feel like I'm losing power..._" Vegeta looked up to the machine and understood what was going on. "Those idiots must have tampered with the machine in order for it to suck my energy! I have to hurry and destroy it!" He dashed at the top of the ship but was stopped by an energy beam. "Who was that?"

A new figure appeared in front of Vegeta. It was a Namekian. He was as tall as Piccolo and wore a orange suit. He looked old, but it seemed he was rejuvenating by the second. Vegeta noticed he had a strange helmet that was glowing. "I figure that is where my power is being redirected."

"You suppose well, Saiyan. I am Slug, and this will be your end!"

"Please, you can't stand up to the power of the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race!" Vegeta took a fighting stance.

"You amuse me. I bet you've never seen a Super Namekian before." Slug began to power up.

"A Super what?" he was answred by a fist to the face, causing the Saiyan Prince to crash to the ground.

"I may not have the full power of my youth, but with all the energy I've collected from this planet and your own energy, I feel strong enough to wipe you out. And considering you're losing power by the second... Heheheh" Slug picked up the Super Saiyan and punched his gut. Vegeta coughed blood.

"_Can't let him absorb more power._" Vegeta thought and returned to his base form.

"Hmmm... Interesting. But not that much. You see, despite canceling the energy transfer for a while, the machine up there is still sucking you dry. Not to mention, now you're weak as Hell compared to me! You can't beat me, Saiyan!"

Vegeta smiled. "Who said I was alone?"

A blast connected with Slug's head, destroying the helmet.

"NO! I won't forgive you! You monkeys will be destroyed!" Slug screamed in rage, powering to his maximum.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Raditz asked descending towards the Saiyan Prince.

"Been better. If I'm right, my power is equal to his, but the beating he just gave me puts me at a disadvantage. We have to attack together." Vegeta turned Super Saiyan again.

"It's no use!" Slug landed in front of the three Saiyans. "Whatever you do will accomplish nothing! I am Slug, the all-mighty Super Namekian!"

Raditz and Tarble dashed at Slug trying to hit, but the Super Namekian blocked the blows easily, headbutting both Saiyans. Vegeta charged next but his fist was also blocked. "We may be at equal terms of power, but I have centuries of experience!" he kicked Vegeta in the face causing the Super Saiyan Prince to hit the ground again. The blow was so strong Vegeta returned to his normal form again. Slug capitalized and started to pound Vegeta.

Tarble was the first to get up and he saw his older brother in the receiving end of a brutal barrage of hits. Tarble felt hopeless as his powerful brother was no-match for Slug. But the feeling of hopelessness was replaced by something else. Anger. Rage. A primal instinct and need to fight. But Tarble hated fighting. He only used it as a last resort. But if he didn't act, his brother would be killed!

Raditz got up and sensed the internal disturbance in Tarble. "Tarble, it's okay to give in. Remember what you're fighting for. You're fighting for the Jangurians, to protect them! And you're fighting to save your brother! It's okay to fight if the cause is right. And we, as Saiyans, we can't fight that need, no matter how hard we try. You have to give in completely, just this once. Or we'll all gonna die, starting with Vegeta!"

Raditz's speech motivated Tarble as he gave in to the primal instinct. He began to power up immensly as a gold aura enveloped him. Slug paused his beating of Vegeta, sensing Tarble. "What? Him too? It can't be!"

Tarble let out a huge, primal scream as his hair turned gold. When the transformation was over, Tarble opened his now green eyes. "It's time to pay, Slug!" he then charged at Slug, who blocked his blow with difficulty. They proceeded with a super-fast exchange of blows. Raditz took the moment and took Vegeta out of the crossfire.

"Raditz, I need you to do something." Vegeta asked, panting heavily.

"What do you want?" Goku's brother asked.

"Tarble is stronger than Slug, but I don't know if he can pull this off. I want you to give me some of your energy. Just enough for me to transform again and join Tarble." Vegeta explained. "But before you do that, you must destroy that machine so it won't steal any more power from me or Tarble."

"Consider it done." Raditz powered up and turned to the spaceship. "_Purple Death_!" the blast obliterated Slug's ship, destroying the TerraNature machine with it.

Slug turned to see what happened. "You imbecile! Now I'm stuck here! I'LL... GHACK!" Slug bend over as Tarble gut-punched him.

"Getting out of here is the least of your problems!" the Super Saiyan kicked Slug down to the ground and began to charge his energy. "Take this! _Galick Gun_!"

The purple beam soared trough the Jangurian skies and was going to hit Slug, but the Super Namekian caught the blast and was fighting back. "This isn't enough! You won't be able to keep up this much power! Ahahah!"

"Then what if we just add more power?" Vegeta joined his brother, thanks to the energy transfer from Raditz, who was near the spaceship wreckage, panting. "This is the end Slug! _Galick Gun_!"

The combined blast from the two Super Saiyan brothers destroyed Slug completely. They powered down and fell to the ground exhausted. Rifu appeared along with the other Jangurians. They all gave an enthusiastic cheer and arranged a feast to celebrate the end of the war.

In a few days, the sky returned to its natural orange color. The Saiyans were recovered and ready to go back to Earth.

"You sure you're okay with letting him stay, Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

"It's his decision. I won't stand in his way." he turned to his brother. "Just promise me one thing. For now, and until further notice, don't engage in combat with the PTO, okay? You don't want to pick a fight with Cold."

"Roger." Tarble smiled. "Don't worry about it, big brother. Now go. I'm sure they miss you back on Earth." he shook Vegeta's hand and then turned to Raditz. "And you be sure to train hard. I mean, you're the only Saiyan alive who still isn't a Super Saiyan" he said with a mocking tone.

"Don't be so full of yourself! Once I gain that power, I'll be here for a rematch! Got it?" Goku's brother yelled. "Come on Vegeta, I have to improve."

And with the goodbyes made, Raditz and Vegeta took off towards Earth once more. The little adventure on planet Janguru had its fruits and Raditz had a new goal in mind.

The trip back would go uneventful, but the Saiyan duo had no idea of what was happening on Earth as they continued their trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voilá! Here we go with the 'Lord Slug' chapter. I wanted to pause when Slug first appeared, but I got in the mood so I finished it already. At least, it's less filler chapters you have to read ahahah.**

**Anyways, this was an original idea of mine. I mean, why was Slug making the planets ice cold anyway? There had to be a reason, right? (Probably is but I only saw the movie in the portuguese dub, and our dub has so many flaws maybe they didn't mention it) So I took the liberty of making a reason up. It's an AU, go figure.**

**Pls:**

**Vegeta: **3M

Super Saiyan: 150M

Super Saiyan (energy drained): 90M

Weakened: 1M

Super Saiyan with Raditz's energy:

**Tarble: **2M

Super Saiyan: 100M

**Raditz: **1,7M

**Wings, Angila and Medamatcha: **500,000

Full power: 1M

**Slug: **40M

After absorbing Super Saiyan energy: 95M

**And now to reviews**

**To everyone who showed they enjoyed the previous chapter a HUGE thank you! I wasn't expecting so many people to like my story, honestly. I just wanted to write and share it. But I'm happy you all like it and keep reading it until the end ^^**

**john: **who knew yamcha of all people can stand equal grounds with krillin, i can understand tien but not yamcha, i honestly can't see why he has a bigger fan-base he sucks.

**A: **I already answered another reviewer about this, but I'll say it again: The way I figure it, Yamcha outclassed Krillin after the Namek saga. Krillin didn't have gravity training like Yamcha, so even with the Guru power-up he got to what? 10,000? (Not using the real Pls, just estimates). And Tien is waaaaaay stronger than both of them. I don't know if the Ginyus were weakened when they fought at King Kai's planet but the fact of the matter is: Yamcha defeated Recoome with ease. The same Recoome who overpowered a 34,000 powered Vegeta without breaking a sweat.

Lastly, just a heads up. In my fic, everyone will get a piece of the action, so don't expect the Saiyans to just be the best at everything.

**What is happening on Earth? Let's find out in a week or so as DBZ: A New Tale continues!**


	23. Makyo Star

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the latest chapter. I know I'm late but things got busier, since I started working again. Expect my updates to be made only on weekends.**

**Anyway, I was reading the last chapters in case I missed something and I just made myself two huge misses. The first being in the last chapter, Vegeta's PL when he received Raditz's energy. It was around the 70M, no biggie. The second miss was when I first introduced Tarble. I said that his planet was called Heiwa and not Janguru. So I fixed that problem. Oh and sorry about all of this.**

**Now onto the story itself! PS: No, there is no Black Water Mist. It will be better.**

* * *

><p><em>While Vegeta and Raditz were 'having fun' in outer space, Gohan and the remaining Z-fighters also had a hard time against someone they thought was gone forever.<em>

The day following the strange sight of the red planet, Gohan and ChiChi went to Capsule Corp, to see if Bulma could know what that planet was and why was it giving Gohan the creeps.

"Sorry Gohan, but that planet doesn't appear in any data base. Technically speaking, it isn't even supposed to exist!" Bulma explained.

"But you can see it right? It's strange..." Gohan said with a more worrying tone.

"Yeah, and that's not the worst part. According to what I've seen, that planet seems to be approaching Earth."

"Wait," ChiChi spoke. "You mean like a sort of comet?"

"Something like that. I don't know if it's on a collision course or not. Something about that planet seems... off, like it's not supposed to be there." Bulma explained.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Gohan stated. "It's not that I'm scared, but something about that planet gives me cold sweats."

"Maybe Kami knows something about it. I mean, he has been around for 300 years" Gohan's mother suggested.

"Good idea, mom. I'll go there after lunch." Gohan smiled and the three went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Kami's Lookout<em>

Mr Popo looked at Kami with a confused and troubled face. The Earth's Guardian was looking at the ground and his face was a mix of surprise and fright.

"What's wrong Kami?"

"I need you to go pick up the fighters on the double! The Lookout will be under assault in no time and I need them to know what's happening!" Kami ordered.

"I will go, but please tell me what's happening" Popo materialized his magic carpet.

"Just tell Gohan this: the planet he's seeing is called Makyo Star and has the power to revive demons. And tell him two words... Garlic Jr."

Mr Popo was about to question Kami again but a huge ki blast hit the Lookout. "Don't stand there. Go, NOW!" Kami screamed and Popo dissapeared instantly.

Just as the black genie vanished, Kami turned around to see the blue demon imp he saw about two years ago. "Hello, Garlick Jr"

The small creature laughed. "Kami, I don't know what you sent your little errand boy to do, but I can assure you it's pointless. There is no way I can be defeated this time. I know that Goku is gone and that the only one who can pose a threat is Piccolo... That is if I didn't have you as a hostage." and he gave a malicious smile.

"What about young Gohan? Surely you remember the last time you saw him. It was just before you were sucked to the Dead Zone." Kami mocked.

"Don't you get smart with me, old man. The kid will get his, I guarantee it."

* * *

><p><em>Back at Capsule Corp<em>

Gohan was just about to leave to the Lookout when Popo appeared in front of him. "Gohan, you have to help me!"

"Woah, calm down, Mr Popo. What happened?" the demi-Saiyan questioned.

"I'll explain once we gather everyone else."

A few minutes later, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo were all with Popo, who was explaining the situation while they were all flying back to the Lookout.

"So Garlic Jr is back? Well, I don't think he's much of a threat. I mean, Gohan here beat him when he was three!" Yamcha said.

"Don't judge this threat that easily Yamcha." Popo stated. "The Makyo Star is getting closer to Earth. The closer it gets, the more powerful Garlic Jr gets."

"Wait, there's something I'm missing." Piccolo began. "You said that star powers up any demon, right? I absorbed old man Daimao. Can it be a threat? Because if I turn on everyone, only Gohan can stop me, and I'm sure the old man won't go down without a fight."

Everyone considered their options. "But the star is getting closer by the minute. Have you noticed any change Piccolo?" Tien asked.

"No. But I have two other Namekians inside me, they must be keeping Daimao in check. What worries me is if he gets stronger and his will overcomes mine." the Namekian explained.

"Can't we blow up the star?" Krillin suggested.

"I don't think so." Gohan answered. "At least not right now. It's too far away and I'm certain it must be protected by something. Right now, our priority is to save Kami and put an end to Garlic Jr once and for all"

"And just how do you intent to stop me, brat?" a voice called from above. When the fighters looked up, they saw Garlic Jr. "Forgetting that I'm immortal? I can't be killed!"

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna make you regret having eternal life!" Gohan said bravely as he powered up. "I may not kill you the old fashioned way, but how about I incinerate you?" he joined his hands near his forehead and shouted: "_Masenko_!"

The blast engulfed Garlic Jr but Gohan was still alert. The blue imp was undamaged by the blast and was smiling.

"No way! That blast was powerful enough to destroy Frieza's third form! How is he without a scratch?" Yamcha asked in panic.

"You fools! Not only am I immortal, but due to the proximity of the Makyo Star, I am becoming invulnerable and all-powerful! You can't hope to defeat me!"

Tien had enough of the blue demon. "Well, try this. _Kaioken times 10_!" a red aura enveloped him. Krillin and Yamcha mimicked the former Crane student with their own _Kaioken_, multiplying their power by five.

"Hmph, it seems you're all eager to be sent to OtherWorld. However, I'm not going to dirty my hands on weaklings. I'm after you two." Garlic Jr pointed at Gohan and Piccolo. "Arise my demon warriors!"

Three light beams descended from the heavens and revealed three figures of equal appearance. They all remembered Krillin of Tambourine, the winged demon soldier Piccolo Daimao created all those years ago and killed many martial artists, including Krillin himself. But these demons had different skin colours (blue, purple and red) and they were considerably much more powerful.

"Inpu, Megogu, Beelzebub, take care of these three pests. Come back with their heads!" Garlic Jr commanded. The three demons dashed at the Earthlings and began their fast exchange of blows.

"You think I'm going to just let you do this?" Piccolo asked as he powered up, preparing to go help the others.

"As a matter a fact, I know you're going to stand still." the blue imp showed a small bottle where Kami was trapped. "Unless you want me to crush Kami with my own hands!"

Piccolo closed his fists in anger but he stopped. "What do you want?"

"From you, nothing." Garlic Jr answered as he made the bottle dissapear. "When the Makyo Star gets close enough, your dear old daddy will come out of you and help me in conquest."

"How do you know he won't turn on you?" Gohan asked.

"Because, unlike me, he isn't a true demon. He will do as I say unless he wants to end like everyone else on this planet." Garlic Jr smiled again.

"I will stop you!" Gohan shouted as he powered up again.

"Amuse me, brat." the demon began to power up as well and transformed to his bulky form. "Just try and defeat me!"

* * *

><p><em>The Earthlings' fight<em>

Tien was having a balanced fight. His mastery of the _Kaioken_ was showing to be his biggest asset. Ever since he saw Goku and Vegeta transform to Super Saiyans, he told himself he had to improve the limits of the technique or he would be left back in terms of power. He was training for a high level _Kaioken _when Popo appeared and told him of the incident at hand. Even tough he was fighting for the planet, he was glad of his own improvements.

On the other hand, Krillin and Yamcha weren't having such a great time. Yeah, the_ Kaioken _made them stronger, they were so focused in learning and mastering it, that their base strenght didn't increase that much. They knew that there where only two ways to win: pull off a _KaiokenX10_, or use good old fashioned teamwork. And they weren't planning on dying due to the side effects of King Kai's technique.

"You ready, Krillin?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, you know the plan. You lure them in, I give the killer move" his friend answered.

"Ya know, sometimes I wanted to give the killer blow myself." Yamcha said, playing a little.

"Well, come up with a one-hit kill technique like me, and you get it" the former Orin monk replied with a smile.

Yamcha dashed at Impu and Megogu while pushing his _Kaioken _to his current maximum, a times 7. The scarred face bandit was being able to hold himself alone, but he knew that both demons were holding back. He didn't care, since all he had to do was buying time. Still it was frustrating not being able to do anything by himself and always having to rely on the others. Not that Yamcha was angry at being weak (in comparison to the Saiyans), but he wanted to be able to protect everyone. That desire gave him an extra boost in power and with a strong kiai, he was able to gain distance between himself and the blue and purple demons.

"How's that for a 'weak human', eh?" Yamcha asked confidently.

Impu was the first to talk. "The little human thinks he's someone"

"We must put him in his place" Megogu agreed.

Both demons were enveloped in a blood red aura.

"Wha...? What is that?" Yamcha questioned.

"This is our _Ketsueki Shirudo _(**A/N: Blood Shield**). It allows us to use the blood of all the victims we killed and feed our own power." Impu explained with a sick grin.

"That's disgusting!" Yamcha tried not to puke. "That's just one more reason that I'm gonna beat you!" his _Kaioken _aura erupted again. He felt that Krillin was finished with his attack and was only waiting for his chance. "If you're so tough now, then you'll have no problem resisting this!" he provoked the demons as he was charging energy in his hands.

"Like I said, he thinks he's somebody." Impu mocked.

"Go ahead, shoot. It will show you how inferior you are" Megogu crossed his arms.

"_Good, they bought it. I hope you're ready Krillin_. Take this! _Kamehameha_!" The enormous blue beam was shot to the demons, who just stood there with a bored look. They didn't realize of the yellow disk that was inside the beam.

"Wait, what is tha...?" The demons realized too late. When the beam engulfed them, causing no harm, a giant yellow disk appeared and cut them both in half. With their insides showing, the _Kamehameha _was able to burn them.

Yamcha fell on his butt, tired. "You sure took your sweet time." he said to the bald monk who landed in front of him.

"Hey, give me a break, I had to do a _Kienzan_ big and powerful enough to go trough your attack and cut two people! Next time, you do it." bith fighters laughed for a moment.

"What should we do?" Yamcha asked.

"Go to Gohan and Piccolo. Tien can handle himself, and I don't know if Gohan can take Piccolo on if Daimao is able to appear." Krillin concluded.

"Ok. Let's go" both Turtle School students flew away to the big clash of energy.

While they were flying away, they were spotted by Beelzebub. "Those idiots got themselves killed. Well, guess the prey is mi... AGH!" he was shot in the back by Tien's _Dodonpa_. "Hey! I was talking! I tought you goody-two-shoes martial artists never attacked from the back!"

Tien gave a cocky smile. "Too bad for you, my mentors said to use every opening I can if I'm fighting for my life! _Kaioken times 10_!" Tien dashed at the red demon and unleashed a precise and brutal combo of hits on his opponent's chest. The last hit was a two handed smash, causing Beelzebub to crash to the ground.

"You dare to hit me? I'm Beelzebub! I'll show you my true power!" he began to charge his _Ketsueki Shirudo _aura, but was stopped by a gut punch.

"You think I'll let you power up? Who do you take me for?" while the red demon was kneeling in pain, Tien levitated himself and joined his hands for his signature technique. "_Thank King Kai, I can use this attack without risking my life energy_.This is the end! _Kiko-Ho_!"

Tien's strongest attack hit the ground and Beelzebub, completely destroying both in the process, leaving only a huge square-shape hole on the ground. "Gotta help Gohan. I'm the only one who can have a chance if Piccolo goes on a rampage."

* * *

><p><em>Back to Gohan<em>

It was a strange battle for Gohan. Usually his opponents were many times stronger than him and he had to dig deep to his reserves to try to land a hit. But this time, the half-Saiyan was the one on top. He was dominating Garlic Jr and he wasn't even trying. That gave birth to something new in Gohan: overconfidence.

Garlic Jr got out of yet another pile of rubble of the Lookout. He was getting the beating of his life, yes, but it wasn't anything to worry. After all, he was immortal.

"Is that all you got, brat? I'm still here, as you can see."

"Oh don't worry about that" Gohan gave a cocky grin. "I'm not even trying yet."

Piccolo was watching from a distance. It was Gohan's idea to put the Namekian on the sidelines and he had good reasons to do it. The closer Piccolo got to the Lookout, it implied getting closer to the Makyo Star. Now he didn't know for sure if his father could take control of his body, but he wouldn't want to risk that chance. If Daimao got out, he would blackmail everyone to do his biding. And despite Gohan being able to defeat him, he wouldn't have the courage to kill him, since that would kill Kami as well.

Piccolo closed his eyes and tried to go inside his own mind. Once inside, he found himself in a scenery much similar to planet Namek. There he found Guru. The former Grand Elder of the Namekian people was sitting on the ground and he signaled Piccolo to sit besides him.

"_So, what can I do for you, son of Katas?_" Guru asked.

"_Where is Nail? Taming my old man, I assume._" Piccolo crossed his arms, still standing up.

"_Not really. Piccolo you have to understand something. The method you used for merging with your father was different than the one you used on us. You see, you have a part of Daimao's essence. So basically, it was just completing the puzzle. Nail and myself are strangers in your body and soul, so we can manifest our presence in your mind._" Guru explained.

"_So that means he can't take over my body?_" Piccolo asked hopefully.

"_It's not that easy._" Nail appeared in front of him. "_Since you were originally a part of you, it's more like a battle of wills. The evil impulses can get strong if you get near the Makyo Star, but that's only if YOU let them._"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_To put it simply, if you keep getting worried about your father getting out, then he will get out." _Guru explained.

"_You have to stop worrying about that and start focusing on devising a way to defeat Garlic Jr for good._" Nail concluded.

"_First things first, we need to find Kami. Maybe he can use some of his magic to help me._" Piccolo suggested as he reopened his eyes.

Piccolo opened his eyes in time to dodge Garlic Jr. The blue demon was thrown towards him by Gohan, who didn't notice his former mentor.

Garlic Jr crashed hard to the edge of the Lookout but got up without any injury. "Getting tired yet, brat?"

"Hardly" Gohan answered.

"Where is Kami, Garlic Jr?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh you would like to know that, wouldn't you Piccolo? I know you want him to completely seal your father's will inside your mind" the blue demon said. "I'm afraid I won't reveal his location. You'll have to beat it out of me."

"Just what I was hoping for." Gohan cracked his knuckles and dashed at Garlic Jr, but just before his fist made contact with the blue demon, he was stopped by an invisible wall. "What?"

"You idiot, you fell into my trap!" Garlic Jr pulled his hands backwards, concentrating a little. When he pushed them forwards, a sort of white blue beam engulfed Gohan. The human-Saiyan hybrid wasn't hurt but he was now trapped in a sort of magic prison with a prism shape.

"I will get out of here and when I do, you're gonna regret being immortal!" Gohan screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me that WHEN you get out." Garlic Jr laughed, but it was a short laugh as he was kicked in the face by Piccolo.

"I may not be as strong as Gohan, but I'm more than enough to bring you down." the Namekian got in fighting stance.

"Hmph, while you are strong, you forget that you once were a demon, and I will get him out!" Garlic Jr charged at Piccolo and the blow exchange began.

Piccolo had the upper hand as he was blocking or dodging most hits and connecting with his own. But just like it happened two years ago, Garlic Jr was unaffected by the hits due to his immortality and seeming endless stamina.

"I grow tired of this." Garlick Jr announced as he began charging a ki blast. "Maybe I'll kill you instead Piccolo. Goodby... ARRRRRRGH!" he stopped his sentence with a painful scream. When he looked to his right he noticed the arm he was going to use to fire got cut off. "How?"

Krillin and the other humans appeared next to Piccolo. "You okay, Piccolo?" the monk asked.

"I've been better. I'm surprised you were able to cut his arm."

"Well, he may be immortal, but the body is still made of flesh. And there is nothing my _Kienzan _can't cut." Krillin explained.

"Guys, I think now we need to focus on Garlic Jr. " Tien announced and all the fighters took fighting stances.

Garlic Jr picked up his arm and reattached it effortlessly. "That hurt, you shrimp! I'm going to kill you all!"

"Think if we cut his head off, he'll shut up for good?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm sure he'll order his body to pick up the severed head and reattach it like he did to his arm... And we can't vaporise his body because of the immortality wish." Piccolo explained.

"Not only that" Tien intervened. "His body is strange. Maybe due to the magic of the Makyo Star, it's even more resistant to hits?"

"We'll manage. Yamcha, I need you to find Kami. He must be imprisoned somewhere inside. Go and get him, fast!" Piccolo ordered.

"Have you fools finished devising a useless strategy? I have a world to destroy." Garlic Jr said as he crossed his arms and gave a confident smile while he saw the former desert bandit go inside the Lookout. "Trying to free Kami won't accomplish anything. I have an ace up my sleeve as well."

Tien noticed something off about the blue demon. His eyes turned full white and a strange purple aura was coming out of him. Then he looked at Piccolo and horror struck his face. The Namekian was also emitting the same purple aura and knelling in pain.

"Piccolo!" Krillin screamed. "What's going on?"

"Garlic Jr must be trying to bring Daimao out. If he succeeds, we're in for a handful." Tien explained and he turned to Piccolo. "Fight it Piccolo! You're not like that anymore! We need you to restore peace to Earth!"

Piccolo screamed in pain. The voices of Guru and Nail echoed inside his head. "_Remember what we said Piccolo! You are only beaten if you allow that! Don't let yourself be controlled! Expel the evil out of you for good!_"

Another loud scream filled the Lookout and Piccolo's body began to glow intensely. A beam of energy came out of him and landed in front of Garlic Jr. When the light dissipated, he appeared. Krillin never saw him before but he knew. Tien, on the other hand began to shake in fear. The memories of that time all those years ago came back. And just like that time, Tien felt helpless. Gohan felt the fear and the necessity to free himself grew. He knew that if he applied enough power he could get out. Downside was, he wasn't doing so well.

Garlic Jr spoke. "Welcome back, Daimao."

"Who are you? How did you get me out?"

"I am Garlic Jr."

"Oh, I seem to remember someone by that name in my previous life." Daimao smiled. "So you're his son?"

"Yes. And I used the power of the Makyo Star to free you from your son's body." Garlic Jr explained as he pointed up. "You may not be a full demon like me, but the atrocities you did in your glory days made your blood impure. You're now more demon than... whatever you really are. You will get stronger over time, so you can easily defeat those pests."

Daimao turned to the remaining Z-fighters and gave a malicious smile. "Do you think if I put your heads in a pedestal, Goku will return faster?" and he laughed like a maniac.

"Damn! What can we do?" Krillin asked.

"He's not as strong as me, but I'm worn out buy that spell. And the old man will be getting stronger by the second. We need to beat him fast." Piccolo spoke.

Krillin nodded and concentrated his energy. "I hope this works. _Kaioken times 10_!"

Tien nodded as well as he also used King Kai's technique. "_Kaioken times 15_!"

The two Earthlings charged at Daimao but the attacks were easily blocked. "Useless garbage." he headbutted Krillin and punched Tien in the face. To his surprise, the Crane student was able to dodge at the last moment and countered with a swift kick.

"Heh, looks like you aren't as weak as last time." Daimao laughed.

"Trust me, this is going to be your graveyard! _Kaioken times 20_!"

The red aura enveloped Tien as he took a fighting stance and charged at Daimao.

Meanwhile, Garlic Jr was getting bored fighting Piccolo.

"This is pathetic. I already know I can beat you, but a weakened version? This is child's play!" he said as he punched Piccolo in the gut. The Namekian fell down, exhausted.

Gohan was witnessing all the massacre and he couldn't believe that he was supposed to watch from the sidelines. "_This is my fault. I got arrogant and now everyone will die! I can't protect everyone afterall. I'm sorry, dad_" he thought as some tears began to drop.

"Oh, the little baby is crying for his daddy? Don't worry, when he comes, I'll send him to the next world like I'll do with you!" Garlic Jr began to laugh.

The mocking triggered something in Gohan. It was similar to what he felt on Namek. He was hopeless against the powerful opponent and everyone would die if he didn't do something. Anger boiled inside the young Saiyan and the result was a huge power up.

All the people present at the Lookout stopped and looked at Gohan. Garlic Jr had no idea of what was happening, but Daimao used his memories of when he was inside Piccolo to understand. "He's transforming into a Super Saiyan! He may get stronger than all of us now!"

"Super what?" Garlic Jr asked, but the loud, primal scream that filled the air was an immediate answer. Gohan transformed and the massive output of power destroyed the magic barrier. "Impossible! That barrier has the same properties as the one that protects the Makyo Star! No mere mortal could destroy it!"

Tien capitalized the distraction and took a swing at Daimao. The Demon King wasn't expecting and got thrown into the entrance of the Lookout. He was about to get up and charge at Tien when a voice was heard from the inside.

"_Kamehameha_!"

The beam didn't damage Daimao, but the surprise effect sent him flying away again. When he looked at the entrance, he saw Yamcha and Kami.

"King Piccolo... How I wished I never had to see you again." Kami said with a frown.

"Hell is too generous for me, Kami. I'm going to wipe every life on Earth and you won't stop me!"

"Want to bet on that one?" Kami said in a challenging tone.

"You can't defeat me, old man! I was more powerful than you to begin with, and now I have Junior's power! Not to mention the Makyo Star is here to boost my power even more!" he went to Garlic Jr and both demons prepared to fight. "You will all die here!"

Gohan stepped forward, with his golden aura shinning. "You won't kill anyone! You just said the one thing you shouldn't have said." he began to charge his energy and pointed at the sky.

"No!" Garlic Jr and Daimao shouted.

"_Kamehameha_!" Gohan fired directly at the Makyo Star. The blue beam was so powerful it engulfed and destroyed the demon planet in an instant.

"Impossible!" Garlic Jr was awestruck. "How can that brat generate this much power?"

"You should worry about yourself!" Piccolo spoke as he appeared in front of the blue demon and hit him with a punch so powerful it went through his body.

"But... I'm immortal! I can't be defeated like this!"

"The magic barrier is gone, so now I think I can let you burn in Hell where you belong! _Bakuhatsuha_!"

The powerful beam engulfed Garlic Jr and the immortal demon was burned to ashes. "Immortal or not, damage like this can't be repaired." Then he turned to his father. "So what are you planning to do, old man? Die or come back inside quietly?"

"You must be joking." Daimao spat. "Remember that I'm linked to Kami? Kill me and you lose the DragonBalls!"

"That's not necessarily true." Kami intervened. "When you gave birth to Piccolo, your life energy was put in him as well. So he's the one who's linked to me, not you. But we still are giving you a choice, Daimao. Let yourself be absorbed again, and you won't have to die again."

"I'll kill myself before doing that!" he was about to blast himself when Gohan knocked him out cold. "I was getting tired of him. Kami, can you forcibly put him inside Mr Piccolo?"

"It is possible." the elder answered as he turned to his once evil half. "If Guru is inside you, he must have been preparing. I'll do a magic ritual that will take out all the vital energy from Daimao and transfer it to you. That way, you'll become even stronger than you once were and Daimao won't be absorbed."

"Will you kill him?" Tien asked.

"No, I will seal him with the _Mafuba_. And I'll put the container somewhere no one will ever find it. And even in the remote chance someone does, Daimao will be like a lifeless body with no power at all. We are finally safe."

A few moments later, all the fighters exited the Lookout, with their wounds recovered and their confidence doubled. After all, they did successfully defended the planet without the help of Goku. Gohan grabbed his mother at Capsule Corp and they both went home for dinner. After that hard battle, Gohan was craving for a good meal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done! Wow, it took forever to write this down. I was planning on something much more smaller and look at what it led me to! This concludes the filler sagas. Next we will begin the Android saga. It will have the similarities you're expecting at first (Mecha Frieza attacking and such) but I'm hoping that you'll enjoy. I'm already working on History of Trunks, and it will be something awesome. See you next tome guys!**

**PLs:**

**Gohan: **2.5M

Super Saiyan: 125M

**Piccolo: **2M

after Daimao being removed: 1.25M

after reabsorbing Daimao: 2.7M

**Krillin: **35,000 (Kaioken times 10 - 350,000)

**Yamcha: **37,500 (Kaioken times 5 - 187,500)

**Tien: **60,000 (Kaioken times 10 - 600,000; Kaioken times 20 - 1.2M

**Inpu, Megogu: **40,000

**Beelzebub: **50,000

**Garlic Jr: **500,000

Bulky form: 3M

After destruction of Makyo Star: bellow 1M

**Piccolo Daimao:** 1M

**Reviews:**

**NinjaFang1331** Awesome job with the chapter and question after the call saga is gohan going train seriously after because if he doesn't that will just suck. Make him stronger!

**A: **Of course he will train! I'm making Gohan into a warrior with a scientist part-time job ahah. But like I said in previous chapters, he will find a way to conciliate studies and training.

**Ky111** Great chapter and so while the Sayain's were having their fun in space and 2 of them start making the return trip, everyone on Earth gets to deal with Garlic jr (as I'm presuming what Gohan saw was the Makyo Star, also that sagas timeline fits into what we're up to).

Later.

**A: **You were correct ^^

**Nathan** That was AWSOME how you got Tarble to go Super Saiyan! Now the only threats are King Cold, the Androids, Cell, and Broly (if you are using all the movie characters) Great job so far! I expect nothing less than the most AWSOME fanfic ever!

**A: **Well, I'm glad you liked it. I still don't know if Tarble will appear later on the series, but if he doesn't, I think this was a good end to his story arc. I'm still unsure if I should do Broly (quite frankly I hate the guy).

And thank you very much for considering my little story the most awesome. If you want other awesome readings, go to my profile and see my favorites. **Break Trough the Limit** or **Bringer of Death **are so great, that my story is nothing compared to those. But I sincerely thank you!

**john **you said yamcha outclassed krillin after namek? he stopped fighting when he was brought back to life so what are you talking about?

tien is stronger than krillin but yamcha and the creator himsef said krillin is the strongest pure blooded human

**A: **Well, he did train for the androids if I'm not mistaken. And yeah, after a time, Krillin becomes the strongest. Pretty funny that Tien isn't considered an Earthling because of the three eyes, but Krillin is and he doesn't have a nose. All this in a planet where the king of the world is a dog! XD


	24. Mechanical Return

**A/N: Hey guys! The prologue for the Android Saga is here and things will get a little complicated for our heroes!**

**Numbers of the fic until now are great! 50 favorites and 63 followers! I'm really happy! And I realized that we've already reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much, you guys! You know, I wasn't expecting this to reach such a great level ^-^ The 100th review special will be a two/three part chapter telling the 'future' timeline. It will be very different from canon, and expect it to start on the 27th general chapter.**

**And without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

><p>Gohan finished his morning exercises. For a 6-year old, he had a respectable six-pack in his chest. Not that it was something worth talking, but he didn't want to be a brainless muscle mass like he remembered Nappa. So he was getting more focused in training his mind. After all, an extreme physical workout for a 6-year old isn't that good.<p>

He looked up to the sky as he started to walk home. Almost one year has passed since the events in Namek and life was peaceful. Vegeta and Radtiz had returned to wait for Goku and told about their adventure in space and the battle with Slug. Gohan was happy that Tarble found a reason to fight and thought that the galaxy could know peace after a long era of ruler ship at the hands of Frieza. He also told about the battle with Garlic Jr. Vegeta was somewhat impressed that the young half-Saiyan could now transform at will and agreed to train him occasionally.

Raditz was a little dissapointed with the events that transpired. After all, he was the only Saiyan that hasn't been able to ascend to the power of a Super Saiyan, and that reminded him of his early years, when he was constantly mocked by everyone due to his low power-level. But Vegeta hadn't spoke of it. In fact, the Saiyan Prince offered to help Raditz achieve the legendary form through some intense training. Gohan helped as well, but in a more 'mental' kind of way. That made Raditz feel proud of his nephew and focused to go even higher. He was now as powerful as Vegeta before he transformed for the first time and he was somewhat satisfied with his progress.

Vegeta was making some progress of his own but in another department. Now that Frieza was defeated, he wanted to honor his father's wishes and try to find happiness. And despite his intense training for his fated rematch with Goku, the Saiyan Prince did find another reason to stay on Earth, Bulma. The blue-haired woman really did a number on Vegeta and he was really attracted to the fiery personality of the Capsule Corp heir. They weren't dating on the literal meaning of the word but one could see them both on strolls around West City occasionally. Vegeta even took the liberty of teaching Bulma how to fly, much like Gohan had done with ChiChi, so that the woman could get around more easily. It was five months after Vegeta's return that the news hit everyone by surprise: Bulma was pregnant! It was a shocking revelation but seeing that the 'couple' was getting along very well, it was somewhat expected. Even Yamcha seemed okay. Of course he was a little sad, it was his ex girlfriend, but he knew deep inside that he himslelf hadn't been the perfect boyfriend so he understood why Bulma chose Vegeta over him. Still, the revelation only lit a fire inside the former desert bandit to push himself even further.

Gohan made a detour on his way home and went to get some fish. He went to a nearby lake and was able to find a huge, blue tuna. He didn't know why, but walking with the fish home gave him the most weird feeling of nostalgia, like he had seen this somewhere. And then he remembered the stories his parents told him of how Goku lived alone for most of his childhood and fished lots of blue tunas. That only made Gohan smile even more. "_I really hope dad comes back soon. I want to go fishing with him._" the young Saiyan thought.

And then he felt it. An all too familiar pair of evil kis made Gohan drop the fish, trembling. It couldn't be true! But there was no denying it. Those energies were unmistakable and were heading towards Earth. He ran home as fast as he could, where his mother was making lunch.

"Gohan, what's wrong? You said you were going to get some fish... Is everything okay?" ChiChi asked, seeing the worried look on his son's face.

"Where's the phone? There is no time to lose!" Gohan asked.

ChiChi didn't train that much at sensing energy, but she knew something was wrong. She pointed at the phone on the living room, and Gohan dashed there and dialed.

"Vegeta, can you feel that?"

"_Of course! You could feel it from everywhere! I can't believe those two are still alive!_" an angry Saiyan Prince answered on the other side of the line.

"I sense three huge powers. You think it's the King?" Gohan asked.

"_I'm certain. Gather all the fighters and go to the wastelands southwest of East City. I'm going ahead._" and he hung up.

"Gohan..." ChiChi started. "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry mom, I have to go. You need to stay here and hide." Gohan dressed an orange gi much like the one his father used on his adventures as a child and took off.

On the way he found Krillin and Yamcha.

"So... Is it them?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, it's them." Gohan answered with a frown. "This isn't going to be easy."

"But we have two Super Saiyans, right? You can control the transformation now!" Krillin tried to cheer Gohan up.

"The problem is if the third ki signal is their father. Remember that Vegeta said he's the most powerful being in the Universe, lots of times stronger than his sons." Gohan said. "But I won't go down without a fight!"

The three fighters landed on the wastelands indicated by Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was already there, as well as Raditz and Piccolo.

"So what's the plan?" Krillin questioned.

"Let's wait for Tien first. He should be here any second." the Namekian answered.

"Are we ready for this, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. "You said that his father was even stronger."

"If you're scared, then I don't know what you're doing here." The Saiyan Prince answered, hurtting Yamcha's pride, but not even caring the least. "We need to be careful on our approach. Cold is in a restricted form, he was never able to control his true self. So that's an advantage for us."

"Restricted? He's already emitting even more power than me! If we let him transform even once, we're doomed! Can we really do it without Kakarrot?" Raditz inquired.

"We have to try." Tien answered as he landed. "I sense Goku's ki in the far distance. I think he's coming to Earth as well. We need to hold out until he arrives and then we can all focus on Cold."

"That is the best idea." Vegeta agreed. "Me and the brat can take the brothers. You all concentrate on Cold and for the love of Kami, don't let him transform." and he turned to Gohan. "We need to act fast. The faster we take care of those two idiots, the faster we can take on Cold."

Gohan nodded in agreement. As they looked up, a huge, oval-shaped spaceship descended from the skies. The Z-fighters went to it's encounter and landed in front of it. The door opened and two large parallel lines of soldiers came out marching. In the middle of the lines stood three figures. On the left was Frieza. His entire lower half has been replaced with mechanical legs, his upper left body was also missing. What remained of the original body was the torso, the right arm and the right side of his face. On the right was Cooler. He was in his fourth form and his entire body has been metalised. In the middle of the two brothers stood King Cold. The King of the Frost Demons looked exactly like Frieza's second form, but with Cooler's tone of purple skin. He wore battle armor and a long cape.

"So, my children..." he began. "Are the ones who dared to lay hands on you one of those?"

Frieza looked at Vegeta and red sparks came out of him almost instantly.

"YOU! Monkey garbage! Look at what you did to me! Mark my words, YOU. WILL. PAY!"

Vegeta crossed his arms as he walked forwards with a mocking grin. "Quite frankly I think this was an improvement. Now I can rip you apart, rebuild you and dismember your body as many times as I want." Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan.

"So this is the fabled Super Saiyan... Interesting." Cold said in amusement. "The power he's emitting is quite something."

"And he's not the only one!" Gohan stepped forward as he too, transformed. "You shouldn't have come here. Either leave now or you'll never leave at all!"

Cooler laughed at the statement. "Look at this! The little chimp thinks he can talk back to the grown-ups. But I'm not here for you! I want your oaf of a father. I know he's on the way here... How about I greet him with the blood of every person on this miserable planet?"

Gohan snapped. "No one threatens my planet!" His golden aura bursted into life and he charged at Cooler with a fist. To his surprise, the hit was caught with apparent ease. "Don't think this is going to be like on Namek, brat!" Cooler kicked Gohan in the face, sending him into a nearby cluster of rocks.

"Ouch... That hurts!" Gohan said as he got out. "This is going to be intense... But I won't back down!" his aura came to life as he charged at the older Frost brother again.

* * *

><p><em>With Vegeta and the others<em>

"So Frieza..." Vegeta began, uncrossing his arms and getting into a fighting stance. "Are you going to fight or are you afraid those spare parts begin to fall apart?"

Frieza clenched his fists. "Imprudent little...! These aren't spare parts! I'll show you what happens when you combine the strongest being with the latest technology!" he screamed as he fired a ki blast at Vegeta, who dodged with ease.

"And here I was thinking that that robotic eye would give you better aim. Let me show you how it's done!" Vegeta shot at Frieza at an amazing speed, landing in front of him with both arms pulled back. "_Galick Gun_!"

Frieza was enveloped by the blast and began to fly away. Vegeta pursued and a blast exchange began high in the sky. The remaining fighters all looked at Cold, who still hadn't made a single move since the battles began.

"What are you waiting for? We have to attack him!" Tien shouted.

"I would advise you not to." Cold commented. "You see I'm not an apologist of senseless violence. The way I see it, you all have two choices. You either bow down and surrender your planet or learn why I'm the most feared being in the Universe!" he let go of his cape and started to power up, making the ground shake.

"Let's show him he chose the wrong planet to invade!" Raditz and Piccolo charged at Cold. The Earthlings all shouted the name of Kin Kai's technique and were enveloped with the ruby aura of the _Kaioken_, multiplying their power by tenfold and charged as well.

Cold didn't have the time to block or dodge all five assailants, but he didn't need to. He could feel the power of his opponents and he immediately realized he only needed to be on the lookout for the Saiyan and the Namekian. The humans did have an interesting technique but it seemed to wear them out fast. But Cold noticed something: the three-eyed human didn't seem as fazed as the others. Maybe he had better control. He could pose a threat if he could multiply his power with a higher number, and the Frost Demon didn't want to be forced to transform.

His power was legendary, yes, but it was very unstable. The last time he was in his true form was when his second son was born, more than 300 years ago. Frost Demons reproduce asexually, much like Namekians, so they have to lay eggs in order to give birth and a great amount of power is required to do it. When Cold gave birth to Frieza, he wanted him to have a huge power, so he could be fit to rule his empire, unlike Cooler. So he needed to transform to his final form to give birth. The moment he transformed, the home planet of the Frost Demons, planet Arcos, began to shake violently. It seemed like a huge person was grabbing the planet and shaking it with his own hands. When Cold was finally able to lay the egg, the power output was at such a powerful level that planet Arcos imploded, wiping out all of the Frost Demons except for the Royal Family. And thus, the legend of King Cold's amazing but unstable power began. And the Frost King wanted to make sure that no one surpassed him!

In a blink of an eye, he grabbed the heads of the two strongest fighters and headbutted them into each other. He grabbed Tien with his tail and sensing the other Earthlings approaching, he fired two eye beams at them. "You really should have considered my offer. Now you will all perish!" he finished by sending Tien to the other fighters.

"I don't know what's worse: having to teach weaklings their place or knowing that my two sons are the way they are because of you." Cold said, folding his arms.

Piccolo got up and removed his weighted training gear. He snapped his neck and spat some blood. "You know, you and your kind should know by now that Earth is off limits for every evil tyrant or conqueror." he began to power his energy.

Raditz removed his 1000 kg body armor and stood shirtless besides Piccolo, letting his own white aura envelop him. "You and your family destroyed my home world, my friends and terrorize everyone just for pleasure! I won't allow you to do as you please on another innocent planet!"

The humans also removed their respective weights and began to charge up a higher level of _Kaioken_.

"You won't succeed!" Yamcha screamed.

"Even if it costs us our lives..." Krillin continued as both former Turtle students reached a times 20 _Kaioken_.

"... We WILL stop you!" Tien concluded. "_Kaioken times 30_!"

King Cold unfolded his arms. He looked more focused. "Come at me!"

All fighters began to charge their respective attacks.

"_Chou Dodompa_!"

"_Hakai-tekina bīmu_!" (**A/N: ****Destructive beam**)

"_Black Void_!"

"_Chou..._"

"_... Kamehameha_!"

The multiple blasts hit the smirking Cold with full force. The explosion that followed was massive. The dust settled and the Frost King was nowhere to be seen.

"Did... Did we do it?" Krillin asked.

"Not likely. Be on the lookout." Raditz advised.

* * *

><p><em>Gohan and Vegeta vs the Frost Brothers<em>

Gohan's gi was missing his top. Cooler had been firing blasts non stop and the young Saiyan had been forced to take them on. It's not like it was too painful, but it was getting annoying. With a powerful kiai, Gohan finally stopped the blast barrage and charged at Cooler.

"You really don't learn, do you? It's futile!" Cooler pulled his hand back and tried to punch Gohan but he only hit an afterimage. "What?"

Gohan used the advantage and headbutted Cooler in the ribs. He capitalized and unleashed a massive combo of hits. The young Super Saiyan charged ki in his right hand and drove his fist into Cooler's face. To his astonishment, the metalized Frost Demon was only pushed back a few inches.

"Is that your best shot?" he asked mockingly.

"Not a chance. Take this!" the young Super Saiyan opened his hand and fired at point-blank shot. The blast engulfed Cooler and sent him towards a nearby cliff.

Gohan went to him and prepared for another round. "Ready to give up?"

"Hardly, monkey. I can tell our powers are about equal, but you won't defeat me!"

"We'll see about that!"

Not to far from there, Vegeta and Frieza were also trading blows. They seemed matched, but the trained eye could see that the Saiyan Prince was not even trying.

"Grrr... Why can't I hit you? I should be stronger than last time! So why?" Frieza tried to punch Vegeta with his robotic hand but his fist was grabbed.

"Tch, tch, tch... Frieza, you think I would just sit down and do nothing? I am a Saiyan, I live for the thrill of battle! You may be stronger than on Namek, but let me tell you a little secret." Vegeta said as he crushed the Frost Demon's metal hand into dust. "You are still not strong enough!" he proceeded to puch Frieza through the stomach. The impact was so strong that Vegeta's hand came out from the back of Frieza. He then made some distance between them and charged an energy ball in his hand as Frieza looked at him with a deadly look.

"Go to hell, monkey!"

"You first! _Big Bang Attack_!" the enormus blue ball engulfed Frieza, burning and disintegrating every limb that the Arcosian Prince had left.

Vegeta then turned his attention to Cooler, who was battling Gohan. "_Brat, let's finish this fast and go assist your comrades_!"

Gohan smiled at the telepathic message and gave some back flips to dodge Cooler's attacks.

"What are you planning now, little chimp?" Cooler asked.

"Only the destruction of your body and soul." Vegeta's voice said from behind Cooler as he put his hands on the Frost Demon's back. "_Galick Cannon_!"

The blast pushed Cooler to an already prepared Gohan. "What? NOOO!"

"This is it, Cooler! _Masenko_!"

The yellow blast met the purple blast and incinerated Cooler.

"We should go help the others!" Gohan said.

"Agreed." and they took off.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Earthlings... And Piccolo... And Raditz<em>

Cold came out of the hole the combined blasts created and he wasn't happy. His armor was completely destroyed and if looks could kill, the planet would have been destroyed at least a dozen times.

"He isn't even scratched!" Krillin screamed in fear.

"I'll show you..." Cold began to charge his power, and in the very next second, he was in his species' third form.

"You... pushed me to this! You will all pay!" Cold enveloped himself in a purple aura and began to emit a monstrous power.

"He's even stronger now!" Yamcha closed his eyes to not to get dust in his eyes.

"That's not our real problem. He's hurt in the spot that hurts the most: his pride. Brace yourselves!" Piccolo warned. but as soon as he turned to Cold, the monarch kicked him in the face. Cold then moved at the same incredible speed to knock the Earthlings to the ground. Lastly he turned to Raditz.

"You won't get me that easily, Cold! HYAH!" Raditz tried to attack but his kick was caught by Cold's tail and he was punched into a mountain.

"I can't believe worms like you actually destroyed my precious armor! You will pay dearly!"

Piccolo got up and was ready to go. "Oh yeah? Give it your best shot!"

"Gladly." Cold quickly fazed out of sight and drove a fist into Piccolo's gut. "Goodbye, Namek!" he was about to fire a blast to disintegrate Piccolo... when he got kicked in the face.

Cold regained his balance and looked at his attacker. "Who are you?"

In front of him stood a newcomer. He looked like a teenage boy. He had black pants, orange boots and a black tank top. He had a blue jacket with a 'C' on the left shoulder. But the thing that amazed Cold even more was that the boy had blond hair and green eyes... Like a Super Saiyan!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're done for now! I know Cold transformed a little to abruptly but it's to show just how powerful he is in comparison to his children. And I guess I can spoil this as of now: Trunks intervened at this exact moment for a reason. Care to guess what that reason is?**

**Pls:**

**Gohan - ** 3.5M

Ssj – 175M

**Piccolo - ** 3M

**Krillin - ** 80.000

Kaioken times 10 - 800.000

Kaioken times 20 - 1.6M

**Yamcha** – 80.000

Kaioken times 10 - 800.000

Kaioken times 20 - 1.6M

**Tien** – 160.000

Kaioken times 10 - 1.6M

Kaioken times 30 - 4.8M

**Vegeta** – 4M

Ssj - 200M

**Raditz** – 2.5M

**Mecha Frieza** – 130M

**Mecha/Meta Cooler** – 175M

**Cold** – 5M

3rd form - 15M

**Trunks** – ?

**Reviews!**

**John: **i honestly don't want to disrespect you but i hate being wrong

**A: **It was no disrespect at all. We just have different POV's and we have to find the common ground.

**Son of Whitebeard:** will see mecha freiza and will we see Sorbet the acting commander of the World Trade organisation

**A: **Mecha Frieza appeared in this chapter. I won't do anything with the plot for Fukkatsu no F until I see it. And even if I see it, I'm not sure if I'll do anything about it.

**Nathan:** Nice job on the Garlic Jr. Saga! So how is Future Trunks's backstory going to work? Will this Trunks be stronger than the DBZ Trunks? Are you let Future Gohan live or will he be killed like in History of Trunks?

**A:** It's going to be awesome. I've been wanting to write it for a while, and I really hope I can deliver. This Trunks will be stronger than the future counterpart but not overpowered. For the last question… *insert River Song voice* spoilers!

**Drama Llama-Sama:** Some reasons why I like filler:  
>1. It can introduce cool characters that, unfortunately, don't get to stick around for very long, but they can still manage to capture your heart and all that jazz.<br>2. I've seen filler with plot as interesting as the anime itself.  
>3. Makes things longer and gives more to enjoy, as long as it's not overdone and takes up half of the anime (*Cough* Bleach *Cough*)<br>XD Sorry about that  
>Anyway, why I love your story is, even though it could have more detail, it isn't rushed. FastFast-paced, yes, but that makes it all the more enjoyable. Not only that, but you introduce so many amazing concepts and ideas. I know plenty of people have thought of Guru being absorbed into someone, but I don't think anyone condsidered King Piccolo being absorbed. Then, there's letting some of the other Saiyan's into the story, not making the humans virtually useless in the fights, and giving them the Kaio-Ken technique (which I thought it was only right that they should). You got Vegeta on their side earlier thanks to a little help from Bardock. You included power-ups from the Tree of Might. You brought in Cooler on Namek, making things a little more difficult for the Z-fighters. I'm just amazed. This is one of my favorite stories, for sure.<br>Now, I know this review is getting long-winded, but I have a few more things to add.  
>One, is that I know this is still fairly far off, but if you could have Android 16 survive, or even have Gohan try to rebuild him after the Cell Saga, I would love you forever. I would give you a kiss OwO<br>XD  
>Also, can you give Lime more of a part and not just make her a filler character who gets a bit of screentime? She was the first human friend that Gohan made who was his age, and I've always liked her. Also, there's this thing called I ship Gohan X Lime. Excuse a minute while I fangirl (fanboy? I don't know)<br>Yeah, not a big fan of Videl or the canon pairing. I can tolerate it in some fics, because they do it well, but, it'd be nice to see more fanfics where Gohan X Lime is the pairing. Now, I can tell your story probably won't focus much on the romance aspect, but you obviously still have to have Gohan marry someone (Chi-Chi demands it of you! Don't make her use the Frying Pan of Doom!)  
>I swear to gods, this is the longest review I've ever written. Don't worry, I'm getting close to being done, though!<br>As for Broly, I've had an idea in my head for a long time, now, and I was planning on using it in my own fanfic. We've never actually seen Broly in his base form, right? Well, at least, not without being under that mind control/influencer device. What if, Broly is actually sane in his base form? What if he could find a way to control himself in the Legendary Super Saiyan form? Albeit, it would be insanely hard to do so, but not impossible, if you ask me. I mean, I'm sure other people have thought of this idea. You don't have to do this, but, it could make for an interesting ally, and another Saiyan.  
>I think I'm gonna add one last thing. If I come up with anything else, I'll suggest it in a later review.<br>I'd appreciate it for in the Cell Saga you either:  
>A. Have Goku survive and not have to sacrifice himself. I mean, Gohan has already learned a valuable lesson about overconfidence in this chapter, and if I know you (I probably don't, lol) that's leading up to him not making the same mistake, or, at least, less of a mistake, when he reaches Super Saiyan 2. Of course, you could have Goku survive by other means, but it would be better for this if it were Gohan not being overwhelmed by the transformation and letting the power get to his head. (Though, he can't be entirely blamed for that happening. I'd go into my rant of why, but this review is getting long enough, and you might have already figured it out, anyway. If you do want to hear it, I'll PM you.)<br>B. You Goku allow himself to be wished back with the Dragon Balls, for whatever reason. With that, you have Gohan feel guilty for a little while, especially when Chi-Chi's pregnancy is discovered. Then, you have a father-son moment where Goku helps Gohan with his guilt.  
>C. You come with a legitimate reason for Goku staying dead, and not that crap he spoke about being for the good of the Earth. (Once again, I could rant, but I'm pushing things. PM, if you want.)<br>D. You have Gohan hold at least a little resentment towards Goku. I think Gohan would recognize some of the bull that "All of the threats to the Earth came because of Goku" statement has.  
>Of course, in the last two, it'd be nice for Gohan to form a bond with Vegeta. And, obviously, keep in touch with Piccolo. That bond should never fade. Heck, even do this with all of them.<br>Anyway, I think this review has gone on long enough. All of this stuff I mentioned is just to be considered. You don't have to take any of it.  
>Finishing off... Keep up the amazing work!<p>

**A: **WOW What a big review! Let's put this in parts, shall we?

Just a starters: I'm not against filler, only those types of useless filler that don't show anything special (*CoughNarutoCough)

1. Filler can also give additional background to much characters.

2. The Fairy Tail filler arcs weren't bad.

3. #SHOTSFIRED

Thanks a lot for saying that. And I'm honoured that you consider my little tale as one of your favourites. I always thought this was being a little fast-paced, but I don't want to bore everyone with a super long chapter. The changes fit the description of the story don't you think? They are slight changes to the canon, and they can open doors we've never thought of before, namely the King Piccolo one. I'm thinking of a special transformation for the humans, like what I saw in Destiny Shattered (You should all check that one out, it's very very good!), but for now the Kaioken will fit. After all, Ssj multiplies the base power by 50, so a Kaioken X50 is the same thing, right?

16 won't survive, I guess I can get that cat out of the bag. As for Gohan or Bulma rebuilding it... It's an interesting proposal, but then I'd have to change lots of things, so sorry but not happening.

The filler with Lime was fairy interesting, seeing as Gohan was having contact with someone his own age, and I've seen lots of fics with Gohan X Lime. Like before, it's an interesting proposal, and this one can be fulfilled. You'll just have to wait :)

I will put Videl and Mr Satan in the story. Maybe I'll take a page out of Break Through the Limit (Awesomest fic ever! If anyone hasn't read it, GO NOW!) and make the 'normal' humans learn the basis of ki manipulation. I don't know, still working on that.

You're right, it will have a more action turned fic. But maybe we can have space for good old Dragon Ball humour or romance. We have to wait and see.

Broly is my greatest doubt. In one side, I want to try and explore a little of him and give him a little 'filler arc' where he meets and battles everyone, then go help Tarble mantain the peace in the galaxy. On the other hand... I hate him. So... What can I do?

A. The Cell Games will be much different to what everyone is expecting. It will have the heart moving scenes, but the outcome will be very different. Gohan will have a better control, but that doesn't mean he'll be the badass we know.

B. Well, IF Goku dies, he will stay in OtherWorld. It will be a little selfish reason, but he'll be back after a short time and not seven godamned years! That can make Gohan resent a little his father's choice, but the reason that will make Goku come back is named Goten. He'll learn of his new son and want to hurry the reviving process. So we can have father-son bonding, and Gohan will let go of his small anger towards Goku (how he'll do it is another story). Gohan will have a bond with Vegeta like he had with Raditz. Vegeta will be like the "Saiyan-sempai" XDD

Lastly, I want to thank you for the long rant. It was enjoyable and you sure gave me some pointers for future chapters. Hope you keep reading!

**Ky111:** Great chapter and I like how everyone got to play a part (also liked how you pointed out they were able to do it without Goku and the confidence that has now given them because in the series the longer it went on the less everyone else seemed to try due to their belief that Goku would save them all, the only exceptions were probably Vegeta and Piccolo as their pride wouldn't allow such thinking, what I found messed up about this is that Goku actually wanted them to be able to handle anything without him especially the next generation who he wanted to surpass him as they got older and became adults, namely Gohan and eventually Goten and Trunks, he wanted to pass on the baton knowing he couldn't always be around or always would be around).

Also this fight could be a good learning experience for Gohan about the dangers of overconfidence (as you pointed out he hasn't had a lot of experience when he has the clear upper hand in a fight).

Until the next one.

**A: **That bugged me so much! I mean, Goku is letting the kids take over, but it all eventually comes down to him again, so I plan on fixing that.

It was a good experience. And it will have reflections on the future.

**Darkjaden****:** I hope at least one of the super saiyans try to master their transformation.

**A: **It's a little early for that, but be assured they will

**RKF22**: Nicely done can't wait for more

**A: **Thanks! I hope I won't disappoint.

**NinjaFang1331**: Awesome job with the chapter

**A: **Thank you!

**And Trunks arrives! What influence will the time travelling Saiyan bring to the battle? Find out next time!**


	25. Fall of an Empire

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait but last week I was at an anime convention working here in Lisbon so I didn't have time to write. I hope you enjoy this one and thst the wait was worth it.**

**The battle with Cold reaches its critical point! How can our heores defeat the Frost King? And who is the mysterious Super Saiyan-looking youth?**

**Find out today!**

* * *

><p>Piccolo was able to reach the bag of Senzu Beans he had brought just in case. He ate one and instantly felt revived. When he stood up, all he could see was Cold in his third form looking at the newcomer. There was something familiar about the boy, but he couldn't guess what. And how could there be another Super Saiyan just like that? He decided to go to the boy.<p>

"Thanks for that"

"No problem at all, Piccolo. I've arrived just in the right moment too. You should go and give the others the Senzus. I have a feeling it will be needed." the youth replied.

Piccolo stood in mild shock. How could someone he never saw before know him and about the Senzus? But he decided that the questions could wait and went to Raditz and the others.

Meanwhile, Cold just stared at the boy. It was almost certain that this new warrior was a Super Saiyan, but that was impossible. He knew that according to the records, only Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta survived the destruction of the Saiyan home planet. Apparently, both Raditz and Vegeta had younger brothers who also escaped, but aside from that, there couldn't be anymore Saiyan survivors.

"Another monkey? My son was really lacking in genocide skills. Oh well, I guess I have to do what a good father does and help his kid." Cold said with a menacing tone.

"You won't be killing anyone today, quite the contrary." the boy replied. "I'm here to end the Frost Demon lineage for good!"

"And just how do you expect to accomplish such a feat?"

"Being a Super Saiyan has its advantages." The young warrior dissapeared and punched Cold in the face, causing the Frost King to be thrown several feet back.

The Super Saiyan joined his hands together and charged energy in his fingers. "This is it! _Seishin Ju_!" (**A/N: Spirit Gun**)

Ten yellow beams left each fingers of the warrior and hit Cold full force as he was trying to get up. The beams pushed Cold to the base of a mountain, causing lots of dust. As it settled, Cold was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, this was easier than what I thought" the youth said to no one in special. Piccolo and the others joined him, just as Gohan and Vegeta arrived at the scene as well.

"Who are you? Where is Cold?" Vegeta asked.

"My name is Trunks. I will explain everything, but I prefer to do it when Goku arrives." he answered.

"Wait, you know Kakarrot?" Raditz inquired.

"I've heard of him. It's complicated. As I said, I'll explain when he arrives."

Krillin was looking to Piccolo and Gohan. "What's wrong, you two?"

"Cold isn't dead yet. Where did you send him?" Piccolo asked Trunks.

"I sent him to the base of that mountain. But he's severely injured. Don't worry."

"What if he transforms? We have to be sure." Gohan explained.

"Transforms? But he never..." Trunks began but was interrupted by a huge purple explosion. The mountain where Cold was thrown into turned to dust and a figure stood out. For a moment it looked as Frieza was back. At a closer inspection, you could notice the differences: Cold stood as tall as Cooler in his fifth form and he had the same blade-type things in his arms. His power was incredible and was seemingly in control.

"You will all die here with your pathetic rock!"

Gohan and Vegeta immediately transformed into Super Saiyan again and stood in front of the group, accompanied by Trunks. "You'll need me for this."

I don't know who you are or how you're a Super Saiyan, but if you are willing to help, then don't mess up." Vegeta said with his usual arrogant tone.

"Even if the three of you attack together..." Cold charged so fast no one was able to notice. He stood between the three Super Saiyans and with a swing of the hand he created a huge gust of wind. He proceeded with punching Vegeta, tail whipping Gohan and kicking Trunks, leaving the rest of the fighters in awe with the display of power. "... It will accomplish nothing but your doom."

Krillin and Yamcha were shaking in fear. "What can we do now? There is no way we can even stand up to them!"

"Tien, did King Kai give you the basics to form a _Genki Dama_?" Piccolo asked the former Crane student.

"Yes, but it will take a huge amount of time to gather energy. Even more since we have to create something powerful enough to defeat Cold." Tien answered.

"It's our only shot as of now." Raditz concluded. "Even if me or Piccolo joined, we would be totally outclassed. It pains me to say it, but we have to leave this up to them."

"And hope Goku arrives in time. I don't know that even with 4 Super Saiyans, we could win." Yamcha stated.

"We need to have faith." Tien said as he slowly levitated in raised his hands, gathering energy from around the planet.

* * *

><p>Trunks helped Vegeta up.<p>

"Get off! As much as I would appreciate help, we need to focus on Cold! And when we're done, I have lots of questions to you!"

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything." Trunks replied.

"Hey Vegeta, didn't you say that his power was very unstable? How can he control it so easily?" Gohan asked.

"Simple. He isn't using that much. We need to continuously tire him out. The more tired he gets, the more power he has to use, and the faster he'll lose control." the Saiyan Prince explained.

"Works for me. Gohan, lets go together and let Vegeta charge an energy attack. He's the most powerful of the three of us." the mysterious Super Saiyan suggested.

Goku's son nodded and his aura flared gold again. He turned to Cold, who was with his arms folded, waiting for his opponents. He had a cocky grin on his face. "Are you done devising an assault plan. It is pointless, you should know by now how outclassed you are. An I haven't even broken a sweat."

"Oh yeah? Then try this!" Gohan charged at Cold with renewed vigor and tried to punch the King of the Frost Demons. The hit was blocked with ease, but as Cold was was ready to sucker punch Gohan, Trunks kicked the Frost Demon in his stomach. He proceeded with an uppercut, causing Cold to be shot upwards. Gohan was already waiting for his opponent and connected with a two handed-smash.

Cold crashed into the ground violently. Not even one second passed and the Frost King was already flying towards the two Super Saiyans. He grabbed them both by the heads and threw them viciously into the ground. He began to charge energy in his right hand, hoping to obliterate the two monkeys, but Vegeta was already ready and waiting.

"Take this! _Galick Cannon_!" the purple beam hit Cold from behind, causing the Frost King to crash into the ground again. "That should show you that the Saiyan race no longer takes your bidding!"

There was no answer.

"Hah! You see, just like his sons. All bark and no..." Vegeta's sentence was cut short by a gut-punch so strong it made Vegeta revert out of the Super Saiyan state.

Cold was sweating, and seemed a bit tired. Nevertheless he stood tall. He looked at the falling Saiyan and mocked. "Looks like I took the 'Super' out of the Saiyan. Who's next, kiddos?"

Gohan and Trunks were ready to charge at Cold when a new figure appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the two Super Saiyans.

Looking to his right, Gohan immediately smiled from ear to ear. "DAD!"

The familiar face of Goku saluted his son. "Hey Gohan. Seems you've gotten stronger. I'm proud of you son." Then he looked at Cold. "So I suppose you're the father of Frieza and Cooler? Why do you people keep seeking revenge on those who only want peace?"

Cold smiled. "Don't talk about peace to me, monkey! Your race exterminated countless planets!"

"On your behalf! And what did we get in return? A life of slavery!" Goku's hair flashed gold as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and took a combat stance. "Gohan, take Vegeta to somewhere safe and as soon as you're all able, come back and help me. This won't be easy." He looked at Trunks. "I don't know who you are but if you're here to help, then be on the lookout."

"Right." Trunks took a stance as well. "The name is Trunks, by the way."

"Let's go then!" the new duo of Super Saiyans flared their aura and charged at the last of the Frost Demons. Cold chuckled. He catched both fists and tried to whip both of them to the ground with his tail. Goku however was able to dodge and punched Cold in the face. The Saiyan from Earth was ready to fire a ki blast at Cold's face, but the Frost Demon headbutted him.

"Huh, looks like you know something about fighting and not just blindly charge like Vegeta and the boy over there" Cold said. "I would offer you a job by my side in the Organization, but you're too much of a goody two shoes to accept so I'll just kill you!" he fired a blast at Goku but he instantly dissapeared and reapeared behind Cold, kicking him in the back.

"What? How?" Cold asked with an angry look.

"Not gonna answer that. I prefer to defeat you and send you right back to space!" Goku instantly moved behind Cold again and began to unleash a combo of kicks and punches, connecting with pin point accuracy. The last kick caused some separation between the two fighters.

"Not bad at all Saiyan. To be able to keep up with me in my true form is praiseworthy. But you can't possibly match my full power! And since I'm bored with all of you weaklings..." Cold shot at Goku and hit Earth's hero with a headbutt. "... I'll just wipe this rock out of space" he raised a finger, charging a huge yellow ball.

Goku got up and looked at Cold. "I will stop you!" he joined his hands and began to charge his energy.

"Foolish monkey, you think you can deflect it all by yourself?" Cold asked laughing.

"Who said he was alone?" Gohan asked as he joined his father.

"Your days are numbered!" Trunks joined as well.

Finally Vegeta appeared as well, having recovered a little from his injuries. "You will no longer do as you please Cold! The so-called 'monkeys' will prevail and you will fall!"

Cold was getting annoyed. "Then prevail together in HELL!" he threw the giant Supernova towards the ground, where the four Super Saiyans were waiting, each one charging an attack.

"_Kamehameha_!"

"_Masenko_!"

"_Chou __Seishin Ju_!"

"_Galick Flash_!"

The four beams reached the giant ball, halting the Supernova's movement but not powerful enough to repel it.

"We need more power!" Gohan screamed.

"I'm already doing the best that I can!" Vegeta responded.

"Then lets push it even past our limits!" Goku said as he poured more energy into his blast.

Cold was chuckling. "You really believe this is the full extent of my power? Foolish monkeys, die with your pathethic planet!" Cold charged a purple energy wave in his right hand and aimmed it at the Supernova. "_Death Shot_!"

The blast connected and the Supernova began to move faster towards the ground.

"Damn it!" Goku swore to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others...<em>

"Tien, how much long on that _Genki Dama_?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm nowhere near enough! What can we do?" the triclops asked, hoping to get good suggestions.

Raditz raised his hand and concentrated energy. "We'll send most of our own vital energy to you. Then you can use all the power of the _Genki Dama_ and concentrate it into a _Kiko-Ho_. That will make the blast extra powerful."

Everyone looked at Goku's brother. It was a great idea, in fact. But to concentrate all that energy at once?

"Tien could die if he can't control it!" Yamcha said.

"We'll die anyway, so lets give it a shot!" Krillin raised his hands as well.

Yamcha and Piccolo also raised their hands and started to transfer not only _ki_ but their own life force to Tien. The former Crane student used a _Kaioken_ times 5 to better retain the stress of using all that power.

"All right, thanks guys. I don't know if this will acomplish anything, but at least we have tried our best." He sent a mental message to Goku and the otjers who purposly powered down their blasts in order to surprise Cold.

The Frost Demon didn't realized Tien was approaching. "Tired already, monkeys? Well then I guess it't time I lay waste to this rock!"

"You won't destroy anything else!" Tien screamed from above. He absorved all the energy from the _Genki Dama _and his ruby aura was shining. He formed a triangle with his hands and started to pour all his power into them. "_Kaioken times 35_!" The aura blazed through the heavens. "_Genki Kiko-HO!"_

All went white for a while. A loud BOOM filled the air as the tremendous attack from Tien hit Cold. Down in the ground the Super Saiyans capitalized the moment. "NOW!" the four of them screamed as they poured all of their remaining energy into the blasts. The Supernova started to go up. When Cold was able to regain his focus, he was badly injured and didn't even had enough time to realize what was happening.

"What the...?" He was hit by his own Supernova and began to fly away to space. "Fools, I can survive in space, I'll be back as soon as the blast dies!" Cold didn't saw what was behind him. The blast was purposly hurling the Frost King to the Sun. When he connected with the star, the real pain started. The loud screams of pain were heard all across the Solar Sistem as the last member of the Frost Demon lineage drew his last breath.

Down on Earth, everyone was dead tired. All the Super Saiyans reverted to their normal states and were taking huge breaths. Piccolo arived with some Senzu Beans and healed the wounded fighters.

"Wow, I'm sure glad that's over." Krillin said.

"You and me both." Yamcha added.

"We're still not done here." Vegeta said as he turned to Trunks. "Who exactly are you? If you have purple hair, you can't be a full-blooded Saiyan!"

"That's right." Trunks answered. "I come from the future."

The statement left everyone in schock.

"I came here to warn you about a terrible danger that will come in three years. I wasn't expecting to have such a hard time with Cold, since in my timeline he was quiclkly handled by Goku."

"Really? Was I that much stronger?" Goku questioned.

"No. Cold just never got the chance to transform. He killed Piccolo and then you appeared." Trunls explained.

"Well, I was pretty sure he would have killed me with that blast, had you not interviened." Piccolo commented.

"You're dodging the obvious question!" Vegeta said, losing his patience. "If you're from the future AND a Super Saiyan, then who is your father?"

Trunks smiled. "I thought you could add two and two... dad."

If everyone was schoked before, then now there was no adjective to descrive the faces of the Z-fighters.

"I mean, come on! I am quite like you, and if I'm not mistaken, mom is already pregnant with me right?"

And then it finally hit Vegeta. He was looking at his son. The baby that was in Bulma's belly at that right moment! The Saiyan Prince was in pure disbelief at first but upon seeing the facts, he gave a faint smile. "My son will become a powerful warrior." he said to himself.

"So, what is this 'danger' you came to warn us about? What happened in the future?" Gohan asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not here to deliver good news. In the future I'm the only fighter left. In about three years... You will all face the battle you won't be able to win."

"Can you give more details about it?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. You will fight androids. Artificial life forms, created by fusing human bodies and state of the art technology." Trunks pointed to the human fighters. "You three will be the first to die. And as you've seen, Piccolo was supposed to die today, so you won't come back with the DragonBalls."

The Earthlings stared at Trunks with a gloomy face. After all, they were being told about their own fate.

"What about me?" Goku asked.

"You won't reach the battle. For what I was told by my mom, you were ambushed in Roshi's island by another android, this one built from scratch. He self destructed and took you with him." Trunks explained.

Goku made a sad face. "So I won't even be able to avenge my friends?"

"No." Then Trunks turned to Gohan and Vegeta. "You two will be the only survivors. You will be able to destroy some of the androids, but unfortunatly, the two strongest of them were too powerful and you had to retreat. You spent years between fighting them and training me... Until that day happened." Trunks let out a single tear. "The day IT showed up."

* * *

><p><strong>And here we go! Cold is dead, and now we'll get to see the future timeline's story. You already got a little glimpse of it when Trunks started to explain, but next chapter we'll get to see all of it in detail. As I said, it's the 100th review special, and it will be a two or three part special about the future timeline.<strong>

**PLs:**

**Goku: 4M**

Ssj: 200M

**Vegeta: 4M**

Ssj: 200M

**Gohan: 3.5M**

Ssj: 175M

**Trunks: 3.7M**

Ssj: 185M

**Raditz: 2.5M**

**Piccolo: 3M**

**Yamcha: 80.000**

**Krillin: 80.000  
><strong>

**Tien: 160.000**

Kaioken times 35: 5.6M

Genki Kiko-Ho: 250M

**Cold: 15M**

Final Form: 350M (oscillating power)

**Reviews!**

**Guest**: Grt story u know its the first still going on dbz fabric I am reading well trunks here well are you going to make trun

Sorry for the last one you know this is my first review so I was on will u let trunks talk to goku alone like in cannon because he cannot talk to vegeta about this will u let

Hey its me the first fic one well I don't want to complain I know it takes time to think and write and then update but please pleasssse update

**A: **The chapter answers your question. Since Bulma is already pregnant, Trunks doesn't need to hide it. As for you asking for updates… I am trying to update once a week, when anime conventions don't drag me there xD

**Drama Llama-Sama**: Another great chapter! I'm going to apologize in advance, lol. This is going to be another long review. (Though, hopefully, not as long as the previous.)

It's good to see that Chi-Chi-Chi is already okay with Gohan training, as long as he still studies. To me, that's how the boy always should've been. A balance of increasing brains and brawns, and not just one or the other. Also nice to see Vegeta showing more respect for his comrade (except for Yamcha, of course, haha). It was also interesting to see Vegeta and Bulma get together and conceive Trunks early. I'm assuming this is going to make secrecy for the future warrior less important? l mean, you can't really prevent something that's already happened. I'm also glad to see that Yamcha isn't going to let himself fall so easily. I don't like the idea of him letting himself become utterly useless in this story. Another thing that was good thing was that you made defeating Frieza and Cooler relatively easy to kill, at least for Vegeta. One question I have, though, is on Cooler's appearance. Is that a touch on involving the Big Ghetti Star, or did you just figure it better as for how Cooler should look? It would be relatively easy to configure the Big Ghetti Star plot into this, so I'm just wondering. If not, that's perfectly fine.

Now, I'm willing to BET that Trunks interfered at that exact moment because it's how Piccolo dies in the future timeline, thus rendering the Dragon Balls useless there.

By the way, I caught a small mistake in this chapter. Nothing major, just a minor spelling issue. ""If you're scared, then I don't know what you're doing here." The Saiyan Prince answered, hurtting Yamcha's pride, but not even caring in the least." Just a quick fix from "hurtting" to "hurting".

Now, I thought of some more suggestions. But, I think I'm gonna reply to your reply to my previous review first, lol.

See, my problem with Naruto isn't as much on the filler as it is on all of the god damn flashbacks! I mean, I'm pretty sure we can remember what happened ten minutes ago!

1. Definitely.

2. Still have to watch Fairy Tail, actually. It sounds good.

3. Don't get me wrong. I love Bleach, but I'm pretty sure it really is comprised of half filler. Plus, the random filler epepisodes are placed in weird spots.

I actually think it's better, being this fast-paced. And, yeah, the changes definitely fit. As for giving the humans a transformation of their own, I highly recommend it, though I'd make it a little less potent, but with a special addition that the Saiyan transformations don't have. A special ability, or something.

Mind if I ask what you'd have to change? I mean, do you really have that much going on for after the Cell Saga? Because, the way I see it in my head, it's really just adding 16's blueprints in with 17's and 18's, and then Bulma and Gohan working on it in their spare time.

Yey :D

Go for it! Though, I'd recommend not making it open to everyone. For example, having one of the Z-fighters form a dojo would be pretty cool.

Alrighty

Well, just because you hate him doesn't mean you shouldn't give him some part. I know it's fanfiction and you do whatever the hell you want with it, but a lot of the time you can get a good thing out of making use of characters you don't like. It doesn't even have to be big. Just do something, is what I'd say.

A. Awesome, I can't wait!

B. Haha, alright, I can live with that. I like it, actually. And, yes! Saiyan-Senpai Vegeta!

Lastly, I have a question. Do you have any plans for the Super Android 13 movie? It seems like you're going to include something from most if not all of the Dragon Ball Z movies.

Anyway, I definitely am going to continue reading this, and I'm eager for the next chapter! Update as soon as you can!

**A: **It's not a problema, I like long reviews ^^

Of course, this is the childhood Gohan actually wanted. Strong like his father and smart like his mother wanted. Of course, everything went downhill when he met his uncle LOL.

Vegeta is showing respect and being 'friendly' faster because he wants to honour his father's wishes. Of course he has his Saiyan Pride, but it's not as stupid as in canon. And like you've read, since she's pregnant, screw the secrecy xD

The Frost Brothers were going to be relatively easy, they don't have such things as zenkais in their favour. And despite being similar in appearance as in the movie, the Big Geti Star didn't show and isn't showing up.

Thanks for noticing the mistake. Sometimes I'm writing on the tablet and it's not as simple as on the PC ahah

And I really recommend you watch/read Fairy Tail. It has everything awesome! Even the filler xD

I've thought a lot of the "Super Human" form, and it will be real before the Cell Games. I'm still thinking about the special skills it will have but I want to make Tien as strong as Piccolo. And that is saying something!

Well, 16 won't have any major role in the fic (if you want more details, PM me, I don't want to spoil everyone), hence I don't really think the story would benefit from him being reconstructed. For after the Cell Saga, I'm still thinking a lot about it, actually.

A dojo would be a great idea! For Yamcha and Krillin to be the Senseis of the new generation… it sounds awesome!

Hmmm… Maybe I could give him his movie chapter… I dunno…

Android 13? *Insert River Song voice* Spoilers… XDD

**Ky111**: Awesome chapter, looking forward to the next one and how they'll be able to defeat Cold (or if Trunks is going to just finish him off quickly without giving him a chance to reach his last/true form, although the prospect of 4 Super Saiyan's fighting Cold is really cool if Goku decides to use IT to join the battle), also ironic about his thoughts about Cooler he purposely gave birth to Frieza in a way that naturally gave him more power but Cooler ended up stronger anyway.

As for your question/challenge to us to guess why Trunks picked this exact moment to show himself, my best guess was to save Piccolo to preserve the Dragonballs (as well as one of their strongest fighters), perhaps to also take Cold by surprise to quickly finish him off so he can't transform again (no reason why he should only have 1 reason to show himself could be several little things that made this the perfect time to act).

Until the next one.

**A:** Well, as you've read, Trunks had no idea Cold could transform, so yeah, that backfired on him. I wanted to show that Cold was the strongest ever for them to fight, and will remain as such for a while.

**xider**: yea, where is trunks? he never showed up this chapter, so does that mean he's coming next chapter?

**A:** Trunks appeared at the end of chapter 25.

**squasher**: I'll be honest and say that the Gohan / Lime pairing is not my favorite I don't mind reading them but I prefer Gohan / Videl because after I watched the battle of gods when she reveals she's pregnant and than Gohan's reaction is one of the most happiest scenes I ever seen in the dragon ball series and well I like Pan (she's not my favorite character that'd be Gohan and Vegeta) and also I cant picture that scene of Gohan yelling "I'm going to be a daddy" with any one else.

but this is ultimately your story and I enjoy it a lot whatever you decide is law I suppose and I will sick it up have a good day

P.S. to lazy to log in

oh yeah how stupid of me love the story keep up the good work (in case I didn't put that in my last review).

**A:** We'll have to wait and see. He will meet Videl a little earlier than in canon, but I'll put the whole couple thing on standby until the right moment.

And thank you! I'm glad you're liking my work

**NinjaFang1331**: Awesome job with the chapter

**A: **Thanks! I'm happy you liked it.

**RKF22**: Hmm I could see a Gohan and Lime pairing

**A: **We'll just have to wait and see ;)


	26. History of Trunks: a new tale (part one)

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the delay, but there were some anime conventions here in Portugal and I was with 0 motivation to write. But I'm back and ready to go full power :P**

**The 100****th**** review special is here! If you liked the changes I did so far, I think you'll love the future timeline ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Three years from present time...<em>

It was a normal day on Earth for Goku and his friends. After a long and hard battle, all had come to an end. The Saiyan from Earth fought his own kind and went on to defeat the killer of his and many races, Frieza. He thought he had defeated him on Namek but the Frost Demon came to Earth with his brother and father to get revenge. Luckily for Goku, he wasn't the only Super Saiyan around. Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, and Goku's own son, Gohan were Super Saiyans as well and they defeated the Frost Brothers for good. King Cold was killed by Goku, but he took a life of his own.

Piccolo. Goku thought everything was going well, until he sensed the massive power boost from the King. He wasn't expecting such a boost and he was getting ready to use his newest technique - Instant Transmission - to teleport to the battlefield, when it happened. Piccolo's energy signal was gone. Cold killed him and before he could do the same to Raditz, Goku teleported and intervened. With no time to grieve over his former rival, Goku knew he couldn't let Cold transform, or he could be in serious trouble. He quickly killed Cold with a _Kamehameha_ and he turned to his friends. The sad faces could tell it all. Piccolo was gone and for good this time. No one knew where New Namek was, so they couldn't simply go there and ask to use Porunga. The fighters were forced to resume their normal lives, but Goku knew something had changed.

Gohan almost didn't speak now. He was the one who took Piccolo's death the hardest. Losing his former mentor and friend made the young half-Saiyan extremely sad. And not even his father was able to put a genuine smile on his face.

Troubled by his son's behavior, Goku went to Master Roshi to get some advice.

"I just don't know what to do, Master. I know he and Piccolo were close friends, but all of us have moved on, he has to do it too."

"I agree with you there Goku. But the connection between master and student is really strong. Remember when you felt when you were told I was killed by Piccolo Daimao? Gohan is feeling that same sadness and anger." the old hermit explained.

"Yeah... I just want to know what to do now..."

Goku never had a chance to think a lot about it, since the door from the house was punched open. He stood up in a fighting stance to look at the person at the door. "Who are you? What do you want?"

A giant man entered the house. He had all of his body covered in some sort of green armor. A small tiff of orange hair was in the head of the man. "Target acquired: Son Goku. Primary Mission: Destroy Son Goku! INICIATE!" the man said with a very robotic tone before raising his hand up to fire a ki blast, destroying Kame House.

Goku was barely able to escape with Master Roshi and was hovering in the air. "Master, you must flee. Whatever that thing is, it's after me."

"You want me to go fetch the others?" Master Roshi asked, when he heard a massive BOOM coming from afar. "That was in Amebo Island! Goku, I'll warn the others, you get there when you're finished here." Roshi summoned a purple version of the _Kintou-un_ and flew away.

The giant man stood unmoved, still with his eyes fixing Goku. "Son Goku, you will be terminated. I was created for the purpose of destroying you. All hail the Red Ribbon Army!" he screamed in his robotic tone as he charged at Goku.

Earth's defender instinctively turned Super Saiyan and blocked the headbutt. He kicked the man in the face and proceeded with a two handed smash, hurling the giant to the sea.

"Strange, I don't sense any kind of ki from him, not even when he fired that blast... Wait, he said something about the Red Ribbon Army! But I destroyed them years ago!" Goku was surprised to see the giant rise out of the water with no bruises or injuries. "How are you doing that? You're not emitting any ki!"

"Target status: higher than anticipated power. Threat level: Medium" the man punched Goku in the face and threw Earth's defender into the ground.

Goku got up, panting. "He barely hit me, but he sure packs a punch." He looked at the green-armored giant and thought for a while. "_He does have the Red Ribbon insignia in his chest... And that voice is so robotic, he sounds just like Eighter. Could he also be a robot? No time to think about that. Point of the question is: he's not alive, and he seems only focused on killing me. _Well then, no holding back!" Goku flared up his Super Saiyan aura to his maximum level and began to charge ki in his hands. "If you want to bring me down, then take this on! I'll destroy all your circuits!"

The robot just hovered in the sky, scanning his opponent. "Target's ki level is rising. Threat level: high! Danger! Danger!" He didn't have time to do anything else, as Goku fired a massive _Kamehameha _wave. As the beam faded, the giant was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, that took a lot out of... GACHK!" Goku spat blood. As he opened his eyes, he saw the giant man removing his fist from Goku's stomach. His face was half gone and he was letting out sparks from his body. The hit was so powerful, he knelled to the ground, losing his Super Saiyan aura.

"Threat level: very high. Unit #16 chances of survival: 0%... Execute code ATA!" The giant grabbed Goku in a bear hug and simply exploded, destroying every inch of land in a 10Km radius.

When the huge cloud of smoke settled, one could spot a single figure floating in the water. Goku was belly up, gazing at the sky. "Who... would have thought... It would end this way... Gohan... ChiChi... I love..." Those were the last words spoken by Earth's greatest hero, Son Goku.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few kilometers southwest from Roshi's Island, another battle was occurring. Four individuals appeared out of nowhere and started to wreck havoc in Amebo Island. The Z-fighters were quick to act and in less than 10 minutes Amebo Island was an authentic battleground.<p>

"Who are you people? Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked one of the weird-looking characters.

"We are doing this for the glory of the Red Ribbon Army!" the oldest of attackers responded.

"The Red Ribbon...? But Goku defeated all of you!" Krillin protested.

"All but me. I am Dr Gero, the head scientist for the Red Ribbon Army. I survived the attack on our base and after these 16 years I will extract my vengeance on Son Goku and all of those who assist him! Me and my creations, the Red Ribbon Androids! 19, 17, 18, come here and introduce yourselves."

The other three figures stepped next to Gero. 19, the one who stood next to the scientist looked like a fat clown. A little behind them were a pair of teens, 17 was a black-haired boy with an orange scarf, and 18, a blonde girl wearing a blue vest. The only thing the three of them had in common was the Red Ribbon logo in their chests.

"Now you will all suffer my vengeance!" Gero yelled.

"Look, I don't care who you are or why you want revenge on Kakarrot" Vegeta spoke for the first time. "But you and your robot partners chose the wrong day to mess with the Prince of all Saiyans!" he joined his hands and formed a purple energy beam. "_Galick Gun_!"

The beam soared through the skies of Amebo Island andwent straight to the Androids who didn't show any sign of backing down. "19, if you please..." Gero said.

The clown shaped robot extended his hands, showing two red orbs in the palms. The next moment, all the energy from Vegeta's _Galick Gun_ was absorbed.

"What? How?!" Vegeta inquired.

"Energy draining procedure completed." 19 said in a robotic voice as he turned to Gero. "Permission to begin termination of fighters?"

But before Gero could answer, both Androids were hit in the face by Gohan and Vegeta, who immediately turned Super Saiyans. The remaining Z-fighters surrounded 17 and 18.

"Hey sis, remind me, why are we here again?" 17 asked.

"Gero wants us to kill them, bro." the blonde Android replied.

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were already at a 30 times _Kaioken_ and Raditz was ready to attack at any moment.

The four fighters began their charge but at the next moment, both Androids dissapeared. "What? Where are they?" Raditz questioned only to be answered with a boot to the gut, courtesy of 18. The Saiyan knelled in pain. The Earthlings tried to help but 17 stood between them. "You guys are just unlucky, you know? If it wasn't for that idiot Gero, you could have lived longer." And with that, the balck-haired Android started to pummel Tien and Yamcha, who only realized what was happening, when they were on the floor screaming with pain.

"No..." Krillin started to shake in fear. "I won't let you do this! _Kaioken times..._"

"No, Krillin... Don't!" Tien screamed as blood came out of his mouth

"..._50_!" the crimson ruby aura of the _Kaioken _turned darker and Krillin knew he only had a few seconds. He dashed as fast as he could and connected with a high knee to 17's chin. He proceeded with an unparalleled barrage of hits, making the Android flinch. "Take this! _Kamehameha_!"

The blue beam consumed 17 and caused a massive explosion. Krillin fell to the ground exhausted. "Did... I... Do it?"

"The only thing you did was mess up my clothes. Nice try though." 17 came out of the smoke unscratched.

"You look kinda cute." 18 said to the fallen monk. "I'm really sorry we have to to this, but we can't fight this killer instinct." She prepared to fire a ki blast and kill Krillin when Raditz intervened.

"You want to talk about killer instinct? Why don't you take on a Saiyan warrior? RAAAH!" he powered up to his limit and charged 18. The blond Android didn't seem impressed by the power display, but the unexpected pattern of Raditz's attack made it able for the Saiyan to hit 18.

Meanwhile Tien and Yamcha got up and stood between 17 and Krillin. "We won't let you kill him!"

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" the Android questioned with a smirk.

"_Taioken_!" Tien yelled.

17 was momentarily blind and Yamcha capitalized to use his trademark _Rogafuhuken _on 17. Surprised by the attack, 17 was thrown to a nearby building.

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta and Gohan...<em>

"Vegeta, if they can absorb our energy, we can't use ki attacks." Gohan said.

"I realized that already. That's a good thing. It's been a long time since I had a good old-fashioned brawl" the Super Saiyan Prince said with a wicked grin.

"Oh you two really think you have a chance against us." Gero said. "How cute. 19! Get them!"

The fat Android charged at Vegeta, but Gohan appeared and punched 19 upwards. Vegeta flew to him and connected with a two handed smash attack. Just before he touched the ground, 19 was once again hit by the young half,Saiyan, this time with a side kick, causing his to fly to Gero.

The scientist was able to dodge his partner but before he could realize, Vegeta was already in front of him with a ki-charged hand. "Nice flight." he opened his hands and the energy exploded onto Gero. His robotic body saved him from being pierced by the beam, but he too flew away into rubble.

"What is that all?" Vegeta said confidently as he crossed his hands.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Earthings and Raditz...<em>

The twin Androids walked out of the building. The had no injuries, but the clothes were a little ragged and burned.

"You know, this is my favorite outfit!" 18 screamed in rage.

"It's your ONLY outfit, sis. Don't be a baby." 17 teased.

"Shut up, 17! Or I'll do to you the same I'll do to them!"

The fighters once again stood in front of the Androids, with Raditz leading. "By all means... Show me your best."

The mocking grin on Raditz dissapeared a second later, as he coughed a ridiculously large amount of blood. The Earthlings screamed in terror. Where Raditz gut should be, now was 18's bloody arm.

She removed the arm and let Raditz fall to the ground. "One down, who's next?"

Tien was speechless. Yamcha cursed his lack of power. Krillin just stood there looking at Raditz. Then the collective scream came from the three. They didn't care anymore if they survived or not. They knew that they had to defeat 17 and 18 at any cost.

"Looks like they're mourning, sis." 17 turned to his sister.

"Let's just get this over with." she answered.

The three Earthlings were charging all of their remaining power. "Oh don't worry about that" said Yamcha. "We're about to finish this too!"

"You're going to regret coming here!" Krillin said confidently.

"We're going to show you what happens to those who destroy just for fun!" Tien finished.

"_KAIONEN TIMES 50_!" Three massive ruby auras filled the skies as the ground trembled.

Tien levitated himself a little and started to charge energy in his hands. Krillin and Yamcha were also charging their ki.

The three warriors knew that this was going to be their last battle, but even then they couldn't help but smile.

"_I'm really proud of myself. At first I just wanted to get strong to impress the ladies and get revenge on the others back at Orin Temple... And look at me now! I'm fighting to save the Earth! I don't know if this will finish it, but I know deep in my heart that Goku will be able to defeat these things_" Krillin thought to himself as he prepared a massive _Kamehameha _wave.

At his side Yamcha was also preparing to fire the Turtle School's signature move. "_Man... I don't know what to feel right now. I was always a somewhat despicable man, trying to get my way with numerous women. Guess that's why Bulma left me for Vegeta... I know you don't feel the same anymore, and I was already forgetting you, but you know what, Bulma? Even if we are just friends now, remember that I will always love you._"

Tien was lost in thought as well as he prepared his most powerful move. "_And to think that a few years back I wanted to be an assassin. Thank Kami Goku showed up in my life. I will never be able to repay him. I guess this will have to do it. I'll see you in Otherworld when you get there, my friend..._"

17 and 18 continued to smirk but they were not so confident, seeing the brutal amount of power the Earthlings were showing. "Hey, maybe we should brace ourselves." 18 suggested. "You know, just in case?"

17 wasn't able to answer because three loud screams filled the already destroyed city of Amebo Island.

"_CHOU..._"

"_KAMEHAMEHA_!"

"_SHIN KIKO-OH_!"

The two azure beams and the yellow quadrangular attack hit home and half of the city vanished in a second. It took a few moments for Gohan, Vegeta, 19 and Gero to realize what happened, since they as well were caught in the huge explosion. When the dust began to settle, the two Saiyans went to the epicenter of the blast, only to find the three Earthlings, lying on the ground with their eyes closed and a smile on their faces. Raditz was there as well, but having very difficulties to breathe.

Gohan began to cry. "NOOOO! They... They sacrificed themselves! Why would they do that?"

Vegeta stood tall, showing little sadness, but he couldn't simply ignore the bravery and nobility the Eathlings took. Sacrificing their lives just to overcome the killer Androids was praiseworthy, regardless of who did it. He helped Raditz up and both full-blooded Saiyans were staring at Gohan.

"Gohan..." Raditz began but Vegeta cut him off.

"We need to go. We still have two Androids to defeat."

But then a voice froze the triad of Saiyans. "Two? I guess you were counting us to be defeated by that?"

17 and 18 appeared after the last remains of dust flew with thew wind. Blood and scratches were noticeable in both Androids but apart from that, they were fine.

"I gotta be honest, if it wasn't for our barrier, we could have got a lot more that this." 17 said pointing to some of his injuries. "Like I said to them, I really don't want to fight, but the programming in my head tells me to kill anyone who stands in the way of us and Goku."

"My dad? You did all of THIS just to fight my dad?" Gohan asked with indignation. "Why didn't you just went to him? Why cause all this destruction?"

"Because that way we were sure to lure him out" Gero said as he and 19 landed next to the twin Androids.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta questioned.

"I've built these machines with a sole purpose: to eliminate Son Goku and all who could stand in the way of the glorious Red Ribbon Army!" Gero explained.

Just as Gohan was about to reply, a little metal bug-like creature descended and began to flash a yellow light at Gero. The scientist smiled and turned to Gohan. "It seems I don't need to worry about your old man. It seems 16 was able to kill him."

The statement left everyone in shock. Even 17 and 18 were speechless. "What do you mean? I thought we were going to kill Goku! Why did you send 16?" the blonde Android asked.

"Silence! I did what I felt like! Don't forget I am your master and you have to do what I say!" Gero said pointing a remote to the twins. "Or do you want to be shut down again?"

The twins stopped a little. They were both thinking the same, but they knew they couldn't do anything because of Android 19. Despite being stronger than the clown-faced robot, his ability to drain energy could be troublesome, even for someone with an infinite energy source like 17 or 18.

Gohan wasn't paying attention to anything. The only thing he recorded was Gero declaring the death of his father. Gohan didn't even know what to feel. Anger was obvious. Those mechanical monsters killed his father, Krilin, Tien and Yamcha and they had to pay. But Gohan also felt helpless. His friends were dying one by one. Raditz couldn't even stand, and although he and Vegeta were strong, he wasn't sure they could defeat the 4 Androids. That's when Raditz spoke. His voice was weak but firm.

"Gohan... Vegeta... You should run away for now."

Vegeta was about to argue that a true Saiyan never runs but he saw the look in Raditz's eyes and turned to Gohan. "Your uncle has a plan. We need to survive in case they do" he explained as he pointed to the Androids who were still arguing over the death of Goku.

"Those two... 17 and 18... They don't seem that bad. I overheard them say that they are almost being forced to do this." Gohan began. "Do you think we can trick them into killing Gero?"

"I don't want to risk that." Raditz answered. "They do seem like they are being forced by some program in their brains, but I'm not sure they will stop if Gero is killed. As much as it pains me, we need to kill them all. For the greater good. Now get out of here while they are still arguing!"

Gohan was going to protest again but a punch from Vegeta made the young demi-Saiyan lose consciousness. The Saiyan Prince took Gohan in his shoulder and spoke to Raditz. "Tell my father I will do whatever I can to avoid joining him."

"Will do."

Vegeta took off. Gero noticed that and turned to 17 and 18. "After them!"

"No way, they aren't Goku. So why should we?"

"I will shut you down if you don't do as I say!"

Raditz was walking to them. "You know... I never thought I was going to do something like this. But I kinda started to like this planet. So you four won't be going anywhere. I, Raditz, will stop you!"

Gero raised an eyebrow. "And what do you intend to do in your condition? Even if you were in top-shape, I doubt you could take only one of us."

"You don't know the first thing about Saiyans... First rule: numbers aren't enough to evaluate our strength." Raditz said as he enveloped himself in a white aura.

"Second rule: we get stronger every time we fight." His aura began to expand even more. 17 and 18 looked unimpressed. Gero, as a precaution, went behind 19, who was just staring at Raditz.

"Third rule..." he said as he focused his ki. "When a Saiyan is brought to his boiling point by rage..." he continued as his mind began to fill with the awful memories of his upbringing under Frieza, the deaths of all his comrades, and an image of his brother and father fading away into nothingness. "... A miracle happens! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Raditz's aura began to change color, from pure withe to a shining gold. His hair began to turn gold as well and his eyes turned teal. The brother of Goku had finally did it. He was a Super Saiyan, but he knew only that wasn't enough. "Fourth and last rule: a Saiyan will do anything to defeat his enemies and to defend his ideals... You killed my brother and want to destroy the planet I learned to love? Not going to happen! GOODBYE!" he said with a tear in his eye. "_I'm proud of you Gohan. Your uncle will never forget you._"

With an animal-like roar, Raditz's aura expanded even more, this time going out of control. 17 and 18 took a defensive stance, 19 tried to absorb the unstable energy and Gero just stood there, speechless. The explosion that followed was so huge and brutal, that everyone on Earth was able to feel the tremors.

When the planet was able to recompose from the explosion, not only did the rest of the city was destroyed, but the entire Amebo Island vanished from the surface of the planet. From the sea, three figures raised to the skies. 17, 18 and Gero were still alive. Gero was heavily bleeding and he had lost both his arms.

"Well, look like fat-ass was good for something." 17 mocked.

"Shut up, 17! As you can see, I lost my arms. I need the two of you to come with me back to the lab so I can construct a new set." Gero ordered.

"Yeah... I think we have a problem with that" 18 started.

"What do you mean? You have to do what I tell you! Remember who created you?"

"Actually, we don't." 17 replied. "I remember you wiped out our memories from our previous lives. We know we were humans and you toyed with our bodies to your pleasure. So what's stopping me from killing you?"

"I am your master! You owe me respect!"

"You see, since you don't have arms... You can't use the remote to shut us down." 18 said as he instantly fired a blast that wiped out Gero's lower half.

"No... You can't do this! I created you!" Gero begged to 17.

"You made us into killers... Just doing what we were created to do." 17 said as he fired a blast that evaporated the rest of Gero's body.

"So what do we do now? Goku is dead." 18 asked his brother.

"We'll show these humans that we are superior! No one will be able to stop us! No one will be able to touch us and do thew experiments Gero did ever again! We'll kill them all!" 17 said with a wicked grin.

"What about the two Saiyans that ran off? I honestly just want to try and live a normal life." 18 said.

"The murdering impulse is too strong! I have to fight strong opponents!" 17 almost demanded.

"Well, remember what Raditz said? Saiyans grow strong with every battle. We should challenge the other two until they are strong enough. Lets get a good rest and then announce ourselves to the world." 18 said as both Androids vanished into the horizon. They failed to miss an important detail. They killed Gero, yes, but one tiny micro-chip with Gero's memories and data was floating in the water. It sent all of the data of the fight back to the underground lab in the Northen Mountains. The Super Computer in the lab started to work again and a few words appeared on the screen. "CELL PROJECT: BEGIN"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand done! The first part of the History of Trunks special is done and I couldn't be happier. You will realize the changes I did will be very important to the story and for the second part. <strong>

**I honestly don't want to bring PLs into this story, but just know this: **

**- 17 and 18 are going to be stronger in the 'present' timeline**

**- Gero was HUMAN in the 'future'. He simply learned to control his ki and had a few 'upgrades' installed in his body. He was like a prototype human-cyborg hybrid**

**- 17 and 18 aren't necessarily 'bad guys', but the programming is taking the toll on their minds and you will see the effects next chapter.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Guest** What happened to Bardock? Why didn't he show up?

I hope you understand my question i.e. where is bardock I know he is not coming for a while but the question is about his ability try guess

**Answer: **Well Bardock is dead. He will be back eventually after a certain tournament. His ability to see the future? I never thought about that, a little plot hole on the series. Well the explanation is this: When Baby infected Bardock, he sorta... Cancelled Bardock's visions of the future. Sorry that I can't give a more detailed explanation, but I really didn't remember about that and I think this will do.

**Nathan** That chapter was awsome! I also noticed how you referenced the other androids, such as the one who killed Goku (16), the ones that were defeated by Gohan and Vegeta (19 and 20 or Gero). As for the one Trunks said appeared THAT day, i'm thinking maybe 1st form Cell? Only thing I can add is that I hope Future Gohan doesn't die because he was a badass fighter in Future Trunks' timeline.

**Answer: **Still thinking if Gohan will die or not, I guess you'll have to see next chapter ;)

**Drama Llama-Sama** Indeed.

Of course.

I see..

No problem!

Already on my list!

Those short responses can be ignored XD

As for "Super Human" ideas, PM sometime (I won't be able to respond until Monday, most likely, but still), and we can throw ideas back and forth.

It's completely up to you with Broly. I just like the idea of doing justice to him as a character instead of making him a mindless villain with no real reason to fight and kill. All it is is insanity.

You son of a bitch! XDD I'm dying!

I don't know what else to review... My mind is drawing a blank this time... Darn XD I guess that's all. Anyway, keep it up! I'm excited to see what the Mirai Timeline is going to look like!

**Answer: **The only thing I can answer is about Broly. He will have his special eventually. I'll tweak it a little so he won't be the idiot, overrated behemonth we all know, but he have his moment.

**NinjaFang1331** Awesome job with the chapter and Trunks explaining everything personally and the future being a bit differently then to the cannon and also Cold being defeated differently. Update soon.

**Answer: **First off, sorry for the delay in the update. Second, I really hope you like reading this first part of the Mirai timeline ^^

**Ky111** Great chapter and fight, I really liked how you were able to include the others in the big finish even gave them the staring role of finishing Cold of while he was busy with the Super Saiyan's.

I noticed people are already jumping in with suggestions for Gohan's pairing, personally I've come to greatly enjoy the very rare stories that have an Erasa pairing (although Lime also works for me).

Looking forward to the Android Saga, especially as it seems there is a small army of them rather than just a few that turn up at varying points with no more than 3 at 1 time (not including Cell).

Until the next one.

**Answer: **I think I've made up my mind with the whole Gohan pairing. I won't reveal who she is (or is it a he? DUN DUN DUUUUN! Nah, I'm joking. Or am I?) but I think it will be good.

The Android Saga will be epic. If I can write as well as I can think, it will be OVER 9000 times better than canon

**RKF22** Hmm I see cell

**Answer: **We have a winner, folks!

**From now to the next chapter will be a timeskip of about 13 years. Don't worry because you will get a few history lessons in what happened during the time skip. Until then! ^^/**


	27. History of Trunks: a new tale (part 2)

**Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for being so late with this, but writer's block + work related stress does this to me. I want to make it up to you guys, and so I promise to put the next chapter the next weekend. And come August, we will kick off the Android Saga!**

**Also, just on a side note: Captain Space started to read my fic! I got super happy when I watched his reviews, I'm truly honored!**

**The second and last part of the 100th review special is here. Pay attention to the changes and tell me your thoughts ^.^**

* * *

><p>13 years is a long time. To young Trunks, the time didn't seem to pass. Ever since he could remember he spent most of his time training with his two masters. His father, Vegeta, used to tell him stories about his lineage, of how Trunks was the heir of a powerful and almost extinct alien race called Saiyans. Gifted with incredible powers, these powerful warriors wandered across the galaxies looking for challenges to satisfy their insatiable will to fight. The other teacher, Gohan, was only half-Saiyan like Trunks. He was Earth-raised and was the son of one of Earth's greatest warrior legends: Son Goku.<p>

Trunks knew much about the great Goku. He knew that he was sent to Earth with the mission to destroy it, but his love for the beautiful blue sphere caused him to disregard his mission and choose to protect instead of destroy. But like all men, he was mortal. And died.

Trunks only asked once about how someone like Goku could die. He overheard his father and Gohan talking while recovering from some awful injuries (Trunks always thought they would have intense training).

* * *

><p><em>7 years prior<em>

"Think it could be different if Father was here?" Gohan asked Vegeta, while both warriors cleaned up their wounds.

"We can't know for sure. I know you all had an incredible amount of faith in Kakarrot, but I prefer to be realistic." Vegeta answered.

"Hey... Dad... Gohan... How did Mr. Goku died? You never told me that..." Trunks intervened, walking inside the room.

"Trunks! You should be sleeping!" Bulma's voice echoed throughout the room, making Trunks sweat in fear. He knew his father was probably the most powerful warrior in the Universe, but even the mighty Vegeta could do nothing against Bulma Briefs!

Gohan just looked at Trunks thinking. "You think it's time, Vegeta?"

"Wait... You don't mean...?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. It is time. He is 9 years old, we can't hide the world from him anymore." Vegeta answered his wife.

"But... But... he's your own son!"

"And he should know what is happening! Bulma, the whole world might depend on our child!"

Bulma had tears in her eyes as she turned to Gohan in an almost pleading manner.

"Gohan... Please... You can't make him do this..."

"We won't force him. But he needs to know. Remember, I was even younger than him when I got into all of this." the Saiyan-human hybrid stated.

"Trunks..." Vegeta began. "Let's go outside."

Trunks made a huge smile. There weren't many times he was allowed to go outside. He knew the Western Capitol was in ruins, but he never knew why. He just figured the people got tired of living in the city and moved elsewhere.

"It's time you realize why the city is like this." Gohan started. "About 6 years ago, a group of Androids appeared in Amebo Island. There was a battle, and only I and your father survived. Two of them, 17 and 18... They are the ones who are doing this to the world. They destroy cities for sheer amusement. ANd they don't even care if they kill innocent bystanders!"

"But you and Dad are so strong! You can't defeat them?" Trunks asked.

"Believe me, we tried." Vegeta answered. "About a week after the battle, they came out to the public, announcing who they were, and what they were created to do. They promised to fight back the 'killer impulse' in their heads and asked for help either to deactivate it or destroying them. But it wasn't that easy. They have a very low patience and are virtually unstoppable. They have infinite energy, so even when we think we can win... We don't."

"We don't know if my Father could stand a chance. Probably he wouldn't. But he gave us hope for a brighter tomorrow. He died the way he lived... Smiling..." Gohan concluded with some tears falling down his eyes.

"Trunks," Vegeta began. "We need extra power if we want to deal with the Androids. Are you willing to join us?"

Trunks paused a little and thought. He did want to fight alongside his masters and avenge all the innocent people mercilessly killed, but was he ready for the task? He didn't want to become a liability to Gohan and Vegeta, but something inside him gave the young Saiyan a lust for battle.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>And here Trunks was. In the middle of a battlefield, carrying his father and Gohan to safety. The battle he just saw was absolutely phenomenal! He never expected that the Androids would be so powerful. He tried to help, but the only thing he could manage was a distraction.<p>

And yet, something was off. If what Vegeta and Gohan told him was true, then Androids 17 and 18 had a lust for battle even greater than the Saiyans. They had an urge to kill whatever was in their way and yet... All three Saiyans were spared. Trunks was still in fighting condition, but he knew the chances of winning were closer to 0 than to 1%. But still, he needed to know this.

The purple haired half-Saiyan got out of the building he was hiding with his unconscious masters and went back to the streets, where the twin duo stood, looking for the Saiyans.

"Here I am!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh look at that sis! 'Newbie' here thinks he can stand alone against us" 17 mocked.

"I'm not here to fight anymore. Can I just... have a moment to speak with you?" the half-Saiyan asked, causing a surprised reaction from the teen Androids.

"Speak? And here I was thinking that your kind only knew how to fight... And even in that you suck." 18 stated with a mocking grin.

"I know about your killer instinct... I wanted to help you with that. I mean... If you're willing to accept my help" Trunks began, with a little fear in his voice.

"How can you help us?" 17 asked. "I won't lay again at a table while some worthless human messes with my head! My way is better: either kill us or watch every person in the planet be killed!"

"We have been playing nice and trying to control it for the past years." 18 added. "But whenever we fight with the other two, the urge grows and we need to destroy a city or two." 18 added. "We're sorry, but we can't help it."

"But I don't want to have to kill you! Isn't there any other way?" Trunks almost begged.

"Sorry, kid. We don't trust anyone but each other after what Gero did to us." 17 concluded. "This battle was good enough. Luckily for you, we won't destroy this city. Be sure to train hard." And with that the Android twins flew away.

Trunks quickly went to his mentors aid and carried them back to Capsule Corp, where a worried Bulma awaited.

"Oh my gosh, Trunks! Are they okay?"

"They will be. Mom I need to ask you for something." Trunks said as he laid his father in a bed.

"What do you need, sweetie?" Bulma asked as she did the same to Gohan.

"You think there's a way to recreate Gero's controller? We could deactivate 17 and 18 without killing."

"It's very difficult, since I don't have anything of them to use. I don't know where their base is, and I would need to have something of them to study." the blue-haired woman stated.

Trunks frowned. It was a near impossible mission.

* * *

><p>The next day, Trunks told his mentors about his idea, and the reactions were the expectable: Vegeta criticized his son for wanting a victory not fit for a Saiyan, Gohan agreed, since he too felt all those years ago that 17 and 18 were just victims and deserved to be helped. On the other hand, Gohan still wanted to face the challenge head-on. He justified his actions by wanting to make sure that he could protect the Earth in his father's place.<p>

Meanwhile, deep in the Northen Mountains, the Android duo was discussing the talk they had with the lavender-haired boy.

"I honestly want to believe him... But I can't trust anybody after Gero" 18 started.

"I know what you mean sis. If one of us was strong enough to defeat both Gohan and Vegeta, we could accept it. I would kill them all if I saw them doing anything strange to you." 17 responded.

The female Android rubbed her chin thinking. "What if we make some sort of deal with them. An encounter. Just me and the brat. Gohan and Vegeta stay far away or he dies."

"Sounds like a plan. We need to capitalize now that they are injured. Will you be the one to go?" the brother suggested.

"Sure." 18 answered as she took off towards Capsule Corp.

17 turned to the inside of the base they have always called a home... At least for as long as he remembered. Thanks to that idiot Gero, he and his sister didn't have any kind of memory from their past life. They knew they were brothers because they looked alike and nothing more.

The teen Android went a little further inside and found a door. '_Strange, I didn't remember this secret door. Wonder what's inside...' _he thought to himself as he opened the door.

Meanwhile, 18 arrived at Capsule Corp. At first, everyone was frightened to watch one of the famous killer Androids right on the doorstep on what probably was the headquarters of the resistance. But then Trunks came out. He had a somewhat hopeful smile. "I guess you have reconsidered?" he asked.

"Yes. But we do this on our terms." 18 said and pointed inside. "First, Gohan and Vegeta stay out of this! I am putting my trust in you by going alone, so you'll do the same!"

Trunks nodded. "Any other terms?"

"Do you need any sort of equipment?"

"No. My mother is the only thing we need. She'll just do some minor check-ups on your body, and try to locate the chip you talked about last time."

Bulma walked out of Capsule Corp. Like most of the staff, she was a little frightened, but she trusted her son. "Can we do this here?" she asked.

"No. If you only need to do some checks, then we'll do this outside the city. My brother won't come here, so I don't want anyone interfering." She started to fly to the outskirts of the city. "Follow me."

Trunks carried Bulma to the outskirts as well. Inside the building, Gohan and Vegeta watched carefully. The Saiyan Prince looked angry. "I can't believe he's being so reckless! That Android can double cross him at the first sign!"

Gohan sighed. "True, but she did come alone. We might not sense their energy, but our senses became more accurate, and I haven't sensed any kind of approach. Trust you son Vegeta. He might be the key to finally end this."

"... I'm worried about them, Gohan..." Vegeta said in an almost inaudible voice.

Gohan smiled. Rare were the times when Vegeta showed worry about someone other than him. Even rarer where the times when he showed any kind of emotion or feelings towards his son and Bulma. '_I guess all these years fighting to survive took a toll on him. Was this what you wanted, Dad?_' he thought while looking to the heavens.

* * *

><p>"Are we far enough here?" Trunks asked.<p>

"Yes." 18 answered. They both landed near an abandoned hospital in the ruins of Gingertown. "Do you need anything in particular?" she asked Bulma.

The heir of Capsule Corp took out a capsule. After the now traditional 'BOOOOOM', a table and some equipment appeared. "I only need you to lay down here. I'll only do a few X-rays to your body and find the chip."

18 nodded and complied.

After a few scans something surprised Bulma so much she trembled a little.

"Mom...? What happened?"

Bulma only looked at the Android. "Ah... 18? I think there's a bomb in your chest..."

"A what?!" 18 screamed jumping forward. The jump startled Trunks who almost instinctively stood in front of his mother. The blonde Android noticed that, but wasn't surprised with the reaction. "Are you sure about that?"

"I can print the scan if you want. I think I also found your memory chip in the back of the head. It said 'Lazuli'... Think that's your real name?"

18 crossed her arms in thought. "I don't know... Did you found anything else?"

"No, sorry... But it's a start, don't you think? Maybe I can do the same to your brother next time?"

18 smiled genuinely for the first time. "I can try and make it happen." Then she made a more serious face. "What about the bomb? Why do you think that's there?"

"Well, according to what we know from the battle all those years ago, Goku died from an explosion. Did the Android that destroyed the island also had one of those?"

"It's a possibility. Do you think you can remove the bombs?" 18 asked, hopefully.

"I can't make any promises, but I can try." Bulma said, smiling too.

As 18 was starting to leave, a massive explosion was heard up north. The trio looked at the huge cloud of smoke, but 18 was thew most frightened. "That's from the lab! My brother is there!" She then turned to Trunks with an angry look. "You! You sent Gohan and Vegeta to kill my brother!" she dashed and started to choke the lavender-haired Saiyan. "We had a deal!"

"No...! W-wait...!" Trunks said in mid tears, with much difficulty to breathe. "They... They're still at Capsule Corp. They must be heading here right now after the explosion. Trust me, please!"

18 wanted to tighten the grip, but she was more worried about her brother. She released Trunks and levitated. "If I find out you're lying, I will hunt you down and kill you!" She began to fly away only to see 17 crashing towards her. Both Androids hit each other and crashed into the ground.

17 looked like a rag doll. He had scratches all over his body and his his face was covered in smoke. "17! 17! Who did this to you?"

The black-haired Android opened his eyes. "Sis... Run... You need to get out of here now..."

Trunks and Bulma didn't know what was going on, but Trunks immediately signaled his mother to go away. He felt an evil ki in the distance, but what bothered him was that the signature was similar to Gohan's and Vegeta's. But they were in West City, how was that possible?

His answer quickly appeared. It was nothing like what Trunks ever saw. It was a green, bug like creature. It had two horns that remembered a little of Cooler's final form and two wings. It also had a tail which was swinging around like the creature was a dog who just found his favorite bone.

"Ahhh... Android 18... So you're here too..." the creature hissed.

"Who are you? Are you the one who did this to my brother? I'll pulverize you!" she said as she dashed at the green monster but of no avail. It jumped out of the way and elbowed 18 to the ground. It proceeded to kick the female Android in the gut, making her to land next to her brother.

"Since you're about to be a part of perfection, I'll indulge you. My name is Cell. I'm an Android created by Dr Gero in order to become the perfect being. I'm a bio-Android, possessing DNA samples from the galaxy's strongest fighters. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza... All of them are a part of my celular structure. But alas, it's not enough. In order for me to become truly perfect, I need the infinity cores from Androids 17 and 18... So, in short, you will both become a part of me!" Cell yelled the last part, making his tail open up like a hole and jumped at the Androids. He was about to catch one of them, when Trunks headbutted the green menace.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I've heard enough. I won't let you absorb them!" Trunks powered up and charged at Cell. The bout continued for a while but Cell clearly had the upper-hand. He sucker punched Trunks in the face, causing the young Saiyan to crash into the floor.

"I may be fresh out of my chambers, but I'm still strong enough to become perfect. The Androids are without maintenance for more than 10 years." He then pointed at the twins. "The energy cores you have may be infinite, but your bodies still need to stay in shape. Because of that you became weak. I don't even need to absorb life energy from humans to be stronger than you." he cupped his hands. "Now let me just finish the spectator... _Ka... Me... Ha... Me..._"

"_HAAAA_!" a great azure beam hit Cell from the back, making a hole in the road.

Gohan and Vegeta landed near Trunks and the fallen Androids. The three of them were cautiously starting to stand up.

"Sorry we're late. We wanted to be sure what were this creature's intentions." Gohan said to the twins.

"You could have come a little sooner." 17 said.

"Don't push your luck, tin can." Vegeta said aggressively. "I still don't trust you, but this Cell is the more pending threat."

Cell jumped out of the hole he was in and evaluated his new opponents. "Vegeta and Gohan... I already have enough data on you in my cellular structure. You want to stand between me and perfection? You will die for that!"

18 stood up. "I call a temporary truce. We need to destroy him now. I don't want to be a part of him. And your wife made good progress in order to fix us."

"_My wife..._" Vegeta smiled internally. Though he never actually married Bulma, he never thought he could like a female that much. His Super Saiyan aura shined upon the ruins of Gingertown and took a fighting pose. "Listen up bug! I'll be the one who defeats these robots here! And if you try to rob me of that glory, I'll make you eat the dirt!"

Gohan did the same and pointed at Cell. "You won't get to these Androids! We are almost able to find peace at last, I won't let you ruin it!" The youngest Super Saiyan in history charged at the bio-Android and a light-speed battle began.

Cell seemed a little stronger, but years of battling against stronger opponents (ironically, they were now his temporary allies) made Gohan more ready for the battle. He took a punch to the face, but capitalized on the monster's overconfidence ('_probably got that from Vegeta_' Gohan chuckled on the inside) and using a simple _AfterImage_ he fazed behind his opponent. "_Super Masenko_!"

The yellow blast caught Cell by surprise and made him crash again, this time into a building.

17 was finally able to get up. "Was that it? How do you expect to defeat us if you can't even best one of them?" he mocked.

18 was helping Trunks getting up with a confident smile on her face, but the lavender haired Saiyan was worried. "There's no way that alone was enough. I was able to feel his power when he hit me. He's surpressing his ki in order to better attack you and 17! You must leave now!"

18 was startled at the statement, but then again, they could feel energy, she and her brother could not. "17, we're leaving!"

The brother was dumbfounded. "What? Why? Afraid to get caught? Don't be stupid!" he then took a few steps forward to the building Cell crashed into. "What are you scared? You only hit me back at the lab with a surprise attack. Let's go one-on-one and I'll show you not to mess with the most powerful being in the Universe!"

Silence was the only answer... Until a huge cloud of dust swooped the area, blinding everyone.

"Gohan! Father!" Trunks yelled to the dust. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm. "Stay close, kid. We need to find my brother before that thing!" 18's voice shouted.

They both levitated in order to try and go above the dust cloud. The cloud filled almost all of Gingertown and there was no sign of Gohan, Vegeta, 17 or Cell.

"Can you sense their energy?"

Trunks shook his head. "Sorry, they must all be hiding their powers... Hey look!" He pointed at something that came out of the dust. They both saw Vegeta rising to the sky, semi conscious. Trunks quickly dashed towards his father and caught him. On closer inspection, he could see that Vegeta had his left arm broken. He had multiple cuts all over his body and he was no longer a Super Saiyan.

"Father! Are you okay?"

"I'll manage. Gohan and me were trying to protect the other Android but that bug thing caught us off guard. I don't know if Gohan was able to escape but..." Vegeta never managed to finish his sentence as the dust began to fade away with the force of an energy signal. Unfortunatly, it wasn't Gohan's but Cell's. His power rose to new heights, and they knew that meant one thing: somehow Cell managed to absorb Android 17.

Cell appeared with a more humanoid body. His wings were gone and the face features were more human-like, but the tail still stood there. Beneath him, Gohan's body was on the floor. He was still alive, but barely.

The Saiyan father-son duo rushed to the grounded warrior, accompanied by 18. But before they could get there, they saw Cell blast Gohan with a _Galick Gun_. The last everyone saw of Gohan was a smile. Vegeta remembered that smile from Goku. The carefree Saiyan always did that smile when things got rough. The smile had a meaning. 'Everything will turn out fine. I have faith in you'.

Vegeta stood motionless. 18 was still in shock over the loss of her brother. Trunks could only cry in anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO..." Trunks screamed as his energy rose to new levels, his lavender hair turning blonde. "... I WILL DESTROY YOU!" and with a loud roar, it happened. Trunks finally ascended to the level of a Super Saiyan. He was getting ready to charge at Cell ina blitz of rage, but a swift chop to the neck made him fall and return to his original form. He was still conscious but he couldn't move.

"Why did you do that?" 18 asked.

"Because he was blinded by rage. He would be more like a liability." Vegeta answered.

"Still, what are we suppose to do about him?"

Vegeta looked at the Android with a serious face. "Can I trust you to protect Trunks? Can you swear you won't lay a hand against anyone ever again?"

18 didn't respond, but she nodded.

"Good." Vegeta then turned to Trunks. "Son, I know I've never been much of an ideal father, since we spent most of our time training... but I'm proud of you. And I know you'll be able to defend this planet against anyone who dares to harm it. I love you, my son." The Saiyan Prince transformed again into a Super Saiyan.

"What are you going to do? You're already injured!" 18 interjected.

"I'm going to do something incredibly brave and incredibly stupid." Vegeta answered as he flew over to Cell.

"About time someone came up. I was getting bored." the monster mocked. "I admit you were a little stronger than my previous form, but now I'm the strongest in the Universe! And when I'm done with you, I'll absorb Android 18 and become perfect! Then I'll destroy this miserable rock!"

"There is no such thing as perfection! And you want to destroy Earth? Not on my watch!" Vegeta raised his ki to it's maximum. "I've done lots of bad things over the years, but I've grown to like this planet. And as a tribute to my greatest rival, I swore to protect it!"

"Vegeta, you really have no idea of what you're getting into..." Cell was about to attack Vegeta but he found himself restrained. Looking back, he saw Android 18 grabbing him with all her might.

"I know what you're planning Vegeta. It won't be enough on your own, but if you do it this close to my, my body will react and we'll both explode, sending this freak of nature back to the hole it crawled out of!"

"What? 18, you can't!" Cell tried to plead but of no avail. Vegeta grabbed him as well and looked at him smiling. "This can't be happening! Who are you? Vegeta wouldn't sacrifice himself for others!"

"Seems your data is a little outdated. I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans... and I'm the PROTECTOR OF EARTH!" Screaming the last part, Vegeta let his already magnificent ki burst and implode on the three fighters. '_Looks like I'll be joining you now Kakarrot. Bulma, I'm very sorry to leave you like this, but I did it. I saved our planet. I'm just sorry to have never said what I feel about you... I love you' _The energy reached 18 who activated her own self-destruct program.

The loud 'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM' could be heard all over Earth. Trunks, who was very close to the explosion, watched it all in tears.

When things settled down, Trunks was able to get back up again. He figured his father probably used some sort of restraining technique on him, and now that he was... dead... the effect wore off.

The Saiyan teen looked at the massive crater that the explosion. He carefully checked for any ki signature, but he found nothing. It was finally done. The Androids were no more and the Earth was safe once again... but at what cost? His mentor and best friend Gohan was dead, and his father sacrificed himself to rid the Earth of Cell. Trunks started to cry again as he went back to West City.

* * *

><p>One year passed. The people of Earth were slowly getting back to their lives prior to the Android threat. On Capsule Corp, Bulma was finishing on her most latest invention: a time machine. After taking the loss of her husband really hard, Bulma wanted to make sure that at least she could change the future. In fact, the thought that Vegeta actually loved her was the key to moving on. She looked at her son, who was ready to embark on the time machine.<p>

"Remember, son. You need to intervene only when Cold is about to finish Piccolo, okay? If you do that, you'll be able to save the Dragon Balls."

"Okay mom, I'll see you when I get back!" Trunks waved as he got inside the machine and pushed the button. With a loud 'CRACK', it dissapeared, sending 17 years in the past, the only hope of a better future for humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! Wow, I can't believe how much work this one gave me. Even I started to rewrite it, I just couldn't find a good way to insert Cell. But well, here it is! I really hope you like it.<strong>

**Some things I need to mention before the review section:**

** Cell didn't absorb anyone, so he was considerably weak. He got a cheap shot at 17 and he capitalized on the dust cloud to absorb him;**

** 2nd form Cell is about as strong as Piccolo after fusing with Kami. Two reasons for that: first is mentioned earlier; second is simple. The Androids never got maintenance, so their bodies are a lot weaker.**

**REVIEWS!**

**anonymous: Finally a new chapter**

**It had been a while**

**So well goku did not get the virus **

**And vegeta also survived**

**Wonder what else was different**

**Update soon**

**A: Thanks and sorry about the delay on the last and in this chapter. Guess you now know what happened in the future, hope you liked the changes**

** Ky111: Great chapter, looking forward to the next one and seeing more of the future timeline.**

**Later.**

**A: Hope you liked it**

** Nathan: That was amazing! Even I didn't see THAT coming! I feel like this story could be set up for a ssj2 Future Gohan, prohaps? Anyway, keep writing!**

**A: Sorry, no Ssj2. I wanted Trunks to be the lone survivornlike in canon. I just wanted to make the build up in a different way**

** RKF22: Too bad they couldn't be converted**

**A: Well, as you can see here they kinda were in the end.**

** NinjaFang1331: Wonderful chapter and liked the first part of Trunk's timeline. Question does that mean that Goku won't getting the heart virus.**

**A: Yes. Goku won't die from the virus**

** Guest: Great work on the chapter well I am excited to read rest of the story**

**A: Thanks, hope you keep on reading **

**Guest: I remember seeing this at 10 chapters. Now 26? And this History of Trunks will be epic**

**A: I'm happy you kept reading so far and I hope you keep on reading until the end**


	28. Training to change Fate

**Hey guys! I hope you like reading the 'future' special, but now it's time we turn back to the main plot. How will our heroes digest the news of their future?**

* * *

><p>"And that's my story" Trunks finished with a sad tone.<p>

Everyone was just astonished. Not only were they knowing about their future, but it was a horrible future.

"But at least it's all okay now, right, Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Well, yes. But Mom wanted me to come back in time either way. She wanted to save the timeline from such a horrible disaster."

"Well, that's easy." Goku said, trying to lighten the mood. "We just need to train extra hard in order to defeat them. We have Piccolo with us this time, so we'll have a better chance."

"Hey, wait a minute." Yamcha interjected." Wouldn't it be easier if we asked Shenron to locate the man building the Androids and stopping him?"

"I figured you would suggest that." Vegeta said in a malicious tone.

"It's not like that!" the former bandit tried to defend himself. "I really want to fight too, but... I mean, he told us that we're gonna die! How do you expect me to react?"

"It's just an extra motivator for training, Yamcha." Krillin said.

"But Krillin..." Yamcha started but Tien was the one to speak.

"Don't worry Yamcha. Things will work out. And I already have some ideas for the three of us to catch up with the Super Saiyans."

"Really?"

"Yup. Just meet me at Kami's tomorrow." And the former Crane student turned to Goku. "It's good to see you again, Goku. Farewell." And he flew away.

Krillin and Yamcha also left the battlefield, leaving only the five Saiyans and Piccolo.

"What will you do, Trunks? Will you stay here, or will you go back to the future?" Goku asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I kinda want to go back to tell Mom that I was able to change the future. But I also want to train with you, I want to be ready and help you."

"Why don't you just go back and then return?" Gohan asked.

"It's not that simple. The time machine spends a huge amout of energy for one trip. I have barely enough power to go back. If I do, I probably won't be able to return for another year." the teen explained.

"Why not return to the exact moment you left?" Raditz asked.

"Well... It's kinda complicated. Since I altered History, I believe this is what scientists call a parallel universe. Because the future of this timeline will never be the same as mine, me coming back in time caused a 'butterfly effect'. So time passes equally. If a year passes in my timeline, a year will pass here."

"I don't understand that well, but I kinda get it." Goku said with his typical smile.

"Maybe it's best if you return for now." Vegeta spoke for the first time. "I'm sure your mother is worried, and that way you can help her find New Namek, in order to use those Dragon Balls and wish everyone back."

Everyone was dumbfounded. It was a great idea!

"Okay, I will do that." With that, Trunks took a capsule out of his torn jacket and after the usual 'BOOOOOM', the time machine came to sight. "I'll see you all next year. Goodbye."

The time machine made an unusual noise and dissapeared.

"Raditz." Vegeta adressed the first-born of Bardock. "You will train with me. I need a partner, and you need to become a Super Saiyan. I'll talk to Bulma and we will go to space. We can use the trip to destroy the remnants of the Cold Empire."

"Sounds good to me, let's go." and the two Saiyans flew off to Capsule Corp.

"What about you Piccolo? Do you want to join us?" Goku asked his former rival.

"I'd like that, but I won't stay the whole three years. I'm interested in training with Tien. He seemed to have a good idea in his head. I want to see how it works out." the Namekian warrior answered.

"Well for now, let's go home. I'm sure Mom is worried and she'll be happy to see you again Dad." Gohan levitated in the air and started to fly home when he was passed by his father.

"Race you home!" a white aura enveloped both Saiyans as they flew at top speed to Paozu Mountains with Piccolo close behind.

* * *

><p><em>A day later, at the Lookout...<em>

"So Tien, what gives?" Yamcha asked his former rival.

"Our training will be simple. We just need to figure out better ways to use the _Kaio-ken_. I don't think we can go over 30 times without severe injury, even if we train."

"What do you suggest?" Krillin asked.

"Well, I already have a variation to my _Kaio-ken_. I managed to store some of the energy I used in the _Genki Kiko-Oh_ I used agains Cold. Maybe I'll start from there."

"You're planning on using the energy gathered to form a _Genki Dama _to power up the _Kaio-ken_? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Yamcha asked.

"Maybe. But I won't know until I try."

Yamcha turned to Kami. "Hey, Kami. You think we can go train in Otherworld?"

"I'll have to have permission from King Kai, but I suppose it can be arranged. Do you already have an idea, Yamcha?" the deity asked.

"Yup. King kai said there are four Kais to each galaxy. Suppose each Kai has a _Kaio-ken_. I could fuse the four techniques. I'll call it the _Shin Kaio-ken_ (**A.N: True Kaioken. Since he's learning from the 4 Kais, it can be called that**)

"What about you Krillin?" Tien asked the bald monk.

"I... really don't know. I guess I'll go with you guys and something will come up."

"Then it's settled." Kami spoke. "I already spoke with King Kai. He said he will happily welcome you three."

"Well, let's go then. We'll be back in a year or so. I heard there will be a Tenkaichi Budokai and I wanna see if I can finally pass the first round." Yamcha said joking as the three human fighters faded into Otherworld.

* * *

><p><em>At Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Raditz were breiefing Bulma about the events of the past day<em>

"So wait... Why don't you just ask Shenron where those Androids are and go stop them right now?"

"First, because that's not how a Saiyan... no, make that how a real warrior handles things." Vegeta answered.

"Besides, if we went there now, we would just be killing someone for something he hasn't even done. Seems unfair if you ask me." Raditz concluded.

Bulma sighed. "Whatever. So you said you're going to train in space?" she asked the Saiyan prince.

"Yes. We will keep ourselves busy by turning Raditz into a Super Saiyan and wiping out any remnants of the Planet Trade."

"Kakarrot spoke of something called a Tenkaichi Budokai. What is that?" Raditz asked the blue-haired genius.

"That's the original name. It's easier to call it the World Martial Arts Tournament. Basically, all the fighters from around the world gather and fight in order to claim the strongest."

"Interesting... Will Kakarrot and the others participate?" the oldest son of Bardock asked.

"That's the plan. Goku is the reigning champion, but this time it's anyone's game."

"Fine. Raditz, we will take off after my son is born. Until then we train everyday. Understood?" Vegeta instructed.

"Sure." the longed-haired Saiyan responded and both fighters went inside the newest Gravity Chamber.

Before leaving his mate, Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Why not calling him Trunks?" he asked as he turned his back again and walked away, leaving Bulma confused and with a little blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I know I'm super late, but the writer's block went all full power on me and I wanted to try and give a little bridge before the next filler saga. The WMAT is coming up next and the improvements will show themselves ^^**

**Also, I'm quitting the PL chart. Like some authors, I'm choosing a Tier system which will rate from 1 to X (in some cases there will be a Tier 0) and from left to right.**

**What do you think about the variations of the _Kaio-ken_? I'm still thinking on something to give Krillin. If you have any ideas, you can always PM or review ^^**

**Now, onto answering the reviews from last chapter.**

**Drama Llama Sama:** Alright, time to review! I wanted to wait until you finished with the Mirai Timeline before reviewing. So, I really like what you did. Though, I don't understand why you took out Goku's heart virus. What was the significance of that? What did having Android 16 be the cause of his death do? Other than that question, great job! This whole future isn't greatly relevant to the whole story, I see now, as it could have just been briefly explained by Trunks to all of them, but I still enjoyed what you did, and I really like the twist you put on the androids. Having the reason they act that way be because of a programming chip is brilliant. All in all, I'm now very eager for the next chapter. Keep up the great work!

**A: **I thought the Heart Virus was a little stupid to begin with so I left it out. Besides, in my AU, Goku isn't a lovable idiot, so he's a little more careful. As for 16, it's simple: 16 was programmed to solely kill Goku. I wanted to give the ginger Android his biggest dream XD

And yeah, I could have just explained the future timeline in a few sentences, but like I said, it was the 100th review special ^^ maybe we can get something else when we get to another milestone (something about the adventures of a certain pair of dead Saiyans *wink wink*)

**MODdenial**: This is a very good story so far. I always wondered what would happen had Cell came in way back when. Tacking on the future...will Gohan keep training if the Cell saga here follows the canon or is it too early to start thinking about it?

**A: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Gohan will keep training. He wants to please his mother and be a smart kid, but he is a Saiyan at heart. So he will train. Maybe not that much, since he will be studying as well, but don't worry, there will be no Great SaiyaDork :P

**aman: **it was kinda nice ending of cell this fic is freakin good

**A: **Thanks!

** .31: **Will Raditz be revived later.

**A: **Raditz is alive in the present timeline.

**The Tier System will be implemented next chapter: A New Tournament!**


	29. The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai

**Hey guys! This is going to be a little filler arc before we get to the Androids. Things will be a little different from what you will probably be expecting, and even I don't know what to do with the Finals (although I already have the match-ups inside my head.)**

**Edit: I FORGOT TO PUT PICCOLO IN THE TOURNAMENT IN THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THE CHAPTER. It is already fixed though. SORRY!**

* * *

><p><em>One year has passed since the warning left by Trunks. All the fighters honed their skills and pushed over their limits. And now it was time for another Tenkaichi Budokai, a new World Martial Arts Tournament to decide who is the strongest person on the planet.<em>

At the Son residence, both father and son were just about ready to leave.

"Hey, Mom, why don't you come with us?" Gohan asked.

"Well son, I have to prepare the victory feast for you or your father." Chichi said with a malicious smile when she spoke the word 'victory'.

It wasn't that Chichi was against Gohan participating in the Tournament. She was pleased that the 7-year-old could keep up with his studies, but she thought it would be a waste of time to go to the Tournament since her husband was the reigning champion. But since the prize money this time was an astounding 200 million Zeni, she practically forced Goku and Gohan to participate and win the prize, or the penalty would be an entire month without her homemade cooking.

"Heheheh." Goku laughed a little nervously. "Well, Chi, you know that Vegeta, Raditz and Piccolo are also going. It will be a tough time. But I promise I will try my best to win." Goku said and with a kiss to her wife's forehead, he and Gohan left the house, only to be greeted by the Namekian, Piccolo.

"Hey, Mr Piccolo." Gohan bowed to his former master. "You look stronger."

"Thanks kid." The green alien nodded and the three warriors were off to Papaya Island.

* * *

><p>It took them no less than 10 mintues to reach their destination. Upon landing, they went quickly to the registration balcony.<p>

"Names, please." Said the man.

"I'm Goku." The Saiyan form Earth replied.

"Oh! The returning champion! Please sir, come in. We hope to see more great battles." He quickly turned to Gohan. "And who are you, little man?"

"My name is Gohan, I'm Goku's son. I want to participate in the Tournament too, please."

"Well, there is a little problem. You see, after the last Tournament we imposed an age limit. Everyone under the age of 15 have to compete in the Kids Division." The man stated.

"That's not fair, I'm almost as strong as my dad!" Gohan pouted.

"It's okay, trust me. He is quite strong for his age. Besides, when I first participated I was 12 and I got to the finals! So believe me, he can take care of himself." Goku vouched for his son.

"Well, I'll have to talk with the main organizer about that. If you'll excuse me for a while, my colleague will finish the registrations and you, little Gohan, will wait here a little okay?"

Gohan nodded and waved his father and Piccolo (who took the name 'Nail' to enter) as they were going inside the Preliminary Building.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, look! Raditz and Vegeta are already there!" Goku waved at the two other Saiyans who responded with a nod and approached Goku.<p>

"So, Kakarrot, it appears this 'strongest in the world' competition is full of amateurs!" Vegeta said in his usual arrogant tone.

"You can't blame them Vegeta. Regular human fighters are what? A medium 50 in a scouter scale? They can't even manipulate their Ki properly." Raditz commented.

"Well, at least we're here, so you should be able to have competition, Vegeta." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Oh is that a fact, Namek?" Vegeta questioned, also smirking.

"So, Raditz" Goku said, turning to his older brother. "Do you know if Krillin and the others will be here?"

"I know Tien will come. I don't think Krillin is though. He sorta hit a wall on his training. He can't seem to figure out what to do." The long-haired Saiyan answered.

"What about Yamcha?" Goku questioned.

"Who called me?" an orage-dressed martial artist questioned showing up next to the alien group. "Hey guys, it's been a while."

"So you did appear. You hope to pass the first round when all your opponents are far stronger?" Vegeta questioned, mocking the human.

"Say what you want Vegeta, there is more than one way to win a Tournament fight." The former desert bandid said with a smile. "_And I have some surprises up my sleeve_"

"Hey guys!" Tien appeared with Gohan. "I was just finishing registrating and I found Gohan. Something about a Kids Division?"

"Don't worry, I gave my word as Champion that Gohan can go toe-to-toe with any of us." Goku explained.

"You should have just let him in the Kids Division, Goku." Yamcha interjected. "That way we'd have a better chance." he concluded laughing a little.

Gohan only pouted as the group of fighters proceeded inside the building.

* * *

><p>"Good morning to all you martial artists." A blue dog spoke up. "First of all I want to personally thank you for coming back after what happened eight years ago. It was hard for us, but we rebuild the Tournament arena and we even enlarged it! So now all fighters can get extra room for your battles. For the preliminaries, we will adopt the same method. You will all be competing as of now in various blocks, and the best 8 of you will be qualified to the Final Tournament outside with the public. I wish the rest of you good luck." and with that eight different Tournament assistants came up asking for the fighters to form a line and pick up their numbers. As fate would have it, none of the Z-fighters had to fight each other.<p>

The Preliminary round went as expected, as our heroes passed with no effort. As they approached the blond referee who has been the Announcer ever since Goku was a little kid, they noticed the two other competitors. One of them was a with man wearing a brown gi and white pants with a huge afro. The other one was an old acquaintance of Tien... Mercenary Tao!

"Greetings, Tien! I sure hope you are ready, because this time nothing will stop me from getting my revenge!"

"Tao-sensei, I thought I said Shen-sama to never bother me again. I'm way stronger than both of you and I don't want to be forced to unnecessary violence." the Triclops answered.

"Insolent fool. By the time I'm through with you and Goku there, you will be begging for mercy!" and the Crane mercenary walked away.

"If I may have your attention please?" the Announcer spoke. "It's time to begin the draw for the Final Tournament. Can all of the fighters come over here?"

As the group approached, the Announcer recognized Goku, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo. "Oh so you're back again! Then I'm sure we will be in for an epic Tournament! Can you just... Try not to destroy everything again?" he asked Goku and Piccolo.

"We can only promise to try." Goku said smiling.

""What was that about, Kakarrot?" Raditz inquired.

"Well, in the last Tournament, me and Piccolo kinda destroyed almost the whole island." Earth's hero responded with his typical Son grin.

A little while later, the Announcer went to the main arena and announced the results of the draw.

"LAAAAADIIIIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE DRAW FOR THE 24TH TENKAICHI BUDOKAI HAS BEEN SETTLED! FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE MATCHUPS!"

**MR SATAN VS TAO PAI PAI**

**TIEN VS RADITZ**

**GOHAN VS YAMCHA**

**NAIL VS VEGETA**

"These fighters went through the Preliminaries and now have the right to fight for the prize of 200 million Zeni and the glory to be called the World's Martial Arts CHAMPION! Since the reigning Champion, Goku is present, and due to the new rules installed by the comitee, he will automatically advance to the Final, where he will face off against the winner of the Tournament! Will we see the same thing we saw 8 years ago and watch Goku become a 2-time World Champion? Or will we crown a new winner?" the Announcer yelled to his microphone. "If we can get our first two combatants here, we can get this on the way."

Both Mr Satan and Tao Pai Pai went to the main ring. Before the afro-haired warrior could go, Tien placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you should be careful. He can play dirty."

"Don't worry." Mr Satan answered with a semi-cocky voice. "I've seen tapes of the last Tournament and I know what he can do and how to counter his tricks."

As both fighters took their stances in two separate corners of the ring, the Announcer presented them. "In this corner, we have someone who participated in the last Tournament. He is one of the founders of the Crane School for Martial Arts, let's give it up for Tao Pai Pai!" lots of 'BOOOOOO's came from the crowd. Apparently, some of them knew what Tao did in the last Tournament.

"And in this corner, we have a newcomer. He trained with some of the most notorious martial artists on the planet, such as Nam or King Chapa, let's give it up for Mark 'Hercule' Satan!" some cheers for the newcomer.

"Oh he trained under Nam and Chapa? Maybe he can pull this off." Goku said.

"Please, those two are amateurs compared to each of us. I'm going to rest, and don't you dare run! I will defeat everyone here, including your brat! And if you don't appear, I will hunt you down to the end of the world if I have to!" Vegeta said as he laid down on a bench.

"As much as I would enjoy the two weaklings over there, I'm going to meditate for a while. I need to be ready for my match with you, Triclops." Raditz said as he too went to a nearby bench and sat down in a meditative pose.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Gohan asked the older fighters.

"Well Tao is very strong for human terms, I mean, except me, Tien and Krillin of course." Yamcha stated.

"On the other hand, this Satan guy looks confident. I feel some hidden potential inside him. Maybe he can surprise us." Tien added.

"In any case, son, you should watch the match carefully, so that you can study other types of Martial Art poses besides the ones you learned from me, Piccolo and Raditz." Goku said to his son.

"Are the contestants ready? BEGIN!"

Tao wasted no time and charged at his afro haired opponent, who was seemingly with his eyes closed. "HAH! He's so afraid he can't look at me!" he was about to punch Satan, when the brown donning fighter dodged and proceeded with a kick to the gut of the Assassin.

"Gah! How did you do that?" Tao questioned.

"My master Nam taught me how to sense my opponent by his movements. He also taught me to never let my emotions get the best of me, but I can't... not against you!"

"What do you mean, you afro freak?"

"Of course you don't remember! You killed my parents in cold blood! Getting even with you is the reason why I went into martial arts! But there is one thing I simply cannot forgive you! 11 years ago, when the evil King Piccolo was killing martial artists, his minion killed both my masters. When I went to get help, I found you. At first, I didn't recognize you because you had a metal body, but when you laughed in my face and left me with the corpses of my dead masters I remembered who you were you bastard! I'm going to pulverize you, you disgrace to the Martial Arts!" Satan shot at Tao at amazing speed and before the Mercenary knew where his oponent was, he was already in the receiving end of a multiple hit barrage.

With a strong right handed punch, Satan threw Tao almost out of the ring, but the mercenary was able to float and recover his stance. "So you wanna play rough, do you?" he taunted as he levitated upwards and began to charge Ki in his index finger. "Then try to survive this!"

"NO! He's gonna shoot the _Dodonpa_! You need to get out of the way! That attack can kill you!" Tien yelled at the afro haired martial artist who only ignored him.

To everyone's surprise, Satan began to concentrate an attack of his own.

"You think you can stop my _Dodonpa_? Hah! You fool!"

"I may not fully control my Ki like you seem to, but it will be a cold day in Hell if I can't beat you!" Satan pushed his right hand back and it seemed that it was on fire.

"Wow, that's an interesting move." Goku said from the sidelines.

"I know. He is concentrating a lot of his ki in his hand. But he can't seem to stabilize it yet, so if it doesn't connect, he's a goner." Yamcha added.

"Still, for a 'normal' human like him to be able to do that, it is impressive." Tien concluded.

"_RYU SEI KEN_! (**A/N: Meteor Fist. Sue me, I like Saint Seiya :P**)

As Satan pushed his fist forward, lots of white-blue beams came out of it, each one hitting Tao with pin point accuracy. Tao was pushed outside of the ring. As he was about to levitate again, Satan appeared flying out of nowhere and hitting the Crane Assassin in the face, sending him into the ground.

"OUT OF BOUNDS! That means Mr Satan is the winner!" the Announcer screamed.

"My master's honor and the deaths of my parents are now avenged." Satan said as he bowed and exited the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND we are done! Okay, I bet none of you saw me pulling Mr Satan here AND being able to fight! I don't really hate the guy, but I think he could have a little more backstory. Maybe he was put in canon only for comic relief, I dunno. But yeah, I invented a backstory for him. And no, he won't join the Z-fighters, he's too weak at this stage of the game. In a scouter scale, he could be somewhere between Goku when he defeated King Piccolo and Goku at the 23rd WMAT. **

**REVIEWS!**

**RKF22: **Great work can't wait for more

**A: **Thanks.

**Ky111: **Great chapter and it's great to get an update.

Looking forward to the next one.

Until then.

**A: **Sorry about the last chapter's delay, but here you go. I want to put the next chapter at least until the 20th of October

**anonymous: **Finalllyyyyyy a new chapter

So I think that this time around satan will not be winning what with our heroes entering? That woupd be pretty good because satan sure had ego problem greater than frieza and cell even :P

And the tier system is pretty good, less of an headache

Update soon

**A: **Yeah, he won't win it, I can spoil this. But what do you think of the changes I did to him? He won't be an egomaniac like in canon. He will be a 'normal' martial artist. How will that affect things in the future? Who knows...? ;)

**NinjaFang1331: **Awesome job

**A: **Thanks! Hope you keep reading ^^

**Darkjaden: **I though they were going to learn Sage Mode

**A: **What do you mean, 'Sage Mode'? Like in Naruto?

**Drama Llama-Sama: **Hey, I'm glad to see you back in action! Good chapter, too, albeit pretty short. Still, I don't mind. I'm just excited to see this story continue. As for Krillin, I think you could sort of give him a mastery over the Kaio-Ken. You know, in the way that Goku and Gohan mastered Super Saiyan when they were training in the HTC. You could make it so that Krillin feels absolutely no strain up to a certain point with the Kaio-Ken. That's what he could focus on, I think. Or maybe someway to manipulate the Kaio-Ken, as I've always viewed Krillin as the best with Ki manipulation. Even better than Piccolo and the Saiyans, really, though that's a bit of a stretch. Anyway, maybe you could have him turn the Kaio-Ken into a pure energy blast, that way he doesn't feel much strain on himself, though the blast would probably be difficult to control. So there's some ideas. Let me know what you think. I'll review next chapter if I think of anymore ideas. Other than that, I like the ideas you have with Tien and Yamcha. It should be interesting. Keep up the good work, and stay shiny, my friend~

**A: **Yeah, I know it was short, but I wanted only to do a little introduction to this next part. I was thinking something in those lines. If you PM me, I can share my theory. The use of the _Kaioken _as an energy attack won't do it. I want it to be like a transformation of sort, but again, PM me and I'll share my theories.

And thank you very much ^^

**Broly the Brony: **Yes! The story continues! I could see so much potential coming out of the earthlings training, given the abilities of the other Kai's, such as South Kai's ability to alter the weight of training weights, and the the fact that East Kai taught Pikkon the Thunder Flash Attack, so maybe he might teach it to one or more of the Z Warriors? As for Krillin, you could have him develop the Seishin-Ken, a technique he developed in the Dragon Ball New Age doujinshi, which made him stronger than a Super Saiyan. Also, can't wait to see Raditz go Super Saiyan! Hope his first time is just as epic as the rest of his family's! XD

**A: **Honestly, I didn't remember of that, I just thought that each Kai could have a variation of the _Kaioken_, because wight training isn't that much of a challenge. Unless you're thinking about the weight constantly changing. THAT would be a good idea. The Thunder Flash attack... I don't know, I'll put it in the 'maybe' pile. As for that _Seishin-ken_ technique you mentioned, can you PM me with some details on it? It's an interesting idea.

About Raditz... Maybe he already is a Super Saiyan or maybe he'll become one in the next chapter. Read and find out ;)

**JollyPayton: **I finnaly caught up to the recent chapter I've read your story all day and I loved it it was like reading a whole new story of Dragon Ball Z and I really would like Gohan to go with someone else then Videl because I never liked her in the series.

I thought the Trunks Timeline was super smart and I wonder how all this training is going to affect their fight against the androids also what about Gohan? Could he reach full powered Super-Saiyan in the Time Chamber because he already had reached Super Saiyan instead of in the chamber like the Canon.

Keep up the great work and I can't wait for the next chapter!

**A: **All day you've been reading my story? Oh my, I feel honoured. Thanks a lot! ^/^ About Gohan, IF he ends up with Videl, it will be a different one than canon.

It will affect a little, since *SPOILER*... Sorry, I can't reveal it :P And Gohan also achieved the Full-Power transformation in the Chamber. Maybe he can achieve something else BEFORE going in ;)

**What did you think? Was it a good idea? And who do you think is going to win the Tournament?**

**To figure out these questions and more, tune in next time! ^^/**


	30. First Round Surprises

**Hey guys and gals! The first fight of the Tournament was super unexpected right? Well, be prepared, because this isn't going to be the Tournament you're expecting! Let the first round continue!**

* * *

><p>The crowd applauded Mr Satan after the match. It was surely something no one saw coming. A new face in the Martial Arts world, defeating one of its most prestigious (and dangerous) fighters!<p>

"Well, this was entertaining, folks! But now let's continue with our battles. I call Raditz and Tien to the ring, please!" the Announcer yelled.

Both fighters went to the ring and opposed each other with a respective smirk.

"So Tien, I hope you've been training, r else this isn't even going to be a warm up." The Saiyan mocked.

"I could say the same thing to you, Radish." Tien said laughing a little as he took one of his traditional Crane fighting stances.

"Huh, last person to call me that was burned alive. I can't do that to you, but I can make you suffer!" Raditz took a stance of his own.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for our next match we have Tien, a seasoned veteran, he is a former World Champion himself! Will he again find glory beginning with this match? Or will the victory go to Raditz? He is a new face here in the Tenkaichi Budokai arena, bur he is none other than the brother of our current World Martial Arts Champion, Goku! Who will come out on top?"

The crowd was exhilarated with the anticipation of another great match. Most cheers were for Tien, but Raditz was also gaining lots of support, especially from the feminine part of the crowd.

"Are the fighters ready? BEGIN!"

Tien and Raditz dashed at each other, with hopes of gaining an early advantage. The Saiyan warrior went for a kick to the head, but it was dodged at the last second. Tien tried to capitalize and punch Raditz in the face, but the right hand was blocked. The brother of Goku was able to headbutt the Crane Martial Artist and with the distance between them, he proceeded in grabbing him by the waist and started to levitate himself onto the skies of Papaya Island.

"I'm going to introduce you to the ground!" said Raditz as he made a U-turn in mid-air, starting to fly down at an immense speed. A few miles before colliding with the floor he let go of Tien, in order to make the Earthling smash hard to the Arena. The plan misfired, however, as Tien fired thin ki blasts from each finger, making him lose speed and landing on the ground perfectly safe.

"What, you think that would work?" Tien responded with a taunt. "Now it's my turn!" he enveloped in a white aura and charged at Raditz.

The Saiyan warrior didn't noticed Tien's fast approach and was hit by a fist. Tien proceeded with his vintage _Machine Gun Assault_, relentlessly punching Raditz at an almost inhumane speed and power. With a two handed smash, Tien made Raditz crash into the Arena floor.

"Who was going to be introduced to the floor again?" Tien said smiling but keeping his guard up.

"Heh, you have been working out. Impressive." Raditz said as he stood up. "I knew you really strong, but I had no idea you'd be able to catch up with me so fast."

"Come on, Raditz. I know you're bluffing. You don't want to go all out, because you're trying to save your energy to your final fights with Gohan or Vegeta." Tien responded.

Raditz laughed a little. "Was I THAT predictable? Well, guess I'm not cut out for acting. But if you really want me to use my full power, then you must do so as well. I'm dying to see what you've been up to in Otherworld this past year." Raditz powered up and a light purple aura enveloped him. "_I'll make him use the _Kaio-ken _and drain him a little. Then I'll show him the true power of the Saiyan race!_" Goku's brother strategized in his head.

"_Kaio-ken _times 15!" the traditional aura of King Kai's technique enveloped the Earthling fighter and he got ready for the 2nd round of the fight.

"I-Incredible, Ladies and Gentlemen! It appears our contestants are emitting so much power, it is visible by that aura. It literally looks like they are burning!" The Announcer said to the crowed, who just cheered even louder.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Tien sure got stronger." Goku commented on the sidelines. "He has such perfect control over the <em>Kaio-ken<em>. Even I couldn't do that."

"Yes, he's stronger than Raditz for now. But look at your brother, he doesn't seem fazed." Piccolo said.

"It's only natural." Vegeta spoke, approaching the others. "Raditz spent an entire year training with an opponent many times stronger than him. He won't be intimidated if his opponent is stronger than him. And he may have a trump card."

"What do you mean, Vegeta? Did Uncle Raditz reach the Super Saiyan level?" Gohan asked the Prince of Saiyans, who just smirked. "Spoilers, brat. I can't ruin the surprise."

"Don't have so much confidence in Raditz, Vegeta." Yamcha said in a somewhat challenging tone. "Tien has is ace in store too."

Everybody was intrigued by Yamcha's commentary and Goku was about to ask the former bandit what he meant, when a huge shockwave turned everyone's attention to the match.

* * *

><p>Tien and Raditz were trading blows at unimaginable speeds. Only the trained eyes of the Z-fighters could follow them. The crowd could only hear the loud noises or spot the figure of the contestants a few times.<p>

"Wow! Unbelievable, folks! Yamcha and Raditz are moving so fast, that we can't even see them! This is what dedicating your life to Martial Arts and training both mind and body makes! What an incredible match!"

Both fighters were landing a few hits. Having the power advantage, one would assume, Tien was inflicting more damage. But Raditz's seemingly inexhaustible stamina made the Saiyan warrior always come back for more punishment.

"Take this! _Purple Death_!" a purple ball of lighting was thrown by Raditz to the sky, were Tien was already waiting with an extended hand. "_Dodonpa Barrage_!" Five beams were fired from the Crane fighter's fingers and met with Raditz's energy ball in mid-flight.

"You know I have more power than you Raditz, this is pointless!" Tien shouted.

"Pointless… Maybe for you! AHHHHHHH!" Raditz pushed more power into his blast, his hair flashing gold for some instances. It was all it needed for the purple orb outpower the five beams of Tien, who got out of the way just in time.

"So…" Tien said as he landed. "Tell me that was unintentional."

"I would, but then I'd be lying." With that said, Raditz began to charge even more power around himself and with a explosion of golden light, it happened. The 'low class', the 'weakling' Raditz achieved the power of the Super Saiyan.

"WOW!" The Anouncer yelled really loud to try to speak trough the explosion of cheers coming from the stands. "Not only did we see a huge clash of energy, now Raditz has surrounded himself with a golden aura and his appearance changed!"

"So he DID transform! Vegeta, how long did you knew?" Goku asked.

"No longer than you, Kakarrot." The Prince of Saiyans answered. "We were on one of Cold's old planetary bases a few weeks back, freeing some prisoners alongside Tarble, when Raditz wanted to spar with him. I went ahead to Earth so I didn't know the outcome. But when he returned, a week later, he seemed much more confident. I kinda suspected, but he never wanted to show me. Even when training with me, he didn't transform. So my guess is as good as yours. Did he achieve it now? Or was it in the spar with Tarble?"

"In any case, it seems the match is going to Raditz's side. Tien doesn't have the power to counter a Super Saiyan." Piccolo commented.

"Will you guys stop being so negative?" Yamcha asked. "Forgot about what I said? Tien WILL win this match and you will see how."

In the ring, Tien was smiling. "Well, better stop messing around." He proceeded with taking off his shirt and wristbands, each one of them making a huge hole in the already cracked arena floor.

"Weighted clothing?" Raditz asked. "Are you serious?"

"No." Tien answered, getting in a charging position. "THIS is serious!" he began charging up a lot of power while still in _Kaio-ken_. The aura began to shine brighter and it seemed to have a more white-ish tone. The power output however, was incredible.

"_Genki… Kaio-ken_!" the Triclops shouted, relaxing a little.

"Wow… that is some impressive power you're emitting Tien. Congratulations. But you are still a few leagues below me." Raditz commented.

"Yeah? Who said I was done? I was just relaxing my body so it could adapt to my new form. And now I can do this… _TIMES FOUR_!" another explosion of light took place, but it was a white one with Tien as its core. When the light faded, the white-red aura around Tien was no more, but the Triclop's appearance was different. His muscles were bigger, his skin colour had a red tone and a little steam was coming out of him.

"L-Ladies and Gentlemen, this is absolutely astounding! Not only did Raditz changed, but now Tien did as well! I can say that the gloves have come off, because both contestants seem to mean business!"

"You're more powerful than a Super Saiyan?!" Raditz was dumbfounded. "Amazing… But I won't back down!" he charged ki in his hands. "Take my most powerful attack!"

"Let's end this then!" Tien joined his hands to use his most powerful attack as well.

_Yellow Comet_!" (**A/N: Anyone else get the feeling that Raditz likes colours too much? XDD**)

"_Genki Kiko-Oh_!"

The two blasts connected with eachother in the center of the ring, causing a massive power output. Goku and the others, who were already aware of the possible destruction, used their ki to form a barrier around the limits of the arena, so that the massive ki release didn't affect or hurt any bystanders.

When the dust settled, both fighters were standing on the Arena. Tien was still in his _Genki Kaio-ken_ form, but Raditz's hair returned to black.

"Your win, Triclops. But I will get even with you next time." The Saiyan said before collapsing and lose consciousness.

Tien relaxed and raised his fist upwards, in a sign of victory.

"THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! IN AN ABSOLUTELY AMAZING DISPLAY OF POWER AND TECHNIQUE, TIEN IS THE WINNER!"

Vegeta got into the ring and carried Raditz inside the locker brother of Goku awoke laying on a bench, looking at his nephew.

"Hey, squirt. Did I miss anything?"

"No. They're having a little lunch break. You were amazing out there, Uncle Raditz!"

"Yeah, but Tien was even more. Where is he?"

"Right over here." The Triclops answered with a smile, extending his hand. "Think you can walk?"

"It'll take more than that to defeat a Saiyan warrior." Raditz answered taking Tien's hand as he got up.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the locker room, Mr Satan approached Goku. "Hey, you're the current Champ, aren't you?"<p>

"Yeah, I am. You're Satan, right? I was impressed by your moves against Tao. "Goku said shaking Satan's hand.

"Thanks. It means a lot, coming from you. Hey, listen, I know I'm no match for that Tien guy, and I assume you all are as strong, if not stronger than him. That doesn't mean I'll quit, but I have to ask: is there any chance you guys could teach me to use my ki in a better way?"

"I would love to, but we are currently training for a huge threat that is coming in two years. But I can introduce you to some masters of martial arts that would gladly take you as an apprentice." Goku answered, thinking of Master Roshi and Korin.

"Wait, a threat? Like what?" Satan questioned.

"I'm sorry, I can't say much about it. The less people know, the better. I don't want to cause panic." The hero of Earth answered.

"Well, I want to know! I mean, I have a daughter I want to protect! She's everything to me after my wife passed away from heart failure… Tell you what, if you tell me, I can make sure that no innocents get hurt when you and your friends are battling." Satan proposed.

Goku thought for a while but it was Piccolo who answered. "None of what we are about to say must be spread to the outside of these walls, understand? There is too much risk on our enemies to learn that we are already preparing for them. That could backfire on us."

"You have my word."

"Then we will speak after the Tournament. In the meantime, try to focus your inner ki. If you're able to do that, you can watch our battles a little better that the audience." The Namekian warrior said.

* * *

><p>The Announcer was back to the grounds. "And now after our lunch break, let's resume the Tournament! I call for Yamcha and Gohan, please!"<p>

Both fighters were walking to the ring. "Promise not to go too hard on me, Gohan?" Yamcha asked.

"Why? I thought you were training with Tien to use a secret move too. Didn't you make it?"

"Saw right through me, pipsqueak. Yeah, I have. And I have a new technique too. It's not as powerful as Tien's _Genki Kaio-ken_,but I'm sure it will give you a run for your money."

The fighters took their places and were waiting for the introductions and signal to begin.

"In this corner, we have Yamcha! He has been a regular since the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai, and despite never being able to pass through to the semi-finals, he is a competitor that one should not underestimate!" lots of cheers for Yamcha. "And on my right, we have Gohan. Although he is too young to participate, he is none other than the son of the current Champion, Goku! The Champ himself vouched for his son and the truth is that he was able to pass the Preliminaries with little effort!" another huge cheer. "Will the son follow the steps of the father? Or will the lucky star of victory smile upon Yamcha at last? Fighters, BEGIN!"

Gohan dashed at Yamcha, but the former bandit moved out of the way in the nick of time. "Don't underestimate me, Gohan. I'm a veteran in these matches and I know how to fight in a restricted space!" Yamcha started to move fast around the arena.

Gohan smiled. "Don't overestimate yourself, Yamcha. You should know full well that I know exactly where to find you." The half-Saiyan raised a hand and fired a ki-blast to a seemingly empty space, only to find it deflected by Yamcha, who suddenly appeared.

"Guess these old tricks won't work on someone who was taught by Goku." Yamcha laughed a little.

"Come on Yamcha. I know you're stronger than that! Show me your new secret move!"

"Well since you're asking so nicely..." Yamcha took a charging stance. He was enveloped by a multi colored aura. One could see a red, green, blue and yellow auras around the Wolf Bandit.

"Wow, what is that?" Gohan asked. "It looks like the _Kaio-ken_... Did you found out a way to improve it, like Tien?"

"Yes and no." Yamcha said with a smile. "You see, I spent this last year training with the four Kais. Turns out each of them has a variation of the _Kaio-ken_, and each technique gives you a different boost. If you can mix the 4 boosts with your own power, this happens. _Shin Kaio-ken_!" The 4 colored auras dissapeared and in their place, a simple white aura enveloped Yamcha. The interesting about it, was the change in Yamcha himself. His hair turned white and his skin was a little more pale.

"Is that good for you? You don't seem very well." Gohan stated. "And despite your power raise, it's basically the same as a 15 times 'normal' _Kaio-ken_. You know that's not enough."

"I know, but here's what you don't know. If I take a higher level it won't just raise my power. It will raise all the different boosts I received earlier. Let me show you. _Shin Kaio-ken _times 8!" the white aura that was blazing near to Yamcha turned to life and it shone magnificently.

"Wow... You're stronger than me and almost as strong as Tien! This will be really fun." Gohan turned Super Saiyan and dashed at his opponent.

"I-Incredible, folks. It appears that Yamcha also has a new transformation technique, like Tien. And young Gohan assumed the same golden form his uncle did in the previous match. But will it be enough?" The Announcer asked to the heavens as the match continued at a much more faster rate.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that the two humans are stronger than Raditz and Gohan!" Vegeta said in disbelief.<p>

"Yeah, I almost can't believe it too." Goku stated. "They are almost as strong as we are Vegeta. And that is assuming that the boost they used was their maximum level."

"Wait a minute Goku." Piccolo interrupted. "What do you mean by that? I thought you and Vegeta had improved a lot since the battle with Cold!"

"Well, we hava had a little problem. I don't know why but we don't seem to be improving at such a fast rate anymore." Goku tried to explain.

"It's like there is a limit to the power of a Super Saiyan. You know how everybody has a limit? When you are close to it, no matter how much you train, the body won't improve as much. It will, but at a real slow pace. If I had to guess, me and Kakarrot are about only 25% stronger in comparison to last year." Vegeta concluded.

"But, you said that the Super Saiyan of the acient legends had no limit." Tien joined the conversation.

"Maybe there are different stages of the Super Saiyan level." Goku said in thought.

"I came up with that theory too, but I don't know how to unlock it." Vegeta said.

"Well, for now let's just keep watching. I'm really curious to see if Gohan can find a way out of this one." Goku said, looking at the Arena.

"If he's anything like his grandmother, he's already devising a strategy to win." Raditz commented.

Goku looked at Satan for a moment. The afro martial artist had a very focused face. He was looking at the Arena and was trying to keep up with Gohan and Yamcha.

"Are you making any sort of progress?" the Sayan from Earth asked.

"Kinda. I see some blurs but only that." the Earthling fighter responded.

"At least that is something. Keep it up." Goku said with a smile as he looked back at Gohan.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Gohan is in trouble, folks. After the transformations, the young warrior can't seem to land a hit on Yamcha!"<p>

The young Super Saiyan was panting heavily. Yamcha's new speed and power were insane.

"You better give up Gohan. I don't want to hurt you too bad!" the bandit taunted.

"_Come on Gohan, think a little._" the half-Saiyan was a little lost in thought he couldn't read Yamcha's movements.

"Take this! _RogaFuhuKen KAI_!" the vintage super speed combo of hits connected with Gohan. Each hit hurt a ton, and Gohan had to use all of his energy to block. He couldn't even try to attack.

The last hit made the typical kiai wave, sending Gohan to the edge of the Arena. "Oh and it looks like Gohan is almost off the mat! Can Yamcha finally secure his first win in the Finals?"

The commet popped a vein in Yamcha's head. "_I'll do it and with style!_" he cupped his hands. "_Kamehameha_!" the legendary technique of Muten Roshiwent from one point of the Arena to the other, but Gohan managed to fly upward in order to avoid it. However, the energy beam quickly followed him.

"Damn!" Gohan cursed as he took an X defensive stance and took the blast head on.

"Looks like I won this one." Yamcha said confidently but was kicked in the head.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet!" Gohan said. He looked exhausted but his eyes were ones of someone who was willing to go to the end. BEtter, they looked like the eyes of someone with a plan. But the overconfident Yamcha didn't notice it.

"Sorry Gohan, but I'm going to win, whether you let me or not!" his white aura blazed again and Yamcha charged Gohan with ful force, with the intention of headbutting the half-Saiyan to the outside of the Arena.

However, Yamcha went right trough Gohan. "DAMN IT! I'M SO STUPID!" Yamcha realized his mistake a little too late, as Gohan was already above him with his golden aura blazing like never before. "_Super MASENKO_!" the orange hit Yamcha at close range and the Turtle graduate fell to the grass.

"And there you have it folks! In what appeared as a one-sided match for Yamcha, young Gohan managed to trick the veteran martial artist and with a simple technique like the _Afterimage_, he was able to win. What an unexpected result!"

Gohan's Super Saiyan aura faded and he began to fall to the ground but was caught by Yamcha. "Nice match, Gohan. You really had me there."

"I was lucky you got overconfident." the half Saiyan responded with a faint smile before passing out.

* * *

><p>"And we're about to begin the last match of the quarter-finals! I call Nail and Vegeta to the Arena please!" the Announcer said.<p>

"Try to last at least five minutes, Namek." Vegeta taunted on the way to the Arena.

"Try not to hit the floor too hard once I send you there." Piccolo taunted back.

"This is going to be very interesting." Goku said on the sidelines. "Piccolo looks like he's the one who evolved the most out of all of us.

"It's an advantage of having the combined powers of 4 people, I guess." Tien commented.

"But is it enough to defeat Vegeta?" Raditz questioned.

"Doubt it. But lets see." Yamcha concluded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the Announcer spoke with his characteristic loud voice. "To my left we have Vegeta. He is a new face in Tournament history, but he got trough the Preliminaries with only ONE FINGER! So he can be a contestant for the title!" Vegeta smirked as he got a huge applause. "And to my right we have Nail! He is also a new contender, but he may be of the same family of Ma Junior, our last Tournament's finalist! So I'm sure we will have a great match!"

"Well, 'Nail', I have a proposal for you. Try and make me sweat, and I promise to take you seriously." Vegeta said in his usual arrogant tone.

Piccolo took his cape and turban off. The Namekian knew this wasn't going to be an easy battle. "Hmph, don't count me out yet."

"Are the contestants ready? BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the First Round is about to reach it's climax! I really enjoyed writing this one since I could give the Earthlings a time to shine!**

**So I guess it's time to explain the _Genki_ and _Shin Kaioken_.**

** _Genki Kaioken _- It multiplies the PL that the user is displaying at the moment by ten. So it can be used simultaneously with the 'basic' _Kaioken_. To put it to numbers, let's suppose Tien's PL is 400.000. If he used the ****_Genki Kaioken _his PL would be 400.000X10 = 4M. But since he used it while already at a 15 times _Kaioken_ (400.000 X 15 = 6M), his power with the ****_Genki Kaioken _rose to 60M. On top of that he added a times 4 effect, making his power to be multiplied by 40 (6M X 10 X 4 = 240M)**

** _Shin Kaioken _ - okay, this one is going to be complicated. Basically I came up with the concept of each Kai having a unique _Kaio-ken_. North Kai's technique boosts the user's basic power level by 50% (using the 'normal' or ' times 1' _Kaioken_) and it keeps rising. The other Kais give a fix boost. East Kai gives 25%, South Kai gives 75% and West Kai gives 50%. On top of that, the sum of the base PL and the 4 boosts is multiplied by 5. Let's be pratical and assume Yamcha's base PL is 300.000:**

**- Base PL - 300.000**

**- 25% - 75.000**

**- 50% - 150.000**

**- 75% - 225.000**

**So with the basic _Shin Kaioken_ it would be 300.000 + 75.000 + 150.000 + 225.000 + 150.000 = 900.000 X 5 = 4.5M**

**Now here comes the tricky part. Yamcha used a _Shin Kaioken _times 8. What is going to multiply isn't only the end result, but also each part of the boost he gets, like he was doing each _Kaioken _multiplied by 8. So let's show the results.**

**- East Kai - 25% of base PL (75.000) multiplied by 8 = 600.000**

**- West Kai - 50% of base PL (150.000) multiplied by 8 = 1.2M**

**- South Kai - 75% of base PL (225.000) multiplied by 8 = 1.8M**

**- North Kai - _Kaioken _times 8 - 2.4M**

**So, we have a sum of 6M to multiply by 5 (30M) and then multiply by 8. The end result? An amazing 240M!**

** I've already decided on which power-up to give Krillin and will explain it when he does it.**

**Now onto the Review section!**

**anonymous: **Well the backstory and changes in character of hercule was interesting

Seeing as he is more of a respectable martial artist than canon I think when we reach cell stuff will be a lot different  
>Update soon.<p>

**A: **It will change but not because of him :P

**RKF22: **Great work can't wait for more

**A: **Thanks ^^

**Drama Llama-Sama: **Alright, so I'll PM you after I leave this review. I'm very interested to hear your theory.

Not bad, not bad at all. You took one of the least likeable characters for me and made him very likeable for me. Now that's how he should truly be as a martial artist. None of that, "It's a trick!" crap that he pulls, slandering the name of true fighters and heroes. Especially with having trained under Nam and King Chappa. LOVED that, by the way. Depending on how many appearances you have him make, he could make things quite interesting. Also, now I'm even more interested in watching Saint Seiya. Thanks for that~  
>Hmmmm, I don't have much to say other than that. A good chapter as usual. Keep it up. I'm okay with a little filler arc. Stay shiny, my friend~<p>

**A: **Glad you liked the concept. I don't think anyone thought of making Satan into a 'decent' fighter, and I kinda wanted to make something original, so... yeah.

And if you're interested in Saint Seiya, I really advise you to watch it. Watch the original series, then the 2002 OVA for the Hades chapter (it's the last part of the manga that wasn't animated back in 1986). You can also watch Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold (the most recent anime adaptation of the series, it's basically a spin-off but it links with the canon storyline). You have two other spin-offs: Saint Seiya Lost Canvas and Saint Seiya Omega, but I personally advise you not to see them.

**Ky111: **Great chapter and start to the tournament. Really interesting twist with Satan knowing Ki control even if he hasn't gotten full control yet, perhaps this will kerb his arrogance or at least his rants wont be so ignorant.

Until the next one.

**A: **Satan will have more knowledge of the events and that will help him and the Earth as well.

**pir84lyf: **Didn't see that coming. Not sure how that will affect the cell games aftermath.

**A: **It won't affect that much, we just won't have to put up with his "fight" with Cell xD

**NinjaFang1331:** Awesome job with the chapter and I like this new Mr. Satan. Is he going to be less arrogant and know about what is going on.

**A: **Yes, he will be more aware. He won't be so important to the main plot, as he's super weak in comparison to the level we're at, but he may yet play a vital role. Also, I plan on developing him into a decent martial artist and I have some other things in store for 'The Champ'

**We're almost done with the first round! Who will come out on top? Namekian or Saiyan? Place your bets, everyone! ^^**


	31. The Strongest Under the Heavens!

**A/N: Hey guys! No I didn't die and leave the story here! So sorry about the delay, I guess working everyday from 12 to 21 takes a toll on me and on weekends the only thing in my mind is to rest. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. Sorry about the small chapter, but I really wanted to get the Tournament dealt with.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"Well, 'Nail', I have a proposal for you. Try and make me sweat, and I promise to take you seriously." Vegeta said in his usual arrogant tone.<p>

Piccolo took his cape and turban off. The Namekian knew this wasn't going to be an easy battle. "Hmph, don't count me out yet."

"Are the contestants ready? BEGIN!"

Both Saiyan and Namekian charged at each other, colliding with full force in the center of the ring. Soon after, the Saiyan Prince began to fly into the air. Apparently, his adversary had quite a lot of power hidden.

"Huh, maybe this won't be as easy as I thought..." Vegeta began powering up to his maximum while still retaining his base form and charged again at Piccolo. The strongest Namekian warrior fired a barrage of ki blasts at Vegeta, but the Saiyan was always able to dodge. As he got closer and prepared an attack, Vegeta noticed that Piccolo wasn't preparing to block, his hands were still standing up. That's when he looked back and saw all the ki blasts hovering in the air. "Oh, shi..."

"_HELLZONE GRENADE_!"

All the ki blasts were able to hit Vegeta with a thunderous explosion. Piccolo stood in the same place, ready for anything.

When the dust settled, Vegeta was floating in the air with no injuries. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday. I had to put up a ki barrier just in time or it would have got ugly." Landing on the ring next to his opponent, Vegeta took his stance again. "I am impressed, but not 'super' impressed." Vegeta teased with a smile, trying to psyche his Namekian adversary.

"Oh you aren't, huh? Very well, let's continue." both opponents charged again and dissapeared in the naked eye.

* * *

><p><em>In the viewing area<em>

"Wow, Piccolo gained such fine ki control." Tien commented.

"It won't be enough for Vegeta. He hasn't even turned Super Saiyan." Goku stated.

"Hey, uhh..." Satan started. "That 'Nail' looks like the Piccolo who appeared on the last Budokai."

"Oh, right, he doesn't know." Yamcha looked at the afroed fighter. "He is the son of Piccolo Daimao. Don't worry, he's not a bad guy. He just took this 'alias' in order not to scare anyone."

"Oh! All right, I understand." Satan nodded and concentrated on the match. He was able to view more clearly now. He saw that both fighters were pulling out a huge amount of ki and clashing with speeds normal humans couldn't understand.

* * *

><p>THUUUUD!<p>

Vegeta fell to the ring floor with force after a two handed smash from his green-skinned opponent.

"This makes no sense!" the Prince of Saiyans spat. "How did you increase your power so much during the match without notice?"

"Simple." Piccolo answered. "I never did raise my power. I was just using the max power I currently have."

"What does that even mean? If you used your max, then how can you not be at full strength yet?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Vegeta... You DO remember that I have the power of 3 Namekian warriors, plus all the power that I absorbed from my father?"

Vegeta sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Well, then I guess playtime is over. I know you have been training with Kakarrot and his brat, but you never took a Super Saiyan in battle, right?" He asked, instantly turning Super Saiyan. "Lets fix that."

Piccolo grimaced. He was hoping he wouldn't need to fight a full powered Vegeta. That didn't mean he wouldn't go out without a fight! Charging his own white aura, Piccolo was beginning to charge at Vegeta when all of a sudden it all went black.

The Super Saiyan Prince swiftly landed a chop on the Namekian's neck, knocking him out.

"AAAAAAND IT IS DONE FOLKS! A RATHER FAST MATCH, BUT THAT JUST PROVES HOW SERIOUS VEGETA IS! Now let's have a short break and we'll, continue with the semi finals! Don't go anywhere!"

* * *

><p>"So..." Goku turned to Mr Satan "are you being able to follow anything?"<p>

"Well, it's kinda hard, but I'm getting there. Also, I have a question: When Vegeta turned blonde, it was like opening a dam of raw power. I've never felt that before... And now I seem to 'see' each one's own 'dam'. Do you know what this is?" The afro fighter asked.

Tien stepped up to answer. "It means you've begun to sense the energy around you. And you are able to figure out how much power someone has. Of course, there are ways to control your power level, but if you master this simple technique, it will be a huge step into controlling your own energy."

"Hey, since we're talking about it, that _Ryu Sei Ken_ you did against Tao was pretty impressive! How did you came up with that?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, both my teachers had the basic idea, but since their styles couldn't match, they couldn't perfect it. Basically you store energy in your punch. Nam-sensei had that thought but when he released that energy, it wasn't that strong. He was releasing it all at once, so the power was all dispersed. Now Chapa-sensei did the exact opposite: he was releasing a more foicused energy trhough a barrage of near-invisible punches, but he couldn't store it. So I did both. I was able to store up the energy around me in my fist, and when released I use my own energy as well in order to give the illusion of a multi-beam like attack." Satan explained.

"Oh, but it's more like a barrage of punches that release energy?" Tien asked.

Mr Satan nodded. Goku was listening and decided to try. He stored a little of his energy and then released it. a blue beam came out of his hand and did a small crater on the wall.

"Well, eheh, I didn't use that much energy. Frankly, I wasn't expecting to leave that crater." The Saiyan said laughing.

"That's because you have much more energy reserves that me. You did something that's more like the _Sui Sei Ken _(**Comet Fist**) where the energy stored is so big that you don't need the various punches to release a strong attack. I myself haven't mastered it yet."

"It's almost time for the semi-finals. We should prepare." Tien said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! I need to ask something to the organization!" and with that Goku vanished without explaining.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked.

"I have no idea, but I guess Kakarrot has something up his sleeve." Vegeta answered.

* * *

><p>"AND WE ARE READY TO GET THE SEMI-FINALS ON THE WAY!" the blonde Announcer screamed to the crowd. "Now before we begin, I have some last minute changes to explain. Our champion, Goku, has asked the organization to fight as well. His wish is to fight both his son Gohan and Vegeta in a Triple Threat Match! After much deliberating and with the promise of the greatest match in the History of the Budokai, we have accepted! And as a bonus, that will be the FIRST semi-final!"<p>

The crowd went wild! Not only would they see their champion fight sooner that expected, but he was going to fight two opponents at the same time!

"Now can I call Goku, Gohan and Vegeta to the stage please?"

The three Saiyans approached the field with different faces: Goku had an ear-to-ear grin, expecting to fight two of the strongest warriors in the planet; Gohan had a confident smile, since he was going to be able to prove that he was a worthy successor of his father by fighting the man himself; Vegeta had his typical arrogant smirk, he would be able to finally defeat Kakarrot and claim his place as the strongest Saiyan.

"Now the rules are simple" the Announcer explained now with the three participants in the ring "this will be a 40-minute match. In that time, our contestants have to either knock out or throw out of the ring his other two adversaries. If by the end of the 40 minute limit there is no victor, our special judges for this match" and he pointed to the judges balcony where Tien, Raditz, Yamcha and 'Nail' were "will tell us their verdict on who was the most impressive of the three!"

All three Saiyans were already transformed. They wanted to have the time of their lives and that could only happen if they fight with all their power from the start. Each golden aura was shinning across the ring.

"Are we ready? BEG-"

"WAIIIIIIIT!" a voice rang out from the heavens. A young man with a purple bowl-cut landed on the ring.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Well, it's been a year, and I promised to return and train with you guys. So I was wondering if you'd like to take this fight somewhere else. That way you could go all out without hurting anyone and you'll have another opponent..." he said, his hair flashing gold "me!"

"Well... that's a great idea! What do you think guys?" Goku asked.

"It suits me just fine. As long as I can beat you to the ground, I don't care the place or how many others." Vegeta said.

"Well, then let's go?" Gohan asked.

"HOLD JUST A KAMI DAMNED MINUTE!" Raditz flew out of the balcony, transforming to a Super Saiyan as well. "WHAT ABOUT ME?! I WANNA FIGHT AS WELL!"

"Well... Looks like we're going to figure out who is the strongest Super Saiyan, won't we?" Vegeta asked in a challenging tone. "If any of you want to battle then follow me!" he said as he shot upwards, quickly followed by Raditz, Trunks and Goku. Gohan stayed for a while, explaining to the best of his abilities to the Announcer that they wouldn't return so they would have to be disqualified. Then he went to Tien. "Hey, I know this is a lot to ask, Tien, but could you please give half of the prize money to Mom? She said she would ban all food for a month if we didn't win anything."

Tien sweat dropped but nodded. "It's okay, kid. I don't have any use for it anyway."

Gohan gave him a thumbs up and flew away after his father.

The Announcer was a little shocked but regained his composer and addressed the crowd.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Vegeta, Goku and Gohan decided to disqualify themselves in order to have a battle that wouldn't harm any of you. With the power that was already displayed, I really think it was the best option... But I digress! What this means is that the next match between Tien and Mr Satan will be considered as the Grand Final! Will both contestants come to ringside please?"

On cue, both Earth fighters walked to the ring.

"Now before we start, let me just talk to our finalists." He turned to Mr Satan. "Mr Satan, I heard that your real name is Mark. Now is there a reason you didn't apply with your real name?"

"It's simple. 'Mr Satan' is more of a stage name. I have no problem with being called by my first name in a match, but I would prefer the one that made me a name for myself in the business".

"Very well. And how about this match? Are you feeling confident to take on a former champion?"

"... Tien is a very strong competitor. I don't know if I have what it takes, but I sure as hell ain't giving up!"

"Lastly, do you have anyone you'd like to address in the crowd?"

"Yes. I'd like to send a huge kiss to my daughter Videl and a 'thank you' to both my masters." he pointed to a little black-haired girl with ponytails. She was between Chapa and Nam. While the girl blushed at her father's speech, both veteran martial artists simply nodded to their student.

The Announcer turned to Tien. "How about you Tien? We know that you are a former champion yourself, having won the 22nd Budokai. Do you want to say something about the next match?"

"I simply wish the best of luck to Mr Satan and that the best martial artist may come out on top." the Triclops stated with a smile.

"There you have it, folks! Now lets get this Final on the way!"

Both fighters went to opposite sides of the ring.

"Are you ready? BEGIN!"

Satan wasted no time and dashed as fast as he could to Tien. The bald fighter began to parry all of the blows and proceeded to kick the afro-haired fighter in the gut, sending him to another corner of the ring. Before being able to continue, Tien noticed his hands were hurting. Looking at them, the three-eyed fighter was surprised to see small burns in his palms.

"What is this?!" He asked mildly shocked.

"Heh heh, it's one of my specialties. I infused my fists with energy like when I use my _Ryu Sei Ken _attack, but instead of releasing it, I just let it there to add more damage. But I am curious. You are far stronger than me, how did that leave a mark?"

"Simple. I'm just using my martial arts knowledge to fight. I won't use any ki-based technique, since I want a fair match. Plus, I want to see if you are a worthy successor of your senseis." Tien answered smiling.

Mr Satan gave a half-frown. "You are giving me a handicap... Well, I said I would try my hardest. Hey, how about a bet? If I impress you enough, would you mind taking some time off your own training and train me?"

"I'll do you one better. Impress me and I'll not only give you personal training but I'll ask my friends to teach you as well. But for that you must impress me enough!"

"INCREDIBLE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE MATCH WILL NOT ONLY DECIDE THE NEWEST WORLD CHAMPION, BUT IT WILL SERVE AS A SORT OF RITUAL OF PASSAGE FROM THE VETERAN TO THE ROOKIE. WILL MR SATAN IMPRESS TIEN?" The Announcer screamed to the crowd, who just cheered for both competitors.

Tien charged at his opponent. Focusing on the energy of his opponent, the afro-haired fighter was able to dodge and block some hits. However since he was using ki to form a small barrier, the hits he took hurt less and less. Taking a right handed punch on purpose, Mr Satan grabbed on Tien's hand and threw the triclops to the ground. Still grabbing him with his left hand, he started to focus some energy on the right hand and fired a small but concentrated ki ball to the ground... only to hit nothing!

"What? How is that possible? I was holding you!" he asked in disbelief, locating Tien a little above him, panting slightly.

"That was a clone. I used my Multi-form technique to split myself when you closed your eyes after the punch. I wasn't expecting that you could defeat my clone. And as a downside, I'm reduced to half of my full power." Tien explained.

"Then did I impress you?" Satan asked.

"Almost. I will give you one final test. One of the most basic but powerful ki based attacks is the _Kamehameha_ wave, created over 50 years ago by Muten Roshi. Have you seen seen it?"

"I did see it in tapes of old Tournaments. I did try it once or twice, but with no success."

"Well, why don't you try it again. If you're able to parry my _Dodonpa_ with it, I will consider myself truly impressed." Tien said while charging energy in his index finger.

"What? All of a sudden? But I don't think I ca-"

"GO DADDY! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Videl's voice reached the ears of Mr Satan. Looking to his daughter who was screaming shouts of support, he saw his masters with a proud smile. With that, Mr Satan remembered one of his first lessons when he was introduced to ki control. '_You can do it. You just need to believe in yourself. If you do that, your ki will flow more naturally within you'_

Using those words and his daughter's words as a motivator, the afro haired fighter took a crouching position, moving both his hands to his left and began to charge his energy and to chant to himself the name of the technique. '_KA_... _ME_...'

"WOW, FOLKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING! MR SATAN IS ATTEMPTING TO USE ONE OF THE MOST LEGENDARY ATTACKS EVER! THE _KAMEHAMEHA _WAVE! BOY I HOPE THAT IF MUTEN ROSHI IS WATCHING, HE FEELS PROUD THAT HIS WORLD RECOGNIZED TECHNIQUE TO BE USED EVEN AFTER MANY YEARS!"

* * *

><p>On Kame House, the old Turtle Hermit sneezed. "Huh, some sexy lady must be talking about my awesome looks. Heh heh heh."<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>HA<em>..._ ME_...' Satan continued, the blue ball of energy already forming in his hands. '_What if I give my own twist to this. If I try to use the same method of the _Ryu Sei Ken _here, in theory it will fire multiple _Kamehamehas _to Tien. Granted, they won't be as powerful, but he won't use that much energy, since he's expecting a weak blast. Plus if I use this, I'll be able to overpower him with the large amount of consecutive blasts.'_

"I sure hope you're ready, 'cause I'm gonna fire!" Tien shouted as he pointed his finger forward. "_Chou Dodonpa!"_

'_I hope this works._' "_Ryu Sei_ _KAMEHAMEHA!_"(**Meteor Kamehameha**) Satan shouted with all his might.

Both blasts met in the center of the ring. Tien was naturally with the upper hand but the three-eyed warrior was surprised when his energy began to be pushed back. The trained eyes of Piccolo and Yamcha, who remained on the balcony, realized what was happening. Satan was moving his hands very fast and releasing the accumulated energy bit by bit. While the blast wasn't powerful at the beginning of the struggle, the little adds of energy were pushing Tien's _Dodonpa _back. Plus the combined might was much more powerful than if the afro haired warrior released it all at once. Yes, there is definitely a lot of untapped potential in this man.

Meanwhile Tien, having realized the trick thought to himself for a while. '_Time for the final test_' With that, Tien stopped his attack and was hit full force by the blue beam, falling to the ground.

"AMAZING! TIEN IS DOWN! WILL IT BE ENOUGH?"

Just as the Announcer finished, Tien got up. "Satan, I have one final question to you: What is your goal as a martial artist?"

"Well... at first I wanted to recover the honor of my teachers by defeating Tao. It wasn't quite revenge, more like the need to prove myself that my teachings were not wrong. After I won and watched all of you fight, I realized that you all fight for fun and to improve yourselves. And that's what I want to do. I want to fight and train because I like it and because I know that there is no limit to improvement."

Tien smiled. The afro haired fighter had passed. "Very well. I forfeit. The title is yours, Champ."

Hearing Tien's words, the crowd erupted in applause for the newly-crowned Champion.

"SIMPLY INCREDIBLE, PEOPLE! IN AN EPIC DISPLAY OF MARTIAL ARTS, TIEN FORFEITED AND GAVE THE TITLE TO MR SATAN! GIVE IT UP FOR THE NEW CHAMPION!"

Tien shook Satan's hand. "Just do me a favour. Give me half of the prize money. I kinda promised Goku's son I'd give it to him. Plus I have no need for it."

"Sure thing. Goku also said he had some ideas of teachers for me. Do you know who he was talking about?" the new champ asked.

"Yes. He must have been talking about Master Roshi himself. If you go to his island, east of here, and tell him your story, I'm sure he will not mind in training you. After your finished, you will go to the Holy Land of Korin and train with the master of the tower. When you finish that training, ask him to contact me. Me and my friends will train you from there on."

Mr Satan nodded. He went to his daughter in the stands. After bowing to his masters in a sign of respect he took little Videl onto his shoulder and raised the Championship title belt, thinking of how much he could improve from here on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND DONE! I really am sorry for being so late, but I promise I'll do whatever I can to do more regular updates.**

**And as a sort of apology, here is the first tier ranking for DBZ: A New Tale!**

**Tier 1: Goku (Ssj) = Vegeta (Ssj); Piccolo, Tien (_Genki Kaioken_)**

**Tier 2:** **Raditz (Ssj); Yamcha (_Shin Kaioken_); Gohan (Ssj); Trunks (Ssj); Krillin (note that he is waaaaay weaker that the others, but that's only because he didn't figured out a way to use his own _Kaioken_. Even after that, he will be on the same level as SSj Trunks)**

**Honorable Tier: Mark Satan did improve by only learning to control his ki better. In a scouter scale he increased to around 600**

**Now onto reviews!**

**Thushar: **Great work. Can't wait for more

**A: **Thank you. Glad you liked it ^^

**Son Natsumi****: **Hey! I'm wondering why Bardock do not come out in this story anymore? Yeah I know, he still dead because want to stay with Gine and train with King Vegeta. But it seem not complete with Bardock. After all, he was first Super Saiyan. Can you make next chapter; Bardock, Gine and King Vegeta bring back to life?

**A: **Well, in DBZ:ANT canon, he's only the direct descendant of the 'first Super Saiyan'. However, Bardock will only appear more regularly after the Cell Saga. But I plan on doing a 200th review special about Bardock and King Vegeta's "adventures" in Otherworld.

**pedrorocamora102****: **excellent chapter, I am very anxious to see satan learn to manage your ki (always wanted to see it become a true warrior and not just comic relief), please continue to update

**A: **Well, here it is. Now please note that he is developing a little faster than usual, because he already had the general grasp of ki, just never had a good training since none of his teachers had proper ki manipulation as well. And I like to consider Mr Satan a sort of prodigy, as he will learn at a fast rate (rest assured, he won't be at the level of the others, but he will have some respect)

**Guest:**Amazing...

**A: **Thank you! :D

**SinisterofRAGE****:**Great chapter, nice to see Mr. Satan not being exposed, bashed or hated for once. I get everyone's reasons for disliking the champ, but I disagree and actually liked Hercule for what he is. Enough with the banter, great chapter and I place my bet on the Namekian just for expecting the unexpected. He could catch the impulsive Saiyan off-guard using his great strategies and quickly knock him to the grass. But I'm probably wrong, guess I'll have to see. One question, with all of the boosts of power and added members to the Z-fighters, will the enemies be stronger than in canon to compensate for that? And maybe cause a bigger impact with more drastic measures and casualties? Anyways, can't wait for the next installment, deuces.

**A: **First, I do agree as well on the hate on Mr Satan, but I wanted to make him useful… Well, more useful. As for the match, remember that although arrogant, Vegeta respects all of the other fighters and won't be caught off-guard. His battles on Earth and Namek taught him to never underestimate an opponent.

For the last part, yes, the enemies will be stronger and there will be more than you first expect. As for casualties… I'm still debating.

**Anonymous**: A good chapter. Though the explanation is a bit confusing well I think I got the gist  
>Also can tien use genki with shin? That will make his power cross everything<br>Also well yeah I can see the differences like goku and vegeta having realised 2 years earlier that there can be other ssj levels and all meaning it is probable that either the cell coming back will be someone stronger as our heroes are much more powerful  
>Update soon.<p>

**A: **No. Tien already had the idea of the _Genki Kaioken_, he just had to put it to the test. Yamcha, on the other hand, received training from the 4 Kais, and will be forever known as the only warrior to receive it.

As for Cell, he will be stronger, but for different reasons. And finally, the Super Saiyan levels… They will play an important role in the battle. For more info, you'll have to wait.

**NinjaFang1331****:**Awesome job with the chapter and I like how Tein and Yamcha grew stronger in just one year. Question though since they become stronger then a super sayian are Gohan Vegate and Goku going to unlock super sayian two early? I like thogh how Gohan had his moment in the cell games when he was the first to unlock super sayian 2 though.

**A:** Tien is at the moment only defeated by Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta. Yamcha is stronger than Gohan and weaker than Raditz. As for unlocking Ssj2, it will not be known until… NOPE, NOT SAYING IT!

**RKF22: **Great work can't wait for more

**A: **Thank you! :D

**Regarding the Super Saiyan battle, it is possible that it will only happen 'off-screen', but it will be mentioned! R&R! Next up, the Day of Reckoning arrives! Will our heroes be prepared?**


	32. Android Attack!

**Hello guys and welcome to the beginning of the Android/Cell saga! Will things go as Trunks predicted? Oh who am I kidding, of course they won't!**

* * *

><p>It has been two years since we last saw our heroes. At the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai, the world saw in shock as Mark Satan was crowned the Champion of the World. Of course, he benefited from the withdrawn of the previous Champion, Goku and all of the other competitors besides Tien. But somehow, the afro-haired managed to impress the three-eyed fighter enough. He then proceeded in taking his opponent's offer to train with some of the greatest martial arts masters in the world, including Muten Roshi and Korin. He even got a chance of training with Kami himself! Of course for that to happen, Satan had to learn about the magical Dragon Balls and all of the adventures that Goku and his friends had during the last years.<p>

In one of the times Satan would train with his fellow martial artists and new found friends, he asked about the threat that was coming in a few weeks.

"According to what Trunks said, there will be an attack on Amebo Island in 2 weeks. We have all been training for the past 3 years in order to try and stop them." Tien explained his, in lack of better term, pupil.

"Do you think you will be able to?" Satan asked.

"We will try our very best. But if somehow we fail, you will be the last line of defense. No one knows about you, and according to what we know, they can't sense energy. So you should train as hard as you can and you will surpass them." Yamcha added.

"I guess... But I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Don't say that." Krillin interjected. "Beleive me when I say, you could defeat the Ginyu Force with no problem."

"That's all thanks to you guys. I never thought that such a level of power could even exist! Hey, if you don't mind me asking... do you think I could skip training today? It's my daughter's birthday after all."

"Oh, sure! I remember, little Videl turns what... 10? She's Gohan's age right?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to start her on martial arts training as well, if these Androids are taken care of." the afro haired fighter said as he started to levitate. "See you guys around!" and he blasted off back to Orange Star City.

"So Krillin, you never did show us your improvements. How about a quick spar?" Tien asked the former monk.

"You read my mind." the bald fighter answered as both charged each other, their auras flaring red.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the planet, at the Son residence, Gohan was finishing some of his Math problems. After he asked permission from his mother, Gohan made himself a schedule where he could train and study as he wanted as long as one didn't get in the way of the other. He went to Capsule Corp, where Bulma handed him one of her Advanced Calculus books. According to the CC heiress, those were some of the standard exercises that all of the Capsule Corp engineers had to do. Gohan had decided he wanted to help the world in more ways than just fighting so he accepted Bulma's proposal to work at CC when he finished high school and was already preparing himself.<p>

Gohan was about to finish one of his equations when his mother knocked on the door.

"Yes mom? Do you need anything?"

"Your father was looking for you Gohan. He said he wanted your opinion on something." ChiChi answered.

"Okay mom. Thanks!" Gohan brought his fingers to his forehead and started to concentrate on his father's energy. During the past 2 years, Goku taught his son Instant Transmission. He said it would be a fail-safe if he was injured and the group needed to retreat.

Once he locked, he immediately dissapeared and reappeared at Kami's Lookout. Vegeta, Trunks and Raditz were already there.

"So dad, what did you wanted to show me?" the young Saiyan asked.

"We think we managed to unlock a level beyond Super Saiyan." Goku answered.

"But we're not sure if it will have a practical advantage. We would like your opinion." Raditz added.

"I think I already figured it out, but I would appreciate a second opinion." Vegeta said from his corner.

Goku started to charge his energy and quickly became Super Saiyan. He then proceeded to charge even more energy causing his muscles to bulk more than usual and his ki started to rise exponentially.

"Whoa..." it was the only thing that came out of Gohan's mouth as he watched his father finish charging.

"So... What... Do you think... Son?" Goku asked between pants.

"Well the power boost is undeniable, but it seems to be consuming your energy reserves even more than usual. And I guess that with all those muscles, you'd have a hard time moving around." Gohan said.

Goku powered down and was brought to one knee. "Figured... as much. I'm super tired just from transforming."

"If I may, Kakarrot, there may be a solution to this predicament." Raditz intervened. "How about you charge your energy until you reached a limit where your speed won't fall?"

"That's a great idea Raditz!" Trunks exclaimed. "What do you think Father?"

"I think that although that is a power boost, it must not be the true meaning of 'ascending'. We are just boosting our physical power. There has to be a way to gain that power and gain speed as well."

"I agree... With Vegeta." Goku said as he stood back up. "But for now, it seems to be a good start."

"We should use these last days to try and figure out what our limits in this new form are. Since we all have different physical structures, our individual limit will be variable. I'm sure that Uncle Raditz will be able to have the greatest power-up as he is the heaviest." Gohan pointed out.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Raditz shouted angrily, only gaining a laugh from everybody and a smirk from Vegeta.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

"Do you think we are ready Goku?" Piccolo asked as Goku and Gohan left their house.

"I have no idea, but we trained as hard as we could, so we should be okay."

The group left for Amebo Island. On the way they found Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks and Tien. Vegeta and Raditz were already there.

Once the group arrived they started to scan the city.

"I can't feel anything." Goku said from the cliff they all stood.

"That's normal, they are Androids, so they won't have a detectable power source." Trunks explained.

"But you said that the ones who had the infinite power supply were initially human. Shouldn't we track their energy signature?" Tien asked the time traveler.

"According to what my mom told me in the future, that's because all of the energy is artificial. Only a few parts of 17 and 18 were left human." Trunks answered.

"We have to search down there! We all know what they look like, so let's just get on with it!" Vegeta said as he started to descend to the city.

"What's with him?" Yamcha asked.

"Bulma wanted to come see the fight." Raditz explained. "They had a... not very healthy conversation but he managed to convince her."

Piccolo sweat dropped and the human fighters laughed, mentioning something along the lines of Saiyan males being whipped.

"Oh I was forgetting something important!" Goku said as he used his Instant Transmission technique to dissapear. One minute later he was back.

"What was that about, Goku?" Yamcha asked.

Earth's hero just pointed at the brown bag he had. "Senzu beans. Who knows?"

"We've wasted enough time. Let's go! If anyone finds anything suspicious, just raise your power level." Piccolo said as the Z-fighters took the skies and dived into Amebo Island.

* * *

><p>It was another peaceful day in Amebo Island. Clean skies, a warm sun and not even a gust of wind. And yet, no one was around. An old man was finding this very strange as he addressed his fellow companions.<p>

"Android 19, scan the area. Where are the inhabitants?"

"Scanning... According to my scanners, they are all located in an underground bunker. Probably they were aware of us?" the white fat android said.

"Highly unlikely. Didn't you read the news? They are all testing the bunkers." 17 commented.

"That piece of news is fishy. I have serious doubts." 18 stated.

Android 20 made a decision. "Well there is only one way to find out." he said as he turned to 4 figures in the background. "13, 14, 15! You will take 16, 17 and 18 with you and blast the city. If this is really a trap, we must keep the element of surprise. 19, I want you to find the weakest of our super powered friends and start to remove his energy"

19 nodded and took off towards the city.

"Understood, doc." a white haired Android with a brown vest and cap said. He, a fully white, shirtless Android an a small purple skinned one flew into the city. "What are ya waiting for, ya lazy kids? Move it!" He ordered 17 and 18. The twins had no choice but to comply. Although they were powerful, they knew that if the other 4 ganged up on them, they would eventually lose.

"_It's a good thing I've kept 13 around. He is stronger than all of my creations... Well there are two exceptions. Although one of them will take some years to be completed. Lucky me I have my trump card. Soon I'll have my vengeance against Son Goku!_" 20 thought as he turned to the last figure. "21... begin scanning for similar lifeforms as your own." 20 ordered with an eerie smirk.

* * *

><p>Tien and Krillin were searching the East part of the island together.<p>

"Hey, isn't Papaya Island that way?" Krillin asked as he pointed.

"I think it is. Takes us back right? To think that some years ago, I just wanted to be an assassin." Tien stated.

"Well, I was just in it for the girls, so I don't think I'm one to talk." Krillin joked.

Both fighters tensed up when they felt a change in the wind. They jumped forwards just in time to avoid two blasts that hit the ground. Looking up they saw two figures.

"They don't match any of the descriptions Trunks gave us. You think Dr Gero made other Androids?" Krillin asked his three-eyed friend.

"Possibly. But we can't let that stop us. We trained as hard as we could in order to prepare ourselves. We have to win!" Tien said as both fighters started to raise their power levels in order to warn the others... but no one came.

"Why isn't anyone answering our call?" Tien asked to no one in particular.

Both Androids landed. The smaller one started to talk. "If you use your simple brains, then probably, they are all... occupied to help you. But don't worry, for I, Android 15, along with my partner here, Android 14... we will keep you company."

"And by company, of course, we mean we're going to kill you." 14 said, stating the obvious.

* * *

><p>At the same time, in the northern part of the city, an unusual team was standing in front of the twin Androids. Piccolo and Vegeta watched as both teens landed in front of them.<p>

"So..." Vegeta started. "I've heard that you are only doing this because Gero messed with your heads. Is that true?"

"Kind of." 17 answered. "The killing urge is very strong but Gero made other precautions."

"Such as?" Piccolo asked.

"Sorry. We can't tell you." 18 said with a somewhat disappointing tone. Damn that Gero and all of his fail-safes! "You'll have to defeat us for that info."

"Well, that's no problem to me. Do you mind if I take the woman, Namekian?" Vegeta asked as he turned Super Saiyan.

"What? Too scared to fight that you actually have to battle a girl?" Piccolo mockingly asked as he removed his weighted clothing, although he had an idea of why Vegeta chose to fight 18.

"I'll make you eat those words. First one to defeat his opponent wins. How's that?"

"Deal."

"Hey, sorry to break it to you, but you are way over your heads. There is no way you can defeat us." 17 said as he and her sister prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>In the central part of the city, Yamcha was trying to ditch his opponent. He already knew that 19 had to fight up close to absorb any energy. Of course, ki blasts were out of the question. So how to defeat him? He couldn't just ask for the clown looking Android to stay still while he charged his <em>Shin Kaioken<em>...

"Yamcha, surrender your energy and die or resist and be terminated in horrible fashion." 19 said with his monotone voice.

"Tch, you think you are so tough. Well, let me tell you something, I'm not going down easy!" Yamcha said as he dashed at full speed towards his opponent.

* * *

><p>Towards the East of the island, Goku and Gohan were already transformed into Super Saiyans as they were measuring the two Androids that appeared.<p>

"One of them is 16... but who is that one with the hat?" Goku asked.

"I'm Android 13... Look at my trucker hat!" (**A/N: I really tried not to, but come on! TFS is hilarious!**)

"Your what hat?" Gohan asked confused.

"It's going to be the last thing you see before I blast you to kingdom come!" 13 said as he charged at the young demi-Saiyan.

"Son Goku, I have been designed with the sole purpose of..." 16 started to Goku elbowed him in the face.

"... To destroy me, yada yada yada. You know all my moves, yada yada yada, all hail the Red Ribbon Army, yada yada. Can we make this quick? I want to help out my son."

16 didn't even respond to the insult as he charged the Earth-raised Saiyan.

* * *

><p>And where were Raditz and Trunks? They were searching in the South part of the island.<p>

Keyword being were. It was not long as they were attacked. One of the attackers was Gero himself. The other was an... odd Android, so to speak. He was wearing an armor similar to the one 16 uses, only in a white tone, probably to contrast with his dark tone of skin, and he had a bulky figure. What surprised Raditz the most was that this new Android had a haircut that looked like his brother's.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Kakarrot?" Raditz demanded.

"I am Android 21. As for your second question, you'll find out soon enough!" The new Android began to charge his energy. Raditz looked even more shocked. Not only was an Android giving out an energy signature, that same signature was the same as a Saiyan!

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry for the rather short chapter, but I prefer shorter chapters with a shorter update period, thank long chapters that can take a looong time to upload. I'd like to thank Hektols and Blake2020 for their reviews. Thanks to them, DBZ A New Tale surpassed the 200 mark! *does happy dance* Now for the special I promised you, I will leave it up to you to choose.<strong>

** We can have the all out battle of the 5 Super Saiyans.**

** Or we can have a special revolving around Bardock and King Vegeta.**

**Vote by reviewing or via PM! I will post the results on my profile within a month or so. Regarding reviews, I'll add them on later, now I gotta get to bed, I'm sleepy. See ya guys!**


End file.
